Emerald Angel
by Emeraldeyes31
Summary: Just a re-edit of my original story. Your usual Rogue and Gambit loveliness
1. Chere

"Hey there chere," his red on black eyes burning into hers, "aren't you supposed to be fighting me?"

He smirked as she gazed at him. They always seemed to be meeting under undesirable conditions and each time she was simply stuck. He stood there for a moment then stepped a few inches closer. She made no attempt to move, her eyes locked on those glowing eyes. He moved forward, grabbing her hand to pull her into him. As he pulled her close he could feel her heart picking up pace. She blinked as his face moved closer to hers. She tried to clear her thoughts but found it impossible with his breath on her face. Fighting, he said something about fighting. Fighting him? She felt warmth on her palm, looking down to see her hand on his chest. His hand was placed firmly over hers. She began to smile, not sure why but feeling happy anyway.

"Chere…," he whispered.

She just stared, mystified. He smirked then paused, looking past her at the large figure stalking them. He frowned but looked back at the girl with the emerald green eyes. To his surprise she wasn't smiling anymore. She pulled her hand away, punched him in the face. He grabbed his cheek and stepped back. He blinked a few times then gawked at her. Her eyes were filled with anger. She shook her hand out.

"Well I didn't see that one coming," he rubbed his jaw, "why'd you hit me chere?"

"Why? Because you're the enemy. I'm supposed to hit you," she hissed.

"Really? Because I could have sworn you were about to kiss me a second ago," he said while stepping closer yet again, "I know I'd like to kiss you chere."

Her fists lowered, "First of all, my name isn't chere, it's Rogue and second of all you can't kiss me."

He raised his eye brow in amusement, "So you want to be on a first name basis with me chere, I mean Rogue," he closed the gap between them again, "My name is…."

"Gambit. I know who you are," she crossed her arms over her chest and smirked, "Why you're the Swamp Rat, the Cajun charmer that thinks his glowing eyes and devil smile are going to get him anything he wants from anyone he wants."

His brow furrowed, "Well seems like you know me very well then. And all I was trying to do was be nice to you."

She placed her forehead on his chest "I know Cajun," he stood perfectly still as she moved her hands up to his shoulders, "You really need to learn to stay on guard."

She kneed him in the gut as he was about to speak. He doubled over, trying to catch his breath. Saber tooth grabbed her fist, throwing her as she was about to land another blow. Remy watched as she slammed into a tree, hearing her gasp for air as the giant cat choked her. He couldn't help but feel bad. He noticed the fur ball had worn gloves, he had planned this. He raised a giant claw, about to claw her across the chest. He looked away, preparing to hear her scream. Instead he heard a snarled and looked up to see Rogue kicking Saber tooth in the face. That's when he saw it. She bit her lower lip, trying not to scream in pain. She was panting hard, trying to grip her stomach. He saw the blood pouring from five gashes. He watched as she raised a hand, ripping her glove on the feline's massive claw. She flinched slightly at the small cut on her palm. She smirked as she touched his arm with her bare hand. He staggered back as she fell to the ground, panting a little harder. He charged a card, seeing that she hadn't touched Saber tooth long enough to heal herself. He charged a card, throwing it at Saber tooth. He ran quickly, scooping up Rogue then running again before Saber tooth could collect himself. He saw her trying to fight to keep her eyes open. Her face was racked with pain.

"You still with me chere," he looked down at her, "It'd be a real shame if a pretty girl like yourself died."

She just stared at him, trying to stay conscious. She drew in a sharp, labored breath and clutched her stomach. He cradled her as close to him as he could while he jumped on his motorcycle. He sped away quickly, seeing the hairy maniac getting up in his mirror. He tried his best to keep her awake but was having little success. She listened as best as she could, only catching bits and pieces.

"My name is Remy LeBeau," she heard him say at one point.

She smiled, the name suited him. It was beautiful just like him. He stopped at the gate of the institute, pulling her glove off of her hand. He carefully placed her hand on the sensor, trying not to touch her bare skin. The gates opened so he drove up the path, dropping his bike at the patio steps and running to the door. It opened as he approached so he continued to run inside, not sure what awaited him. He ducked out of Wolverine's fist as he swung at Remy. He stopped at the bottom of the steps, looking up as Jean Grey and the Professor descended.

"Help her," he pleaded, "Please help her."

"What did you do to her," he tried to rip her out of Remy's hands.

His grip on Rogue tightened, "Logan, Gambit is not to blame for this. Jean, please take show him the way to the Med Lab and quickly. Logan you stay here."

Remy bowed his head then followed behind Jean. Logan growled but stayed put, watching as the others emptied out of the room. He didn't like having a member of Magneto's team in the house, especially not a master thief and not with one of his little girls. If there were two things that raised Logan's blood pressure it was someone messing with Rogue or someone messing with Laura.

"I don't trust it Charles," Logan grumbled, "No good ever comes when that kid is around."

"I believe he may have feelings for Rogue and that's why he helped her. He risked his life to get her here. Magneto will not be happy about this," he looked up at Wolverine, "He is welcome to stay as long as he likes. Please be nice."

She opened her eyes in a panic, looking around while blinking a few times. She relaxed when she noticed that she was safe in the Med Lab, though fuzzy on how she got there. She was in a room that was white on three walls. The forth wall was facing the exit, it was made entirely of glass. She was examining the room when she caught something out of the corner of her eye. She turned to look at the figure sleeping in the chair. He sat up quickly as she gasped. She pulled the covers over herself, trying to sit up straight. There was a pulling feeling in her stomach, causing her to inhale sharply. He was at her side in a second, helping her sit up and readjusting her pillows.

"Thank you," she winced a bit while saying it.

He returned to his seat, pulling it closer to the bed, "You're very welcome. How's mon chere feeling? You've been out for a couple of hours. I was starting to worry about you."

She blushed, "Why are you here? What I mean is, why are you allowed to be here? Aren't you supposed to be back with Magneto? You should have left me there to die. Why didn't you?"

He looked away, "Couldn't do that petite. You're an awfully pretty girl and I'd hate to have you die without seeing what it's like to kiss you."

Her face turned scarlet, "What?! You saved me so you could kiss me! I ought to kill you right here, you sick bastard!"

He smirked, "Like I said chere, you're an awfully pretty girl. Besides, no matter whose side I'm on I don't agree with someone being ripped to shreds by a giant hairy man. Plus I never got a chance to thank you for punching me in the face, oh and kneeing me in the gut. I tried to be nice and civil with you but you had to result to violence."

"And you should learn to never put your guard down no matter who stands in front of you," she grabbed around her stomach.

He followed her hand then stood up, "You okay? Where does it hurt," he asked while sitting on her bed side, "here, let me look at it for a second. I promise I'm not going to hurt you," he pulled her hand off of her stomach, pulling down the blanket, "well it looks like you need new bandages and a good cleaning cherie. I'll go get the blue homme to do it for you. And if I may comment, you have very soft skin chere."

He stood up, walking across the room to grab Beast. He took a few deep breathes. What was he doing here? He didn't belong here, helping her, living among the X-men. He should have never saved her in the first place. Magneto would have his head for this. And then she said it.

"Hey Remy," his name sounded like honey coming off her sweet lips.

He turned and faced her, "yeah chere?"

She hesitated for a moment then looked up at him, "Thank you for saving my life. For everything really."

He felt his heart melt, his stomach had butterflies, "Anything for you mon chere."

He bowed his head slightly as he went to leave the room. Outside he took a deep breath, unsure whether he should stay or leave after getting Beast. He couldn't let himself do this, couldn't let himself feel this way or get pulled into this life. He was a man for hire, not some do-gooder that helped people because deep down he felt it was the right thing to do. He didn't have those set of morals. He wasn't sure he really had any sort of morals.

"Ah, mister LeBeau," Beast greeted him, "What can I do for you?"

"Rogue is awake and I think her bandages need to be changed," he began, "Also her wounds may need to be cleaned. I nodded off at one point so I'm not sure the last time you did it. Not that I'm trying to tell you how to do your job mind you."

Beast smiled at the younger man, "No, it is time for them to get cleaned again. If you'd like to come with me. I feel Miss Rogue would feel better with you in the room."

He followed the large blue man back to the room. Rogue smiled painfully but pleasantly at Beast as he approached her. He leaned her back, lifting her shirt just above the wounds. The antiseptic stung as he cleaned out the healing gashes in her stomach. Remy offered his hand which Rogue happily squeezed as Beast continued to clean then redress the stitched wounds. She thanked him before he left the room then focused her attention back to the man in the chair.

"So I guess you know by now," she sounded tired and defeated.

"Know what chere," he looked at her, he'd never seen her look so fragile.

"That I can touch people now. That I have control over my powers," she looked down, as though she was ashamed, "well, for the most part anyway."

"I heard the professor and Doctor McCoy saying something about that when we had first came down here," he smiled, "it's nice to finally be able to feel your skin."

"I know that, but I, well I…." she watched as he stood up and sat on the edge of her bed.

He stroked her cheek with his bare hand, "You are an extremely beautiful girl Rogue."

The way he said her name made her heart skip a beat, "But I mean, you won't chase after me anymore. I'm not a challenge so there's really no reason for you to stay," she lowered her head, her hair covering her eyes.

He lifted her chin, making her eyes meet his. He was surprised to see that it looked like she was tearing up. He leaned in slowly, placing a light kiss on her forehead. Her skin tingled where his lips made contact. She could feel the blood rushing to her face, giving her cheeks a pink tint to them. He found it to be the most attractive yet adorable thing he had ever seen. He couldn't help but stroke the side of her face with his hand. Her skin was just so soft, so new to him.

He wrapped his arms around her, "I'm not going anywhere chere, I promise. There's something really special about you and I honestly don't think I could leave even if I wanted to."

They both looked as Logan coughed, "Hate to break up whatever is going on down here but it's time for dinner Gumbo. Also, Professor had one of the guest bedrooms set up for you."

"That was very kind of him," he smiled at Wolverine then turned back to Rogue, "want me to bring my food down here and we can eat together?"

She nodded, "I would like that very much, yes."

He smiled, "I don't mind at all. Always happy to eat with a pretty girl like yourself."

They ate in silence for the most part. She enjoyed his company a lot, more then she thought she would. He stared at her occasionally, realizing she was staring back. They were strangers to each other, yet it didn't feel that way. She couldn't help but smile as they played this looking game.

He glanced at her, "What's your name chere?"

"I told you, my name is Rogue," she stared at him, confused.

He laughed, "No chere, your real name."

She stared blankly for a moment, then her expression changed to anger, "Why do you want to know my real name? It's none of your business!"

His expression saddened, "I was just wondering is all. I mean you know my real name. You don't have to tell me chere."

She sighed, "Anna Marie. My real name is Anna Marie."

"It's a nice name chere, have to say I kind of like Rogue better," he smirked, "fits you."

She stood up then leaned against the bed, he stood up as well. She glanced back at him, his face looked panicked. She winced a bit but began to walk. He walked to her side of the bed, trying to help her but was rejected. She shrugged him off two more times before he gave up. She walked to the bathroom.

He sighed as he sat back down, "You don't always have to be so strong I'm here to help."

She lowered her head as she walked out the door. When she came back he was gone. Her expression saddened. She gasped as she tried to get back into bed. She felt two hands help her up. Once on the bed she looked to see Remy standing there, shirtless.

He smiled as he sat next to her, "See chere, accepting help isn't that hard. And I have no…chere what are you staring at?"

She didn't respond. She just stared at every well-defined muscle etched across his beautiful figure. She reached out her hand, placing it on his chest. His heart rate sped up at her touch. Then he noticed the slight blood seeping through her hospital shirt. He slowly got up to get Beast, all the while feeling a warm spot where her hand was on his chest.

"Well Rogue, your test results are normal and your wounds have completely healed," Beast smiled at her, "I give you a clean bill of health. You are free to go."

"Thank you Mr. McCoy," she smiled and began to walk out of the room but turned, "it's true right? I have my own room now?"

Beast smiled and nodded. She walked out of the room happily. She honestly didn't mind having her best friend Kitty as a roommate but it would be nice to have her own room. She went into her room to take a quick shower. She put on a pair of baggy, worn out sweat pants and a deep purple tank top. She walked out of her room to the room four doors down. She knocked once with no answer. Hesitating for a moment she opened the door slowly. As she did Remy came out of the bathroom, nothing but a towel was draped over his right shoulder. Her jaw dropped and she gasped. He turned, staring at her. Her face turned bright red as her eyes fell from his chest to his lower half.

"I'm so sorry, I was just, well I was….," she tried to remember why she'd gone to his room in the first place.

He pulled the towel around himself, "Chere, can you either come in the room or close the door?"

She still stood there. He walked over to her, pulling her in the room, closing the door behind him. It was late so most of the teachers had gone to bed. The students were doing god knows what. Kitty had probably snuck Lance into her room and Jean was probably with Scott. Rogue sat on Remy's bed, watching him pull on a pair of pants. He then sat down next to her.

"Sorry about that. You just didn't seem to be moving and I didn't want to slam the door in your face," he smiled shyly.

She still just stared at him, "You, um, look really good," she looked down at her lap.

He lifted her chin with his hand. They stared at each other for a moment before he leaned closer to her. She could feel his breath on her face. Her heart started racing. His hand stroked her face as he leaned in even closer. She moved her face closer, closing the space between them. He moved his hand from her face to the back of her head, the other going to the swell of her back. She moaned slightly at his touch, her lips feeling like they were on fire.

She pulled away for a moment, "I just came here to say thank you for helping me these past few weeks and I know you have to go back to Magneto but ah think that…"

He kissed her again, "You talk too much."

She smiled and kissed him again. He pulled her on top of him. She ran her fingers through his hair, kissing all over his face. He kissed along her jaw line to her neck. She moaned softly in his ear, causing him to harden. His hand slid up her shirt. Her hands slid down his neck to his chest. She gripped his shoulders, pulling him on top of her. His hand fumbled around in his dresser drawer. He pulled out a condom.

She looked at him, "I want you."

He kissed her again, slowly taking off her top. She sighed as he slid his hands down her side. Her hands found their way to his pants. She slid his pants off as he did the same. He lifted an eye brow when he realized she wasn't wearing underwear. She smirked, kissing his chest. Man, it had been a long time since a woman had kissed or touched him. He'd almost forgotten how nice it was, but even with the others, this was different. This time meant something. He put the condom on quickly. She felt him enter. It was an odd mixture of pain and pleasure. She gasped and stiffened at first then relaxed, melting under each touch and kiss.

"Remy," her voice was like music to him, "I love you."

He remained quiet, a million thoughts racing through his mind. He looked at her and she smiled. Her smile really was heart stopping. She pulled his face towards hers and kissed him passionately then pulled away. All he could do was stare. He'd dreamt of this moment for months and yet now that it was actually happening he couldn't say anything.

She touched his face gently, "You don't have to say anything back."

She pulled him in closer to her. He kissed her again and again, finally releasing moments later. He laid with her after, stroking her hair as he listened to her breathe. He kissed her forehead and slowly fell asleep.

"Magneto, it's me," she glared in the window again, "Gambit is sleeping with the enemy, he's no longer one of us. Yes I know that we could use this to our advantage but I'm not so sure that he'll come back. Yes of course I will try my best to make that happen. Understood."

She gracefully jumped off the ledge and left the mansion, avoiding all security.

_"Chere, chere please, let me explain," he grabbed her wrist._

_She pulled away, "I don't want explanations. Look, Remy, it was fun, yeah but come on, did you really think I could really love someone like you? You are a thief and I deserve so much better than you."_

_She started to laugh. He'd never felt lower in his entire life. The ground around him fell, leaving him face to face with Magneto and Mystique. A girl lay on the floor next to them._

_"Chere," he looked around, "Chere? Rogue! Chere!"_

_"She doesn't really love you," Magneto laughed._

_"No, you're wrong," he shouted, "She loves me. Rogue?!"_

"Remy," he felt her hand on his shoulders, shaking him, "Remy, Cajun wake up."

His eyes fluttered open, a pair of emerald green eyes meeting them. She smiled gently, running her fingers through his hair. He sat up, realizing he had no clothes on. He pulled the covers up to his waist. She blushed and he noticed she was in one of his baggy, slightly too large tee shirts. His mouth went from a straight line to a huge smile.

"Are you alright? I mean," she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "you seemed like you were having a nightmare or something. I was worried about you. I went to grab a tee shirt and you started mumbling my name."

"It really happened then," he questioned, "We made love and you told me that you loved me. You love me?"

She'd never seen him look so uncertain, all traces of cockiness gone, "Yes, we made love. I told you I love you, I gave you my virginity."

He pulled her in to kiss her, "I love you Rogue, more than anything else in this world."


	2. My Girl

"It doesn't even phase her" he walked the halls with Scott, "I betray bucket head, I sleep with her, we drive to school together and she still won't say she's my girl."

"Well, you're basically dating. I mean you guys do almost everything together," he paused, "It's like you've been best friends for years, known each other for your whole lives. But you can tell she loves you. I think maybe she's afraid that something will happen if she shows it. I think you just need to be patient with her. It took Jean and I years to get together."

"Yeah, maybe," he smiled, "Speaking of which, catch you later Shades. I have to escort one very fine lady to class."

He gave Scott a quick salute of sorts and walked away. It has been a month and a half since he'd saved Rogue and joined the X-men. He casually leaned against Rogue's locker. He looked down at the small Southern girl in front of him, rummaging through her locker. He leaned down, grabbing the history book she'd been looking for.

"Thank you," she smiled, "You enjoying your day?"

"I am now chere," he grabbed her books, "You know I'd be happy to share my locker with you. Mine's closer to your classes and you'd get to see me more."

She smirked, "And why would I want to do something like that? Besides that's couple stuff."

He closed her locker, "Aren't we a couple? I mean, we do things couples do. Like sleep together and go out to dinner. Plus we love each other. I'd say sharing a locker is a pretty small step compared to all of that."

She sighed as they walked to her next class, "I don't know Rem. I don't really consider us a couple, more like friends with benefits."

"See," he stopped her, "I don't like that, I don't want that. I want to be with you, as your boyfriend. Not sometimes, not in private, all the time. Why don't you want that?"

She looked away, "Because I don't want to get hurt," she looked back up.

His eyes burned with determination, "I promise, no I swear to you that I will never intentionally hurt you. Just trust me for a change, okay?"

She smiled, "Alright, I'm trusting you Remy."

She rose up and kissed him. She pulled away and laughed. His eyes shined, his mouth curved into a goofy smile. She grabbed his free hand. He pulled away, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She snuggled close to him as they walked. People stared as they passed. He didn't mind letting them all know that she was his and no one else's.

"Well I guess this is my stop, I'll see you at lunch," she grabbed her books, "and I think I may take you up on that locker offer. It would be easier for me," she kissed him before heading into class.

"Dude," on of Dunkin's friends called, "How'd you manage that?"

"Manage what homme," Remy turned to the group of guys standing near the classroom.

He pointed to the classroom, "The sexy Goth chick. The one with the white steaks in her hair."

"You mean Rogue," he questioned.

"Yeah, she never dates anyone. Dunkin's gonna flip. She's turned him down three times," the boy chuckled.

"Mon chere likes me, I like mon chere. Simple as that," he shrugged.

"I guess. You're lucky man. A lot of guys at Bayville wanna tap that," he smiled.

"Excuse me," he glared, "That's my girlfriend you're talking about. Mind using some respect."

"Just saying, she's one fine piece of ass and if you don't try to get some, someone else will," he began to walk away.

Remy had heard enough. He grabbed the guys shoulder and decked him. The guy retaliated with a fist to the gut. They heard people gasp and shout as they threw punches and slammed each other into lockers. A teacher called for help. Rogue joined the rest of her classmates at the door, she pushed her way to the front.

"Dean," a girl called.

"Remy! What the hell are you doing," Rogue shouted from her classroom door, "Remy! Remy stop it!"

"Dean," Rogue looked to see Jean's friend Taren, "Dean, knock it off! Stop!"

She and Rogue ran over to the fighting teenagers, trying to pull them apart but they kept fighting. Taren tried to grip Dean's arm but he easily pulled away. Rogue gripped Remy's arm, digging her nails into his skin. He could feel small beads of blood running down his arm. She managed to pull him away.

"Cajun I said stop! Enough," her voice was low and threatening, "What is the matter with you?"

Before he could answer Dunkin appeared, "Hey! You got a problem or something?"

Remy stepped forward, "Yeah I have a problem with your friend calling my girlfriend a piece of ass and saying stuff about getting some."

Dunkin looked around, "And, uh, who might your girlfriend be. 'Cause, no offense, but you seem like the type to have a really skanky girlfriend. You know a 'hit it and quit it' kinda guy."

"Remy," he voice sounded soothing, "don't. He's not even worth it sugar."

Remy relaxed a bit and looked at her. Her emerald green eyes pleading with him to calm down. He drew in a deep breath and sighed. She loosened her grip and smiled a bit, still keeping her hand on his arm. Dunkin glared at the two of them, their seemingly intimate gestures causing his blood to boil.

"Her! You're dating her," he fumed, "Is this a joke? Of all people, you got her! How the fuck did you do that?!"

"Simple," he shrugged, "Mon chere has taste. She doesn't go for trash."

Dunkin clenched his fists, "Please, she's obviously just settling for you."

"Until what," he questioned, "Until you want her? From what I understand you do want her and she's clearly not interested. First you lose Jean then get rejected by Rogue. It has to sting to not be on the top anymore."

Dunkin moved forward, Rogue stepped in front of Remy, "You will keep your hands off my boyfriend or so help me god you'll be on your ass faster than you can say your name."

He stopped as she glared. She watched as the Principal walked towards them. Rogue looked back at Remy who placed his hand on her shoulder. He knew that he was in trouble and there would be hell to pay when he got back to the mansion after school. Dunkin glared at him one last time before turning to face Principal Kelly.

"Mr. LeBeau, why am I not surprised to see you here," he looked over, "Dean, Dunkin. Oh joy, all my usual problem children. The three of you come with me. Taren, Rogue, thank you for restraining these boys. Now, all of you, back to class."

"See you after school chere," he saluted, "Meet me by my bike."

Rogue nodded, "Don't do anything else stupid while I'm gone."

"So he, like, went like nuts or something," Kitty asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. All I know is that I left my class and saw Remy and Dean beating on each other," Rogue shook her head, "He's such a hot head sometimes."

"Hey, I'm sure he had, like, a good reason for it. Just ask when you, like, see him," Kitty smiled, "Well there's Lance, tell me about it later."

Rogue nodded. She leaned against Remy's jet black motorcycle and sighed. She let her mind wander as the sun hit her pale face. What was she going to do with that boy? He was always getting himself into some kind of trouble and a fight at school would not sit well with the Professor, or Logan for that matter. She shook her head.

"Hey girly," his sadistic voice came from behind her.

She froze for a moment then stood up and prepared to run. Her heart felt like it was going to explode out of her chest. She opened her mouth but it was quickly covered by a giant paw like hand. Her breath caught in her throat, a million thoughts racing through her mind. Her powers were no good when her attacker was wearing gloves and so was she.

"I wouldn't," he spoke softly, his hand moving from her mouth to her throat, "I just want to know where your little boyfriend is. Boss is very, very upset with him. He seems to have a problem with keeping his hands to himself."

"I, I don't know where he is," she lied, "I haven't seen him all day."

"See," he squeezed around her throat, "I'm having trouble believing that. So let's try this again, where's Gambit?"

She gagged, "I told you, I don't know."

He squeezed harder, "Unless you want me to crush your windpipe you'll tell me where he is."

He twisted her around to face him, his hand still wrapped around her throat. She tried to breathe. He smiled and squeezed harder. Her hands gripped his wrist, trying to break his hold. She tried kicking with no luck. He looked past her and smiled. She gagged more as he lifted her off the ground, as if he was showing her to someone.

"You look so troubled or maybe that expression is pained," he smiled wider, baring his animal like teeth, "Is something wrong? Oh, her. I'd say she's about to fade. Well don't look so hurt. She's just a girl," he looked at Gambit's hand, "Charge that card and I'll snap her neck."

He dropped the card, "Please, just put her down," his voice sounded broken, "I'll do whatever you want. Just, just don't hurt her."

Saber tooth squeezed tighter, feeling her pulse slow even more. He growled in satisfaction. Her feet kicked desperately, her hands weakly trying to loosen his vice like grip. She choked again, the colors around her began to mix together. Her head began to pound and the world was spinning around her.

"Stop it," he begged, "Please, you're gonna kill her!"

Saber tooth laughed, "Do you hear how pathetic you sound? I never thought I'd see the day Gambit begged for a woman's life. Look how weak she'd made you. I'm not feeling a pulse anymore. Guess your girl gave up. Don't get all emotional."

Remy watched, unable to move, as he walked over to him. Saber tooth held Rogue up, as if to inspect her. He then dropped her lifeless body at Remy's feet and walked past him.

"If you hadn't betrayed us she might still be alive. I mean, if she'd survived my last attack," he sounded proud, "It's a shame really, she was such a pretty girl. You're debt is now repaid. Enjoy freedom."

Remy watched as he walked away. Once gone he turned back around and faced Rogue's body. He bent down to feel for a pulse. His heart almost stopped when he felt it. It was faint, almost nonexistent. He immediately went to work, forcing as much air into her lungs as possible. When it didn't work her cradled her head, placing it near his neck. He rocked back and forth, refusing to let himself cry. The faint cough made him jump a little. It was followed by a gasp.

"I can't breathe," she choked out.

"Chere," he pulled her head away and stared into her eyes, "you ok. I thought I'd lost you for a minute there."

She smiled weakly, placing her hand on his face, "You can't get rid of me that easily sugar."

He kissed her head, "I'd never want to. Let's get y' home chere."

He carefully lifted her up and carried her over to his motorcycle. He made sure she was strong enough to hold on. Once sure he drove away. She pulled herself closer to him so he could hear what she was saying.

"You know Logan's going to make you take an extra Danger Room session right," she questioned, "For getting in trouble at school."

"Yeah, I figured as much. I also have a week worth of detention. That Dean deserved it though," he patted her leg, "No one talks trash on my girl."


	3. Caught

He started the shower, making the water as hot as possible. His whole body ached. Logan really knew how to punish a person. That may have been the worst Danger Room session ever. He climbed in, the hot water burning his skin but relaxing his muscles. He listened closely as someone entered the room.

"Mmm, you really are in great shape," she ran her hands down his back, "So yummy"

She pressed herself against him and gently kissed his back. Her soft hands traced the muscles on his arms, chest and stomach. His muscles tensed a bit. He let out a small groan as he felt himself stiffen. She was teasing him more than needed.

"C-chere, aren't the teachers still awake," he tried to focus, "Don't want you getting in trouble or anything."

She stepped in front of him, running her hand down his chest. She pushed herself against him again, kissing up his shoulder. She pulled his head closer to her, kissing and nipping his neck. He gripped her back, dragging his nails down it. She let out a small moan.

"No, they all went to sleep. Jean and Scott are…busy. Kitty's still out with Lance. The other kids are all asleep," she nibbled his ear, "So we're all alone sugar."

She kissed the side of his face. He couldn't take it. He slammed her against the shower wall and kissed her neck. He lifted her up, causing her to wrap her legs around him as he went inside. He slowly slid in and out as she stayed pressed against the wall. He kissed her neck then down to her chest. He sucked her breasts, causing her to moan.

"Remy," she sighed.

"Yes chere," he breathed.

"I love you," she breathed.

He buried his head into her shoulder, "I love you too," he breathed, feeling himself going over the edge.

She looked over to see Remy lying next to her, naked. She smiled then looked at the clock. 5:30, she had plenty of time before she had to be up. She kissed Remy's neck and chest. He stirred and smiled. She nibbled on his ear. He pushed himself on top of her. He kissed her neck.

"Quickie before everyone wakes up, well that's new chere," he whispered, "But, hell, I'm game."

She signed as he slowly went inside her. She gripped him as he moved faster, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her left hand clawed his back as her right pulled his hair. He let out small moans and sighs every now and then. She kissed anything her lips could reach. The sun shined through the blinds as it rose. Once finished they both laid there. She looked at the clock again. She didn't want to go but she knew she had to get ready for school and leave before the others woke up and saw her. She stretched and stood up. He pouted a little but knew she had to go. She kissed him quickly, grabbed her bathrobe and left the room. She quietly tip-toed to her room. Once inside she hopped in the shower then got dressed. There was a knock on her door as she dried her hair.

"Come in," she called as she set down her blow dryer in exchange for a brush.

Logan walked in, "Stripes, any reason I saw you leaving Gumbo's room in a bathrobe a little earlier?"

"I was about to get in the shower and I didn't hear his alarm go off," she began, "so I went to go wake him up."

"He's four rooms down," Logan raised an eyebrow, "You wouldn't hear it anyway."

"I had a feeling," she shrugged, "and you know I have your powers in my head."

"You sure you weren't having sex," he held up an open condom wrapper, "professor asked me to check. Why don't you go join Gumbo, Shades, Jean and Half pint in the professor's office?"

He led her into the office. Sure enough they all sat there. She took the seat next to Remy. They all looked at each other. Remy took Rogue's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. She gave his a squeeze back. She felt nervous but tried to hide it as Professor began to talk.

"It has come to my attention, while searching for other things like an imposter in the house, that all of you have been having sex in the institute," the professor paused, "You all know we have younger students that go here. What if one of them found these or worse found any of you doing this? I'm very upset with your lack of judgment. Jean and Scott, you set an example for these children. Kitty, you know that sneaking people into the mansion is against the rules. Remy, you may be new but you should know better. And Rogue, I'm shocked. I honestly didn't expect this from you. You haven't had control of your power for very long. If you'd lost control you could have killed him. What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't," she lowered her head, "I'm sorry Professor. I really wasn't. I am so sorry Remy."

She stood up, he grabbed her hand, "Chere, you have no reason to be sorry. I knew the risks and I wanted to take them. I will always take them if it means I get to be with you."

She pulled away, "No, it was wrong and irresponsible. It won't happen again. I, I'm sorry. I'm really…," she ran out of the room crying.

He stood up and looked at the professor, "Look, I get that you don't want that kind of stuff going on in your house but you didn't need to single her out like that. I knew that her losing control could happen. That was my choice to take, not yours to correct," he ran out of the room, "Chere! Hey, hey. Come here. Rogue! Stop running!"

He grabbed her by her elbow and pulled her into his chest. He smoothed her hair and soothed her as she cried. He felt awful. She buried her face into his chest, trying her best not to cry.

"H-he's right. God I was so stupid. I could have hurt you," she sniffed a little, "I'm so sorry."

"For what, for making love to me," he held her at arm's length, "Don't you ever be sorry about that. Never regret that, please never regret that. Because I never will. I love you Rogue and I will never stop making love to you. I will always take that risk and that is my choice. Now come on, we're gonna be late for school."

"Yeah, she always is all over me," he bragged, "We had sex the first day I was there. So easy."

She just stared, "I, I can't believe you. Why would you…?"

"Because," he smirked, "I got what I wanted. By the way, we're done."

"What about all the stuff you said to me," she questioned, "About wanting me and loving me?"

He shrugged, "Anything to get in your pants. Just words"

She walked away quickly, feeling sick to her stomach. Lies, he told her nothing but lies. She had trusted him, had believed in him. How could she have been so stupid? She tried her best to keep it together as she walked into class. Kitty looked at her but she just shook her head before placing it on the desk. She wrapped her hands around it, hiding her face as tears started streaming down them.

"Hey," he grabbed her shoulder, "Why have you been avoiding me all day? Is it because of the talk the Professor had with us this morning? Did I do something to upset you? Rogue, will you please tell me what's going on? Talk to me."

She spun around, eyes red and puffy, "Maybe it's because you told everyone that I was easy! Or that we had sex the first night you got to the mansion! But what really made my day was, after you told me you lied about loving me, dumped me and told me that you got what you wanted, that all day I got to watch you flirt with other 'femmes'. Do me a favor and go screw yourself!"

He looked at her, half shocked, half bewildered, "What are you talking about? Ask Scott, I've been trying to talk to you all day. Why would I ever say those things to you? I love you."

"Don't give me that bull," she fumed, "I heard you! I was there!"

"Well I sure as hell wasn't. Rogue will you just talk to me" she began to walk away, "Rogue! Rogue! Anna!"

She turned around, "DON'T EVER CALL ME ANNA AGAIN!"

"Then will you please talk to me, just look at me. You know when I am lying. You're the only one that can tell," he looked at her, "I didn't say any of those things. I would never use you like that."


	4. Falling

He walked behind her slowly, "I need to talk to the Professor, can I please talk to you afterwards?"

"Yeah sure," she waved a hand, "I'll be in the pool. And don't come to me with some lame excuses."

He lowered his head, walking towards the Professor's office. Inside the Professor sat with Logan. He nodded for Remy to take a seat. He did so, staring for a moment at the girl diving in to the pool. She looked so at peace as she glided across the bottom of the pool. He turned back as he heard Beast enter the room.

"So," Logan spoke first, "you wanted to talk to us Gumbo?"

He cleared his throat, "Yes, it's about Rogue. The other day she was attacked by Saber tooth and today I believe Mystique was impersonating me to isolate Rogue from me for some reason. I just want to know, how do her powers work?"

"Rogue is almost like a sponge," Beast began, "she absorbs the powers of others and uses them for herself. But in doing so she also absorbs a part of that person. Their personality, their memories, and they stay locked inside of her head. We have worked with her to suppress them but sometimes they get through the cracks in her mind and take control."

Remy leaned forward, "Does that mean she can also re-tap into that person's powers?"

"In theory," Professor folded his hands, "Why do you ask?"

"Magneto is hunting her," he ran his fingers through his hair, "That's why I think he sent Saber tooth and Mystique. Now I don't know if he wants her dead or on his side but he wants her and it's not safe. I just want an extra eye on her and that you work with her to make sure everything stays under control. He gets a hold of her and taps into whatever it is she has going on and it's not gonna look good for the rest of us."

"Thank you Remy, I promise she will be safe," he watched Remy get up, nod and exit.

"I have to agree with him Charles," Logan sat, "It's nothing good if he is sending Creed to do his dirty work. He wants her out and you have to know that he wants Gambit either back or dead. He's not going to just give him up without a fight."

Professor nodded gravely, staring at the two men in the room. If what they all were thinking was true then Rogue was in danger. Both from Magneto and herself. He looked out the window at his students running around the yard. They wouldn't be safe either if Rogue were to lose control again. He let out a long sigh. He feared the worst was yet to come.

She walked to her room, towel wrapped around her small waist. Her hair pulled back in a ponytail, still damp from swimming. He watched the way her hips swayed from side to side as she walked, her arms lightly moving with her hips. Her red bikini accenting all the right parts of her body. He gave a slight smile as she began to walk up the stairs.

"Wanna pick your jaw up off the floor," Rogue spoke from behind him.

Scott jumped, "Hey Rogue, I was just…"

She smirked, "Watching Jean walk to her room like you always do after she goes swimming. She's your girlfriend for god sake. Why don't you just say 'Hey Jean, looking sexy'."

She turned, "Um, thanks Rogue. You look hot in your suit too. Steamy," she smiled, winked at Scott then finished her journey up the stairs.

"No ah wasn't…" she tried to explain.

Remy lifted an eyebrow, resting on the landing, "Well, I didn't know you rolled that way chere. But I will happily help you with all your sexual fantasies."

"Please, like I would ever do anything like that with you," she spun around and walked back outside.

He knew she was still upset with him but he couldn't help but admire her form walking away from him. The way her jade bikini clung to her simply made him hot. Scott and Remy exchanged a look then both went after their women. Remy leaned against the open glass door. She dove into the pool with such grace, splashing Kitty a bit as her body became submerged in water. She resurfaced a few moments later, soaked in water again. He pulled off his shirt and walked over to the pool. Kitty looked up at him, nodded, packed up and left. He settled himself by the edge of the pool and closed his eyes. The sun hit him, warming every inch of exposed skin. He stretched out, about to dose off. He heard her resurface again.

"So are we gonna talk about things or no," he asked.

She took a breath, "I just want to know why you said what you said."

He rolled over to face her, "You can drain me dry if you have to, search through every memory I have but I am telling you it wasn't me that said those things to you."

"Then who was it," her voice laced with hostility and disbelief.

"Mystique," he fumed, "You may not get this but your momma works for the man that is constantly trying to have you killed or isolated. Did that thought never once cross your mind? That maybe she did it and I actually had no clue what you were talking about. When are you going to start trusting me?"

She looked him in the eyes, "I'm sorry. I was upset and I don't trust many people. The thought hadn't even crossed my mind. I know I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions but I did and I'm sorry."

He reached for her hand, "I just want you to know that I wouldn't hurt you like that."

She smiled, taking his hand and kissing it. She then pulled him into the pool. She took a deep breath then sunk back under the water. He looked around, she reappeared on the other side of the pool. By the time he reached her, she was already out of the pool, both his and her towels in her hand. He also noticed a pair of black swim trunks in her right hand. They were dripping wet. She smiled as he looked down. When he looked back up she was headed for the mansion.

He laughed, "Alright the jokes on me. I get that you forgive me," she waved to him, "Chere, chere. How do you propose I get out of the pool when you have my swim trunks and my towel?"

She turned and shrugged, "I guess you'll just have to figure something out sugar."

She began to leave again, "Chere! Rogue! Bring the towel back at least. Come on, don't leave a pool man stuck in here like that."

She took pity on him. She walked back to the pool side and waved the trunks in his face. Instead of grabbing the suit, he grabbed her waist and pulled her back into the pool. She laughed and squirmed as he kissed her neck and face. He tried to grab a hold of the trunks, the towels being dropped on the ground near the mansion. She held on tight, still trapped in his arms.

She squirmed, laughing uncontrollably, "Remy stop, no, don't dunk me!"

He laughed, "What's that chere? You wanna get dunked."

"Ahh, no," she begged, still laughing, "I'll do anything."

He tickled her, "Anything," he smiled at her laughter, "I like the sound of that."

He spun her around to face him. He suddenly realized that she wasn't wearing any make-up. She looked perfect, like an angel. She was by far the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on and he was so proud to call her his. He kissed her cheek and grabbed back his swim trunks. He pulled them on quickly.

"Chere, I want to show you something," he looked into her eyes, "Will you come with me?"

She smiled, "Of course mon amour."

He raised an eye brow, "Je sais que tu na pas parlé français chere."

She nodded, "oui je l'ai appris de toi. Que voulez-vous me montrer?"

He led her out of the pool and away from the mansion, "youll voir faire preuve de patience."


	5. Lost

She leaned over the rail of the gazebo, "It's beautiful. I haven't been here in forever. It's so peaceful. I used to come here all the time to escape everyone and all the drama of the house."

"I know you did, I was always here with you," he looked to the woods.

She turned to look at him. The sun hit his face, bringing out bits of natural red highlights in his dark brown hair. She admired the way his skin seemed to glow in the light of the sun. No wonder every girl wanted him. He turned and looked out at the water. The Cliffside gazebo made for a beautiful view. The water below them crashed into the rocks, the sun hitting the horizon, turning the sky pink as it faded. She stretched, feeling the warmth of the setting sun. She smiled at the fact that she would finally be able to expose her skin, let the sun tan her. She let out a sigh.

"Wait, what do you mean you were here with me," she questioned. You were following me LeBeau?"

"I'm sorry chere, it's just, after the first time we met I just had to be around you. Then when you kissed me when you were under Mesmero's mind control. I fought so hard to save you from Apocalypse and it didn't work. Then we had those few moments in New Orleans," he paused, "I gave you the Queen of Hearts, my lucky lady. I know you still have it, I've checked."

"So you cared about me that much," she asked, "I don't get it. You never showed it and the only reason we went to New Orleans was because you kidnapped me and used me for your own personal benefit."

He rolled his eyes, "Oh here we go again. I thought you were over that. I'm not the same person I was back then."

She sighed then smile, rubbing his face, "Je t'aime Remy."

He leaned his head into her hand, "I love the way you speak French mon chere, it sounds so sexy coming from your lips."

He pulled her into him and kissed her. His kiss was so loving, so passionate. She pulled away when she heard a bamf noise. Kurt stood in front of them like a fuzzy blue elf. He looked repulsed by what he saw. She went to speak but was silenced.

"seiner Zeit für das Abendessen. Professor sagte, diese jetzt zu stoppen," he spoke in German, making it impossible for Remy to understand.

"Ich liebe ihn, ich werde nicht verletzt ihn. Ich will mit ihm zusammen sein," she spoke it so fluently, Remy stood there, speechless, "Bitte Kurt Ich liebe ihn wie dich liebe Amanda."

"sein nicht die gleichen Amanda nie versucht, uns zu töten. sie didnt Arbeit für Magneto," he spoke quickly and furiously.

She pleaded with him, "Er verließ Magneto für mich. hes keine Angst um mich, er liebt mich Kurt touch. Ich werde nicht weh ihm, dass ich die Kontrolle haben."

"du weißt nicht, das ist sicher. wenn du ihn geliebt youd ihn gehen lassen, so sicher hes," he fumed.

She looked like he'd slapped her in the face. She ran past him, back to the mansion. Remy shoved Kurt to the side and followed her. She sat on a fallen tree, holding her legs to her chest. She was looking up at the sky, the moon and stars beginning to come out. She looked towards him when she heard him. She stood and hugged herself and let out a sigh. He ran his hand through his hair. Then he noticed how her chest fell out of her top a bit.

"Maybe it's not a good idea for us to see each other anymore," she spoke softly, "My powers are still a little crazy and the last thing I want to do is hurt you. Maybe in a few months it'll be fine but…"

"Chere don't talk like that, I don't care about any of that stuff. You don't need to worry about me getting hurt. I have plenty of energy and powers to spare if anything did happen. Je vous aime ne pas essayer de mettre fin à cette. je veux dire, y' da best t'in dats eva happened t' meh. Venez dans ma chambre plus tard ce soir, please," he felt desperate.

"Remy, I can't do that. The Professor knows," she looked towards the mansion.

He stopped closer to her hesitantly, "That's not stopping Jean and Scott or Kitty and Lance."

"THEY CAN'T KILL WITH A TOUCH REMY! I WILL NOT LET YOU DIE," she bellowed.

He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. It was raw and rough. He pulled her up, slamming her back into a tree. He pressed himself into her, his hands gripping her sides. His hand moved to her bikini top, trying to untie it. She pushed on him. His mouth moved from her mouth to her neck. She pushed a little harder, not wanting to use her powers. The tree scratched her up, causing her to wince.

"Remy, Remy stop, please," he heard the hurt in her voice.

He set her down then moved to sit on the tree. He rubbed his face and sighed. What was he doing? He couldn't believe what he had just done, forcing himself on her like that. If he had went any further she would have never forgiven him and he would have never forgiven himself. She sat next to him with a heavy sigh. She kissed his bare shoulder then rested her head on it. Her hands wrapped around his bicep. He could tell she was cold by the way she was shivering. He wrapped his arm around her. She snuggled into his warm body.

"Je t'aime toujours et pour toujours Remy LeBeau," she whispered.

"Je t'aime trop chère lun," he kissed the top of her head, "Come on, I think I smell dinner. And don't go feeding me that nonsense about us breaking up. It's not gonna happen."

"I'm not gonna promise anything other than to do what I think is best. But right now let's not talk about that, I'm hungry," she took a moment to think out loud, "I honestly miss Southern food right now."

"That does sound good chere," he sniffed the air, "But whatever they have cooking smells mighty good too non?"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand. They walked quickly through the wood, their stomachs growling. They reached the house just in time, the food was almost gone. Rogue grabbed corn, mashed potatoes and a small bowl of stew as Remy headed straight for the steak. They took their food and two glasses of soda then left. It was way too packed to eat in the kitchen. They headed straight for Rogue's room. Remy stood outside the door.

"I've never been in your room before," he lied.

"Will you just come in here? I know you've been in here before," she reminded him, "Yeah, I heard you when you said it earlier. Now come in here so we can eat."

He obeyed her command, closing the door behind him. He sat on her bed quietly, picking up the desired food. He ate silently, staring at her. She felt slightly awkward at first, and then relaxed. Once finished Remy gathered their plates and went down stairs. When he returned Rogue was already asleep. He crawled into bed next to her, pulling her close to him. He kissed the top of her head and slowly fell asleep. The morning was a blur, before Rogue knew it, it was time for lunch. She sat next to Remy at an empty table. Her mouth formed into a devilish smile which went unnoticed by Remy. He smiled as she sat then took a bite of his sandwich.

"Hey, I was wondering if you'd want to go dancing chere," he said between bites, "Because I know this really nice Southern place that I think you'd really like if you'd want to go."

She gave him a look. He watched her carefully, waiting for some kind of response. She looked deep in thought, if truth be told. She ate her food absentmindedly. Remy did the same, keeping a close eye on Rogue. He didn't want her mood to shift and have her lash out on him. She pondered it some more. If truth be told she was a fairly good dancer and dancing sounded like a lot of fun. He shifted in his plastic, blue chair; her silence was beginning to make him nervous. He looked around the cafeteria while taking a sip of his Arizona Sweet Tea, trying to take him attention away from Rogue's silence. Luckily, the tea was cold and refreshing, which helped ease his nerves. His eyes fell upon a table near the door, where Dunkin and his friends sat. They looked towards him. Remy unconsciously grabbed Rogue's hand, instantly pulling her out of her thoughts. At first she smiled, and then she followed where his eyes were looking. She pulled her hand away in irritation. She collected her things, such as trash, unfinished food and her books. He looked back at her, confused.

"You know, I'm getting tired of you getting all overprotective and jealous every time he looks at me," she huffed, "He does it to annoy you and you fall into his trap every time. Do me a favor, grow up and call me when you learn to be the bigger man."

She got up, took her things, and stormed out of the cafeteria. Dunkin and his gang laughed. Remy sighed and ran his hand through his hair. When had he become so insecure about a relationship? Maybe it would be different if he hadn't loved her so much or if she had been all over him. One thing was for sure, if he wanted things to work he needed to get his emotions in check. He nodded and followed her out of the cafeteria. He paused in the hallway as he heard someone scream.

"Just leave me alone," she commanded, "Go away!"

"Chere," Remy rounded the corner and found Rogue on her knees, grabbing her head.

"Please," she begged through sobs, "Please stop. Get outta my head."

Remy bent down beside her, cradling her face in his hands, "Rogue, chere, what's wrong?"

Her make-up ran down her flawless face, "You," she said furiously, "Get away from me! You're on of his, one of Magneto's! Don't touch me," she backed away and stood, "I swear to god I'll kill you!"

He looked at her, wide-eyed, "Chere, it's me, Remy. I'm with Xavier now. I'm with you. Remember? I love you Rogue, you're my best friend."

"I wouldn't date a Swamp Rat! Just the thought of you touching me makes me sick! I know you're just a liar and a thief! That's all you'll ever be," her words stung, "You're worthless Gambit. That's why you…ahh my head! There's too many people, I can't control them," she grabbed her head again, backing into the green lockers behind her.

The ground shook, the sun disappeared behind almost black clouds. Remy looked around to see various items being levitated. He turned back around when he heard her sobs. She looked so helpless clutching her head, her body shaking violently. She let out another scream, items flying at him left and right.

She looked at him through teary eyes, "Remy," she pleaded, "help me."

As if planned in advance, he pulled out a metal pole. A clear gas sprayed in Rogue's face, the same one he'd used to kidnap her. She instantly fell to the floor, unconscious. He placed the pole back in his pocket, shrinking it to fit. He picked her up carefully and swiftly exited the building. He loaded them both on to his motorcycle and left school grounds. The sky began to clear again. He held her tight, kissing her forehead at each stop light. Once home he took her to Beast in the Med Lab. He was quickly shooed out of the room so Beast and the Professor could work.

"She's been out for hours! Why isn't she waking up," he paced back and forth, "Is she gonna be okay?"

"Yes," Beast scribbled something in his notes, "She's stable, physically anyway. I had to induce a coma while the professor sorts a few things out. Don't worry Remy, she'll be fine."

Beast smiled and left the room. Remy walked over to his chair, placed next to Rogue's bed. He sank into it heavily, running a hand through his hair. He let out a dry laugh, seeing the irony in the whole situation. This was where he had found himself a little over a month ago when he had first moved in. He took her left hand in both of his. He kissed it lightly.

"Those things you said hurt me chere. I know you didn't mean them. But I can't help wondering if that's how you used to feel about me. I know I've done some bad things in my life and I will spend forever making up for it but could you have really hated me? I really want to be the man you deserve," he shook his head, "I know I never will be."

"You're wrong," he saw Kitty standing in the doorway, "She's, like, been in love with you since you guys first met. Even though you, like, almost killed her and all that stuff."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah I'm sure."

She walked in and sat on the edge of the bed, "I'm being, like, one hundred percent serious. When she wouldn't, like, see you she'd stare at that card. I'm not even, like, sure what's so special about it. It's just the Queen of Hearts."

_He kissed the card and held it up, "My lucky lady, she's gotten me out of a whole lotta jams." _

_He placed the card in her hand, "You will be fine cherie, you got people looking out for you." _

"Every King needs his Queen," he smirked at Rogue, "I knew she wanted to be my girl. My Queen of Hearts. Guess I'm not much of a King of Hearts anymore. Thanks to this Southern Belle."

"Yeah, she, like, tamed you," Kitty said thoughtfully, "I'm, like, still not sure how."

He brushed a hand through Rogue's hair, "People change when they love someone."

"You, like, really do love her, don't you," Kitty couldn't help but smile at the way he looked at Rogue.

"I do," he sighed, "She was the only girl I couldn't get. The more I couldn't get her, the more fascinated I became with her," he stroked Rogue's cheek, it was void of all color, "Now that I have her I just want her more. She's the most amazing woman I know, she makes me want to be a better man. She's the only girl that won't take my crap. She respects herself and doesn't settle for anything less than she deserves. Still not sure why she decided I'm that person."

"Well, she thought you were, like, hot," she giggled, "She always, like, talked about your eyes. How they, like, mesmerized her. Then after New Orleans, she always had that card with her. It made her smile. She just began to realize you weren't all bad."

_He looked out the train door, "I've been watching you for weeks Rogue. You're such an unhappy girl." _

He smiled, "Her smile is amazing," he mused.

Kitty stood, "It's really nice you care so much," she looked at the clock, "It's time for dinner. You coming?"

"Non, I'm gonna stay down here with mon chere," he looked at Kitty then elaborated, "I don't want to leave and have her wake up alone."

She nodded, "Okay. I'll, like, bring something down."

"Thanks," he watched her leave then focused on Rogue, "Wish you were awake. You're always good company chere. I promise I'll stay with you until you wake up. I'll ask Scott and Kitty to get our homework. I'm sorry that I'm no good at this kind of thing, not really sure what to talk about."

He looked up when he heard professor's wheelchair, "Hello Remy. I thought you'd gone upstairs for dinner. She'll be fine Remy. You can go upstairs and eat; I assure you she won't be left alone."

"No thanks, I don't want to leave her," he shook his head.

"I may wake her up soon," he rolled over to the other side of her bed, "She really is a very powerful mutant. One of the most powerful I've ever seen. She and Jean really are at my top."

"What do you mean professor," he sat straight up.

"Well," he tried to explain as best he could, "Rogue's power is unique. She absorbs others powers like a sponge. Yet she never lets them go. Now she has control over her power yet seems to have no control over the others that are stuck in her body. But, according to Hank's charts the other's powers are increasing inside of her. I'm not sure how or why, but there is no way to remove them and limited ways to contain them. With no control she's a ticking time bomb, with control she's one of the deadliest weapons this world has ever seen. She really is a prize among collectors."

"I know how her powers work, I told you, that's why Magneto wanted her. What I want to know is why you couldn't see this happening? The girl's been juiced up with all this power and not once did you think that something like this could have happened," he said angrily, "I thought you were keeping everything in check."

"She was stable, doing well in all her lessons. She's a strong girl," he shook his head, "Something must have triggered this, or someone. It is possible that she made a connection with Apocalypse himself when she woke him. His slight instability could be affecting her. She was stable but very fragile."

"That's all theories," he fumed, "I need solid facts! I need her to be okay! She's had enough hurt in her life! It's not fair that she has to hurt more!"

"Remy I…," he began.

"Have you ever loved someone and had to watch as they suffered," Remy asked, "and you knew you couldn't do anything to help them?"

"Yes," professor answered a sad undertone in his voice.

Remy looked at him, helplessness etched across his face, "Then you know how I feel. I've watched her almost die more times than I care to remember and I've been in this room with her twice now. I've seen her mistrust and be let down. I want to see her smile and laugh more. Not suffer, she's a good girl, she doesn't deserve this."

They both looked as she moved. She groaned. Remy took her hand again. He smoothed her hair out of her face. She relaxed, her features smoothed.

"I'm here, chere. You're okay," his voice was concerned yet soothing, "You're safe."

"She shouldn't be moving," Beast stood in the doorway, looking at his charts, "She's too heavily sedated. Plus professor has been occupying her mind. Charles?"

"I know Hank," professor grimaced, "She's getting more powerful."

"Let her wake up then," Remy insisted.

Beast gave him a stern look, "She's not mentally stable Remy. I understand why…"

"You're gonna leave her alone in her own mind, the place that's causing the most problems! You're not making any progress with her asleep," he felt enraged, "Let her talk to you! Don't invade her mind! She's not a science experiment and you probing her mind isn't right and isn't your call to make! If she'd been unconscious from an injury that's one thing but this is wrong!"

He felt someone squeeze his hand, "It's ok Remy, everything is gonna be ok. Now I don't know about anyone else but I am starving."

Kitty returned to the room, trays in hand, "You're, like, awake," she said excitedly, "Hungry? I, like, brought down extra food."

Rogue smiled, "Thanks, I was just saying how hungry I was. How long have I been asleep?"

Kitty placed the trays on a nearby table, "Like, a few hours. Remy was, like, going crazy without you."

Remy blushed, "Non, I was just worried is all. Don't like mon chere being in the Med Lab."

Kitty giggled then left. Beast and professor exchanged a look. Rogue glared for a moment then grabbed the extra plate of spaghetti. She gestured for Remy to sit and eat. She looked back at the two men as Remy took the second bowl. She felt her blood boil as they talked to each other telepathically.

"You aren't putting me back to sleep again," she said through a mouth full of food, "and if you do I will just fight it again. Something tells me that Remy won't like it either. I don't want you in my mind uninvited. I'm fine."

"What made you go off today? You could have hurt someone," professor looked at her intensely.

"I know! Professor, I get that. I know all this. I'm not always the one who screws up. You always tell me how careful I have to be and I know this, I understood it the first six times you told me. I had the poisonous skin. I have all these people in my head and powers in my body. I learned to control my skin. I can do it again. You taught me how to block the voices out but I don't need to shield them or block them out, I need to know how to control them." she explained everything as calmly as possible.

Beast spoke next, "She may be right Charles."

Professor looked at him, "Yes," then he looked at her, "I hadn't realized you wanted to learn control and use of these powers. I thought you wanted them completely gone. I'm sorry for not asking Rogue. I just wanted you to be happy."

She smiled, "I know Professor. I'm actually kind of tired, probably the drugs kicking in again. Would you mind if I went to bed in my own room?"

Professor nodded, "I see no reason why you can't. I'm sure Remy will stay with you again. I'll handle the food. Go on up to bed."

Remy scooped her up and smiled, "Come on petite, let's get you up to bed."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling into him. She was asleep by the time they left the Med Lab. He laughed to himself. He placed her on her bed then lay next to her. He covered them both after pulling off his shirt and jeans. He pulled her into him and smoothed her hair.

"You're a strong girl petite. I don't know how you manage it. I'd be dropping dead by now if I was you. This is one of the reasons why I love you so much," he kissed her head.

"I love you too mon amour," she whispered back.

"NO, GET AWAY FROM ME," she screamed, "LEMME GO! NO," she thrashed back and forth.

"Rogue, chere, wake up, chere," Remy grabbed her wrists, "Rogue, you're safe. You're ok."

She began to whimper, "Please, please just don't hurt me. Just let me go, please. Stop."

He held her wrists in one hand and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him, "Chere, wake up. You're safe, you're fine. Please, wake up."

"GET AWAY FROM ME," she shrieked, trying to pull away, "HELP! NO, STOP!"

He shook her a bit. She panted, her eyes shooting open. Her face was wet with sweat and tears. Logan and Kitty stood at the door, observing the scene. Remy held her closer, pressing her head to his chest. He let go of her wrists, wrapping his other arm around her shoulder. He soothed her as best as he could. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried.

"What happened," Logan demanded, "What did you do Cajun?"

"I didn't do anything," he said defensively, "She had some kinda night fit. You okay chere?"

"D-don't leave me," she was shaking, "Please. I don't want them to get me."

They all looked at her, "Who chere?"

She was asleep again before she could answer. Remy lay back down with her. Logan stared at her then at him. He growled then left. The door slammed shut behind him, waking up Rogue. He felt her hand move from his neck to his stomach, then to the rim of his boxers. He was taken aback by the intimate gesture, not sure if she was awake or just acting in her sleep.

"Do you miss me," she whispered.

She felt him tug at her shoulder, "Chere, not tonight."

She climbed on top of him, despite his efforts to stop her, "Why not? I miss you."

She kissed him, pressing herself into him. He tried to pull away, but he did miss her. His hands slid up her sides. He rolled on top of her. He took a minute to compose himself. He couldn't do this tonight, not with the way she had been today.

"Not tonight chere," he repeated, "When you're feeling better, I promise."

She pouted but he could tell she was fighting to stay awake. He kissed her eyelids then moved so he was lying next to her. She rubbed his cheek. She closed her eyes and snuggled into him again, using his chest as a pillow.

"About earlier," she said through a yawn, "I'd love to go dancing."

He smiled, "Alright chere."


	6. Good, Bad and Belladonna

He blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust to all the light flooding into the pale room. He stretched, feeling the black, silk bedspread against his bare skin. He'd become familiar with the room. Rogue's wooden dresser sat next to her closet door on the left side of the room. Next to it was a small wooden vanity. The make-up that once lined it lay scattered across the floor. The bathroom door, next to the bed, was still open. He smirked when he noticed the towels still on the floor. The pillows had been shoved off the bed at some point; the silk sheet had been near them. Now, however, it was missing. He smiled to himself, thank goodness for the weekends. He looked back towards the balcony. At first he saw nothing. The wind blew the cream colored curtains. He caught a glimpse of what looked like more black silk. He stood up and stretched again, not caring that he was still stark naked. He walked quietly across the jet black carpet to the open doors.

His eyes drifted to the left. He examined the dew on the grass glowed. The Mansion, usually so full of life and laughter, was now silent, peaceful. The perfect yard, which was normally flooded with children and teens playing game, was now void of all life. Besides the birds frantically searching for food before they could be interrupted or chased away. The trees cast slight shadows along the lawn and gravel path leading to the mansion. He noted that the fountain wasn't on yet.

His eyes fell upon Rogue. She was leaning lightly over the railing. The silk sheet looked like a gown. It clung to her chest where she'd tied it. The rest flooded around her, flowing down to the stone balcony floor. Her porcelain skin almost glowed in the rising sunlight. He noticed bits of natural red highlights in her hair. She ran a pale hand through the shoulder length, brown hair. The bits of white got caught, mixing in with the brown, then fell back to frame her face. He stepped out, feeling the cold stone against his bare feet. He didn't catch her smile and close her eyes, her skin warming as the sun rose higher.

"Morning chere," he greeted her, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.

She rubbed his arms, "Morning. I'm surprised you're awake sugar."

From far away it went unnoticed, but up close he could see bruises on her arms. Her back still had rug burn. He smiled to himself, remembering the events of last night. He leaned into her, burying his face in her hair. It smelled like strawberries. It was intoxicating. He kissed her neck through her hair. He ran his hands up her arms; they were as soft as the sheet. He slowly turned around, immediately mesmerized by her eyes. The light caught them perfectly, making them twinkle. The light cast shadows across her face, highlighting her cheekbones. Her lips looked slightly swollen on the right. Her pale skin was void of all make-up, showing her natural beauty. He touched her face lightly then kissed her forehead. He ran a hand through her velvet hair.

"You're beautiful, Rogue. I hope you know that," he examined her expression, "You look tired, why don't we go back to sleep?"

"Yeah, I am," she leaned into him, running her hand along his scratched back, "I just love the sunrise and sunset. Reminds me of Mississippi. Sometimes I really miss the South."

She pulled away, collected the sheet and headed back inside. Remy followed closely behind, grabbing the brass doorknobs as he walked. The doors closed with a light 'click'. She blinked at the mess. She sighed heavily, walking towards the mess of make-up on her floor. She felt his hand grab her bare arm. He pulled her into him. In one swift movement he picked her up bridal style. She reached toward the mess as he carried her to the queen sized bed. She crossed her arms in silent protest. He picked up both pillows and placed them against the wooden backboard. He stood her up and slowly unwrapped the sheet. Once naked he pushed her shoulders, forcing her to sit again. He lifted her legs and swung them on the bed. He pushed her shoulders again, this time forcing her to lie. Her heart began to race in anticipation. He picked the blanket up off the floor, covering her.

He kissed her forehead, "Sleep chere, I'll clean up the mess."

He walked into the bathroom before she could object. She thought about getting up anyway but she was so comfortable. She couldn't fight the urge to sleep. She slowly closed her eyes. He emerged from the now spotless bathroom several minutes later, a pair of black sweat pants now on. He picked up the damp, white towels, placing them in the plastic, cream colored laundry basket near the bathroom door. Next, he fixed all of Rogue's make-up, putting it in no specific order. He smiled as he crawled in bed next to a still naked Rogue. He kissed her forehead, pulling her into his still bare chest. He heard a knock on the door. Rogue shot up, no longer asleep. There was another knock. Rogue threw off the sheet and stumbled out of bed, to her closet. She struggled, awkwardly putting on her uniform before answering her door. Logan stood there, arms crossed over his chest.

"I know. I forgot about the Danger Room session this morning," she spoke quickly.

His gaze fell upon Remy, "What are you doing Gumbo? Go get dressed, I didn't come in here just for her. Being part of this team means you do all the sessions as well."

Remy folded his arms behind his head, "But I'm so comfortable here homme. Besides it's Saturday, time to sleep in."

Logan glared, "Not in this house," he turned on his heels and stalked off, "You got ten minutes!"

Rogue sighed then followed, leaving Remy alone in her room. He reluctantly got out of bed and left the room to change.

Remy and Rogue returned to her room four hours later. Both were tired and sweaty. They collapsed on the soft, black carpet, too tired to make it to the bed. Rogue shot daggers at Remy. He'd been late and as punishment they all got an extra two hours in the danger room. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Chere," he spoke softly, "if you're gonna kill me, just do it already. The look you're giving me is making me feel very uncomfortable."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize that I was making you feel awkward. I must still be tired from the added two hours of Logan's hell session," her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Chere I didn't think he'd go nuts," he sighed, "I'm sorry, honestly."

Before she could answer a tall, tan beautiful blonde walked through the doorway. She looked at Remy and smiled. His eyes nearly popped out of his head. Rogue's eyes narrowed as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"Can I help you," Rogue asked hostility in her voice.

The blonde ignored her, "Hey there sugar, been a while non lover?"

Rogue abruptly stood, "Lover?! You come in my room uninvited, ignore me when I speak to you and now you're gonna call my boyfriend you're lover! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

She spoke calmly, her voice high pitch but sweet as honey, "Belladonna, Remy's fiancé."

He watched as Rogue's face turned red. Her knuckles turned white as her hands formed into fists. She turned slowly, staring at Remy. Her eyes looked enraged, her expression cold. He quickly stood. Her silence was deadly. Then it was as if the room exploded. She stood right in front of him.

"FIANCE," she bellowed.

Her fist connected with his jaw, the force of the unexpected impact knocking him flat on his ass. He grabbed the side of his face, standing back up.

She pointed to the door, "GET OUT! I CAN'T EVEN STAND THE SIGHT OF YOU!"

"Chere…," he began.

"DON'T YOU CHERE ME GAMBIT! NOW GET OUT BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT," she faced Bella, "AND TAKE YOUR TRASH WITH YOU!"

He did as he was told, the use of his code name striking a nerve. He grabbed Bella by the arm, pulling her roughly. He pushed her out forcefully. He would give her time to cool off before he explained everything. He listened as she slammed her door shut, leading Bella to his room. She sat down on his bed seductively, crossing her long legs. He wondered how many men she'd wrapped those legs around. Her denim skirt rising a bit. He studied her. Her chest was large. She wore a low cut, skin tight red shirt, exposing a mass amount of cleavage. The top cut off mid-stomach. Her hips were almost nonexistent. She was thin, her chest being the only curves on her. She stared at him with deep blue eyes.

"When'd you get the boob job," he asked dryly.

"A few months ago for my eighteenth birthday," she smiled, exposing her bleached teeth, "You missed it."

He shorted, "Wouldn't have come even if I remembered when your birthday was. I told you before, we done. I have someone that I want to be with and unlike you, she actually loves me."

"You mean that girl with the white in her hair. Yeah, she really seems to love you Remy," she smirked, "The way she kicked you out was real loving. Now come over here and I'll make it all better."

"No thanks," he smiled, "I'm not in the mood for crabs and possibly herpes today."

She pouted, "Not nice. You used to be fun."

"You used to keep your legs closed," he shrugged, "Things change. People change. Speaking of change, aren't you supposed to put clothes on before you go outside. I mean really Belle, you shouldn't dress the way you act."

She glared, "Remy LeBeau, you're the rudest man I have ever met. Where are your manners? I am a lady."

"You're a slut, plain and simple! You cheated on me more times than I can count," he fumed, "I'm not sixteen anymore, I'm not part of the Thieves Guild, and I'm not gonna marry you! I'm an X-man, I found a place where I belong and I found a woman that I truly love! Someday I'm gonna marry her and it'll be because I love her, not 'cause it'll bring peace between the Guild and the Rippers! Go marry someone that's part of all that!"

"Fine," she stood, "But you have no idea what you're missing," she stormed out of the room.

He sat on his bed, his head in his hands. This truly had been an awful day and it wasn't even noon yet. He looked around. His room was so plain. Blue carpet, white walls, one dresser, a closet and a bathroom. He'd done nothing to make it his own, even his sheets were a simple blue. He liked Rogue's room better. She'd done a black and white theme. She had small, circular mirrors placed on one wall; another had black picture frames with classic looking black and white photos. Even the wood of her dresser, backboard, vanity and end tables were black with cream colored knobs. The only thing he liked about his room was the pictures wedges in-between the mirror and its frame. They were from a photo booth Rogue had dragged him into at the mall when they were getting school clothes and a new alarm clock to match her newly redone room. He smiled as he examined them. One was silly, one was serious, and one was supermodel. But his favorite was the last one, the one where they were kissing. He always noticed how they were both smiling as they kissed.

"You know, you've been here for two months and you still haven't done anything with this room," she leaned against the doorframe, "I was going to do some shopping today, you're more than welcome to come along if you'd like."

"You're not still mad at me," he sounded so tired.

She smiled, "Nah, I heard the way you told her off. I'm sorry I just went off on you, I should have let you explain."

He chuckled slightly, "Can't blame you. If some guy came in and said he was your fiancé I'd be pretty pissed."

She walked in, closing the door behind her, "You know, I'm still all gross from the danger room session, mind if I take a quick shower?"

He sat up straight, "Well I mean, I'm still all gross and stuff too. So I think I should be the one to get the shower. It is my shower, after all."

She walked, standing in front of him, "Well," she said as she unzipped the front of her uniform, "I could always take one with you. We'd be saving water. Good for the environment and all."

He grabbed her waist and pulled her on the bed, climbing on top of her, "I guess that sounds like a fair deal. You know how I love saving the environment."

She smiled, "I really do love you with all my heart Remy LeBeau," she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm so glad I have you Rogue," he kissed her lips lightly, "Je t'aime."

She kissed him again then pushed him off. She stood up and pulled him to the bathroom.


	7. Playful Past, Painful Present

_"Hi Remy, wanna play racecars?"_

_"I promised Belladonna that I'd listen to her sing. You can come if you want."_

_Her green eyes lit up, "I'll ask my momma. Be right back."_

_He watched as her brown hair bounced. Over the past few months the tomboy with the jade colored eyes had become his best friend. She'd never told him where she was from, not that he'd asked. His best guess was Mississippi, Alabama or Tennessee. Judging by her accent most likely Mississippi_.

"Whacha thinkin' 'bout," her voice cut through his thoughts.

He smiled, "A little girl. I can't remember her name. She was one of my best friends when I was younger."

"Why'd you stop being friends," she leaned in closer, clearly interested.

He sighed, "I think she moved and I never found out where. No idea what happened to her, wish I did though."

She frowned, "I don't remember my childhood."

"Why not," he asked, "Jus' don't wanna remember it?"

"No. Irene told me I got hit by a car. I was in the hospital for a week. I lost most of my memory," she paused, "so I only remember from seven on."

"I'm sorry chere. That really sucks," he took her hand, "You done eating? The malls getting a little too crowded for my liking."

She nodded, "Yeah. Thanks for lunch by the way. I think we got everything for your room."

He laughed, "It's about time I did something with it. Been here long enough, I suppose it's time it started to feel like me. I love the idea of a red on black theme."

"Marie," a boy questioned.

Rogue stiffened. A boy with sandy blonde hair approached them. He was tall, tan and muscular with brown eyes and a baby face. She looked up to see Cody standing next to her. He smiled, showing two rows of white teeth. She smiled back, wishing he would go away.

"Hey Cody, what are you doing here," she kept the greeting simple, using a slightly bored voice.

Sadly, he took this as an invitation to sit down, "I'm here visiting family. Haven't seen you in forever. Why'd you leave? Everyone's been wondering that for a while."

"Boarding school," she didn't elaborate farther than that.

He nodded, "Oh, well are you coming back anytime soon?"

Remy muffled a laugh. He felt bad for the poor boy, wondering when he would take the hint. He found Cody's obvious crush amusing, though he knew what Cody saw in Rogue. Well maybe not but he could imagine.

She shook her head, "Nah."

He still didn't take the hints, "Oh, well that's too bad. So, um, I'm here all week. Would you maybe wanna go out tonight or tomorrow? Like on a…a date?"

Remy coughed, "No offense homme but chere's kinda taken. Rogue, we about ready?"

"Rogue? Who's Rogue," Cody looked around.

"Da fille sitting next to you," Remy smirked, "My girlfriend."

"I changed my name," she stood up, "I go by Rogue now. It was nice seeing you Cody. Remy, I'm ready to go."

"Wait, he lives at the same boarding school as you," Cody looked painfully confused, "Does that mean you…?"

"That's none of your business," she snapped as she pulled Remy out of his seat.

Remy snickered, clearly amused, "It was nice meeting you."

Rogue grabbed their bags and pulled Remy away, leaving Cody looking bewildered. Rogue elbowed Remy in the ribs. He kissed her forehead, pulling her close to him. People stared, again, as they glided through the mall. They stepped in perfect time, making the steps look choreographed. She smiled, remembering that he was almost a foot taller than her. She glanced at him. He wore a form fitting, black, short sleeved shirt with a pair of worn out, faded jeans and black DC sneakers.

She laughed, looking down at her worn down chucktailers. The high-tops complimented her ripped, black skinny jeans. She paired the jeans with an emerald green, quarter sleeve top that cut off before her hips. The V-neck accentuated her collar bones and neckline. She wore black eyeliner and mascara but nothing else. She seemed to be growing out of the whole Goth look. Though she still liked dark colors, she didn't have to stay alone and hidden anymore. She went to run her fingers through her hair but stopped. Her reflection caught her eye. Her hair was bouncy and curly, light and playful.

"I think it looks perfect," Remy's reflection smiled at hers, "just like you."

She blushed, "Thank you," she whispered.

"Hey, chere, would you want to go to New Orleans with me. For Marti Gras that is," he ran his hand through his hair, "I know last time wasn't all that much fun but things are different now. I understand if you don't wanna go but I thought I'd ask."

Her face glowed as she looked at him in the mirror, "Like a mini vacation, with just you and me," she asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah, well no, I mean…if you want it to be like that then yes," he stumbled over his words.

She spun around and threw her arms around his neck, "I'd love to go! It'll be so much fun," she was overjoyed, "Being down south again. Remy, you're the best!"

He hugged her back, "Not the best but I try."

She pulled away, remembering something, "Come on, we still gotta get paint for your room."

They lay sprawled out on the paint covered sheets. Their muscles ached. Between the danger room session, the shower make up session, the moving of furniture and the painting, they were beat. The walls were blood red, the crown molding black. They'd ordered the same carpet that was in Rogue's room. The carpet would be laid tomorrow after the paint dried. The window sills were black as well. They sighed as a breeze blew through the open windows. The air smelled of freshly cut grass and a grill. Rogue "mmmm-ed" at the smell. Remy would have as well but he was dead, all the physical activity of last night and today had drained him.

"Hey Remy," he southern voice luring him back to reality, "What do you wanna dress up as?"

"Dress up as," he asked.

She rolled over on her stomach, looking him in the eyes, "You know, for Halloween. They're having a dance at school. I wasn't sure if you wanted to go but if you do we have to dress up."

He looked at her, "You didn't strike me as the type that liked school events."

"I didn't," she admitted, "but that was because I couldn't touch. I always had to cover up so I couldn't wear all those pretty dresses or have dates, plus all the people was a bit of a hazard. I want to go to junior prom but I don't think I will. I missed both formals."

"Then we go," he said firmly, "and you're going to senior prom with me. No complaints about it."

She laughed, "You really are the best Rem."

He shook his head, "Non chere. I just love seeing you happy is all."

_You're such an unhappy girl_

She didn't know why she thought about him saying that while they headed to Louisiana. Then she thought back to Marti Gras.

_"I always love Marti Gras. No matter who you are you always fit in."_

"_It's the first time I've been here without working."_

_ "Working on what?"_

_He pulled a wallet out of his trench coat and smirked, "Getting by."_

_She snatched it from his hand and ran up to the man, "Here, you dropped your wallet," she said as she tossed him his wallet and walked back to Remy. _

_He gave her a look then continued walking, "You hungry? I know a place that serves the best Jambalaya."_

She giggled, "Okay."

"What's okay," Remy looked at her.

"Jambalaya," she said absentmindedly.

He frowned, "You giggle when you think about me kidnapping you and using you?"

"Yeah, because you gave me the best night ever at the same time. I saw the way you looked when I walked away and when I came back. I also heard what you said to your daddy when he asked about me," she said matter-of-factly.

"Shoulda seen the look on my face when I saw the gators coming after you," he shook his head.

She laughed, "I can only imagine. I figured you'd be more concerned with the boat coming at you."

"That wasn't funny," he pouted, "The only one that wasn't in danger was Jean-Luc. Figures, that bastard's always getting outta messes like that without a scratch."

She grabbed his hand, "At least you're safe now. That's all that really matters to me."

"Rogue," he smiled, "we have to get outta this room. I think the fumes are making me high."

She laughed again, "I think you're right. I think we should stay in tonight, maybe watch some movies in our pajamas. Eat ice cream and popcorn, have some soda. I'm too tired to go out."

He helped her up, "I'm game for that. I could go for another shower. I feel gross with all this sweat and paint on me. It doesn't make this Cajun smell too good."

She sniffed, "I'm not gonna lie, you don't smell pretty sugar."

"Well then," he scooped her up in his arms, "let's get to your room and clean up."

She went to kiss him but pulled away. He was incredibly sweaty and gross. He rolled his eyes and exited the room. She felt tired and extremely hungry. She also felt a little sick. Actually, she felt really sick. She pushed herself out of Remy's arms and sprinted to the bathroom. He followed quickly, hearing her vomit. He rubbed her back as she panted and vomited some more. She started shaking, losing all color in her face. She vomited again, only this time it was blood. She hacked and panted as the blood continued to come up her throat, slightly choking her. Remy pulled away, running to the door.

"LOGAN," he yelled.

He ran back to the bathroom. Rogue was gasping and shaking. He smoothed her hair back, trying to calm her. She didn't try to resist as he picked her up and ran. Logan met him in the hall then helped rush her to the med lab.

"What's going on," Logan asked, "What happened?"

Remy shook his head, "One minute she's pushing away from me the next she's throwing up blood."

"Remy," Professor called, "I need to have a word with you."

Remy walked slowly, not wanting bad news. Logan patted his shoulder. He'd grown to, somewhat, like the boy with the glowing, red eyes. He cared about and respected Rogue the way Logan believed a man should. He rounded the corner to see Rogue hooked up to a number of machines. He walked past her unwillingly, knowing he needed to speak to the Professor. He sat in his automatic wheelchair. He sat tall, straight, wrinkles lining his bald head. His hands were folded in his lap. Remy could hear the machines making a multitude of noises as he stepped into what was usually Beast's office.

"Please," he gestured, "take a seat. You'll need it."

He sat, "Please just tell me she's gonna be okay."

"She should be alright. Beast has her stable. She could have died," he gave Remy a stern look, "You'll need to be more careful."

"Careful about what," Remy looked at him, confused.

"Having sex," Professor said plainly, "Not that I want any of you having sex in the mansion but since none of you are stopping anyway I feel that I should allow it as long as the younger students are not being exposed to it."

Remy stared, "I'm not following you prof."

"She was pregnant Remy," Professor talked quietly, "The child's powers were increasing rapidly inside of her. If she hadn't gotten sick she would have died from being drained. When Rogue wakes up I'm going to ask if she wants to have surgery done. If this happens again she'll most likely die."

He ran his hand through his hair, his eyes wide with shock, "Pregnant? With my baby? Where is the baby now?"

Professor took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Remy. It was either Rogue or the baby, despite the power growth it was still extremely undeveloped. If we were to save the baby it would have killed Rogue, so we chose Rogue. I know we didn't ask you first but saving her was our first priority. I assumed you would have picked Rogue anyway. If I am wrong then I am truly sorry."

"Non," he shook his head, "I would have picked Rogue too. It's just weird thinking that I could have had a child."

"Destroying a life is hard but sometimes needed," Beast said thoughtfully from the door, "I'm extremely sorry for the loss Remy. But Rogue is stable and awake and is asking for you, if you'd like to see her that is."

He nodded, standing on shaky legs. His expression was blank. He felt a little light headed all the information was swimming in his head. A baby. She was having a baby, his baby. It was killing her. His baby was killing her. Was he killing her too? Is that what he did? Kill her? Make her suffer for something that will only bring her pain?

"Will you sit with me or are you just gonna stand there," her voice sounded so tired.

His face looked pain, "I should stay away from you Rogue. All I do is cause you hurt and bring you pain."

"No," she said weakly, "That's not true. Don't think that."

"Since I've been here you have been in this Med Lab three times," he said coldly, "My baby almost killed you. I'm no good for you. I can't be with you, not like this anyway."

"Remy please," she tried to stand, "Please don't say that. You haven't done anything wrong."

"Don't try to stand. You'll hurt yourself," he stayed in place at the door, fighting the urge to help her, "The professor is going to ask you if you want to have surgery. Says next time you get pregnant the child will most likely kill you."

She spoke hopefully, "Then I'll do that, then someday if we want children we can adopt. Then we can be like the parents we never had. See, everything will be okay."

He clenched his jaw, "That won't solve everything. You need to get that things don't always work. We tried. That's what counts. You can have anyone you want. There's a lot better out there then me."

"Remy," her eyes teared up, she tried to stand again, "don't say that. Je vous aime plus que tout Remy dans ce monde. You can't just leave, we just did your room. We have to go to Marti Gras and proms and the dance," she grabbed her stomach in pain as she stammered, "Plus you're an X-man now. Everyone would miss you. Your old comrades would kill you if you go back to Magneto's."

"Be still chere," he pleaded, "You're weak and hurt right now."

She ignored him, climbing out of bed, "You can't go. You have school and tests. I need you here. I want to be with you. I gave you my virginity, my everything. You can't just throw that all away," she winced and gripped the backboard, "Please Remy," she pleaded, becoming a little hysterical, "Please don't leave. Please…ahh."

He grabbed her as she fell, "Rogue, you can't get yourself worked up like that. You need to be still, no one wants you to be hurt more."

"Don't," she whispered, "please. I love you much Remy."

"I know you do," he brought her back to the hospital bed, "I just don't want to hurt you."

"The baby had my powers, not yours. That's why that happened," she held him desperately as he set her down, "That wasn't your fault."

"I'm sorry chere," he sighed, "I just, thinking about the baby. I got you pregnant because I wasn't careful and then you could have died because of it. It is my fault. I'm always the cause of you getting hurt lately."

"No," she insisted, "Please don't think that. Remy you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

He lay down next to her, burying his face in her strawberry scented hair. He draped his arm over her waist. She ran her right hand through his hair, her left hand rubbed his shoulder blade. Her embrace felt so weak, so tired. He looked up to see her smiling, her eyes closed. He kissed her neck, felling sleepy himself. They both sat up as the sound of a wheel chair approached. He stopped at the door.

"I want to have the surgery done," she spoke before he could, "I know there are risks and I know there are gonna be losses but I also know you wouldn't be asking unless it was the best thing for me."

"Are you sure," he asked.

"Yes," she answered, "I'm sure."

He nodded, "Alright. I'll have Hank schedule it for first thing tomorrow morning," then he left.

"You sure you want to do this," Remy asked, "You don't have to. I'll support whatever you want to do."

"Yes," she repeated, "I'm sure."


	8. The Future Holds

"Calm down Gumbo," Logan smirked at his pacing, "Hank knows what he's doing. Our girl's in good hands."

"I just worry. She's fragile," Remy sighed.

"She's not as fragile as you think she is," Logan mused, "She's actually a really strong girl. Well until you came," he joked, "then she got all soft on us. Gotta build her up again."

Remy laughed, "Do you know what it took to get her to like me? You build her up again and she'll never speak to me."

"She loves you kid," Logan smiled, "She has more passion and drive in your relationship then she's ever had in anything. You've had a very positive effect on my girl."

Remy's eyebrow lifted, "Do you love her?"

Logan nodded, "Yes I do. She's my little girl, may not be blood but that changes nothing. She's like a daughter to me."

Remy relaxed, "It's good she has you. You ever think of adopting her?"

Logan sighed, "I've thought about it. I wasn't sure if she'd want that. We're all like family around here anyway."

Remy smiled. Never once had he heard her refer to them as anything less. He'd never before seen a group of people so united, so loving. Family was always something he'd seen but never really knew what it felt like. Yet here he was, part of a family, loving someone with all his heart. It gave him a sense of peace, knowing he finally had all the things he wanted. Being able to look at her smiling face every day was just a bonus that he'd never deserve.

"Remy, she's asking for you," Beast's words filled him with joy, "Logan's already visited."

Remy nodded, walking through the threshold. He entered the first door on the left. Her eyes were closed, her hair pushed off her face. She had an IV in her right arm. He smiled, loving how peaceful she looked. She stirred as he sat down on the left side of the bed. She smiled and moved, making room for him to lay next to her. He moved carefully, cradling her in his arms. He kissed her forehead lightly.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," he whispered back.

She sniffled, "I know I made the right choice but…I'll never hold my own child."

"I know chere," he soothed, "I know."

_"I can't, I'm not ready," she ran, "No, I won't! I'll lose control!"_

_"You must," the woman reached out, "Rogue this is your destiny. You are powerful, more powerful than anyone can imagine. You can't fear this. Control is only one step. Sometimes to gain control, you must lose control."_

_"Who are you," Rogue stopped, facing the woman._

_She smiled, "You know who I am."_

_"No, I don't," Rogue shook her head, "So answer my question."_

_"I am power," her accent shifted, "I'm the future. The ultimate power that will stop Apocalypse. More powerful than any other mutant. I am untouchable, poisonous."_

_"No," Rogue's eyes widened, "You're, you're…"_

_The woman smiled, "I'm you."_

Rogue grabbed her stomach, sitting upright, "Ow, oh my god, ow. Crap," she saw blood, "Ripped a stitch. Damn it."

"You alright chere," Remy sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, can you get McCoy, I ripped a stitch or something," she lay back down.

He got up, leaving her alone. She ran her fingers through her hair, sighing in frustration. She'd looked like an angel. Her hair was long with white framing her pale face. The rest was deep brown, stopping mid-back. Her face was pale and perfect. Her eyes were a deep emerald with black eyeliner, lining the bottom of the wide eyes. Her eyelashes were long and covered in black mascara. The expression in her eyes was serious, like her face yet playful like her wavy hair. Her nose was small and straight, her lips full and pink. Her body was fit with curves in all the right places. The outfit she wore hugged her every curve. The colors were red and black like Remy's eyes. The shirt was made of leather and had cut outs along the stomach. The top of the shirt was low cut, hanging off the shoulder. The sleeves were made of silk. They were long and fluid-like, hanging loosely with slits up the front. The back of her top started just above her lower back. The rest was bare, due to a pair of beautiful, black wings coming out of her back. Her pants were made of black leather, there were cutouts along the calves and thighs. She wore leather combat boots. Everything about her was perfect. The face, the hair, the seductive outfit and the wings.

"AHHHHHH," she screamed at the top of her lungs.

The glass around the Med Lab shattered into a million tiny fragments. Remy and Beast clutched their ears in the doorway. She stopped, gripping the bed sheets. She looked around at the mess. Beast followed Remy into the room, careful not to step on the glass.

Remy smiled, "Damn chere, when you scream, you really scream."

Beast moved forward, "You sounded like Rocker. When I'm done with your stitches I'm going to wheel you up to Professor. He'll want to run some test."

"No need," Remy pointed behind him, "The Professor and Logan are already here."

Professor wheeled himself in, smiling, "So, you're the one screaming. We all thought it was Rocker. And you're already healing without the re-stitching. That was quite a scream. Where did it come from?"

"I can show you better than I can tell you," Rogue lowered her bed.

Professor placed his hands on both sides of her head. Images passed through his mind. He saw each person she absorbed, their memories. He saw her memories, her dreams. Then he found the angel. She smiled at him.

"Hello Professor," she greeted him, "Long time no see. Well like this anyway."

"Rogue. You look well," he smiled, "Is this how you wish you looked?"

"Nah," she shook her flawless head, "This is how I will be. You know how the future will be, I know you've seen it. Seen me and Jean."

"Past a certain point you stopped being in the future," Professor sighed heavily, "A terrible loss, you and Jean. Two of my best students."

"You know that can change," she pointed to his head, "What you see happening to Jean. I can help with that."

He thought, "But what about you Rogue? I'm sure we can find a way to…"

She smiled, "I know what you're thinking. I've seen what he's seen to, you just have to let me go. I can do this Professor, I know I can do this and I will. Trust me."

She touched his shoulder. Her hand felt hot like fire yet cool like ice. Professor looked up at her. She had so much potential, so much life in her. She smiled even more, exposing two rows of perfect, shining teeth.

He placed his hand on hers, "We will find a way."

She laughed and walked away, "Whatever you say," she turned and gave a half wave, "See ya around Professor X."


	9. Power and Control

He sighed, "You really are a stubborn girl Rogue."

She smirked, finally speaking aloud, "I know."

The others looked at them. They'd been silent for about five minutes. Remy stepped forward, wanting to know what had just transpired. Logan shook his head at the boy's impatience, he wondered how Remy was a master thief. Beast simply walked past both to tend to Rogue's wounds. She stood up, letting him lift up her shirt. His face contorted into a confused stare.

"The stitches and incision are gone," he ran his hand along her stomach, "There's no trace of them at all. Rogue, I'd like to do a quick cat scan. Just to make sure the surgery didn't fully repair."

"Alright, sounds fine to me," Rogue followed Beast, "Stay here Remy. Everything's fine love."

He stood there baffled. He hadn't said a word, not one. And the shields in his mind made it impossible for anyone to enter unless he let them. But she had. When they'd sedated her after she'd lost control, then again just now. He hadn't even thought about it before now. He turned to the professor.

"She just got in my mind," he said, "How'd she do that?"

Professor folded his hands in his lap, "She's very powerful Remy. More powerful than any of us could have imagined. She's going to be very influential in the outcome of our future. Jean as well. Both girls hold so much promise and so much power. It's the reason both are so needed by Magneto. I understand everything now and so does she."

Logan spoke next, "Stripes will need extra training then?"

"Yes, a lot. She's fragile right now so don't push too much," Professor explained, "Physically she's perfect but mentally she's highly unstable. Pushing her physically may drain her mentally, leaving her with little to no control. She's going to be very tender for some time."

Remy shook his head, wondering what he'd gotten himself into. He'd fallen in love with a girl who was untouchable only to find out she'd become touchable. Now she was some all-powerful mutant. This wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind. This also wasn't the reason he thought Magneto and Mystique wanted her.

"Stop your drooling swamp rat," Rogue leaned in the doorway, "Hey professor, I can clean up the glass if you want."

"No, no. I want you to rest," Professor waved his hand, "Off with you both."

She grabbed Remy's hand and pulled him out of the Med Lab. They both waved as they left. She smiled at him. Images passed through his mind.

"Oh mon chere! We need to get you to your room," he pulled her faster, listening to her giggle.

They ran up the stairs and into Rogue's room, slamming the door behind them. He locked the door then grabbed her. He kissed anywhere he could, moving her back towards the bed. He peeled off every article of clothing, allowing her to do the same. He opened her dresser drawer and pulled out a condom.

"Remy," she moaned.

He moved faster, burying his head in her hair. She gripped his shoulders tighter. He breathed into her neck. He knew it'd only been a day but she was simply intoxicating. Just then Kitty walked through the door. Rogue pushed Remy off of her, pulling the sheets around her.

"Kitty it's called knocking," Rogue hissed, "Especially since this isn't your room anymore!"

"Like sorry," she blushed, "Didn't like think you were that kinda busy. The Professor like wants everyone to meet the like new girl."

"Give us a sec. We'll be right down," Rogue looked back at Remy, "Sorry sugar, you're gonna have to wait."

Kitty left as Remy glared at her. He hated when she came in uninvited. Especially when he and Rogue had been shaky the day before. Rogue smiled as he climbed back on the bed. He kissed her shoulder. She smiled and handed him his boxers and pants.

He pouted, "Do we have to go? Right now?"

"The Professor wants us to so yes," she reached for her pants then realized they were hospital scrubs, "Forgot about that."

She went to stand up but felt Remy grip her waist, pulling her back. She smiled as he kissed along her face and neck. He moved so she was straddling him. He pulled her down, smiling as she moaned. He moved her hips faster, making them both moan in pleasure. He sat up, hugging her as he moved. She clawed at his back, kissing him fiercely. She nibbled on his ear, whispering passionate words. He reburied his face in her hair. She felt a slight pull and pushed away from Remy. He grabbed his head, feeling dizzy.

"I lost control for a sec. I'm sorry," she hung her head, "We should get dressed."

She walked into her closet, leaving Remy alone. He finished pulling on his shirt when she came back out in black jeans, sneakers and a long sleeved green shirt. He frowned as his eyes fell upon her gloved hands. She shrugged as she walked towards him. He took her hand and they left.


	10. Enter Emma Frost

Downstairs everyone was crowded around a blonde haired girl. She was pale, not as pale as Rogue but pale. She had striking ice blue eyes and a well-defined, curvy body. She was beautiful. Rogue's jaw nearly dropped when she saw her. Her white shirt and pants clung to her, pink lips smiling at the people around her. She looked like an angel. Rogue glanced quickly at Remy, who seemed rather uninterested.

"Rogue, Remy," the Professor sat next to the girl, "This is Emma Frost."

Rogue smiled and extended her gloved hand, "Hi, I'm Rogue. This is my boyfriend Remy LeBeau. Welcome to the Institute."

Emma shook her hand, "Hello, it's very nice to meet you both. I'm looking forward to getting to know everyone," she looked at Remy, "especially you."

"Sorry," he wrapped his arm around Rogue, "I'm already taken by this fille."

She smiled, "We'll see," then walked away.

Remy smirked and kissed Rogue's forehead, "Why don't we go back upstairs so you can rest some more? I can help you relax."

She smiled, "I think Emma wants you to help her relax."

He began to massage he shoulders, "That isn't gonna happen. Come on. We go back upstairs, fix my room then spend the rest of the day watching movies. I'll massage your feet then we can go out for dinner."

"Alright, you win," she sighed, "But no going out for dinner. I'm in the mood for take out."

"We can order something from that Southern place you like," he said as they walked back upstairs.

She kissed his hand, "I love the way you know me."

They lay on his bed. All the furniture had been put back in place. The carpenters had laid the carpet while Rogue was in surgery. They'd already been paid and left. Rogue inhaled deeply, feeling exhausted. Remy lay next to her, fighting the urge to sleep. Neither wanted to move yet both of their stomachs were growling. Rogue thought back to something she'd seen in Remy's mind.

"Hey Remy," she spoke to the ceiling.

"Yeah chere," he responded, half asleep.

"Was that really your job," she asked, "To charm me into being on their side?"

He hesitated for a moment, "Yeah that was my job. One of them anyway."

"Is that," she paused, "Is that still your job?"

He sat up, "WHAT? You think I still work for Magneto?"

She sat up as well, "I was just wondering if …"

"IF WHAT," he cut her off, "IF I'M SLEEPING WITH YOU FOR THE HELL OF IT? IF I TELL YOU I LOVE YOU JUST BECAUSE? IF I JOINED THE X-MEN AND GO TO THATSTUPID, MUTANT HATING HIGH SCHOOL BECAUSE I HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO? IF I STAY BY YOUR SIDE TO GAIN YOUR TRUST? THE FACT THAT YOU WOULD EVEN THINK THAT HURTS MORE THAN A KICK BELLOW THE BELT! Chere, get out of my room."

She stared, wide-eyed, "Why?"

"The fact that you would even ask that shows that you don't trust me," his hands bawled into fists, "even after everything I've done to prove it to you."

"Remy, I was just asking," she signed, "I didn't mean it as me not trusting you."

"Please just leave," he sighed, "I don't…"

She kissed him, cutting him off. She placed her hands on either side of his face. Images passed through his mind. Ones of her and Mystique, her and Risty. Next he saw images of all the times they'd fought in the past, all the battles. Finally he saw the image of her holding the Queen of Hearts.

_She was on her balcony, staring absently at the sky. Her mind drifted to him, as it did every night. He was handsome and mysterious. But evil and the enemy yet he'd never tried to hurt her when they fought. He'd always just dodge her kicks and punches, letting out a few pick-up lines that always made her blush. She hated him for that. She shook her head. Why? Why did he have this effect on her? She was Rogue, the girl that no one could touch, the girl that let no one into her heart. Yet here she was swooning over some stupid, flirtatious Cajun. _

_"You're like out here again," Kitty asked, "It's like the fourth night you've been out here since you like got back from Louisiana. What like happened down there?"_

_"What," she said absently, "Oh, nothing. Gambit just needed my help with something."_

_Kitty shifted her weight from one leg to the other, "If he like means nothing to you then like why do you still have that like card he gave you?"_

_"Well," she thought for a moment, "It would be rude to just throw away a gift so I keep it. Besides he may want it back someday and if he does I don't wanna be like 'Oh that card, I threw it out cause I thought it was pointless for me to keep'. Ya know?"_

_Kitty nodded, "Yeah that like does make sense. Anyway I'm like going out with Lance tonight so I'll be home late. Would you mind like covering for me?"_

_Rogue smiled, "You know I'll always cover for you Kit. Have a good time."_

_Kitty hugged her friend, "Thanks Rogue, you're like the best."_

_The perky brunette giggled as she left the room. Rogue sighed. She couldn't believe Kitty had bought her story. She would never tell the real reason she kept the card. Somewhere between the time he'd kidnapped her and she'd been rescued she'd fallen for the Cajun. She knew he was a ladies man, a player and a heart breaker. But she'd fallen, despite herself. She looked out again, meeting a pair of black and red eyes. She smiled and walked inside, closing the doors behind her. _

_She sighed, "What am I gonna do with you?"_

She took her hands away from his face, taking her lips off of his. She gazed at him, looking for some trace of emotion on his face. He sat there motionless, no hint of anything on his face. She sighed and hung her head. She got up from the bed, pausing for a moment before walking towards the door. He made no attempt to stop her, said nothing as she stood in the doorway. She turned and looked at him again, hoping for something, anything. Still nothing. She crossed the threshold into the hallway. She turned and grabbed the handle of the door, preparing to close it. He still said nothing. She began to close the door.

"I'm sorry," she said and the last thing he heard was the door click shut.

He made a move for the door but stopped. She stood on the other side, waiting for him to open it. She waited about a minute then left when he didn't come. He opened the door only to find that she wasn't there.

"Rogue," he said as he heard a door click down the hall.

He closed his door again, going to his window. He kicked the wall twice then punched it. He ran his hands through his hair, letting out a frustrated sigh. She'd seen him that night. She'd seen him watching her and smiled. Even after everything he'd done, after every fight they'd had as enemies. She'd given him more than he deserved. Her virginity, her love, her heart and her trust. Yet he'd just doubted her and blown up in her face. Worse, to set things straight she'd let him see into her mind, to prove that she did trust him. And he'd let her just leave, due to pride and stubbornness. There was a light knock on the door. He ran to it.

"Rogue," he said as he threw open the door.

"Sorry, just me," Emma smiled brightly, "I heard you yelling and just wanted to make sure everything's alright."

"Yes, everything's fine," he kept his hand on the door.

"Alright," she stood for a moment, "Would I be allowed to come in?"

Remy shook his head, "Non, thanks for checking but I'm fine."

"Are you always this stubborn," she purred, "Cause I can be stubborn too."

"Look, I have no interest in being with you and I never will be," his frustrating growing, "so I would just turn around and walk away. Don't try and get in my head either because it won't work."

She was about to speak again but he slammed the door in her face. He stalked back to his window. He heard yet another knock followed by someone opening his door.

"Emma, go away," he spun around to see Rogue standing there with two bags, "Rogue, I…"

"I just wanted to give you the food, I already sorted it. So um here," she placed the bag in the doorway and left again.

He followed her, "Rogue, wait, I'm…"

Her door slammed shut before he could finish. He heard the lock click. He sighed and went back to his room. So this was what was like to get the silent treatment from Rogue. He knocked on her door a few times with no answer. He looked down and saw a card lying face down on the ground. He picked it up and turned it over. The Queen of Hearts.

He banged on the door, "ROGUE!"

Logan ran up the stairs, "What's wrong? Is something wrong with Rogue?"

Remy lowered his head, "I messed up Logan."

He walked back to his room, leaving Logan alone in the hallway.

"Stripes, it's me," he knocked on the door lightly.

"Not right now Logan," she said through the door.

He nodded to himself and left, knowing she'd come to him when she was ready to talk. He walked towards Remy's room then stopped. If she didn't want to talk he doubted the Cajun would. So he went back down stairs to have dinner with the few people that were still at the mansion.

Remy found sleeping by himself was less than enjoyable. He got up for about the seventh time that night. He looked out his window, into the darkness. There was movement but it was only animals and Kitty who was holding hands with Lance. He shook his head, knowing full well she was sneaking him in yet again. Something caught his eye on the left side of the house. He opened his window to see where the light was coming from. Of course it was her room, she was always awake later then she should be. The movement of a person caught his eye next. There she stood, like she did so many nights. Just staring off into the distance, dreaming of lord knows what. He watched as her porcelain skin glowed in the light while her black, silk nightgown blended into the darkness of the night. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun, while the white framed her face. She was perfect, even at night. She moved her head so she was looking in his direction. Her emerald eyes sparkled as they met his. She nodded to him, beckoning him to come to her. He closed the window and noticed her lights when out upon doing so. He left his room quietly, creeping down the hall to her room. He grabbed the handle and twisted it. The door opened with a gentle click. He looked around. Something didn't sit right with him. Then he saw the figure on the ground. Before he could get to her two more figures grabbed him. A fourth figure placed a cloth over his mouth. He struggled but began to lose consciousness.

"Did you really think you could betray us," were the last words he heard.


	11. Beat, Battered, Broken

"Rogue," she looked up to see Logan over her, "Stripes, you okay?"

She held her head, "I'm fine. Someone came in my room last night and put some kinda cloth over my mouth."

He nodded, "Must have been strong, you've been out for a few hours."

She sat up, "Where's Remy? They were saying something about Remy."

She looked down and saw the Queen of Hearts card laying on the floor. She stood up and looked around frantically. Logan tried to hold her back but she ran out of the room and into Remy's. She looked but he wasn't anywhere in there. She then looked around the entire house, inside and out. Logan grabbed her as soon as she came back inside.

She looked up at him, "Where is he Logan? Where's Remy?"

"We, we don't know Stripes," he said slowly, "We're looking for him."

Her entire body went numb. Logan grabbed his head along with several others. She levitated in the air, her hair flowing in all different directions as wind picked up in the house. Her hands glowed red, her eyes white. Logan looked up at her. She was in control, all these powers being used at once and she was in complete and total control. He grabbed his head even more. She was tracking him, focusing all of her energy on him.

"There," she said suddenly and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Logan let go of his head, "Charles, what just happened?"

Professor wheeled himself into the main living room, followed closely by Jean and Emma. Jean massaged her temples, her head feeling as though it was about to burst. Professor looked at her for a moment. The Phoenix, it had been rattled inside of her due to the sudden psychic power Rogue had displayed. Jean blinked a few times, pushing the feeling in her head down. Professor let out a sigh of relief.

"Charles," Logan questioned.

"It appears Rogue is using her powers, all of them. She tracked Remy. Much like I do with Cerebro," Professor stated.

"She wasn't using Cerebro Charles. She was using her mind and nothing else," Logan grunted, "I felt like my head was going to explode."

"Yes, that is how it would feel if Jean, Emma or I used Cerebro to locate someone we wanted dead. I didn't think Rogue was capable of such a thing. She's becoming more powerful each day," he paused for a moment, "She must be stopped, Logan, or she will die. Magneto wants her for this reason. She's raw power, like nothing I've ever seen before. But this, this is a different kind of power. She could kill us all."

"Then we need to find her," Jean said, "We can't let her just go around like that."

"No," Emma interjected, "She's not going around randomly, she has a target. Remy, she'd going after Remy and whoever took him. She'd pissed off and I feel sorry for the person or people who took him."

"Tell Scott to ready the Blackbird," Professor ordered, "We must find her."

He sat in a chair, his hand and legs cuffed. His vision was fuzzy. He blinked a few times to bring things into focus. He looked around. Everything was made entirely of metal. He was in Magneto's new headquarters. He scuffed, disgusted with himself for getting caught. Then he thought. Rogue. What if they had her? What were they doing to her if they did? He struggled against the cuffs. He had to find her, to help her.

"She's not here," Mystique said from behind him, "We don't need her, not yet anyway. Magneto wanted to deal with the traitor first. You fell in love with her. The great heart breaker let his heart be taken. Disgusting, absolutely disgusting."

"She's a good person, better than you'll ever be," Remy snapped.

Mystique laughed, "Do you really think she loves you? You're a thief, a liar, a ladies man. She could never really love you. You're beneath her. She's using you and when she's done she'll throw you aside for someone who's worth it."

Remy struggled again, "You're wrong! She's not like that!"

"Really, if she loves you so much then tell me," she smirked, "Why hasn't she come for you yet?"

Remy's head fell. He knew he had no real answer to that. He'd been here for quite a few hours and nothing. None of the X-men had come for him. They hadn't come because they didn't care, she didn't care. He stopped struggling. She didn't love him, she wasn't coming.

Mystique laughed again, "Is the reality setting in Gambit? He's going to kill you. He has no use for traitors."

"Then kill me already," he said hopelessly.

She walked around to face him, "He will, in due time," she patted his cheek and left.

He heard someone enter the room. He looked up to see Magneto followed by Pyro, Colossus and Saber tooth. Saber tooth smiled wide when he saw Remy. Remy grimaced. So this was his fate, he'd be killed by his former teammates. Most likely hunted like a dog. It made him sick.

"I do not tolerate traitors Gambit. I told you this the day I hired you," Magneto spoke calmly, "Especially when the reason is this. Falling in love with an assignment. I specifically sent you so this sort of thing wouldn't happen. Now you leave me no other choice but to exterminate you. Being as you were my right hand man and know more than anyone here."

The cuffs around his wrists and ankles were released. Gambit stood and looked around. Saber tooth would probably be the first to attack, then Pyro followed by Colossus. Magneto moved towards the exit, leave it to him to not get his hands dirty. As Remy thought Saber tooth attacked first. Remy dodged the right claw but caught the left. He felt the blood run down his side. He used his staff to jump over them and ran towards the exit. He ignored the pain in his side.

He stood up quickly, feeling dizzy. He felt something hit him hard. He slammed into the wall with a thud. He fell to the ground, Colossus stood over him. Saber tooth pushed past and slashed Remy in the stomach. Remy let out another scream, though he tried to cover it. He looked up, blood streaming from his head and mouth. His gaze was met by a pair of emerald orbs. They had tears in them. It hurt him to look at her. Colossus threw him again. This time when he looked up he saw rage in those perfect eyes. He tried to stand but couldn't. He looked over to see Pyro looking in the same direction as his own.

Pyro smirked, "Well, well. I see a pretty Sheila."

At the mention of Rogue Saber tooth turned, his mouth forming into a sadistic smile. He heard the beast laugh under his breath. She glared at him, her jaw clenching together causing her lips to form into a thin line. Remy tried to stand yet again, he couldn't let them touch her. He used his staff for support, slowly inching his way up. Rogue launched herself through the window, doing a flip then landing on her feet lightly. She roundhouse kicked Pyro in the face, knocking him out. Saber tooth snarled as she turned to face him. She jumped over him and placed a hand on Colossus. He fell limp at her feet. She turned towards Remy, who had fallen and now lay in a puddle of his own blood.

"Come on pretty girl, thought you came here to play," Saber tooth snickered, "What? Don't you like what I did to your boyfriend?"

He swung a massive claw at Rogue, catching her arm. She smiled as it healed. She extended her hands, showing claws of her own. Saber tooth stared, baring his fangs. He then grabbed his head, feeling like it was going to pop off of his head. She laughed as he fell to his knees in front of her. Remy looked on in horror. This wasn't her, this wasn't the Rogue he knew. She was a monster, an animal.

She smirked, "What's the matter? Afraid of me now that I have more than one power?"

His head calmed. He snarled and charged at her. She ducked his claws and grabbed his waist, slamming them straight through the metal wall. Remy looked as Rogue stepped out, completely unharmed. She ran over to him, kneeling beside him. He smiled weakly at her, reaching up to touch her face. There she was, that was the girl he knew and loved. She carefully placed her arm under him, helping him up.

"You came for me," he said weakly.

"Shhhh, just try and relax," she embraced him, "You're gonna feel a slight tug."

She let out a deep breath, not sure how much energy she had left in her. She hadn't even noticed the hairy beast had come back through the wall. Saber tooth slashed Rogue's back as they teleported. They landed in front of the mansion. Rogue fell to the ground with Remy, blood running down her back. Remy grabbed her hand.

"Chere," he said weakly, "Rogue, we made it back petite. Rogue."

She lay there motionless. Remy stared at her, trying his best to keep his eyes open. He saw Logan run down the long walkway, followed closely by Scott, Storm and Jean. Jean levitated Remy up so they could lay him on the stretcher while Logan picked Rogue up. He tried to process everything that was going on but everything was starting to get fuzzy. He blinked a few times, fighting the urge to pass out.

"We gotta get these two to McCoy and quick," said Logan.

"Chere," Remy said weakly before being engulfed by darkness.


	12. Wants and Needs

His eyes fluttered open. He looked around, noticing he was in the Med Lab. He tried to sit up but the pain he felt stopped him. He noticed the IV in his arm. He looked down to see that he was heavily bandaged. He looked around, frantically searching for her. He remember being teleported back to the Institute and trying to talk to a lifeless Rogue. After that he remembered nothing. He found himself alone in the Med Lab.

"Chere," he called weakly.

Nothing, no response of any kind. His heart began to race. He should have let Saber tooth kill him, then he wouldn't have to be without her. A single tear rolled down his face. Then he heard a gasp. He looked over, his eyes meeting her. His angel, his emerald eyed angel. She was standing there, looking at him. She was perfectly fine, she was alive. She ran over to him, throwing her arms around him. He moaned in pain but wrapped his arms around her as well. He felt her body shaking. She was crying, she was crying for him. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, ignoring the pain it caused. She pulled away and began kissing his face. She pulled away and looked at him.

"You stupid Swamp Rat! Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?! I thought you were going to die," she choked out, "You can't do that to me Remy! You can't just leave me like that!"

He smiled, "I promise chere, I'm not gonna leave you any time soon."

She wiped her eyes, "Well good, because I'd hate you if you did."

She pulled a chair up next to the bed. He thought it was a little ironic that this time she was the one sitting in the chair and he was the one laying in the hospital bed. He smiled to himself. She saved him, she loved him. Even though he was a thief and a ladies man, even though he'd fought her on so many different occasions, she loved him. He didn't deserve her and he'd never understand why but she did. He felt her hand running through her hair, felt her lips kiss his forehead. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. She smiled at him, that perfect, beautiful smile that made his heart melt.

"Are you hungry? I can go get us some food," she started to stand.

He grabbed her hand, "Non. I'm alright petite. I'm sorry for thinking you didn't trust me."

She waved her other hand, "Don't worry about that sugar. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur Remy. Je mourrais si je perdais vous."

He smiled at her French, "Im ne va nulle part je vous promets. Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme Je t'aime. Vous êtes le monde pour moi petite. I mean that."

"What are you two talking about? And since when do you know French Stripes," Logan asked from the doorway.

She smiled, "I'm actually quite fluent in a few languages."

Logan lifted an eyebrow, "French being one of them?"

She nodded, "Oui."

Logan smiled, "Stripes you never cease to amaze me. Anyway, being as Gumbo is gonna be in here for a while I've decided to hold off your training for a bit. He never left your side so I'm assuming you're not gonna leave his."

She ran over and threw her arms around Logan, "Thank you Logan, you're the best."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't tell anyone," he said then pulled away, "I'll have Half Pint bring you guys some food."

With that he left. Rogue turned back to Remy. He motioned for her to lay on the bed with him. She happily obliged, walking a little too quickly over to the bed and laying with him. They were in there own little world, unaware of the ice blue eyes watching them. Emma stood there looking at them. She didn't understand. Yes, Rogue was beautiful but so was she. Maybe it was the power that he liked about her or the eyes, they did seem to penetrate to the soul. She was very rough around the edges, a bit of a tom boy. She wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty. Emma still couldn't understand it. She was a nice girl but still, Emma could be nice or naughty. She could be anything he wanted, yet he wanted Rogue. Emma had asked others and they said Rogue's skin used to be extremely dangerous before she learned control and even then he'd loved her. The X-men had fought with him before and he'd be like the others. He'd be aggressive, ruthless and insane yet he'd always stop when he faced her, he'd hold back. After a while he'd single her out, just so he could be nears her.

Emma still couldn't figure out what her appeal was. She guessed it was her being untouchable, that'd make anyone want her. Yet after she became untouchable he just seemed to love her more. Emma scuffed, becoming annoy with this. She would figure out a way to seduce him. She stalked off, almost running into Kitty on the way. Kitty shook her head. She entered the room. She was about to speak when she noticed that both Remy and Rogue were sleeping. She set the food down quietly, tiptoeing out of the room.

_"See was today so hard," the angel asked._

_"I almost lost the man I love," Rogue fumed, "So yeah, it was hard. You have no idea how much I love him. No idea! I refuse to risk his life just so I can learn some dang control. You have to be crazy if you think I will."_

_The angel rolled her eyes, "You know that he's at the final battle so obviously he isn't gonna die anytime soon. And yes, I do have an idea of how much you love him because I love him too. You're not the only one that can feel, but we are running out of time. Apocalypse isn't gonna wait for anyone. You're nowhere near as strong or ready as you need to be. And staying here with Remy isn't gonna help any."_

"JUS' SHUT UP," Rogue screamed.

"Chere, you ok," Remy asked, "You have a bad dream or something?"

She shook her head, "Nah, I'm fine, promise."

He snuggled closer to her, "Alright, I'm here."

She closed her eyes and tried her best to sleep. She turned around and saw the food. She looked at Remy, who was sound asleep. She sat up and grabbed the turkey sandwich. She ate it quickly, not wanting to disturb Remy. Which of course didn't work.

"Chere, you eating without me," he asked, "Because I'd sure like some."

She spun around, the tray in her hand. He picked up his sandwich and began to eat it. He also took the drink and chugged it. She watched in amazement as he inhaled everything. He smiled at her when he was done. She couldn't help but laugh as he smiled like a child. She wiped his face and finished eating. Once finished she put the tray back on the table next to the bed. She turned around and noticed Remy was sound asleep again. She shook her head, laying down next to him. He wrapped his good arm around her shoulder causing her to snuggle in closer.

"Like let them sleep Kurt," Kitty said as quietly as possible.

"Zay can't stay asleep forever," he argued, "Besides, look at him. He's got his arms and hands all over my zister."

"Verdammt Kurt weg. Raus hier, oder ich schwöre I'll kick your ass," Rogue grumbled.

"Ich habe nur versucht zu helfen. Sein nicht ein Verbrechen oder etwas nur Didt möchten Sie schlafen zu lang. Sie kann manchmal so undankbar," he pleaded.

She sat up, "Lassen Sie jetzt," she ordered.

Kurt did as he was told, grabbing Kitty's arm on his way out. Rogue looked back at a still sleeping Remy. He yawned and moved his arm. She smiled. She loved seeing how childish his face looked when he was sleeping. Emma stood outside and watched as Rogue kissed Remy, waking him up. She watched as he smiled and kisses her back. It made her extremely angry to see the two of them loving each other. She always got what she wanted.

"And Remy, I want you," she smirked and stalked off, leaving the two of them alone.


	13. Unstoppable Fate

"Thank god I'm better. My back is killing me," he stretched, "I could go for a hot bath. Care to join chere? Chere? Rogue?"

He looked around the Med Lab room, she was nowhere to be found. He'd seen her not a moment ago. He spun around again, meeting a small child with wavy, dark brown hair. She looked up at him with big, bright, glowing green eyes. She smiled at him, exposing a row of perfect, small teeth. He smiled back at her, kneeling before her. She held out her hand. He took it.

_"Do I know you petite," he asked._

_She nodded, her hair bouncing around, "You were calling me. Silly Remy, you never played racecars with me."_

_He looked at her, confused, "I think you're confused. I'm looking for my girlfriend. Wait, how'd you know my name petite?"_

_She giggled, "You're mon meilleur ami Remy."_

_He smirked, "I'm your best friend? Is that so petite?"_

_She smiled, "Oui."_

_She tugged on his hand, implying that she wanted him to follow her. She couldn't be more than five or six. She was quite smart for her age. She had a Mississippi accent, so the French wasn't a second language. He followed her, watching different memories flash in front of him. She released his hand, placing him in front of a street. He watched as the little ran into the middle of the street after a ball. The car came by so fast, running into the little girl. Remy moved to help her but his hands went straight through her._

_"You can't help me. Mommy has to take me to the hospital," the girl appeared behind him._

_"Why? Petite we gotta help you," he turned back to her._

_His eyes widened, the girl was about eleven now, small strips of white hair framing her face. She smiled at him, braces lining her mouth. He stood up straight, gawking at her. She held out her hand for him to take. Again he took it and again memories flashed before his eyes. A thirteen year old girl stood in her room, twirling around in a knee length, spaghetti strapped, black dress. She smiled as she applied her purple eye shadow. A woman came in, smiling at her daughter._

_"Are you ready to see the most important part," her pale hand slid on his shoulder._

_He turned around and gasped, "Chere? You look like an angel."_

_She smiled, "The future is full of surprises. Come with me if you wanna see what will happen. You probably won't like it much."_

_He took her hand, "I'm ready chere."_

_In an instant they were standing in front of a battlefield. He ducked as a beam of light flashed in front of him. She laughed as the beam went right through her. He stared as another beam went through him. He gazed as a winged being flew by him. It was beautiful. It was…_

_"Rogue," he stared as she flew by, "She's fighting. She's facing him. Why is no one helping her? She needs help."_

_"No, I don't," she placed her hand on his arm, "This is supposed to happen Remy. I have to do this, I'm the only one strong enough."_

_Remy's eyes grew wide, "He's killing you Rogue. You're gonna die and no one is helping you."_

_"I know," she hung her head, "But it'll save everyone. You have to be ready for this. You can't save me Remy, you have to be ready to let me go when the time comes."_

_"Why are you showing me this," his eyes tearing up, "Why are you showing me your death?"_

_She embraced him, his head still facing the battlefield. Something caught his eye. He watched as her wings engulfed his entire body, exposing her bare back. He watched as the flames surrounded them, burning her. Then he watched as she turned around in a fury of power, power that was raw and uncontained. She said something that he couldn't hear then he watched as all that power erupted, heading straight for Apocalypse. He couldn't escape it. The power surge hit him, blasting him into nothing. The sky cleared with the death of Apocalypse. She stayed there in the sky, looking like a goddess. Remy smiled with the rest of the X-men. She turned and smiled a weak smile. A tired smile, then she fell. The wings retracting back into her body._

"Non," tears streamed down his face, "Non! This isn't right!"

"Remy," he looked up into her beautiful, twinkling eyes, "Are you alright?"

He sat up, grabbing her face and kissing it. Her eyes widened in shock. He pulled her into a sitting position on the hospital bed, kissing all over her face and neck then pulling her into a vice like embrace. She was speechless from both shock and confusion. Then they came, the images passed through his mind. She pulled herself away from him, gawking at him. He reached out for her hand. She stepped back, her eyes glaring at him.

"How do you know all that stuff," she practically growled, "How do you know the future?"

He blinked a few times, "You just showed me. Actually a whole bunch of you. You started out as a little girl and kept growing until you turned into that angel. You were beautiful, like always," realization struck his face, "you're the little girl."

_She came running towards him, her long brown hair flowing behind her. She was in shorts and a tee shirt. He'd never seen her in a dress, nor did he think he ever would. But he didn't mind, she always looked adorable. He blushed at the thought. It was a secret to everyone that he had a crush on the tom boy with the big, emerald eyes. She stopped in front of him, smiling as usual. _

_"Hi Remy, wanna go to the park with me," she asked, "I've been practicing my jumping off the swings and I think I can beat you now."_

_He shook his head, "No way, I always beat you."_

_She laughed, "But this time you won't. I'll race you there."_

_He smiled like a devil, "Alright, but if I win you owe me a kiss. It's only fair."_

_She scrunched her nose, "What if I don't wanna kiss you?"_

_"I'm Remy LeBeau, all the girls wanna kiss me," he said proudly._

_"Well I don't," she said stubbornly, "I'll race you there and if you win I'll give you a hug."_

_He held out his hand, "Deal."_

She smiled, "Remy LeBeau, you've been trying to steal kisses from me for years."

He smiled back, "I found my best friend again. I have spent years looking for you and here you were right under my nose this whole time."

"Well now you have me. But how do you know the future or part of it," she asked again.

"I told you," he smirked, "you told me while I was sleeping. Naughty girl getting into my head like that."

She rolled her eyes, walking back over to the bed. She helped him up. He took advantage of this, embracing her again. She held him, taking in his scent. She loved the way he smelled. He buried his face in her hair. She laughed. She pulled away and took his hand, pulling him out of the Med Lab. He happily followed her back to his room. He paused at the door. Rogue's birthday was in two days and he still hadn't gotten her a gift. He mentally kicked himself.

"We missed the Halloween dance at school," she smiled, "So I decided we're gonna have our own little dance right here in your room."

He chuckled, "Chere, have I ever told you that you're perfect?"

She closed the door, "I think once or twice," she walked over to him, "Now dance with me you silly Cajun."

"Uh chere, we don't have any music," he looked her square in the eye.

She walked past him, pressing a button on his DVD player. He smiled at the familiar song. She walked back to him. He pulled her close, swaying to the music. She rested her head against his chest, listening to the beat of his heart.

"You picked a good song chere," he rubbed her back, running his fingers along her spine, "My guardian angel."

She laughed a bit, allowing him to pull her even closer. They swayed back and forth until the music stopped. He kissed the top of her head, causing her to look up at him. He stared into those captivating eyes, wondering how she always managed to trap him in them. She leaned up and lightly kissed his lips, leaving him with a smile. She laughed at how goofy he looked, knowing she had the same goofy smile.

She placed her hand on the side of his face, "You can't stop it. It's gonna happen."

He lowered his head, "Non, I refuse to believe that. I will find a way to help you. I won't lose you without a fight."

She sighed, knowing she wouldn't win this argument even if she tried. He was always so stubborn once he set his mind to something. She wished he wasn't sometimes but she knew if he wasn't the way he was she would have never been with him. She laughed under her breath, shaking her head slightly. Remy continued to think of different possibilities in his mind. Losing was not an option for him, he didn't care what the cost of winning may be. He was not about to lose her. The only sure fire way of not losing her was making her sit out during the battle.

"Not gonna happen, if I don't fight then you all die and Apocalypse wins," she spat, "You can't ask me not to fight Remy."

"But chere…" he began

"No buts," she interjected, "I have to go. I have a training session with Logan. I'll see you in two hours," she walked to the door, turning around in the threshold, "And Remy, no more thinking about the future. What's going to happen will happen. You can't stop fate, no one can."

With that she left, leaving him standing in the middle of his room. He sighed heavily, knowing she was right. But he would never admit defeat to her, never. He walked bristly out of his room, closing the door behind him. He'd use the two hours to go look for a gift for Rogue's birthday. This meant enlisting the help of one Kitty Pryde, which he semi dreaded doing. He took a deep breath and walked in the direction of Kitty's room, praying Lance wasn't there. He didn't feel like dealing with a jealous boyfriend.

"Why are you like going towards my room," Kitty asked from behind him.

"Merdi," he gasped, "Don't sneak up on me like that petite. I need your help picking out a birthday gift for Rogue's birthday."

"Oh, alright. Well like lets go before she's like done with Logan," she grabbed his hand and phased them through the floor.

He blinked as she pulled him left through three walls to the garage. He walked towards his motorcycle only to be stopped by Kitty. She pointed to the SUV next to Scott's car. He let out a frustrated sigh but got in, letting Kitty drive. His eyes grew wide as she sped out of the mansion gates.

"Uh petite, do you always drive like this," he asked.

"Yeah. Why," she looked at him.

The car glided into the next lane, "Keep your eyes on the road!"

Kitty pulled back into the right lane, "Oopps," she giggled, "Like sorry."

Remy closed his eyes, if he was going to die in that car he didn't want to see what was going to hit him. Kitty turned on the radio, cranking up the volume to full blast. She sang along, even though she was extremely off key. Remy continued to keep his eyes closed until he felt the car come to a stop then heard the engine stop. He got out of the car as fast as humanly possible.

"On the way home I'm driving," he stated before following Kitty into the mall.


	14. Destruction

"Where is he," Rogue asked again.

"He went out with Kitty," Jean repeated.

"Well who was driving," Rogue exclaimed.

Jean was silent for a moment, "Well judging by the skid marks outside, I'm afraid Kitty was driving."

Rogue's eyes widened, "That Cajun willingly got in a car with Kitty in the driver's seat? Is he insane? Does he have a death wish," she looked around, "Did any of you try to stop him?"

"Well," Tabitha began, "she was phasing through everything and no one knew what was going on. So no, not really. I'm sure he'll come back in one piece. After all he was Magneto's right hand man. I think he can handle Kitty's driving."

Remy burst through the door, "That fille is insane! I thought I was gonna die! Who taught her how to drive?"

Kitty followed him, "I'm like not that bad."

"Yes you are," Rogue, Jean and Tabitha said in unison.

Kurt and Scott remained silent, knowing full well this was going to turn into some kind of fight. They slowly started walking towards the kitchen, accidentally backing into Logan. One look told him what was about to happen. So he, with Kurt and Scott, went back into the kitchen. They listened as the girls began to bicker, not hearing Remy who soon joined them in the kitchen. The others smiled at him. He took a seat next to Logan after grabbing a water from the fridge.

"Fast learner I see," Logan commented as Remy sat.

Remy nodded, "I want no parts of World War Three."

"If you would have stayed Rogue would have drug you into the fight," Scott commented, pointing to a scar on his forehead, "I learned the hard way."

"How'd you get that," Remy asked before taking a sip of water.

"I stayed for one of the fights and ended up getting a vase thrown at my head," he laughed, "I learned after that to stay out of it."

Kurt pointed to his tail, "I got grabbed by meine tail by Rogue ze one time. Meine zister is very strong."

Remy laughed, "Yeah I thought that when she threw me through a window when I was in a fight when I was with Magneto. Still got a scar on my back from where a shard of glass was."

Logan snorted, "Try training with her. I'm glad I heal fast. She gets pretty intense sometimes. Especially now with all that juiced up power inside of her."

They all sat silently for a moment, "What will happen," Scott asked, "When we go to fact him. What will happen if she loses control mid battle?"

"She won't," Remy said, hate laced in every word, "She won't lose control. She's gonna beat him and we're gonna win."

"You say it like zat is a bad zing," Kurt examined Remy's face, "Do you not vant us to vin?"

"Not at the price it cost," Remy grimaced, "I'd rather lose a hundred battles when win the one against him."

Kurt and Scott stared, hoping he would tell them more. Logan's lips set into a tight frown, knowing what Remy saw. The Professor had already told him the fate of both Rogue and Jean. He was also told, which he guessed Remy was to, that there was nothing he could do to change hers. It was possible for Jean to survive, to be saved. He loathed the fact that one could be used to save the other. He also knew that Rogue was willing to do it. Though she never really gave the impression, she cared for Jean. She may not be as close to her as she was to Kitty but she considered Jean a friend and she'd do anything to help her.

"One will stay or both will leave," Emma said from behind them, standing in the doorway, "It really isn't a fair fate but fate doesn't have to be fair I suppose."

Scott turned towards her, "What do you mean by that?"

She swayed through the kitchen towards the main living room, "You'll find out in due time. Until that time I wouldn't sit around moping about it. If there's nothing you can do they don't waste your time trying to stop it. Instead enjoy the time you have."

She left, leaving all four of them staring at the now empty threshold. Remy ran his hand through his hair, closing his eyes for a moment. He opened them before the images of battle could flash before him. She was right, even if he didn't agree with her or like her, she was right. Fate couldn't be control, but it could be redirected. They all stood once they heard silence in the front room. Scott left first, confirming it was safe for them to leave. Logan left them as the teenaged boys ascended the stairs. Remy didn't understand why all the teachers and new students slept down stair. The boys went their separate ways once upstairs. Remy headed for his room instead of Rogue's. He needed a night to himself, to wrap her gift and to think.

Meanwhile, Rogue stood on her balcony, waiting for Remy to join her. She waited for a few hours before deciding he wasn't coming. She slid silently into her bed, trying her best to push all the thoughts in her mind away. She listened to the soft movement of the occupants of the mansion. Downstairs Bobby was getting a late night snack. Jean and Scott were sleeping soundly while Kitty was in her room watching The Notebook for the millionth time. Tabitha and Amara were busy sneaking out to go to a rave they'd heard about. Sam was typing a report on his laptop while Storm was having a visit on the back porch with her nephew Evan. In the room next to her Kurt was writing a letter to his adoptive parents. She smiled as she heard the pen scribbling on the paper. The Professor and Beast were in the Med Lab trying to think of ways to slow down her and Jean's genetic development, making it easier for both of them to learn control. Logan was in his room having more nightmares of his past. She wished there was a way for him to sleep peacefully. She opened her eyes, letting everyone fade out of her mind.

She knew she should try to sleep but she couldn't. The future she saw was fast approaching and she could do nothing to slow time. She kicked the covers off, lightly and quietly getting out of bed. She returned to her balcony. In a day she would be seventeen. She couldn't help but feel sad, knowing what the future held wasn't as amazing as many people thought it was. In fact she hated it, she wanted to cast it away. She wanted to make it disappear, to run from it but she couldn't. She couldn't leave the ones she loved, couldn't be that selfish. She let out a deep breath, trying to focus on the present.

She rested her head in her hands, taking in the night air, "How am I gonna pull this off?"

"The way you always do. By being strong and smart," Remy said from behind her.

"Silent like a thief with feet like a cat," she mumbled, causing him to laugh a bit, "I thought you were gonna stay in your own room tonight Swamp Rat."

He smirked, "I was going to River Rat but I saw you standing out here and thought I should see if you were alright. What's eating at your mind chere?"

She closed her eyes, "Everything. I don't think I can do this Remy. I don't have to control and even when it seems like I'm in control I run out of juice too fast. How can I beat him if I can barely control myself? We're running out of time and other options."

"Chere," he tried to sooth her, "No matter how much training you do this is just one of those things that will come naturally. I have seen you in control and it is an amazing but terrifying sight to see. I have faith in you. You will be fine cherie."

"I have people looking out for me, I know," she rubbed her eyes, "I'm just so tired."

He walked over to her and picked her up, "Then sleep chere. Don't think about things right now."

He carried her to her bed, laying her down carefully. He covered her then lay down next to her. He waited until he was sure she was asleep to leave. She slept soundly, the present the only thing on her mind. In the morning she groped her bed, trying to find Remy. She opened her eyes when she felt nothing. She frowned, it wasn't like him to leave her in the middle of the night. She felt Emma's presents in Remy's room. She opened her door just in time to see Emma leaving. Her heart sank. She closed her door and turned around to see Remy. He was inches away from her, smirking. She let out a surprised gasp, causing his smirk to turn into a smile. He pulled her into him.

She tried to pull away, "Emma was just leaving your room. So don't try to sweet talk me or anything like that. Why are you bleeding?"

"It's a long story. Why was Emma in my room," he casually asked.

"Don't play dumb," she snapped, "You know why…"

"Chere," he waved his hand in front of her face, her expression blank.

Her eyes grew wide, "He's coming. He's on his way here, now."

They heard the sound of the front gate being crushed and thrown. Rogue ran to her closet, putting on her uniform. Remy pulled on his head protector, taking off his normal clothes to his uniform underneath. They ran down stairs where the rest of the X-men stood, the Professor in the middle. The older members of the team stood up front. Without thinking Rogue charged at the front door, phasing threw it as she jumped. They heard a snarl and the sound of two people tumbling to the ground. The door burst open as Rogue flew back through. She stood up and charged again, tackling Sabertooth to the ground for a second time. The rest of the X-men followed, Remy going straight for Rogue and Sabertooth. Rogue was thrown through a tree, crashing into the one behind it. Remy charged a few card, throwing them at Rogue. She jumped out of the way, staring at Remy.

"Remy what are you doing? We're on the same team, remember," she said while dodging another card, "What is the matter with you?"

His face remain expressionless. He fought her hand to hand next, getting close enough to almost land a few blows. She dodged each quickly, only blocking his hits and kicks. Sabertooth became preoccupied with Logan, leaving Rogue and Remy one on one. She refused to attack him, leaping back and out of his reach. A few on his hits went through her, while others missed completely.

"Rogue," Scott yelled, "you have to fight him. He's not one of us anymore. He's with them."

Rogue shook her head, "No, something's wrong. This isn't him."

He charged another card, his expression blank. She teleported on to his shoulders, using her legs to flip him. This caused him to land flat on his back. He used his poll to try and knock her over again while getting up. She glared at him then kicked, her foot connecting with his face. He charged a Queen of Hearts card. She gripped the side of his head, searching for what was controlling him. There, that winter witch was working with Mesmero, it was the only way they could break his mental shields.

"I'm sorry," she said before kissing him, causing him to fall to the ground.

She turned to see Saber tooth heading for Logan again. Rogue charged at Saber tooth, catching his waist. They slid, leaving a long crater in the ground. Logan stared as Saber tooth went crashing into three trees, knocking each one down. She ran at him again. This time he caught her fist.

"Didn't Wolverine teach you it's not nice to hit people," he asked.

Her fists glowed, "Didn't Magneto teach you to never lose focus in a fight."

She charged his jacket, causing him to release her fist. Her feet became surrounded in ice. She roundhouse kicked Sabertooth in the face as he tried to take off the explosive jacket. Her mind raced to the thoughts of Emma Frost. She turned and focused her attention on the girl that was helping Jean with Pyro. That woman was going to pay. Trying to get into this house and turn teammates against each other.

She ran like Quicksilver, who was fighting Evan, towards Emma, "YOU!"

Emma turned just in time to feel Rogue catch her by the waist. She smashed Emma to the ground, ignoring her diamond shin. Emma kicked her off, making her skid on the ground. Rogue remained in a crouching position, she growled as Emma stood. Emma stayed in diamond form, rage boiling in her.

"It's rude to go into someone's mind," she said as she brushed herself off.

Rogue charged at her again, punching her in the face. Emma staggered back a bit before landing a blow of her own. Emma stood her ground against Rogue for a while. Then Rogue decided she wasn't going to hold back even if it meant losing control. Her eyes glowed red, her feet made of ice, her body metal. Her hands glowed like Remy's. Emma went down within five minutes, her diamond skin not enough to stop Rogue. Rogue moved back to Sabertooth, then to Colossus. From Colossus to Pyro, to Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch. She electrocuted Toad before slamming Blob into the ground. She finished with Mystique. Her teammates stood back and watched the destruction, all staying out of her way. She heard a laugh and turned to face Magneto. She levitated to where he was.

"Very good Rogue, very good," he looked around approvingly, "Such raw power you have. But such little control," he smiled, "Do you feel it taking over yet? All the rage and aggression overpowering your sense of judgment. Do you feel the power trying to consume you? Eat at you until there is no control at all, killing the little control you do have."

Metal orbs flew around Magneto's fallen henchmen. Each ball collecting one, leaving empty craters around the mansion yard. He watched Rogue for a few moments as the power inside began to manifest even more. He smiled as she struggled to keep it in check, leaving only when he was sure she had lost. Her teammates watched helplessly as she began to transform into something dark and dangerous.

"Charles," Logan looked at him, "We can't let her do this. We gotta do something."

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can do. I can't access her mind with how powerful she is," Professor looked up, "I'm not sure if anyone can reach her."

She turned to face them, her eyes glowing bright red. Her hair flew as the wind picked up, her body glowing from all the energy. They avoided blasts and shots, each leaving an indent in the earth around them. She aimed at each of them, not caring that they were her friends. They were her teammates, her family. Each member tried to reach her. Jean levitated to Rogue's height, fighting her psychic to psychic. Jean felt a pull, suddenly becoming surrounded in flames. Scott called to her as she flew straight at Rogue. Rogue placed a bare hand on Jean's head, absorbing whatever was causing the flames. Absorbing the Phoenix, causing Jean to fall to the ground. Scott caught her, cradling her in his arms. There was only one body she didn't aim at. He still lay there, unconscious on the ground.

"Professor," Scott called, looking back up at Rogue, "What are we going to do?"

The Professor stayed focused on Rogue, "I don't know."

They all looked as Rogue rose higher into the sky, shooting lightning bolts and lasers in every direction. The sky turned black, thunder rumbled.

"She's too far gone," the Professor whispered as they watched, "She's not Rouge anymore."


	15. This Heart and Mind

"Non," Remy yelled, finally coming to, "She's in there. She's not a quitter, she's not gonna let this take her over."

He began to walk to the middle of the yard, shrugging off the hands that tried to hold him back. He ignored the others yelling at him. He looked at Scott and Jean, who was now waking up. She looked at Remy and nodded. He began to rise off the ground. He was about half way up when a lightning bolt came crashing towards him. Jean moved him to the side with a second to spare.

"I can't get you any higher," she called up.

He nodded, not taking his eyes off Rogue. She hovered over him, surrounded by fire. He noticed all the different powers manifesting around her. He pulled out a card and charged it. He threw it up, letting in blast right under Rogue. Her focus turned to him. He smirked and gave a small wave to her. The wind picked up even more as she pulled him up to meet him. Jean looked nervously as she powers became null and void. He was in Rogue's hands now and he didn't seem the least bit scared.

"Is he insane," Tabitha called from where she hid.

He ignored them as they all began to call to him and each other. He smiled as he floated, eye to eye with Rogue. Despite her hold he was still in control of his body. He gave her a small solute then pulled out a card, holding it out a little. She just looked at it, eyes red and green on black. He flipped it over to reveal not one but two cards. The King and Queen of Hearts. She still stared, her metal body in a defensive position.

"Evening chere," he said, bringing her attention back to him, "You are looking lovely today."

"Vat is he doing," Kurt asked, "Trying to get himzelf killed?"

He tilted his head to the side, smirking again, "I sure would like to kiss you right now. Would you be ok if I did that?"

The wind died down a bit as he talked to her. The others looked, wondering how he was getting through to her. They stood up from where they all hid, moving slowly towards each other. Professor tried his best to understand how Remy could reach her. He could feel no parts of Rogue as he tried to penetrate her mind.

Remy held the cards in front of his face, charging the King of Hearts, "Would you like a card cherie? The Queen of Hearts is my lucky lady. She gets me outta a whole lot of jams."

He held the two cards out again for her to grab one. She stared then grabbed the King of Hearts and threw it. Remy smiled, recalling the memory. He slowly moved his other hand, going to grab hers. She followed his hand, allowing him to hold it out and place the Queen of Hearts in her hand. He closed her hand around it, keeping his own hand around hers. She looked at him, the wind stopping completely.

"I want you to have this card," he said, looking into her eyes, "Okay petite? This way you can get out of a whole lot of jams too. But I need you to do something for me," his eyes burned into hers, "I need you to stay safe. Okay? You have to be able to fight through this, for me. You're strong chere, remember? This is the way things are supposed to go."

She looked at the card then back at him, "What is it with you and cards?"

They all gasped, he smiled, "It's like having 52 explosives in one little pocket."

He pulled out another card and charged it, holding it up to his face and smiling. He let it drop and it exploded before hitting the ground. He reached out his hand again, this time going to touch her face. She pulled back a little, the glow around her hands fading.

He continued to move his hand towards her face, "I'm not scared of you. Go ahead, absorb my thoughts, see that I mean you no harm."

His hand touched her face and nothing happened. The ice around her feet faded as she closed her eyes at the touch. He smiled sweetly, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. He moved his hand to her hair, which was still made of metal. It felt so cold to his touch.

"You know," he said smoothly, "I'd love to see that beautiful skin and hair of yours."

Without opening her eyes her skin and hair changed from metal to flesh. He ran his hand through her hair, making her lean into his touch. He grabbed her shoulder and the back of her head. Her eyes shot open as he pulled her into him. He felt her body tense, causing some powers to reappear. He ran his hand through her hair again.

"It's alright Rogue," he soothed, "You're safe mon amour. You don't have to fight anymore. I'm here, I'll keep you safe, I promise."

"Remy," she said before her entire body went limp.

Remy leaned a bit, grabbing her legs before feeling himself begin to the ground. He held her securely in his arms as Jean caught them and lowered them to the ground. He looked at her. She seemed so small and helpless again. They all gathered around as Remy walked past them. He walked towards the door, stopping beside the Professor.

"The only time a person is truly gone is when the ones they depend on most give up on them," his tone was even and emotionless, "I thought you of all people would know this. She needed help and you were ready to just give up on her. That says a lot about you Professor. There will always be a person in this body, all you have to do is reach them. That doesn't always mean you have to invade their mind."

They all stopped and stared as he walked into the house. No one had ever told the Professor he did something wrong. Let alone teach him something. The Professor sat there for a moment, letting Remy's words sink in. He then instructed everyone back inside the mansion and continue their day as they normally would. He instructed Scott to help Jean to the Med Lab. They looked at each other than did as they were told. Beast followed them, knowing the tests the Professor wanted to run.

Logan helped him back inside, "You know the kid may have a point Charles."

"Yes I know," Professor agreed, "But now we have a bigger problem. The Phoenix may be in Rogue now. This means Jean is safe but I fear there is much to work on with Rogue."

Logan grunted, "So the usual. I'll go get Stripes from Gumbo."

"No," Professor stopped him, "Let them be alone for a bit. Remy seems to have everything under control with her."

Her eyes fluttered open. She looked around, noticing that she was in her room. She had no idea how she got there. The last thing she remembered was being hugged by Remy. She looked down and saw the Queen of Hearts in her hand. She looked around her room again. She was alone. She felt drained and lonely. Remy walked through her bedroom door moments later. He smiled when he noticed she was awake. He handed her a glass of water as he sat on her bed.

"How do you feel," he knew it was a stupid question but he still asked, "You look a lot better than when I first brought you in here."

"I feel kinda tired and weak," she yawned, "What happened? I don't remember much."

He looked at his hands, "You lost control and went a little more than nuts. You also took the Phoenix out of Jean somehow. She was fighting you pretty hard, I think you saved her life though."

She looked down, "Did I hurt anyone?"

"Non," he smirked, "Well not on our team, but you kicked Magneto's team's ass. From what I saw and heard anyway."

"You weren't there," she glared at him.

"Non," he bawled his fists, "well yes and non, Emma and Mesmero got into my head, controlled me somehow. I remember trying my best not to fight you and then you kissed me, next thing I know you're all juiced up and I'm floating in the air towards you."

"I drained some of your powers," she asked shamefully.

He looked at her, "It's alright. You did it to protect me, not to hurt me. At some point we have to get you to the Med Lab. Beast wants to run some tests on you then Logan wants to get you back to training."

He stroked her face, "I figured as much and it's probably for the best. I'm scared Remy. What if I can't control this? I could have really hurt someone or worse."

He sat next to her, "But you didn't so there is no point in worrying about it now. You will have control when the time is needed for it. Until then I will be here to always make sure you come back to us. I will train with you, work with you, do anything I can to help you."

"Why didn't you sleep with me last night," she rested her head on the top of her knees, "I waited for you and you came for about an hour then left. I woke up and you weren't here this morning."

"I got a lot of information yesterday," he shook his head, "I just needed a night to clear my head and sort through some stuff. It wasn't anything you did Rogue. I just, I'm having a very hard time coming to grips with the fact that you'll be gone."

She rubbed his back, "Everyone dies eventually Remy, my time just comes a little faster than others. But just think about all the things that will be gained once he is gone. A world where we are safe."'

He gripped her hand, letting out a deep sigh. She knew the future couldn't be stopped. She also knew he, like Logan and the Professor, would try to find a way for the future to change. But so far everything was playing out exactly as it should. Why was she the only one willing to face the facts? She couldn't be saved in the way they wanted her to be. She couldn't be this perfect, all powerful mutant that they envisioned her to be. It was frustrating, trying to live up to the fake standards the Professor, Remy and Logan had made for her. Nor did she want to. She never tried to be what others wanted her to be and she wasn't about to start now. She was strong enough to make her own rules and standards for herself. The past was so much simpler than this.

Remy closed his eyes, trying his best not to think or what would come. But all he kept seeing was flashes of what was and what will be. He hated being trapped in a place where he knew he couldn't change a damn thing. It made him sick and angry. He felt her hand squeeze his, causing him to smile. It was something they did to make the other know they were there. It worked many times, being used mainly by him when Rogue was having a nightmare or a particularly violent memory. All he had to do was grab her hand and squeeze and she'd calm down almost instantly. He let out another sigh. If only he had a million Queen of Hearts cards, then they'd both be able to get out of any jam. He laughed silently at the idea. One card fixing everything was a ridiculous notion. He wondered how he came up with it. He felt tired, sleep would be a good thing for him right now.

He looked beside him to see Rogue drifting off as well. He pulled her down with him as he lay. She grabbed the covers and pulled them around the two of them. She snuggled close to him, loving the feel of his hand running through her hair. Today had been enough to drain anyone and everyone. The mansion quieted as the sun began to set, casting shadows of everything. Remy lay there with Rogue in his arms. He gazed at the ceiling, trying not to think of ways to stop an unavoidable future. Maybe thinking back to the past could shed some light on a way to stop this.


	16. Rogue Angel

"All you gotta do is take that man's wallet," Jean Luc whispered to the small boy, "But don't let none of those people see your eyes, they don't like what they don't understand. You understand Remy?"

The small boy nodded, moving towards the man. He quickly bumped into the man, grabbing his wallet while doing so. He said his apologies for bumping into him and went on his way. He met up with Jean Luc a few hours later, over a dozen wallets in his pockets. Jean Luc smiled approvingly. He counted the money as Remy watched the crowd. A small girl caught his eye. She had porcelain skin with long, dark brown hair that stopped mid-back. However, the hair around her face looked white. He watched as she smiled and walked by with her mother. Jean Luc looked at his adoptive son, following his gaze.

He smiled, "Good pick Remy, why don't we go see what those women have in their pockets?"

"I have to get home, I have school in the morning," Remy said, trying to distract his father, "So I should be getting to bed."

Jean Luc looked at him for a moment, "Alright, have Henry take you home. Don't you take any detours, you hear? Just grab him and go straight home."

"I will," he called as he ran in Henry's direction.

He found Henry in his usual spot. Henry was tall, tan and built like a rock. His hair and eyes were brown, much like Jean Luc's. Unlike Remy, Henry was Jean Luc's biological son. Not that he was favored. Remy was most valued. He'd have to meet quota like the rest of the Thieves Guild members and had to train with them too, but Jean Luc kept Remy protected. Not out of love or the goodness of his heart, but because Remy was a mutant and Jean Luc loved to use Remy's powers. Henry looked down at Remy, smiling at the small boy.

"Hey there squirt, dad say it's time to head home," Henry asked as he stood.

Remy nodded, "Yeah, I have school in the morning."

They walked quietly through the back allies, not saying a word. Henry would look around every now and then to make sure they weren't being followed. Remy kept his eyes straight forward, keeping his hands in his pockets. They both turned when they heard a can being kicked. Not far behind them were members of the Rippers, leading them was Julian. He was about Henry's height, age and built, with many piercing on his face and ears. He had ugly blonde hair and gross green eyes. He smiled as Henry put Remy behind him.

"Didn't think the boy still couldn't fight," Julian snickered, "Which means you are seriously outnumbered Henry."

Remy pulled his hand out of his pocket, holding up four cards. The members of the Rippers just laughed. Henry smirked, knowing they had no idea what was about to come. Remy kept his face down, not wanting them to see his eyes. They all watched as the cards turned red, flying in their direction. They exploded upon hitting the ground. Henry grabbed Remy by the waist and began to run.

"Alright little guy, I got the going home down. All you gotta do is make sure they don't come near us," Henry said while running, "You think you can do that?"

Remy pulled three more cards out of his pocket, showing Henry he could manage. Henry ran until he saw the other members of the Thieves Guild. He placed Remy on the ground. Remy out the cards back in his pocket, lowering his head to the others. Remy was the youngest and most skilled member of the Guild, not that he'd ever admit it. Jean Luc had trained him well. He followed the others to the boats in the buoy, throwing four cards behind them to make sure they had a smoke cover in case anyone followed.

"Pop said that we're gonna move into the town," Henry told Remy as they drifted home, "Said he's gonna keep this house as headquarters and get us a house in town so we can be closer to school. That sound like a good idea to you?"

Remy nodded, staring into the water. She was a mutant like him, he was sure of it. It was the only way to explain her hair being the way it was. He'd never seen her around here before, she had to be a tourist. Unless she'd just moved in with that woman' who he assumed was her mother. If she'd just moved in that meant he'd see her at school. Unless she was younger then him. If that was the case he'd only see her at things like recess and lunch. Henry waved his hand in front of Remy's face. Remy turned and looked at him.

"Have you been listening to a word I'm saying? I was trying to tell you that there's a woman that just moved in down the street," Henry explained again, "She's got a little girl that's about two years younger than you. So you can play with her when you aren't working or doing homework."

Remy smiled, "That'd be nice."

"What if none of the kids like me," Rogue asked as Irene helped her dress.

Irene smiled and tickled the girl's stomach, "Everyone will love you, Anna. All you have to do is be your cute little self. Now give mommy a kiss, mommy Raven's going to walk you to school and pick you up. Okay?"

She smiled, "Okay. Be careful, and don't bump into stuff."

"I will my little protector," she kissed Rogue's head, "I love you. Have a good first day."

Rogue kissed her back, "I will."

She walked into the living room where a brown haired woman waited for her. She held out her hand and smiled at Rogue. Rogue smiled back.

"I'll be back soon," Raven called to Irene before exiting the house.

She looked down at Rogue as they walked, "Are you excited for your first day of first grade."

"Yes," Rogue smiled even wider, "Mommy Irene said I'm gonna make lots of new friends. I can't wait, 'cause now I can eat in the lunch room. So that means I get to pack a lunch in my new lunchbox."

Raven smiled as the little girl babbled on and on about all the things she was going to do in school. She was happy the child enjoyed school so much. Rogue stopped in front of the steps leading up to the school. It was a lot bigger then she thought it would be. Raven bent down and kissed her on her head, hugging around her shoulders.

"Do you want me to walk you in," she asked while standing up.

Rogue shook her head, "No, I'm a big girl. I can go in all by myself."

"Alright," she patted Rogue on the butt, "Then get going. I want to hear all about your day when I get home tonight."

Rogue nodded then bolted up the steps, leaving Raven alone at the bottom. She turned and walked back home. Rogue looked around at all the pictures lining the hallways. She'd never been in a big school like this. It was filled with so many students. She walked the halls until she found her room. The teacher smiled as she walked through the door. She took a seat in the front, next to a girl with long, blonde hair.

"Hi," said the girl, "I'm Belladonna."

Rogue smiled, "Hi, I'm Anna."

Belladonna studied her face, "Why are your bangs white?"

Rogue began to play with her hair, "I don't know. I was just born that way."

"You aren't from around here are you," Belladonna noticed from Rogue's accent.

"Nah," Rogue shook her head, "I just moved here from Mississippi."

"So you're a river rat," Belladonna said matter-of-factly.

Rogue lowered her head, "I guess so."

"Alright class, today you'll all be getting your third grade helper," the teacher announced, "Remember, they have already been chosen for you so no trading."

The third graders all walked in, walking towards their first grader. Rogue sat by herself, no third grader came near her. She lowered her head then noticed a boy standing in the front of the room. The teachers were talking about something as the boy stood. Rogue found it odd that he was wearing sunglasses inside. She stared at him, not able to see where his eyes fell.

He stared back at the girl with the odd white hair. It was the girl he'd seen last night at the fair. She, like him, had no partner. He didn't have one because no one really wanted him as a partner. They all thought it was weird that he had to wear sunglasses inside. She, however, didn't have a partner because she was new. He moved from the teachers side, walking straight to her desk. She immediately sat up, her eyes still locked on his.

He put out his hand, "Hi, my name's Remy LeBeau."

Students watched as she took his hand, "Hi, my name's Anna Marie Alders."

Belladonna hit his hand away, "She doesn't wanna talk to you. So go away."

He looked down. As he did so Belladonna swatted his sunglasses off of his face. He quickly closed his eyes and dropped to the ground, groping the floor to find them. Students began to laugh as he felt the floor.

"Here," he heard a girl say.

The students ignored the two as then kneeled on the ground. Remy felt someone grab his hand, facing it palm up. He felt his sunglasses being placed in his hand. They were closed. He fumbled to pull the arms out so he could put them on. He felt someone take the glasses away from him again.

"Open your eyes," a girl said again, "It's alright. No one's looking."

He opened them, knowing he didn't have his sunglasses on. He saw a pair of emerald green eyes looking back at him. She stared in wonder at his red on black eyes. She didn't gasp or look away as he stared at her. She smiled as she handed him his open glasses. He quickly put them on, making sure no one else saw. They both stood back up, still looking at each other. The children glared at them. Of course they would be friends, they both seemed out of place. They both looked different than the other kids.

"I like them," she said sweetly as she tilted her head to the side, "Will you be my third grade helper?"

Remy smiled, "Sure."

They went to the back of the classroom where no one would bother them. After that moment they became almost inseparable. Even when Jean Luc announced that one day Remy was going to marry Belladonna, joining the two clans together. Even after Remy started hanging out with Belladonna, by force not choice. Henry smiled as he walked the two play outside. The girl seemed much smarted and more mature then her other peers. She could keep up with Remy's energetic personality. Jean Luc, on the other hand, thought the girl was no good for Remy. He thought Remy liked the girl too much.

Rogue's mothers began to worry too. They had plans for Rogue, plans that didn't involve a little Cajun boy with a spirit like the wind. He distracted her too much. They hadn't dreamed she'd make a friend that she would want to see outside of school. It didn't help that the boy lived right down the street from her. He'd walk her home every day. Then they'd both rush to finish their homework so they could play before Remy had to 'work' with his family.

The real concern came during the summer, where the fairs picked up and everyone was free to do as they pleased. Remy and Rogue would have sleepovers almost every night in the tree house Henry had made for them. They'd stay up late then sleep in. after waking up they'd both go home to shower and change clothes then they'd go back to playing again. Sometimes Belladonna would join them and if Remy had to go to Belladonna's because his father said so, Rogue was always tagging along with him. They never argued about anything. They shared everything with each other, never once did anyone here a "hey that's mine" or a "no, only I can play with that". It was the oddest and most interesting friendship they'd ever seen. What Henry liked most about Rogue was the fact that Remy didn't have to wear his sunglasses around her. She didn't think his eyes were odd or strange, if fact she loved them. Never once did he hear her ask why his eyes were the way they were.

Remy was the same way when it came to Rogue's hair. Unlike his eyes, her hair was a noticeable abnormality. She got many different stares and comments from both children and adults. Remy liked the way it matched her skin that never seemed to burn or tan, no matter how much time they spent in the sun. He liked to run his hands through it, smelling the strawberry smell. She would giggle when he buried his face in it. This would only happen when they were calm and relaxed.

For the most part they'd rough house, causing them to come home with torn clothes constantly. They would also go exploring in the woods, bringing home poison ivy and poison oak. Even when they were itchy messes they'd still go outside and play or wrestle in the front lawn. Henry and his girlfriend, Mercy, laughed as the two would tackle each other again and again, the winner usually being Rogue. Jean Luc, on the other hand would smirk, seeing these play fights as ways for Remy to practice hand to hand combat. This worked until Remy hurt Rogue, after that day it was purely play.

"I don't like that girl," Jean Luc grimaced, "She's got him all distracted. It's no good when I need to train him."

Henry sighed, "Pop, she's the only girl that don't look at him funny or treat him like a freak, even with his glasses off. I think he deserves a real friend. Do you really think that Belladonna really likes him or likes being around him?"

"It don't matter if she likes him or not," Jean Luc huffed, "He's gonna get married to her either way so he should be spending his free time with her."

"And what if he doesn't want to," Henry asked, becoming agitated by his father's selfishness, "You have plenty of other members that can marry her or even another member of the Rippers. What if he's in love with the little girl in the front yard? You know, the girl that accepts him for who he is. And have you seen her, she isn't ugly. She's gonna grow up to be a beautiful girl and have you seen her skin and hair. I bet you any amount of money that she's a mutant like Remy and her powers haven't manifested yet."

"Non," Jean Luc said, casting Henry's input aside, "She just a normal girl who don't belong to any kinda Guild. Therefore she hold no value to me."

Henry glared at his father, "She holds value to your son," he stormed out of the room, Mercy following him.

"I can't believe school's starting up again," Rogue said as she and Remy walked to school, "And I'm gonna be six this year. I think second grade's gonna be fun. What do you think?"

"I think you look really nice today," he replied, making her blush, "And second graders get a fourth grade helper. So I may be your helper again."

"That's be awesome," Rogue beamed, "Then I'd get to see you in school."

Remy smiled, "You're the only one that would want me as a partner."

Rogue stared at him, "Of course I would. You're my best friend. Ah wouldn't want another person."

Remy just continued smiling. Rogue was the only real friend he actually had. Even members of the Guild thought he was a freak of nature. But she'd only seen his eyes. He had no idea what she'd do if he showed her his power. She'd probably run away and not want to speak to him again. He sighed. He couldn't even be fully open with his best friend. He also knew his father wanted him spending more time with Belladonna and less time with Rogue. The truth was he liked Rogue way more than he liked Belladonna. He didn't know what he'd do without her. Before she came school was hell for him, not that he'd admit that to Henry or his father. He'd lost count of the times he'd wanted to blow something up just to scare people into leaving him alone. The physical manifestation of his power in his eyes would be enough to make them go away.

"Are you gonna just stand there or are you gonna come inside," Rogue called from the top of the building steps.

He looked up at her and smile, walking up the steps to the school.


	17. Remember Me

"Of course you both would be paired together again. Your teachers told me about last year," Rogue's new teacher said while leaning on her desk, "I want no shenanigans from you two peas in a pod. Do you both understand?"

They both shook their heads, looking her straight in the eye. Remy moved his seat closer to Rogue's, making sure he was as out of the aisle as possible. She moved her chair too, giving him more room to move. They stayed silent the entire time the helpers were in the room, doodling on a piece of her notebook paper. Neither one of their doodles were bad, as they drew and re-drew over each other's doodles, making the drawing into something abstract and interesting. The teacher would come by occasionally, nodding her head in approval. A boy came by and snatched Remy's glasses before Remy could react. One of the girls screamed while others gasped or moved away from him.

"He's a freak," a boy yelled.

Rogue stood up, "Shut up and leave him alone," she snatched his glasses back from the boy, handing them to Remy.

"Look at Anna defending her boyfriend," another boy called, "You like a freak. He's weird and so are you!"

A pencil whizzed past the boys head, exploding behind him. They all turned and looked at Remy. Rogue's eyes widened as she moved away from him. She moved back to stand with the rest of the kids. How had he done that? She looked back towards the pencil, all that was left was a black spot on the wall. She then turned back to face Remy. He was special, she had known he was special but something about it scared her.

"Anna please don't be scared. I won't hurt you," he reached out to her but she flinched away.

His hand dropped to his side. He moved back, tripping over his chair. Everyone in the classroom burst into laughter as he landed on the floor, everyone but her. It broke her heart to hear them laughing at his humiliation. She looked back at them, so afraid and quick to judge yet now so merry at his expense. She moved towards him slowly, extending her hand for him to take. He reached out to grab hold of hers.

"Don't touch him," Belladonna yelled, "He might make your hand explode."

She ignored Belladonna. No one else came close to her. She gripped his hand and pulled, helping him to his feet. She didn't let go even after he was standing. She just looked at him. He wasn't sure what to do, so he remained completely still. She reached up with her other hand and took off his glasses again. He didn't try to stop her, fearing sudden movement would scare the young girl away. She smiled as she looked into his eyes, no longer scared but mystified. They held so much sadness in them yet they seemed to glow.

"I think they're pretty," she said sweetly, tilting her head to the side, much like the first time she saw them, "just like you."

She sat back down as if nothing had happened. The other children stared as he sat back down next to her and continued to doodle. She smiled as they doodled together. She laughed when he accidently burned to corner of the paper with his hand. The other kids resumed what they were doing, keeping their distance from Rogue and Remy. In Remy's mind this school day was the longest day ever. It was the first day and he'd managed to make some kind of scene. He lowered his head, starting to walk home alone. He figured Rogue was just being nice in class and wouldn't want to be seen with him unless she absolutely had to. He'd managed to lose the one true friend he actually had. He heard footsteps behind him, they were approaching fast. He spun around and almost collided with Rogue.

"Why didn't you wait for me," she asked between breaths.

"I figured you wouldn't want to be seen with the freak of the school," he lowered his head like he'd been defeated, "plus I didn't want you around if anyone gave me trouble."

She looked at him, "Well I was a little scared at first. But I think it's kinda neat. Like a little firework show in your hands. It makes you special and I like you just the way you are."

He looked up at her, a goofy smile painted on his face, "Do you really mean that?"

She laughed, "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

They walked home in silence. He said good-bye to her when they got to her house then left to go to his. He felt something hit his head. He turned around to find a silver necklace with a little dog tag on it. He picked it up to see what it said. The word BEST was engraved into it. He looked up to see Rogue holding one in her hand. He smiled as she put her's on. Following her lead, he put his on too and tucked it under his shirt. She waved to him then pulled her head back into her room. He smiled to himself. No one had ever given him a gift before, well not friends anyway, and the gifts he received from his family were all gifts that could be used when robbing someone. Henry looked at him as he walked through the door.

"So the school called about the little mishap in school today," Henry said, "Dad isn't too happy. But I want to make sure you're ok and if we are going to be expecting a call from Anna."

"Non," he said while walking up the stairs, "She's cool with it and I'm ok. She said that it makes me special and that she likes me just the way I am. She even gave me a present."

He turned and proudly showed his dog tag to Henry. Henry took it and examined it. It was a nice necklace. But not girly so no one would give him a hard time about it. He noticed the BEST engraved in it, assuming that Rogue had the friend part. He smiled approvingly, handing the necklace back to Remy. Remy took it, turned back around and walked up to his room.

Henry shook his head, "Eight years old and the boy's in love. What are we gonna do with you Remy?"

"These school years keep going by faster and faster. Pretty soon that boy will be in High School," Jean Luc shook his head, "Girls will wanna date him. Well all but one girl."

"And who might that be," Henry asked, watching Remy and Rogue play outside.

Jean Luc gestured to the window, "The girl outside with him. She'd gonna have enough boys chasing after her. Won't have time for Remy."

Henry laughed, "You're joking right? Remy'll be the first boy in line chasing after her. Don't try to fool yourself into thinking otherwise. He'll be drooling all over her and she's not just going to forget about him. There's no chance of that happening. They've been best friends since the first day she started school here."

"That doesn't mean anything," Jean Luc waved his hand, "In a year or so it'll be 'Anna who' and he'll go from this girl to that."

Henry patted his father's shoulder, "You keep telling yourself that old man. In the meantime, Mercy and I will be taking Anna and Remy to the fair."

He left the kitchen before his father could object. Mercy was already rounding Rogue and Remy up, helping them into the car. Rogue's mothers went out for the night, after being assured Rogue would be taken care of. It took about twenty minutes to get to the fair and six hours to come home. Rogue and Remy had went on every ride possible, not caring how fast or how high it may be. They slept soundly the entire way home. Mercy smiled as she tucked them into Remy's bed, kissing them both on the forehead.

The next morning they both came running down the stairs, the smell of pancakes and French toast waking them. They each had three helpings. Topped with fruits, powdered sugar and whipped cream. After eating Mercy walked Rogue home to get showered and dressed. They were being taken to the zoo today, to see the new reptile exhibit. Rogue showered quickly and ran back across the street to Remy's house. Everyone was already in the car. Rogue handed her gift shop money to Mercy, knowing she'd lose it if she kept it. Jean Luc stayed in the kitchen, unhappy that for a second day both Henry and Remy were not doing their jobs.

"I liked the snakes the most," Rogue yawned as Irene tucked her in, "and the frogs."

Irene kissed her head, "I'm glad you had a good day sweetie. Now try and get some sleep."

Rogue was asleep before Irene left the room. She carefully walked down stairs to her and Raven's bedroom. She closed the door behind her, changing into her pajamas and laying down. Raven lay on the other side of the bed. She looked at Irene as she lay. They both let out a deep sigh. This friendship with Remy was causing many problems in their plans for Rogue. Irene shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. She tried to relax but couldn't.

"We're going to have to move again," Irene said, her voice sounding defeated, "He's becoming too much a part of her life. If we stay here he could ruin everything we have planned for her."

"I know," Raven agreed, "It's going to break her heart to leave him though. But things must go as planned if we want the future to be as we wish. Magneto is growing impatient. Her powers have to manifest soon."

Irene rolled to her side, "You can't rush the development of her mutation. It's simply not possible. He will just have to keep waiting."

Raven sighed, "I know. There is another mutant he wishes to collect, but at a later point in time. His name is Gambit, have you ever heard of him?"

Irene shook her head, "No, I'm not familiar with the name. Has Magneto given you any background information about him?"

"No," Raven lay her head on her pillow, "We'll worry about all of that later. You of all people know that the future is constantly changing. You can't possibly keep tabs on everything and everyone."

Irene simply nodded, feeling exhausted. She'd had three more visions today. Each having a different outcome. The visions drained her, she needed her rest if she could even hope to keep up with the energetic little girl upstairs. She smiled, adopting that bubbly little girl was the best thing she had ever done. It made her feel good to have that child in her life. No matter what Ravens motives were for adopting her, she love the girl and if going again both Raven and Magneto meant she'd survive, them Irene would do it. Deep down she had a feeling that's how things would play out at some point anyway.

They decided they'd move the day before Rogue's seventh birthday, giving her a few more months with Remy. After they moved all communication with him would be cut off completely, even if he did give her all of his information. They would tell her this once they left town. Rogue would object to the idea but it was for the best. She needed to focus on herself, not some boy with unique eyes. Rogue was told three days before her birthday that they were moving. It broke Irene's heart to see the little girl beg and plead for them to stay here. She cried and cried for hours, asking them to stay the entire time.

Rogue knocked on Remy's door the day before she had to leave. He answered with a smile that immediately disappeared when he saw her face. They both walked to the tree house, hand in hand. Once inside the tree house Rogue began to cry, hugging Remy as tight as she could. He didn't know what was going on so he did his best to sooth her. She pulled away a few moments later, her eyes puffy and red.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," she said between sniffles.

"Well that's okay," he smiled, "I'll just see you when you get back, nothing to cry about."

"No," she shook her head angrily, "I'm leaving, like moving away. I won't be coming back. This is my last day here. It why I haven't been in school. My mommas needed me to pack my things."

Remy's eyes started to tear, "You can't move. You're the only friend I've got. Can't they stay here or they can move and leave you here with us?"

She shook her head, trying her best not to cry. Remy hugged her, allowing her to hug him back. When they pulled away he grabbed her face and kissed her. Her eyes widened as he pulled away. He said he was sorry and had no idea why he did that, it only made them both cry harder. Rogue heard her name being called. They both climbed down the tree house, walking through the lawn hand in hand. They gave each other one final hug before Rogue left. She was halfway across the street when the car came flying around the corner. Remy's eyes widened as the car tried to stop but hit her. The driver jumped out of the car as Irene and Remy came rushing towards her. She looked around until she found Remy's face.

"Anna," she heard him say, then everything went black.


	18. Someone Lost, Something Found

He woke up panting, sweat dripping down his face. He looked next to him. A random woman lay there. He pulled on his clothes and left. He was seventeen and quite the ladies' man. Belladonna and he forgot about being married, realizing the only enjoyment they got out of each other was sex. Remy had been in love once, an extremely long time ago. But that girl was gone, her name faded from his mind. He gripped the dog tag around his neck as he hopped into the elevator. He flipped it over to see the word BEST engraved in it. He'd been wearing that necklace since he was at least eight or nine. He never took it off, keeping it close to his heart. He laughed to himself. He wondered what she'd look like now, all these years later. If she was alive that is. He wished he could remember her name, but years of getting in fight and getting knocked on the head erased some of his memories from his mind.

He walked into the warm Louisiana air. He checked his watch, two in the morning. Late enough for the drunks to be home or making their way there. Also late enough for him to take his sunglasses off. He placed them in the pocket of his trench coat. He looked up at the sky as he walked, not paying attention to the street in front of him. He felt something hit his lean, muscular body followed by an ugf sound. He looked to see a girl. He extended his hand for her to take to help her up. She was a beautiful girl. She had interesting brown hair with white framing her face and the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. As he helped her up he noticed she was staring at him. Then he realized he wasn't wearing his sunglasses. He pulled them out of his pocket quickly. She placed a gloved hand on his arm, making him stop before he placed the glasses on his face.

"You don't have to hide the fact that you're a mutant in front of other mutants," she said, still gazing into his eyes, "Besides, you'll never know who might find your eyes to be pretty. I'm very sorry that I bumped into you, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's more than alright chere," he grabbed her hand and kissed it, "Besides, it's not every night I get to see a femme as beautiful as yourself."

She pulled her hand away, "No offense, and don't take this as me not being flattered by the gesture or finding you to be unattractive but if you are trying to use a pick up line on me don't waste your time."

He stepped closer to her, "And why shouldn't I waste my time on such a fine creature like yourself? You have a boyfriend or something?"

She backed away, "Let's just say you wouldn't survive the experience. Again I'm sorry for bumping into you."

She walked away quickly, he turned to face her direction, "Do I even get a name," he called to her.

She turned around, "No," she called back then kept walking.

He smirked, the girl had character. He liked that in a woman. But she had something else, something familiar about her. Her hair and those eyes, it couldn't be. No, she died when that car hit her. With how fast it was going there was no way she survived? He continued to walk until he caught something out of the corner of his eye. He sighed when he saw Henry come out of the shadows. What was he in trouble for this time? He'd made more than his quota today.

"What'd I do this time," he asked, irritation in his voice.

"You have school in the morning," Henry walked towards Remy, "You can sleep around on the weekends."

Remy rolled his eye but followed his older brother. They stopped at the boats, drifting back to headquarters then to their house. He tried his best but he couldn't get her face out of his mind. She was so beautiful, so perfect. He hadn't even gotten her name.

"It won't bring her back you know," Henry whispered, "Sleeping with all these girls won't change the fact that she died."

Remy gripped his dog tag, "Who said I was sleeping around to forget anyone? Maybe I just like women and sex. Have you ever thought of that?"

Henry looked at him, "You wouldn't wear that necklace still if you didn't miss her. She was your best friend Remy and the only person that treated you good in that whole school, it's ok to miss her but at some point you have to move on. I honestly don't even remember her name."

Remy looked at the water, "Anna," he held the necklace tight, "her name was Anna."

"I'm telling the God's honest truth, he had red on black eyes," she told everyone.

They'd just gotten back from a vacation in New Orleans. Marti Gras had passed, causing the girls to come home with many beads. Much to the boys dislike. Kitty sat next to Rogue. She was not only her best friend but her roommate. Everyone thought Rogue was going insane, they'd never seen a mutant with eyes such as those. The Professor looked inside Rogue's mind, finding the boy easily. He did indeed have red on black eyes. The Professor knew him from somewhere. Possibly from Rogue's mind. Rogue had no memory of her life before she was seven, having got hit by a car before that moment.

"Rogue's telling the truth," Professor announced, "I will try and keep a tab on this mutant. First I'll need to find out exactly who he is."

This was the X-men's second battle with Magneto and his new henchmen. The old had not been as efficient as he wanted but they were still used in battles such as these. Rogue and Jean were handling Pyro when a card came flying at her. Rogue barely dodged it. She looked up and glared at Gambit, who was casually sitting on a bunch of crates. He gave her a half salute and a smirk before throwing three more cards in her direction. She leaped, rolled and flipped out of the way. Gambit watched as she moved gracefully like a cat. He let his mind wander until he looked around and noticed the Rogue was nowhere to be found. He stood up only to have his feet kicked out from under him. He landed on his feet, watching as Rogue jumped down after him.

He bowed, "Good day. How is mon chere doing on this lovely Halloween day?"

She ran at him, "Let me think," she threw a punch, missing his face, "I have to fight with you instead of enjoying my sixteenth birthday in peace."

They moved as if it was a well-rehearsed dance, each dodging the others blows while neither held back, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience but we have to do what the boss says no matter whose birthday it is."

"Don't apologize when I know you don't mean it," she grunted as she blocked a kick, "I prefer you better when you're leaving one night stands at two in the morning."

He dodged a punch, "So you remember me. I'm glad because that means you've been thinking about me. I've been thinking about you too chere. If we go someplace private I'll show you exactly what I've been thinking about."

She dodged his staff, "You're disgusting, you know that," she grabbed his staff, using it to push him.

He smirked, which made her look around. They were away from everyone. He used her moment of confusion to push her against the crates. He dropped his staff, using his hand to grab both of hers and pin them over her head. He placed his leg in between hers, using his hips and chest to keep her in place. She gasped as he ran his free hand down her side. His hand then went in between her legs. He released both of her hands as she moaned at his touch. Her hands gripped his strong shoulders. His other hand slipped under her breast plate, grabbing her chest. He could hear her breathing pick up, felt her hands gripping his shoulders tighter. He pressed himself into her more, looking her straight in the eyes.

"I want you chere," he whispered in her ear, then looked around, "But not right here and not right now."

He pulled away from her, grabbing his staff. She stared as he gave her another small salute then ran. She would have followed after him but her knees felt as though they were gonna give out. That was the second time he'd left her speechless in a fight. She mentally started kicking herself for letting him get to her. She began to run away, not knowing a pair of red and black eyes were watching her. He'd been watching her since their first battle. He pulled the necklace out and gripped it. He saw the chain around her neck today, wondering what was attached to it. Next time they met he'd find out. He had to keep targeting her, it was his only way to get close to her. Poisonous skin or not he wanted her, more than he'd wanted any other woman in the world. He also didn't want Sabertooth to get his claws on her. Magneto had instructed Sabertooth to do what he needed to do, he'd also instructed Remy to sweet talk her.


	19. Happy Birthday

He blinked a few times, sitting up in a bed that didn't belong to him. He looked around the dark room, noticing a figure lying next to him. He smiled down at her, getting off the bed carefully. He walked over to her jewelry box. He rummaged through it until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out the silver chain and dog tag. He turned it over, revealing the word FRIEND engraved in it. He looked back at Rogue as she tossed and turned. She shot up, gasping and looking around. Remy walked back over to her, taking her in his arms.

"I love you so much Rogue," he whispered, "I've loved you for a very long time."

She hugged him back, "I love you too Remy. Why do you have my necklace in your hand?"

He smiled, "First you go get checked out by the Professor and Doctor McCoy. I promise to explain everything when you get back. I can tell by the look on your face and the way you're trying to rummage through my mind that you're confused."

"You sure you don't need more alone time," she asked while standing.

He shook his head, "Trust me, I've had more than enough alone time. Come to my room after you get checked out and stop trying to go through my head, nothing is going to make sense to you."

She nodded and gave him a half salute before walking out the door. He followed, walking towards his room instead of down stairs. Her memories were lies. Lies that Irene and Mystique had placed in her head. Well at least the ones before the hospital. She didn't even remember having white in her hair before that. He shook his head. All these years he'd loved her, not knowing how she felt about him. Henry would get a kick out of this when they visited during Marti Gras. Jean Luc's head would explode when he saw her again. He hadn't really had time to look at her, let alone recognize her. Remy smirked at the thought of Jean Luc's face. He ended up with the girl Jean Luc tried so hard to keep him away from. It was a little ironic in the best kind of way. He got what he wanted while upsetting the man who was his father figure. He flopped on his bed, waiting for Rogue to come back upstairs. Then he remembered her birthday was in a few hours. He closed his door and set to work.

He heard the door creak open. He turned to face her. She looked around the room in wonder. It looked like something out of a dream or a movie. Candles dimly lit the room while rose petals lined the floor to the bed and closet. In the center of the bed lay two red roses, a white one dipped in black lay in between them. He walked over to her, lightly grabbing her hands. He pulled her into the room, turning to close the door behind him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, kissing the side of her face. She placed her hands on his forearms, leaning back into him.

"Do you like it," he whispered.

She turned and faced him, "This is beautiful. What's the occasion?"

"Well," he looked at his clock, "we have exactly three hours before your birthday. So what would you like to do until then?"

She looked him in the eyes, "Tell me more," she sat on the bed next to him, "Tell me about us."

He nodded his head, "Alright chere."

She pulls them both down, laying on the bed, "I want to hear about your life without me too."

He sighed, "Alright. Just try not to think too badly of me."

"I don't get why you hang out with Remy," Belladonna babbled as they did their work, "I mean, who wears sunglasses inside? And he never talks to anyone. My Daddy _makes_ me but you do it just because."

"He's not that bad," Rogue said defiantly, "Plus he has sensitive eyes, that's not his fault. And he talks to me all the time. I think he's just shy and you're just being mean for no reason."

Belladonna scrunched her nose, "He's just weird. No one wants to be friends with a weirdo."

"He's a really nice boy," Rogue insisted, "People should give him a chance. Being mean doesn't solve anything. Taking his glasses and throwing them on the floor then watching him search for them with his eyes closed isn't funny. And I want to be friends with a weirdo."

"I'm just saying that if you keep being friends with him people are going to start talking about you," Belladonna said matter of factly.

Rogue rolled her eyes, "I don't care what people think."

"Well that's dumb," Belladonna scuffed.

Rogue decided continuing this argument would be pointless. She looked at the clock. Five more minutes until their fourth grade helpers came. Rogue looked back down at her papers. She hated when Belladonna bugged her about Remy. She had no idea why everyone didn't like him. He didn't seem to bother anyone. In fact she was the only one he talked to. She was the only person who sat with him at lunch and played with him at recess. So how could everyone not like him when he barely interacted with them? She shook her head, frustrated at how mean people could be. Even the teachers treated him different.

"Hi," she heard him say.

She looked up and smiled, "Hi."

"What do you wanna do today," he asked, pulling a stool up to her desk.

She handed him a pencil, "We're gonna draw in my notebook if that's alright,"

He smiled, "That sounds like fun."

"Of course you both would be paired together again. Your teachers told me about last year," Rogue's new teacher said while leaning on her desk, "I want no shenanigans from you two peas in a pod. Do you both understand?"

They both shook their heads, looking her straight in the eye. Remy scooted his seat closer to Rogue, trying to get out of the aisle. She moved her chair too, making more room for him. They were silent while the other kids moved around, making sure not to get too close to Remy. He hung his head and began to doodle. Rogue looked at him sympathetically. She glared at the student then turned and doodled as well. Neither one of their doodles were bad, as they drew and re-drew over each other's doodles, making the drawing into something abstract and interesting. The teacher would come by occasionally, nodding her head in approval.

"Hey Anna," he whispered, "Thanks for being my friend."

She looked at him, "Don't thank me, I have no reason to not be your friend. I think you're a special and I don't get why other people are so mean to you."

He blushed, "Thanks. I think you're special too."

She smiled and went back to work on their doodles. He followed her lead, placing his arm over hers. She giggled a bit when he drew a cartoon drawing of Belladonna. It was no secret that the two children didn't like each other. She was spoiled and stuck up while Remy was simple and quiet. Rogue liked that about him. She never knew what was going on in his mind and his eyes fascinated her. To her seven year old mind, Remy was the greatest person in this world. She couldn't see why no one else saw what she saw in him, why no one would give him a chance. It made her feel angry and upset.

"You're the best Remy," she mumbled.

He was about to speak when a boy walked by, snatching Remy's glasses off his face. Remy looked at the boy, forgetting to close his eyes once the glasses were off. The boy gasped, causing the rest of the students to look at him. He tried to close them quickly but it was too late. They all gasped as they saw his red on black eyes. All but Rogue. They all moved away from him as one girl screamed. He hung his head, his bangs hiding his eyes. She looked up at him sadly. It wasn't fair that things had to be this way.

"He's a freak," the boy yelled.

Rogue stood up, "Shut up and leave him alone," she yelled while grabbing Remy's glasses back, handing them back to Remy, "You don't even know him! You're just mean! All of you are mean!"

Remy put his glasses on quickly, grabbing the pencil on the desk. He charged it, his frustration growing. He hated all of them, all the comments and jokes. He wanted to beat all of them. To teach them all not to mess with him. He'd done nothing to any of them yet they all judged and rejected him. He relaxed again after hearing Rogue's voice defending him. He couldn't make things any worse for her.

"Look at Anna defending her boyfriend," another boy yelled, "You like a freak, he's weird and so are you."

The class glared at her as she stood in front of Remy. He snapped, feeling the charge radiating from the pencil again. Picking on him was one thing but they weren't going to start saying stuff about Rogue. He lifted his hand and aimed past her head. The pencil whizzed past hers and the boys head, exploding behind him. The scorch marks burned into the wall near the classroom window. They all looked in horror at Remy. Rogue turned around, her eyes wide as she started. She moved backwards away from him. She stood closer to the other kids. His expression dropped.

"Anna please don't be scared. I won't hurt you," he reached out to her but she flinched away.

His hand dropped at his side. She was scared of him, he was a freak to her now too. He moved backwards, forgetting the stool behind him. He tripped over it and fell backwards, his glasses flying off his face. He sat there as the kids began to laugh at him, picking his glasses back up and putting them back on. They stopped as Rogue walked towards him. He looked up at her. She smiled and extended her hand. He reached up and grabbed it.

"Don't touch him," Belladonna yelled, "He might make your hand explode."

She ignored Belladonna. None of the kids came near either of them. She gripped his hand more and pulled, helping him to his feet. She continued to hold his hand, both of them just standing there. She looked up at him. He didn't move, fearing movement may scare her away. She reached up towards his face with her other hand. He still made no movement. She grabbed his sunglasses, pulling them off. She smiled as she looked into his eyes. They still never ceased to amaze her.

"I think they're pretty," she said sweetly, tilting her head to the side, much like she did the first time, "just like you."

She sat back down as if nothing had happened, finally releasing his hand. The other children watched closely as he picked up his stool, placing it on the side of the desk. She smiled at him as he collected his things. He sat down, reaching for another pencil.

She stopped him, "That's a far reach from where you're sitting. Why don't you sit next to me? There's plenty of room."

He looked at her, trying to see any signs of joking. He pulled his stool around, sitting next to her. She handed him another pencil, holding it until he grabbed it. She smiled as he began to doodle again. Her hand bumped into his a few times. She didn't pull away when it did. He grabbed the corner of the page. She laughed as he accidentally burned the corner, using her hand to pat it. He stared as she pulled her hand away from the corner and continued to doodle, like it was the most natural thing in the world. The other kids continued what they were doing, keeping a safe distance from both Rogue and Remy. The fourth grade helpers stood up to leave twenty minutes later.

"Remy," she called, "Save me a seat at lunch?"

He looked at her, blinking a few times, "Um yeah, sure."

She smiled, "Great. I have Oreos today. I'll share them with you."

He nodded, his face still serious, "Alright."

"Anna sit with us today," Belladonna waved her hand, "we saved you a seat."

Rogue looked at her then back at Remy, who was sitting by himself. He lowered his head and began to eat his sandwich. He knew she wasn't going to sit with him, especially after today in class. So he ate in silence, not wanting to look up and see her eating with everyone else. To his surprise he heard small footsteps headed towards him. He looked up in awe as she stood next to him, placing her lunch box next to his. She ignored the way the other kids stared at her, ignored the babbles and sounds of protest.

"So I have six cookies. Which means three for me and three for you," she announced as she sat next to him.

He stared at her, "Why are you sitting with me?"

She looked back at him, "Am I not allowed to sit with you?"

He focused on his food again, "You are. I just didn't think you'd want to."

She took a bite of her sandwich, "Well that's dumb. So what are we doing at recess? If we go on the swings I think I can beat you this time."

He shrugged, "Sure, we can do that if you want."

They ate the rest of their lunch silently. Remy just wanted the day to be over. It felt like the longest day of his life. He just wanted to go home so he could be alone. He also didn't want to see Rogue. Sure she had acted nice, but that was only because she felt sorry for him. He was an outcast and she was the only one with a big enough heart to take pity on him. He was convinced this was the reason she was nice to him throughout the rest of the day. He was so relieved when the last bell went off, signaling the end of the day. He walked quickly, trying to avoid getting shoved. Once off school property he lowered his head and started walking home alone. He heard footsteps behind him. They were approaching fast. He prepared to defend himself if need be. He spun around and almost collided with Rogue.

"Why didn't you wait for me," she asked between breaths.

"I figured you wouldn't want to be seen with the freak of the school," he lowered his head like he'd been defeated, "plus I didn't want you around if anyone gave me trouble."

She looked at him, "Well I was a little scared at first. But I think it's kinda neat. Like a little firework show in your hands. It makes you special and I like you just the way you are."

He looked up at her, a goofy smile painted on his face, "Do you really mean that?"

She laughed, "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

They walked home in silence. He said good-bye to her when they got to her house then left to go to his. He felt something hit his head. He turned around to find a silver necklace with a little dog tag on it. He picked it up to see what it said. The word BEST was engraved into it. He looked up to see Rogue holding one in her hand. He smiled as she put her's on. Following her lead, he put his on too and tucked it under his shirt. She waved to him then pulled her head back into her room. He smiled to himself. No one had ever given him a gift before, well not friends anyway, and the gifts he received from his family were all gifts that could be used when robbing someone. Henry looked at him as he walked through the door.

She'd heard enough from them. They couldn't move again, they had only been here for almost two years. Now they wanted to pack up and move again. It was fair and it wasn't right and she wasn't about to just sit here and do nothing. She marched down the stairs and out the front door, despite Raven telling her to come back. She breathed in the warm October air. She held on to her FRIEND necklace as she ran across and down the street. She wasn't going to not say goodbye to Remy. He was the only real friend she had ever had and she had to leave him. She walked the path leading to his front door. She knocked on his door. He answered with a smile that immediately disappeared when he saw her face. He pulled the door shut began him and gestured to the tree house. She nodded. They both walked to the tree house, hand in hand. Once inside the tree house Rogue began to cry, hugging Remy as tight as she could. He didn't know what was going on so he did his best to sooth her. She pulled away a few moments later, her eyes puffy and red.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," she said between sniffles.

"Well that's okay," he smiled, "I'll just see you when you get back, nothing to cry about."

"No," she shook her head angrily, "I'm leaving, like moving away. I won't be coming back. This is my last day here. It why I haven't been in school. My mommas needed me to pack my things."

Remy's eyes started to tear, "You can't move. You're the only friend I've got. Can't they stay here or they can move and leave you here with us?"

She shook her head, trying her best not to cry. Remy hugged her, allowing her to hug him back. He took her with him to the tree house where they could be alone. He wished they could just stay in the tree house forever. No one would bother them and she'd never have to leave. They both wouldn't turn around and be lonely again. He didn't want to be friendless again. To have no one to talk to when the other kids rejected him. He also didn't want to lose her because she was special, she was different. He may have only been eight but he could feel this liking inside of him, this want to be around her. He couldn't explain it, but it was strong and it was there. He pulled her into him again, trying his best to comfort her. When they pulled away he grabbed her face and kissed her. It was only for a moment, but it was the best moment of his life. Her heart started racing a bit. What was this feeling that she had towards him? He meant more to her then just a friend. Her eyes widened as he pulled away.

He blushed, "I'm real sorry, I don't know why I did that. I'm so sorry."

She began to cry even more, throwing her arms around him, "I don't wanna go. I don't wanna leave you. You're my best friend."

He hugged her as tight as he could for as long as he could. They pulled apart when they heard Rogue's name being called. They both climbed down the tree house, walking through the lawn hand in hand. They gave each other one final hug before Rogue left.

"I'm gonna miss you Remy," she whispered.

He buried his face in her strawberry scented hair, "I'm gonna miss you too Anna."

They pulled apart and she began to walk across the street. The sound of a screeching car came out of nowhere. Rogue was mid-street and the car was going too fast for her to move out of the way. She stood there paralyzed as the car tried to stop. Remy turned around, his eyes wide as the car hit her. She went flying backwards as the car came to a complete stop. His eyes grew wide with horror as he watched her small frame hit the pavement again.

"No," he whispered to himself.

He went rushing into the street as the driver got out of the car. Upon hearing Raven's scream Irene came running out of the house and into the street, listening to wear the voices were coming from. Her eyes opened for a moment. She was searching for one single face. She found him on the right. She smiled as she looked into his eyes. They were always so pretty to her. He looked down at her, tears streaming down his face. People were talking to her but she didn't understand what they were saying.

"Anna," she heard him say, then everything went black.


	20. If Truth be Told

"Remy you can't keep moping around like this," Henry knocked on the door of Remy's bedroom, "Come on Remy, you gotta come out. You can't miss any more school."

There was no answer. This was the fourth time this week that Henry had tried to get Remy out of his room. He stomped back down the stairs, sighing in frustration. He knew Anna had meant a lot to him, but he didn't think Remy would be this torn up about her death. She left for the hospital moments after getting hit and since then they'd heard nothing about her. Jean Luc tried to push the idea of hanging around Belladonna but that idea didn't sit well with Remy. In fact, just the mention of forgetting Rogue made him blow up four cans and the tree house. He'd hidden all his pictures of them, not wanting to see her face. The necklace, however, remained around his neck. He refused to take it off. Henry looked out back, looking for nothing but finding the person he'd been looking for. Remy sat in what remained of the tree house. He stared off into space, his mind replaying the accident over and over again.

"Remy," Henry called, "Remy come inside and start getting ready for school."

Remy jumped down from the tree, landing on his feet like a cat. He stalked in past Henry without saying a word. He went upstairs to change. He came back down, grabbed his breakfast then started walking to school. He stopped in front of her house, wishing it was all a dream and that she was still here. His hands bawled into fists. He fought the tears in his eyes, refusing to cry in public. He gave her house one final glance and continued walking.

_Hey Remy, wait up._

He stopped and turned, finding no one there. He shook his head. He missed her so much that he was imagining her voice. He walked with his head down, his sunglasses shielding his eyes. The people at school had left him alone since the accident, not wanting to provoke him. He walked up the steps and blinked when he thought he saw her at the top waiting for him. He grunted in frustration. When was he going to stop seeing her? Every time he turned around she was there. He would have loved it, if it was actually her.

He sat in the corner of the classroom during fourth grade helper time. There had been no new students and he didn't want to join any of the pairs. He doodled in his notebook, drawing her over and over again. He couldn't help but think she'd like it if she were there. He looked around the room. He couldn't wait for work tonight. It always took his mind off of her.

_You're still wearing those sunglasses. That's so silly. You have such beautiful eyes, you should let other people see them too._

He looked up again, scanning the room for her. His heart sank. He wished she would just go away. He didn't understand why. Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? Her face, her smile, the smell of her hair, all etched in his mind. He wanted it all gone. He didn't want her in there if she couldn't really be here. He stood up and walked out of the classroom, not caring who looked at him. He went into the bathroom and punched the wall. It didn't help, so he did it again and again until he couldn't hit it anymore. He sank to the floor, running his hands through his hair.

_Please stop feeling so sad Remy. I don't want you to be sad. I'll see you again soon, I promise. So just smile, one little smile for me._

He stood, infuriated, "Shut up, Shut Up, SHUT UP! Leave me alone," he punched the wall again, leaving a dent.

He saw it again, he was standing there with her, just saying goodbye. He knew he'd probably never see her again but she was so special to him. He turned around just in time to see the car slam into her, to see her fly backwards. But she wasn't a little girl anymore. She was at least twelve. She'd started developing curves and a figure. But there she lay, dead. He stared in horror. This couldn't be happening.

"NOOOOO," he screamed as he ran over to her, "Chere," he held her upper body in his arms, he shook her a bit, "Chere, darling you gotta get up. Come on petite, come on. You gotta stay with me. I can't do this, I can't lose you," he began to cry while holding her closer, "Please, please you gotta stay with me."

"Remy," Henry shook him, "Remy wake up."

He shot up, "Is she alright?"

Henry lowered his head, "You were dreaming about her again. The fille you used to be friends with?"

He shook his head angrily, "Of course. She's always what I dream about. Has been for years. God why can't she just leave me alone?"

Henry looked at him, "That's what happens when you fall in love homme. She isn't ever gonna leave you. Hate to say it but it's true."

Remy swung his legs over the bed, standing up shortly after, "I'm gonna go for a walk. Tell dad I'll be back later."

"Where you gonna go at this hour," Henry asked.

Remy walked out the door and descended the stairs, "Out," he called before slamming the front door shut.

He walked to the bayou, getting in the boat. He'd go to town, there was bound to be some kind of festival going on there. That would defiantly take his mind off of her. Unless her voice came into his head. He got out of the boat and tied it to a tree. He walked through the allies, trying to find something to do. He stroll over to one of the dance floors. Of course they'd have masks on. He grabbed one from the table near him. He'd return it later. A girl in a deep green dress caught his eye. She was pale with developing curves. The dress she wore was knee length. It fit her chest and stomach snuggly then poofed out at her hips. The top was an off the shoulder with a bit of a V-neck. Her hair was brown, long and wavy. It was pinned back on the sides. Remy stared as he noticed the white bangs framing her face. He walked over to her, bowing. He knew he wasn't dressed up or anything but in the past few years he's grown and became more muscular, making him more appealing to girls.

She looked him over a few times. He looked handsome even though she couldn't see his face. She noticed his eyes looking her over. She looked beautiful, even with the mask. He extended his hand to her and smirked. She took his hand, blushing when he kissed it. He continued to hand her hand, not wanting to let go. She didn't pull her hand away either, loving the way her hand fit in his.

"Would you honor me with a dance petite," he gestured towards the dance floor.

"That sounds nice, sure," she let him lead her to the dance floor.

They moved so gracefully, like liquid. He pulled her closer as they danced, her body fitting snuggly into his. He liked the feel of her in his arms. She rested her head on his chest. He rested his chin on her head. She could hear his heart beating. It was so soothing, so calming. They danced to the next song that came on as well. She smiled as his hands moved from her side to the swell of her lower back. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled, loving how close she was.

"How old are you petite," he asked, looking down on her.

"I'm thirteen," her cheek still on his chest.

"Aren't you a little young to be out here by yourself," his thumb rubbed her back, "Where are your parents?"

She rolled her eyes, "I come here with my mommas every year around this time then again during Marti Gras. So I know my way around here."

"Alright petite," he chuckled, "I'm fifteen by the way. My name's…"

She shook her head, "No, don't tell me. I probably won't ever see you again so I don't want to know."

She looked up at him as he looked down at her. Their eyes locked. She moved her hands up to his mask. He didn't stop her as she pulled the mask off. She dropped the mask, gasping at his unique eyes. He moved backwards. Preparing to leave. He was an outcast even to tourists. He turned around and stalked off. He was so sick of this, he wished his eyes were different, normal. He heard the clicking of high heels. He rolled his eyes, assuming it was Belladonna. She huffed a little, trying to catch up to him. Her hand reached for him.

"Wait," she called, "I said wait. Hey, please stop walking."

He turned and glared at her, "What? Do you wanna call me names? Call me a freak? Tell me I don't belong around normal people? Go ahead, I've heard it all. You aren't gonna hurt my feelings."

She stopped, "Why would I do that? I like your eyes, they're pretty," she tilted her head, "I wasn't finished dancing with you. It's rude to leave a lady in the middle of the dance floor, then to have her chase after you."

He walked over to her and took off her mask. He was met by a pair of beautiful, emerald orbs. He touched her face with his hand, rubbing his thumb against her cheek. She smiled warmly at him. He stepped closer to her, never taking his eyes off of hers. She grabbed his shoulders, going up on her tip-toes. His face moved closer to hers. She kissed his lips lightly then pulled away, her feet flat on the ground. He moved his one hand to the swell of her back, while the other moved to her chin. He pulled her closer, lifting her face up to look at him. He kissed her again, moving his hand to the back of her head. They both smiled as they pulled away.

"It's getting late chere," he extended his arm to her, "Would you mind if I walked you home? I wouldn't want anything bad happening to you."

She took his arm, "I wouldn't mind at all."

He hadn't laughed this hard in the longest time, and it was with a total stranger. Her laugh was amazing, as was her smile. He was right, she was beautiful too. She looked him over again, smiling to herself. She was right, he was good looking. She wondered how he didn't have a girlfriend. Not that she'd ask. She wouldn't see him ever again after this night. They stopped in front of her hotel.

"Well this is my stop," she looked at the building, then back at him, "Thank you for making my night a whole lot better and for walking me home, well kind of."

He smiled, "You're more than welcome. Can I meet you in the same spot tomorrow?"

She looked down, then back at him. She kissed him again, wrapping her arms around him. She allowed him to do the same, lifting her off the ground. They pulled away a few moment later. He smiled like a goof, which made her laugh a bit.

"I'll take that as a yes," he asked.

She looked away from him, "It was a goodbye. I'm leaving with my momma tomorrow."

She turned around to look at him, all happiness in his face gone. She touched the side of his face, causing him to look at her. God she was beautiful. More beautiful than Belladonna and that was something most people would debate. She kissed him again then walked inside the hotel. He closed his eyes and sighed. Why did he have to find the one girl that reminded him of her? Did he like punishing himself? Of all the tourist girls he found one that was a genuinely a nice person. He started heading home, feeling a little defeated.

"Do you have any idea what time it is," Henry scolded, "You're lucky I covered for you," he looked at Remy, "What's the matter with you?"

Remy sighed and plopped down on the kitchen chair, "I have a habit of liking girls that don't stay in town very long."

Henry sat across from him, "You met a girl?"

Remy nodded, "And her vacations over tomorrow. She just, she had the same hair her. I didn't even get her name. We danced, kissed, talked then kissed some more. She was so beautiful in that dress. God! What is wrong with me," he slammed his fists into the table, "I'm gonna go to bed. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

He stood up, running his hand through his hair. He walked up the stairs, praying he'd actually get a good night's sleep. He walked down the hall, taking his shirt off. Once in his room he closed the door, pulled off his pants then flopped on his bed. He situated himself so he was comfortable. He lay in his big bed alone, wishing he had a beautiful brunette with white bangs and emerald eyes lying next to him. He closed his eyes, letting his mind wander too far off places.

"Remy," she said seductively, "Why don't we go back up to your room? I'm sure we can have lots of fun in there."

He followed, obeying her every wish. She suggestively lay on his bed, beckoning for him to come join her. She grow since he'd last seen her. Her body was curvy and fit. Her hair flowed like water over her back and shoulders. He walked towards her. He crawled on the bed, kissing her as he did so. She smirked as he pulled away, moving her hands up his side. She gripped his shirt, pulling it over his head. She pushed him on the bed, climbing on top of him. She undid his pants as he pulled off her shirt. He pulled off her pants as she pulled off his underwear. He unhooked her bra then flip over so he was on time. He kissed her face and neck as his hands moved down her sides. She could feel him hardening. He blushed and looked away.

"Don't be embarrassed," she said while placing his hand on her underwear, I think it's sexy."

She ran her hands down his side and back. He closed his eyes as she ran her hand through his hair. He pulled off her underwear. She grabbed a condom out of his drawer, handing it to him. He looked at it for a moment then looked at her. She smirked and shook her head. He put it on as fast as humanly possible. He moved back on top of her, feeling both nervous and excited. He kissed her again.

"Oh my, uh," he gasped.

"Oh," she moaned, "Remy. Oh my god. Remy, I love you."

He tried to focus, "I love you too," she felt so good.

He moved fast, making her gasp and moan in pleasure. He did the same, burying his face into her neck. She kissed his neck and shoulders while gripping his back and hair. She smiled as he kissed her neck and cheeks. He looked at her, she was so beautiful. And she was in his room, in his bed, making love to him. He released inside of her half an hour later. He stroked her bare side, running his other hand through her hair. He kissed her forehead, pulling her naked body into him.

"Don't ever leave me," he whispered aloud.

They pulled apart and she began to walk across the street. The sound of a screeching car came out of nowhere. Rogue was mid-street and the car was going too fast for her to move out of the way. She stood there paralyzed as the car tried to stop. Remy turned around, his eyes wide as the car hit her. She went flying backwards as the car came to a complete stop.

"No," he whispered to himself.

He went rushing into the street as the driver got out of the car. Upon hearing Raven's scream Irene came running out of the house and into the street, listening to wear the voices were coming from. Her eyes opened for a moment. She was searching for one single face. She found him on the right. She smiled as she looked into his eyes. They were always so pretty to her. He looked down at her, tears streaming down his face. People were talking to her but she didn't understand what they were saying. She was only fifteen, she had so much in life she needed to do. She could die, not yet. He scooped her up in his arms, running to get help as all the others faded away. By the time he got to the hospital it was too late to save her. He wept in the waiting lounge.

"NOOOO," he sat up in a cold sweat.

He looked next to him. A random woman lay there. He pulled on his clothes and left. He was seventeen and quite the ladies' man. Belladonna and he forgot about being married, realizing the only enjoyment they got out of each other was sex. Remy had been in love once, an extremely long time ago. But that girl was gone, her name faded from his mind. He gripped the dog tag around his neck as he hopped into the elevator. He flipped it over to see the word BEST engraved in it. He'd been wearing that necklace since he was at least eight or nine. He never took it off, keeping it close to his heart. He laughed to himself. He wondered what she'd look like now, all these years later. If she was alive that is. He wished he could remember her name, but years of getting in fight and getting knocked on the head erased some of his memories from his mind.

He walked into the warm Louisiana air. He checked his watch, two in the morning. Late enough for the drunks to be home or making their way there. Also late enough for him to take his sunglasses off. He placed them in the pocket of his trench coat. He looked up at the sky as he walked, not paying attention to the street in front of him. In truth he was hoping to find another girl or woman. He had nothing better to do. He'd done his job tonight and school was school. It was something he was good at. Especially since people learned to stop bothering him.

She had her heads up in the clouds as well, wondering what kind of guy would ever want to be with her. She also thought about how much fun she'd had at the festival today. It was so much different without Irene there, watching her every move. She was so wrapped up on her thought that she didn't see Remy walking right towards her. She let out a sigh, walking straight into something hard and fleshy.

He felt something hit his lean, muscular body followed by an ugf sound. He looked to see a girl. She was no older than fifteen. She looked so familiar to him. He had to stop getting hit in the head. He extended his hand for her to take to help her up. She was a beautiful girl. She had interesting brown hair with white framing her face and the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. As he helped her up he noticed she was staring at him. Well not him, but his eyes. It took him a minute to process what she was looking at. Then he realized he wasn't wearing his sunglasses. He pulled them out of his pocket quickly, his hands getting caught in the trench coat pocket. She watched as he fumbled around with the glasses, he was going to hide those exotic eyes. She placed a gloved hand on his arm, making him stop before he placed the glasses on his face.

"You don't have to hide the fact that you're a mutant in front of other mutants," she said, still gazing into his eyes, "Besides, you'll never know who might find your eyes to be pretty. I'm very sorry that I bumped into you, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's more than alright chere," he grabbed her hand and kissed it, "Besides, it's not every night I get to see a femme as beautiful as yourself."

She pulled her hand away, "No offense, and don't take this as me not being flattered by the gesture or finding you to be unattractive but if you are trying to use a pick up line on me don't waste your time."

He stepped closer to her, "And why shouldn't I waste my time on such a fine creature like yourself? You have a boyfriend or something?"

She backed away, "Let's just say you wouldn't survive the experience. Again I'm sorry for bumping into you."

She walked away quickly, he turned to face her direction, "Do I even get a name," he called to her.

She turned around, "No," she called back then kept walking.

He smirked, the girl had character. She was feisty and extremely sexy. He liked that in a woman. But she had something else, something familiar about her. He'd seen her before, he knew he did. But from where? He hated his crappy memory. But she carried herself with such confidence. He tried to think. Her hair and those eyes, it couldn't be. No, she died when that car hit her. With how fast it was going there was no way she survived? But what if she had? What if she was alive and just didn't recognize him? Or worse, what if she had forgotten him? He hated all these possibilities, yet they gave him hope. She could be out there somewhere, still alive and healthy. He could have possibly seen her and didn't even know it. He continued to walk until he caught something out of the corner of his eye. He grabbed a few cards, preparing to the throw them. He sighed when he saw Henry come out of the shadows. He felt relieve that it wasn't a member of the Rippers, though Henry meant he was needed or in trouble. Though he couldn't recall any reason. What was he in trouble for this time? He'd made more than his quota today.

"What'd I do this time," he asked, irritation in his voice.

"You have school in the morning," Henry walked towards Remy, "You can sleep around on the weekends."

Remy rolled his eye, he could sleep around whenever he pleased. Henry gestured for them to head towards the boat. Remy didn't want to go but followed his older brother. They stopped at the boats, untying one of them from the tree that held them. Both Remy and Henry climbed in the boat. They pushed off the shore, using the current to head back to headquarters so they could get their job assignments. Jean Luc had decided he didn't want to put up with either of his sons so he moved back into headquarters. Not that Remy minded, they didn't exactly see eye to eye. After they got their assignments they would go to their house.

"It won't bring her back you know," Henry whispered, "Sleeping with all these girls won't change the fact that she died."

Remy gripped his dog tag, "Who said I was sleeping around to forget anyone? Maybe I just like women and sex. Have you ever thought of that?"

Henry looked at him, "You wouldn't wear that necklace still if you didn't miss her. She was your best friend Remy and the only person that treated you good in that whole school, it's ok to miss her but at some point you have to move on. I honestly don't even remember her name."

Remy looked at the water, "Anna, her name is Anna. She's still out there and I'm gonna find her."

"Remy," Henry sighed, "Please don't start this again. It's not healthy. She died, you were there. You know I wish you hadn't been there and that she was still alive but she's not. At some point you have to let her go. You've been haunted by her since you were nine years old. Remy, just let her go."

Remy glared at him, "What if it happened to Mercy? Would you just let that go?"

"Eventually yes, I'm not saying I wouldn't be devastated but I wouldn't let it eat me up for years. Eventually I would move on with my life," Henry looked at him, "You have to open your heart. You can't keep living like this."

Remy ignored him, he didn't want to hear Henry's input on how Remy ran his life. Besides, Jean Luc had made it clear that he'd be leaving soon to work for another mutant named Magneto. Apparently Jean Luc was in his debt which meant Remy was in his debt. This decision didn't sit well with Henry. He felt Remy should at least finish out the school year. Remy didn't care either way. He could handle himself, thanks to extra intense training from Jean Luc. Plus all his anger from losing her helped his drive a bit. He'd already packed, leaving after school tomorrow. He should give them something to talk about before he left, something with a 'wow' factor.

"Remy," Henry said as Remy walked up the stairs to his room, "Don't do anyt'ing stupid tomorrow, please."

Remy rolled his eyes, "Fine," he said before slamming his door shut.

He woke up the next morning feeling like shit, he hated going to school. Hated all the snooty, mutant hating people. He considered skipping but he knew that idea wouldn't fly with Henry. So he got up, got a shower, got dressed, grabbed his things, grabbed his breakfast and headed off to school like a good little boy. He scoffed at the idea of being good. He'd rather be permanently drunk and having sex with multiple girls in one night then deal with the idiots that surrounded him. But after today it wouldn't matter, after today he'd be away from it all. Away from the Guild, away from this stupid High School. He walked up the steps just like he did every other day, ignoring the glares of his peers. He turned when he heard her Mississippi twang.

"Kitty, where are we going," her arm was being pulled by a small brunette.

"We're like going shopping," the small girl giggled, "I heard they had like cute little stores just before the town."

"Morning chere," Remy called, immediately catching Rogue's attention.

She watched him walk down the steps. Her eyes unintentionally drifting towards his. He smiled as he approached her, taking her hand and kissing it. Kitty stared at him, not sure what to do. He then turned and smiled at Kitty.

"I see you have a friend. Bonjour petite," he said while taking her hand then kissing it.

Kitty giggled and blushed, "Hi. Are you like a friend of…?"

"No," Rogue spat, "I literally ran into him last night while I was taking a walk. But we better get going if you wanna shop before we leave. It was nice seeing you again," she called as she pulled Kitty away from him.

He smirked, "Still don't get a name chere," he called.

She turned around, a smirk of her owned plastered on her flawless pale face, "If you really wanna know it you'll figure out a way to find it," she called back before waving her hand, Kitty's arm still looped through hers.

"I will then," he shouted back before turning and heading back into school.

Belladonna wrapped her arms around him, kissing his face, "Wanna come over tonight. My poppa won't be home, we could have a bit of fun. Unless you're hanging out with your new friend."

Remy shook off her embrace, "I'm leaving after school today. I won't be coming back."

She just stared as he stalked off to class. He wasn't in the mood for her slutty self. He didn't understand why she continued to try and be with him when while they were together she cheated on him left and right. A whore at sixteen. He shook his head, wondering why he allowed himself to lose his virginity to her. Especially when he knew she hadn't been one. It wasn't the smartest decision he'd made. He sat in class, only seven and a half more hours until he was free.


	21. Chance and Circumstance

Magneto called Gambit into his office, having a new assignment for him. The others followed behind. So this would be a group effort. Mystique sat on the edge of Magneto's desk, looking like her usual shape shifting, bitchy self. Gambit rolled his eyes. He really couldn't stand that woman, but he tolerated her. At least until he was higher up on the food chain. Magneto had taken an interest in Gambit. Particularly his stealth skills. Magneto came to realize why Gambit was so prized by Jean Luc. He also saw why Jean Luc was so reluctant to give him up. The eighteen year old had much potential for being the youngest member of his elite team. He was also the best. Quick and silent with combustible, swift hands.

"You will all be going up against the X-men today," Magneto announced, turning to face them, "They have been a thorn in my side for quite some time now and the Brotherhood just isn't getting the job done."

"Do we all have specific people or just attack," Sabertooth said, a murderous smile spreading across his face.

Magneto looked at him, "All of you may attack you please, except you," he looked at Gambit, "I want you and only you to go after Rogue. Here is her picture," he handed Gambit her file, "You're job is to sweet talk her, flirt with her, make her want to be with you. Make her fall in love with you then bring her to our side but don't touch her skin. It's poisonous."

Gambit nodded then looked at the photo, "Hm," his mouth formed into a smirk, "Mon chere, I guess I did find a way to get your name. Cela devrait être intéressant."

"Can you do this," Magneto asked.

"I think I can manage," he handed the file back.

"Don't get handsy with her," Mystique sneered, "You'll woo her but treat her with respect. Just thinking about her even remotely caring for you makes me sick. My daughter deserves someone who doesn't think women are disposable."

Magneto sighed, "We all know how you feel Raven. But Gambit it the only one who would be capable of getting into her heart while not getting his own taken."

Raven, why did that name sound so familiar to him? Wait, Rogue was Mystique's daughter and Mystique's real name was Raven? Anna, Anna's one mother's name was Raven. Was it possible? The little girl, the girl he danced with in Louisiana and Rogue, could the all be the same person? Did this mean that she was alive and he had found her? He took a deep breath. If that was the case he was in big trouble. He tried to calm his thoughts and focus on the task at hand but he couldn't help but let that little bit of hope sink in.

He looked at the others, it was time to leave. He would start the fight with a few cards after Pyro set some stuff on fire. Pyro was interesting yes, but completely insane. Gambit meant that in the most literal way, the man had more than a few screws loose. Gambit shuffled his cards while flying in the metal orb, his staff collapsed and in his pocket. He heard Pyro's laugh as he jumped out of the orb. Several crates were on fire already. Gambit rolled his eyes at Pyro's unstable behavior. The X-men hadn't even come yet. Gambit launched himself on top of a crate and sat lazily, waiting for the "good guys" to arrive. He heard Sabertooth snarl. Then, to his surprise, heard someone snarl back. He looked in the direction of the second snarl.

He noted the man with the claws as Wolverine, who was already charging at Sabertooth. He looked past Wolverine to a red head, Jean Grey. Next to her was a boy with a visor over his eye, Cyclops. Next to him were two blue people, the larger one being Beast, the smaller being Night Crawler. Next was the small brunette that walked with Rogue the one day in Louisiana, Shadow Cat. But where was she? His sweet and spicy southern belle was nowhere in sight. He scanned the crowd of people again. There she was, sneaking away from the rest. He charged his deck of card, sending them flying one after another in all different directions.

He turned around before her bare hand could touch her. He smirked and leaped out of the way, causing her to lose track of him. She was good, he had to admit but he'd have the upper hand next time. He watched as she leapt into the aisle of crates, just one turn away from him. He pulled the King of Hearts out. He counted in his head. Three, two, one. There she was, standing in front of him. She seemed mesmerized, transfixed on his eyes that were now brown instead of red and black. One of Magneto's ideas, it made it easier for him to see in sun light. He smirked at her, holding the card up. He extended it towards her. She grabbed it, holding it as if it was the most fascinating object in the world. He moved it between them, holding it out flat. His moved his face closer to hers, she did the same thing. He charged the card, letting it go then stepping back. He gave her a small salute then ran. The next thing he heard was the blast.

"I really hope you threw that card chere," he mumbled to himself.

He felt something tackle him, "You tried to blow me up, you bastard!"

He turned over and kicked her off of him, "So you wanna give me nicknames now chere?"

"Chere, oh my god," she gawked at him, "No, you've gotta be shitting me. You're the sweet talker from Louisiana. You work for Magneto? God I knew there was something I didn't like about you. And now here you are trying to fucking blow me up."

"Language, chere, language," he tisked, "Such foul words shouldn't come outta such a pretty girls lips. Which look absolutely delicious if I do say so myself."

She threw a punch followed by a kick, "You're gonna flirt with me and sweet talk me in the middle of a fight."

He grabbed her leg, pushing her back, "When else am I gonna do it chere," he asked as he straddled her, "Hope you don't mind, I like to be on top."

"You're disgusting," she hissed as she pushed him off of her then straddling him.

He raised an eyebrow, "So you like to be on top then? Well I guess we can come to some kind of compromise."

She gave him a disgusted look, pulling off one of her gloves. He quickly kicked her off. She landed on her feet as he kicked his leg, getting back up. He pulled out his staff, using it to block her. She jumped as he tried to take her feet out from under her. He used the staff to charge at her, pinning her against the crates. Her hands couldn't move to his bare skin. He moved his hand up towards her face, his eyes locking with hers. He carefully brushed some hair out of her face. He moved his face closer to hers.

She smiled, "I wouldn't if I were you. Unless you wanna take a nap."

He continued to move his face towards hers. His head moved sideways, smelling her hair. She held her breath as his lips kissed the top of her head. He smiled as he leaned his forehead against hers, making sure the head gear he wore was the only part touching her skin. She looked up as he looked down. He dropped his staff and smiled.

"I'm not afraid of you. I know what will happen if I touch your skin," he moved his body a little closer, almost touching hers, "So go ahead, touch my face or hand. I'm not scare of being absorbed," he gazed at her, "God, you're still so beautiful."

She moved her hand towards his face, he didn't move, "Why aren't you moving?"

He grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand even closer to his face, "I told you, I'm not afraid of you or your powers. You think I was joking then touch me."

She tried to pull her hand away but he placed it on his heart. He let go of her wrist but her hand remained. He moved even closer, his body pressing hers against the crates. He ran his hand through her hair, being careful not to touch her skin. God he wanted to kiss her, to just melt into her. To have her want him, to be close to her. He'd never wanted anyone more than he wanted her in that moment.

He heard her breath catch in her throat. He looked, his hand had slid from her arm down her side. He looked back at her, never once pulling his head away. If she joined them he could have her, he could be with her. Whenever he wanted, however he wanted. He could work around her skin. He slid both hands up her sides, over her chest to her neck. He leaned into her even more, causing her to move her hands around his neck. He moved his head to the side of hers, moving his hips slightly.

"Gambit," she breathed, "You can't, we can't," she tried to think as his pelvis grinded into her.

No one had ever gotten close enough to try anything like this. He wasn't afraid to be close to her. Either that or he was completely insane. At the moment she didn't care, savoring the touch. She gripped his shoulders, pulling him a little closer. There was the sound of footsteps coming towards them. He pulled himself away from her, grabbing his staff and collapsing it. She gazed at him, a goofy grin on her face.

He kissed her hand, "Until next time mon chere," he saluted then ran.

She blinked a few times then ran after him. She didn't want him to leave, she wanted him to stay the way he was. She looked around a few crates until a card came floating down in front of her. She jumped out of the way while hearing the laugh of a certain Cajun as it exploded. She picked herself back up, brushing her uniform off. She glared at him as he jumped from crate to crate, only to get picked up in a metal orb. He blew her a kiss before the orb closed.

"GAMBIT, YOU ROTTEN BASTARD," she screamed at the orb.

"Well," Magneto asked as Gambit sat, "How did things go with the girl?"

Gambit smirked, "Cake. I have her right where I want her."

"Good," Magneto smiled, "Very good."

"If I may sir," Gambit leaned forward, "What will you do with the girl once she gets here? I mean, does anyone get her?"

Magneto laughed, "If you want her, you can have her. I have different reasons for wanting her. But if you wish to use her for…entertainment then be my guest."

Gambit smiled, "Alright, well if you don't mind, I have some planning to do. She may be cake but she isn't exactly melting into a puddle just yet."

Magneto waved his hand, meaning Gambit was dismissed, "Oh, I forgot to mention," Magneto added before Gambit could leave, "You are my new right hand man. This means more pay. You're doing well here Gambit, extremely well."

"Please don't think this is me being ungrateful but what about Creed," Gambit asked.

"Creed," Magneto sighed, "He's an animal. Yes he gets the job done if I need someone exterminated but you, you have the mind of a thief, feet like a cat and words like a romantic. Not to mention your various other skill. Particularly your hand to hand combat. You're agile. I need someone like you as my right hand man. You're the most skilled member I have, not to mention I think you'd make a great assassin if need be."

Gambit nodded, "Well I'm honored sir."

He left. He was going to go out tonight. He was tired of just sitting around the base doing nothing. So that's what he'd do. He'd go out, have a few drinks and pick up a lady or two. He grabbed his trench coat and motorcycle keys. No one stopped him as left, going to the closest bar. It was Friday so the place should be packed with ladies and possibly their men. He drove by a girl with white bangs. He smirked, it must be his lucky day. He pulled to the side and killed the engine, removing his helmet. He waited for her to pass a bit.

"Evening chere," he said loud enough so she could hear but not loud enough for others to look.

She turned, smiling, "Evening Cajun."

He smirked, "If I'm not mistaken it looks like you're happy to see me."

She walked over to him, "Maybe I am. Nice bike," she leaned against it, "Maybe I like talking to someone that's Southern. It's nice seeing you out of uniform."

He raised an eyebrow, "So now you're thinking about me naked chere? I may have to stop talking to you. My virgin ears can't handle such innuendos."

She laughed, "Oh I'm the one with dirty thoughts? What are you doing here anyway?"

He shrugged, "Just needed to get out. Find myself some alcohol and a lady. You?"

She looked up at the sky, "Going out helps clear my head. Got a lot of people in there. Besides it's summer, don't wanna stay inside. I hate staying in a busy mansion."

He handed her a helmet, "How about a bike ride to take your mind off things?"

She took it then looked at him, "This isn't a setup is it?"

He shook his head, "Non, jus' meh talking to you and offering you a chance to have some fun."

"What the hell, not like I'm doing anything better," she pulled the helmet on, hopping on the bike after him.

He revved the engine, "Hold on tight."

She gripped around his waist as the bike sped off. She giggled a bit, holding on to Gambit even more. He loved the way she held him, a little more than he knew he should. She scooted closer, pressing herself against his back. She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled to himself. If she joined the team he could get used to this. They stopped at a red light. She looked to the side only to see Scott and Jean looking at her. She smiled and waved. Gambit looked over, watching both of their expressions change. He saluted them then revved the engine. Scott and Jean listened to her laugh as they tore down the street.

He drove up a dirt road, stopping by a single tree. He killed the engine, pushing out the kick stand. He pulled his helmet off then turned as Rogue shook her hair. She looked amazing. He knew it was just a normal outfit for her but still. She swung her leg around, straddling Gambit while sitting on his lap. He stared at her. God why did she have to look so sexy all the time? She pulled herself closer to him, so their chests were touching. He noticed his manhood beginning to harden, not that she seemed to mind. She looked into his eyes, running her hand through his hair.

"I really do love your eyes," she stared at them, "The contacts didn't look right. I really liked you being close to me today. No one ever gets that close. Why aren't you afraid? I could kill you right here and now with one touch."

He touched her face with his gloved palm, "Why should ah be afraid? Maybe I'm crazy but I have no reason to be afraid of you," he moved his face closer, pulling her into him more, "Besides, I like a challenge. You really aren't used to people touching you, are you?"

"What makes you say that," she said breathlessly.

"Well," he smiled while running his hand along her spine, "You seem to be getting pleasure out of me just running my hands up and down your back, not to mention you're breathless. I dare you to kiss me."

She draped her hands over his shoulders, "Not gonna happen Cajun."

He pulled her down a bit, "Oh really? So you just wanna pick up where we left off?"

She rested her head on his shoulder, hugging her arms around him, "Do you really like me or do you just see me as a challenge and want to get in my pants?"

"I," he rubbed her back with his hand, pulling her even closer, "I'm, I'm not entirely sure," he leaned his chin in her head, moving his hand to her head and running it through her hair, "It's complicated petite. I'm not supposed to be around you. We're enemies. I can't like you," he let out a sigh.

She moved so her lips were near his ear, "What if I told you I kind of like you?"

He pulled back and looked her straight in the eyes, "I'd tell you not to do that. I'm not the best person to have feelings for petite."

She touched the side of his face, "I'm a pretty good judge of character. I don't believe you're as bad as you think you are. You wouldn't act like this around me if you were. And a bad person doesn't walk thirteen year old girls home to make sure they're safe."

"I knew that was you," he smirked, then his expression darkened, "A lot of things have changed since then."

Her expression saddened, "And yet here I am trusting you again."

He laughed bitterly, "You shouldn't do that either."

She placed her hand over his mouth. He stared as she kissed the back of her hand. He smiled when she pulled her hand away. He grabbed her face and pulled it towards his. He lightly kissed her lips, not feeling anything. He then pressed harder, feeling a slight pulled. He pulled away, grabbing his head. He had a goofy smile painted on his face. She started at him as he moved back in for another kiss.

"What? Are you crazy," she spat.

"If it means I get to kiss you again then yes, yes I am," he smiled.

She couldn't help but laugh at the goofy expression on his face. He stopped moving towards her and laughed too. He caught her as she slid off the bike, holding her stomach from laughing so much. He brushed the hair off of her face. He pulled her into him, embracing her. She hugged him back, snuggling into him. It was her, it had to be. Anna, she had to be his Anna. He couldn't do this. He couldn't collect her if she really was his Anna. But he couldn't lose her again.

"Gambit, I hate to be a kill joy but it's getting late," she looked up at him, "I should be getting home."

"Well then you might wanna swing your legs back over the bike," he handed her the helmet she wore, "Just hang on tight."

She swung herself back over, "I will, I promise."

"Good," he patted her leg, "I don't want anything to happen to you."

He turned the bike on, making a sharp turn then heading back to the mansion. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the summer's air. Her hands moved back to Gambit's chest. He grabbed her hand at each red light. He knew if Magneto found out he'd had feelings for the girl for quite some time he'd be dead. Or worse, he wouldn't be able to see her anymore, which was something he didn't want to happen. She opened her eyes as soon as she heard the bike turn off. She climbed off the bike, handing Gambit the extra helmet.

"Thanks for the ride," she said.

"Any time chere," he smiled, "I'm always around."

She touched his shoulder, "I know Cajun."

He took his helmet off, taking her face in both hands, "One for the road."

Before she could object he pulled her face to his, pressing his lips to hers until he felt a slight tug. He pulled away, the same goofy smile plastered on his face. If everything else in his life was a lie he could say this with absolute truth…that girl had one hell of a kiss. It was simply addictive.

She laughed a bit, "Get outta here you crazy swamp rat," she turned and placed her hand on the scanner, causing the gate to open, "Hey Gambit," she asked as she turned back around.

"Yeah chere," he said, his head feeling less dizzy.

"Are you," she played with a bit of her hair, "Are you still gonna go out and pick up girls?"

He smiled, "I think I'm gonna just call it a night chere."

She ran over and threw her arms around him, "Thanks for tonight. I really needed some fun."

He hugged her back, "Any time. Now you better get inside before they see who you're with."

She nodded and ran up the path. He did another sharp turn and headed back to base. Man was he in trouble. This girl found a way. She found a way to get into his heart. But it was wrong. His heart belonged to someone else, someone he'd lost a long time ago. He felt the metal of the necklace press against his skin. He was going to lose her to. He had to find a way to keep this strictly her feeling for him and not the other way around. He'd noticed a chain around her neck. He wandered what was connected to it. He'd find out at some point. He parked his bike next to Saber tooth's then headed for the base.

He heard a growl from the kitchen, "I smell a pretty little X-men. Wolverine's pet if I'm not mistaken."

"As usual, your nose is on top of things," Gambit said, a bored undertone in his voice.

Saber tooth snarled, "I don't think boss will be happy with you spending time with her."

"My job is to make the girl fall in love with me then bring her to our side," Gambit rolled his eyes, "Do you really think I can do that in the middle of a fight?"

"Mates got a point," Pyro chimed in, "Can't really charm a sheila if there's a bunch of fight going on."

"If you ask me," Mystique said from the doorway, "Gambit's getting a bit attached to his assignment."

Gambit turned and looked at, a tight smile on his face, "Good thing no one asked you then, isn't it?"

"You arrogant boy," Mystique walked towards him, "Unless it's in battle you'll stay away from my daughter. And keep your filthy hands off."

"What if I told you she likes it when I run my hands all over her," he lifted an eyebrow, "What if your innocent little girl isn't so innocent? Because we had a lot of fun tonight. And trust me, neither one of us kept our hands to ourselves," he strutted past her then turned, "I didn't keep my lips off either."

He walked away, hearing glass break. He walked into Magneto's office, sitting on the seat in front of his desk. Magneto turned the chair, facing the young boy.

"How are things going," he asked.

Gambit smiled, "Exactly as planned."

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation in the kitchen," Magneto noted, "And quite frankly I find it to be brilliant. You are correct. Getting to know her just in battle will do no good. Seeing her outside of battle will. Get her to trust you then pull her in, making her join us. She's extremely valuable and important to me Gambit. I can't have any mishaps. Are we clear?"

"Crystal clear sir," Gambit stood, "I will make sure I see her again."

"Good," Magneto smiled, "Now go. There is much work to be done."

Gambit walked out of Magneto's office, "You have no idea."


	22. These Feelings

He killed the engine of his bike, resting it against the wall. He pulvolted over the wall, dodging all the security Wolverine had installed. Luckily the keen smelling man was out, left right after the fight. He spotted a tree just outside her window. He climbed it, looking in to see where she was. He found her lying in bed facing him. She looked so…peaceful. He lightly jumped, landing on the balcony. He tapped lightly on the doors. Thank god all the mutants at Magneto's base were asleep. He tapped again, watching her sit up and glare at the doors.

She jumped out of bed, walking towards the doors. She had nothing but a form fitting tank top and short black shorts on. He thought his eyes would pop out of his head. He'd never seen her showing so much skin. She opened the doors and stared at him. He stood there, dumbstruck. She waiting, hoping he'd give her an explanation as to why he was there. She got nothing. She slid out of the door, quietly closing it behind her. The air outside was warm with a slight breeze.

"What are you doing here," she hissed, "You know telepaths live here right?"

He recollected himself, "Evening to you to chere, just coming to check on my favorite femme."

"You just saw me a few hours ago," she shook her head, "If I didn't know any better I would think you were becoming obsessed with me."

He smirked, "Non, though I do know of a nice night club if you're up for it?"

She lifted an eyebrow, "Are you asking me on a date?"

"More like a good time," he gave her a devilish grin, "Unless you're one of those good girls that doesn't sneak out. Then I'll just be on my way."

She placed her hands on her hips, "You're joking right? Give me a minute."

He watched her go back into her room, emerging ten minutes later in low cut, purple tank top, black skinny jeans and ankle high boots. He gave her a once over, loving the bit of cleavage she showed. He noted the high gloves that covered up to her shoulder. She noticed the tight fit of his black shirt and loose, worn out jeans. He also wore boots.

"Ready," he asked, bringing her attention back to him.

"Is the club gonna be packed," she asked nervously.

"Don't worry chere," he grabbed her waist, pulling her next to him, "I'll make sure I'm the only one touching you tonight."

"That in itself is a scary thought," she remarked.

He hopped back into the tree, giving her his hand. She followed, proving to be as fast and agile as him. He must admit he was impressed with her. Wolverine had trained her well. They got past security with no problem. He helped her over the wall before pulvolting over it himself. She already had her helmet on when he landed. He pulled his on, hopping on the bike. She followed suit, holding on tight. He did a sharp turn, driving away from the mansion. Rogue eyes widened when she saw Jean and Scott pass them yet again. It would be her luck. She heard the car come to a screeching halt. Gambit noticed head lights behind him. Shit, laser boy and goody goody were following then.

"Chere," he called back to Rogue, "You might wanna hold on a little tighter. I gotta lose your friends."

Rogue nodded, "Alright, just don't get us killed."

He couldn't help but laugh. He wouldn't risk her life. He mentally kicked himself for, yet again, caring about her. He was Gambit, his heart melted for no woman. They were toys, entertainment. Nothing real. Yet here he was, wanting her to be safe. He turned down an alley, praying the car couldn't fit. Sadly, luck didn't seem to be on his side at the moment. He turned into another alley way.

Rogue turned her head, looking over her shoulder. Jean and Scott weren't far behind them and she knew the Professor and Logan were going to hear about this. Why did it have to be them that saw her with Gambit, not once but twice and in one day? She swung herself so she was sitting in Gambit's lap. She turned, facing the front of the bike. She took his hand, signaling him to let go and let her drive. He willingly scooted back to the passenger's seat. She turned to face the car.

"Are you insane," he shouted.

She revved the engine, "Just trust me."

She saw what she needed. She sped towards open dumpster. Gambit's eyes widened, what in the blue hell was she doing? Scott's car continued to speed towards them. She swerved out of the way, using the lid of the dumpster to launch them in the air. She tore out of the alley way as Scott's car came to a stop. The alley way was too narrow to turn. She laughed as she felt Gambit tighten his grip on her. She turned back into the street then into another alley way and killed the engine. They both watched as Scott's car flew past them. Rogue motioned for Gambit to take the wheel again. He gladly obliged though he was impressed with the way she got rid of the 'issues'. He started the bike again, pulling out of the alley way.

They arrived at the club a few minutes later. Gambit parked in the back, in case the other X-men came by. He turned and smiled at Rogue, she looked great on the back of his bike. He'd never admit it but her driving was more reckless then his, though effective. She swung her leg over to get off, meeting Gambit. He stood in front of her, smirking. He grabbed her hips, sliding her off the bike and into him. She looked up at him as his face lowered to hers. She found herself going up on her tiptoes, meeting him half way. He lightly kissed her lips, savoring the taste. They both smiled as they pulled away. He took her hand and led her to the club entrance.

They had no problem getting in. Despite the number of people Rogue went immediately to the dance floor, pulling Gambit with her. She began to dance to the music, moving her hips seductively. Gambit watched for a moment then grabbed her by the hips pulling her into him. Their bodies melted together as they danced. Her hips moved with his, his hands running up her sides then back down. She moved away from him, letting another guy grab hold of her. This quickly stopped when Gambit pulled her back into him. She lifted her hands up as they danced, letting Gambit take hold of them. Her hands stayed raised as his side back down her side, grabbing her ass. She moved her hands up and down his chest and shoulders. They danced for a few hours to upbeat music, never pulling apart from each other.

"Alright, we're gonna slow things down a bit," the DJ talked into the microphone, "So ladies find a man, it's about to get sexy up in here."

The song was slow and seductive. Rogue smiled and pulled herself away from Gambit. She moved her hips slowly, running her hands through her hair. He watched, his eyes laced with a new kind of desire. His heart raced as she moved her hips back and forth then in a circular motion. He loved the way her hips and chest moved. He pulled her in again, placing his leg between hers. He rotated his hips in the opposite direction, placing his hands on her back. He pulled her in even closer, leaving no space between them. She smiled as she ran her hands through his hair. She couldn't believe she was this close to someone yet again and the enemy at that. But here he was, holding on to her, grinding up against her. She couldn't deny, she loved it.

"You having a good time chere," he whispered in her ear.

She was about to answer but a red head caught her eye, followed by a guy with shades. They gawked at her as they watched the two all over each other. Gambit followed her gaze. He glared at the two of them. He looked back at Rogue, her eyes still not leaving the two who were now walking through the crowd towards them. Gambit grabbed Rogue's chin, making her look at him. He raised an eyebrow and she nodded. He smirked, looked back and gave a two fingered salute then pulled Rogue by the hand in the opposite direction. She looked back and gave them a wave. They heard her laugh as Gambit pulled her along. They left through the back, quickly running to his bike.

"You wanna call it a night chere," he asked as they put on they're helmets.

She laughed, "Why? Getting tired Cajun."

"Non," he smirked, "Just making sure you can keep up."

She pulled herself into him, holding on tight, "Ha, easily, I think you're the one that can't handle me."

They tore off as Jean and Scott came out the door. She looked back at them as he revved his engine. There was no way she could talk her way out of this one but at this point she didn't care. She blew them a kiss as the pair sped out of the parking lot. Scott gripped his sunglasses but stopped as Jean lay a hand on his arm.

"ROGUE," Scott called.

Gambit chuckled. He liked her feisty side. He loved seeing her being happy and playful. He felt her kiss his shoulder before resting her head on it. He didn't know why but it caused him to get butterflies in his stomach. He was also…happy. Surprisingly, genuinely happy. He hadn't felt that way in a while. It was her, it had to be. Oh man he really was in trouble. He felt Rogue's grip loosen her grip. He grabbed her arm, she instantly sat up. She'd fallen asleep, the ride was so peaceful. Gambit motioned for her to get in front of him. Drivers watched as she did this with ease. She sat with her face and chest facing him. She then spun herself around to face the street.

Gambit leaned his head closer to hers, "This way I can catch you if you fall asleep again. You like looking at the stars?"

She nodded, "I do. Why do you ask?"

He smiled, "You'll see."

He turned right, heading for the park. It was always open and it was a perfect place to look at the stars. He thanked god he always packed a blanket with him. If truth be told he spent a lot of nights at the park, just thinking. This would be the first time he had someone with him. She leaned back against Gambit, a small smile breaking across her face. He pulled into the park, going off the path. He parked the bike near a tree, pulling the blanket from one of the saddle bags. He lay in on the ground then sat, patting it so Rogue would sit with him.

"If I'd known we were coming here I would have brought food or something," he lowered his head a bit.

Rogue lay back, looking up at the sky, "Don't worry about it. I think everything is amazing. Thanks for this."

He felt his face start to burn, "You're welcome."

She looked up at him, "Are you blushing Cajun?"

He smirked and rolled so he was on top of her, "I think you're the one that's blushing mon chere."

He brushed some hair off her face, leaning his face down towards hers. She looked up at him with the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. He loved looking at them. They made him feel all tingly inside. No, not tingly, warm. They always looked so distant and distracted until she looked straight at you, then it was like she was looking past you physically. Like she was looking straight into your soul, like she was trying desperately to find the good in people. But the way she looked at him, it was different. Her eyes were warm and almost…loving? No, no that couldn't be it. Lust, it had to be lust. There was no way she could…but what if she did? Had he really captured the Rogue's heart?

"Finally afraid," her expression saddened a bit.

He lowered his head and kissed her, "Non. In fact I wanna kiss you again."

He grabbed the back of her head, kissing her more passionately. She felt the tug but it was different. The tugging feeling was there but all she felt was his powers. He had mental blocks that even she couldn't penetrate. He pulled away, gasping for air.

"You got one hell of a kiss chere," he laughed before passing out.

She pushed him on his back, laying his head on her lap, "Ya silly Cajun," she shook her head.

His eyes fluttered open, "What…," he went to sit up but stopped.

He smiled at the girl using his chest as a pillow. He stroked her hair back and looked at the sky. His eyes widened. It was morning, or at least the beginning of it. He'd been out with Rogue all night. Better yet, she enjoyed being out with him all night. He moved her head gently, placing it on the blanket. He bent down and kissed her cheek quickly. Her eyes opened. She sat up and smiled at him.

"Morning chere ," he stroked the side of her face.

"Morning," she sounded confused, then she looked around, "Morning! Shit! I'm gonna be in so much trouble."

Gambit rested a hand on her shoulder, "Relax cherie, you're already out. Why not get some breakfast," he checked his watch, "It's only 4:30 and this Cajun knows how to sneak around a few things. Might as well end the morning right, non?"

"Alright, you win," Rogue stood up, "If I keep sticking around you I'm never gonna be allowed out."

He stood up and folded the blanket, "That won't be a problem for moi."

She blushed, "You don't have to go out of your way to see me. I know Magneto probably has a lot of things he needs you to do and I wouldn't want to get in the way of that."

"One of the perks of being Magneto's right hand man," he said casually.

"You're," she looked defeated and betrayed, "You're Magneto's right hand man? I, I gotta go."

She broke into a sprint. Gambit looked confused then realized what he'd said. He quickly jumped on his bike and tore off after her. Damn, she was a fast runner. He caught up with her just outside one of the parks entrances. He stopped the bike in front of her.

"Chere, will you get on the bike and let me take you home at least," he insisted, turning the bike off and pulling out the kickstand, "Chere, stop walking. Rogue."

He chased after her, grabbing her by the shoulders. She tried to pull away but he spun her around and pulled her into him. She pushed against him. It all made sense now. He was supposed to spy on her, to get information about the X-men to use against them. She'd fallen for it, believing he actually started to care about her. But he was Gambit, he cared for no woman. He put on an act, made them feel special then once he got what he wanted he threw them away. She'd let herself almost become one of those women.

"Be still chere," he said, one hand on her back, the other rubbing her head, "Please, please be still."

She pounded her fists into him, "You lying thief, I can't believe you tried to use me. Thinking I'll give you information. And I started to trust you. But you're his, his right hand man. Did you think I wouldn't find out eventually?"

"It's not," he had to be honest, he couldn't afford to blow this, "It's not like that. Everything about last night was real. I swear to you. I'm not trying to get information from you. I just wanted to spend time with you."

She pulled away and slapped him in the face, "Don't feed me your crap! Just," she looked down, "Just take me home."

He went to hug her again but she pulled away. His hands fell to his sides. He'd blown it before they could even start anything. But why should he care? It was a job, he didn't fail. That was it, it was the only logical explanation. But her being angry with him, it bothered him. She didn't want to be around him and it bugged the hell out of him. So, acting on impulse, he grabbed her face and kissed her. She pushed away and gave him another slap in the face.

He hung his head, "Alright chere, I'll take you home," he sounded defeated.

She simply walked over to the bike and put on 'her' helmet. He did the same. She held on as he started the bike. She didn't kiss his shoulder or move her hands to his chest. She just held on so she wouldn't fall off. He knew he shouldn't care but he did and it hurt to have her upset with him. She thought he was using her to get information about the X-men. She was a bit off base but she knew his feelings for her were nothing more than a cover up and lies. They pulled up to the mansion around 5:00 am. Luckily everyone was still asleep. Gambit killed the engine and leaned the bike against the wall. He looked at Rogue. Her expression was blank.

"Chere I…," he began.

"Just help me over the wall and get out of my life," she hissed.

He pushed her against the wall, using his body to hold hers, "I'm not leaving your life," he said aggressively, "You wanna know why? Because I want to be in it."

"Well I don't want you in it," she spat back at him.

"You see, I don't believe that," he growled, "I think you're scared to have me in your life. You're scared that someone isn't afraid to be with you and might actually care about you. And deep down we both know that you know I'm the only one crazy enough to do it. Why are you so afraid of letting someone in?"

"I'm not," she snarled, "I just don't want you to be that person."

He backed away from her. He felt like he'd been kicked below the belt while being stabbed. He would have rather have all his teeth pulled out without numbing his mouth then hear her say that. He held his hands together, allowing her to step on them as he helped her over the wall. She hesitated at the top for a moment, waiting for him to leave. But he didn't. He waited for her to be on the other side of the wall before doing anything. She rolled her eyes and gave him the finger before disappearing over the wall.

He drove away feeling more than disappointed. He parked in the parking lot under the base, noticing Creed's motor cycle was gone. He looked at his watch, 5:30 in the morning. It was time for him to get some shut eye. He walked quickly and angrily to his room. He shed his clothes, turning the shower on. He let the hot water hit his bare skin. He tried his best to clear his mind but couldn't shake this feeling of sadness. He dried off quickly, pulling on a pair of shorts and lay in bed. His eyes suddenly felt heavy. He woke with a sudden start. He looked at his clock. He'd been asleep for an hour. He still felt so exhausted.

"He went where," he heard Magneto shout.

"His motorcycle wasn't here when I went down to check," Mystique said, "I don't know where he went. All I know is that he's not here."

Gambit pulled himself out of bed. He should let them know that he was back in case they were looking for him. With the way they were going on it sounded like they were. He pulled on a pair of boxers and pants then a shirt. He bent down to put on his socks and shoes. After that he made his way to the door. He paused when as he heard Magneto speak again.

"How does he know her morning schedule," Magneto hissed.

"He doesn't need to know her schedule, he can smell her," Mystique spat, "That animal is hunting my daughter. You know no one can stop Creed but you. We need to find him."

Gambit didn't wait for them to finish the argument and didn't care as they watched him sprint down the hall, keys in his hand. He stuck the key in the ignition and sped off. He couldn't let Saber tooth get a hold of Rogue. He had to find his chere. He didn't care if he thought of her as his. He didn't care if she hated his guts right now. He didn't care if he had feelings for her, all he cared about was making sure she was okay.

He circled near the mansion and didn't see her. He decided going into town was his next option. As he drove a motorcycle passed him. Saber tooth. He gave Gambit a sadistic smile. Gambit sped up, passing Saber tooth. God it was 6:45 in the morning and Saber tooth was causing trouble. . He spotted her up ahead. She turned at the sound of the two bikes. Saber tooth sped past Gambit, towards Rogue. She leapt back as he took a slash at her. She looked back and saw Gambit.

"Jump," he yelled, getting closer to her.

She took a bit of a running then jumped, gripping Gambit's arm. She swung her leg over then grabbed the helmet on the back of his bike. She pulled it on quickly then held on. Gambit turned in the opposite direction, hoping to get away from Saber tooth. It didn't work. Saber tooth made a sharp turn and followed them. Gambit looked behind him and sped up even more. He had to lose the animal. Rogue held him tight, not really knowing what was going on.

"Gambit, what in the hell is going on," she screamed over the roar of the bikes.

"Creed's disobeying orders because you're special to the Wolverine," Gambit responded, "Just hold on tight, I'm gonna get you to a safe place."

"He's your team mate. Couldn't you just talk to him or order him since ya Magneto's right hand man," she tried to reason, "I mean something's gotta stop him right? Or maybe this is your sick way to make yourself look like a hero so I won't hate you."

"Seriously," he fumed, "I am not that sick. All I want to do is keep you safe and I am risking both my neck and job to do so. Now I don't know about you, but I have thought of everything to get rid of him. So why don't you just, for once, shut up and let me protect you."

"I have an idea," she began to pull off a glove.

"Don't even think about it," he growled, "I refuse to lose you or let you turn into an animal like him."

She stared at the back of his head, "You, you actually care about me."

"I," he stammered, "I do."


	23. Birthday Surprises

"I can't believe you remember all that," she ran her hands through his hair.

He smiled at her, "Of course I do. If it has to do with you I remember it."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek, "I love you Remy LeBeau."

He kissed her forehead, "I love you too Rogue, I have for a very long time. Looks like it's time to open presents. Happy Birthday love."

He moved and walked into his closet. She watched carefully, not sure why he was going into the closet. She would have thought he would have it in a drawer or on a shelf. She watched as he came back out of the closet with a rather large box. She raised an eyebrow at him. There was a smaller box on top of the larger box. He sat next to her. She noticed the smaller box's wrapping paper looked rather old. He handed the smaller box to her first. The tag read TO: ANNA, FROM: REMY. She looked up at him.

He shrugged, "I kept it. In case I ever found you some day."

She opened it. Inside was a necklace with a little heart pendant. She looked at the pendant, inside was a little piece of rice with the name Anna on it. She smiled at the necklace then at him. He'd kept the present for a little over ten years. He took it from her. He draped it over her neck, hooking the metal clasp to the chain. She smiled as she felt the cold metal against her neck.

"Okay, now for the big present," he handed it to her happily, "I really hope you like it."

She continued to smile as she tore open the wrapping. She opened the box and gasped. Inside was a long, beaded, empire styled dress. It was dark green, the knotted sleeves handing off the shoulders. Underneath the dress were a pair of cream colored, silk gloves. She looked back at him.

"Well the dress is for prom," he smiled, "The dress isn't your present. The gloves I figured you could wear if you feel like you power's acting up again. Which means I should get your real present."

"Remy, you don't have to get me anything else," she protested, "This is enough and you didn't even have to get me all this."

He pulled something off of his book case and handed it to her. She pulled the paper of revealing a leather journal with the name ROGUE on it. She looked back up at him. He smiled as he sat back down next to her.

"Genuine Italian leather, the pages are sown in and the book marker is made of silk," he buzzed, feeling a bit proud of himself, "Custom made and rush delivered just for you."

"How did you…," she was at a loss of words.

"Well," he smiled, "I noticed you looking at the journals when we were in the book store the one day, so I thought you wanted one but I wasn't sure which and I know you like the color green so I just guessed."

She threw her arms around him, "Thank you so much. I love it all. The room, the gifts, everything is perfect."

"I'm glad you like it all," he hugged her tightly, "But it isn't over yet."

She pulled away, "What more could there possibly be?"

"Well stand up and you'll see," he laughed as he opened his window.

He thanked god the mansion had so many trees near the windows. He climbed out of the window and jumped on to one of the tree's branches. He turned and watched Rogue follow close behind, mimicking all of his moves. He smiled as he helped her over the wall then pulvolted over himself. They both laughed, remembering the last time they had to sneak out of the mansion. Remy had hidden his bike earlier. They both pulled on their helmets. Remy got on the bike and started it. Rogue hopped on the back, hugging Remy tightly. They sped off in the direction of the park. Rogue smiled as the wind hit her face. As much as she loved driving motorcycles, she loved riding on the back of Remy's as well. She loved holding on to him as he weaved in and out of traffic.

He pulled into the park, going off the path. Rogue looked around as they drove. He stopped the bike in front of a blanket and picnic basket. She looked at him before getting off the bike. Remy followed.' bringing the bike up and leaning it against the tree. She pulled her helmet off and gave it to him. He placed both helmets on the bike then walked over and sat on the blanket patting it so she'd sit down. She shook her head but sat.

"Well," he opened the basket, "since I didn't bring food last time, I decided we're gonna have a birthday dinner right here. Ah have all your favorites. Including Jambalaya."

"Corn bread," she asked.

"Yes," he smiled, "And one small apple pie and one small cherry pie. Whipped cream too."

She smiled, "I have to admit, you did good Cajun. But I bet you didn't…"

He pulled out a six pack of Mug Root beer and smirked, "Got that too."

She laughed, "Alright, you win."

He laughed as well, giving her a plate, a fork and a knife. She took them and began picking at the food. He ate with her, enjoying the October air. He thought about the day's event, wondering if children would trick-or-treat at the mansion. With all the mutant hate he wasn't sure. Plus last Halloween wasn't exactly a great one. Well some of it anyway. Feeling up Rogue was fun. Fighting with her was always fun. Mostly because he was so evenly matched, his only real hope was to catch her off guard. He packed all the things back into the basket when they were finished. He looked back to see Rogue laying back, looking at the stars.

She looked at him, "I'm having an amazing birthday. Thanks for all this Remy."

He blushed, "You're welcome."

She giggled, "Are you blushing again Cajun? I think this spot has a weird effect on you."

He smirked and rolled on top of her, "I do believe you're the one blushing now mon amour."

He brushed the hair out of her face, gazing at the eyes he'd grown to love. She touched the side of his face as he leaned closer to her. She smiled at how his eyes could still hypnotize her. They lay there staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity. He stroked her cheek, causing her to blush even more. He saw it again, the look she gave. She was searching, searching for the good. But her expression was soft and this time he didn't think twice. It was love he saw in her eyes. Not lust but love. He'd captured the Rogue's heart and she had captured his in return.

"Finally afraid," she teased.

He lowered his head, his lips brushing hers, "Non," he smiled then lightly kissed her lips, "In fact, I think I want to spend the rest of my life kissing you."

He lowered his head again, his lips brushing hers again. She lifted her head up, meeting his lips. He put his arms around her, pulling her into a sitting position. He felt her smile as he kissed her. The kiss was passionate, loving. She touched his face, running her hands back through his hair. He pulled her in closer, savoring the taste of her lips. She giggled a bit as he ran his hands along her spine and neck

He pulled away and smiled, "You got one hell of a kiss chere."

She smiled back, "So I've been told."

"We'd better get back to the mansion," he stood, helping her up.

He packed the blanket into a saddle on his bike. Rogue held the basket happily. He shook his head and kissed her on the cheek. He placed her helmet on her head and secured it snuggly. Then he placed his own on and started the bike. He turned it around and stopped in front of her, revving the engine. She rolled her eyes then climbed on, the basket in around her shoulder. She held on tight and laughed as he tore out of the park, leaving a trail of dust behind them. They missed the pair of bright yellow eyes watching them as they left.

"You'll be mine soon enough girly," he growled.

"Where in the world have you two been," Logan growled, standing in Remy's doorway, "And why does your room look so…romantic."

"I was just giving Rogue part of her birthday present," Remy scratched the back of his head, "I probably should have cleared it with the professor first."

He looked from Remy to Rogue, "I'm sure Chuck will let this one slide, just try to clear things next time. Happy Birthday Stripes."

She ran over to Logan, throwing her arms around his neck, "Thanks Logan."

He handed her a piece of paper, "I know I should have asked you first but Charles and I thought it would make you happy."

She read the piece of paper, "Oh my God," her eyes lit up, hugging Logan again," This is one of the best presents anyone has ever given me. Thank you so much Logan! I love you."

He smiled a bit, "I'm glad you like it. Well I'll let you and Gumbo finish. Happy Birthday Stripes. I, uh, love you."

She let go and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed a bit then left, closing the door behind him. She turned around and squealed. Remy looked at her, confused. She ran over and handed him the paper. He read it and smiled.

He hugged her, "I'm so happy for you chere."

She hugged him back, "I finally have a parent that loves me and wants me for me. Not for my powers. This is turning out to be the best birthday ever."

He pulled away and patted the bed, "Why don't we get some sleep? You've been up for a while."

She pushed him on to the bed and climbed on top of him, "I can think of a better idea."

He pulled off her shirt, "Have I ever mentioned how much I love you?"

She smiled, "I think you might have a few times."

She rolled over and looked at the clock, 10:30am. She stretched and rolled back to the other side. Remy slept next to her. She stroked his face. She loved the way he looked when he slept. He looked so innocent and childish. She kissed his forehead. He changed, he was different with her. He wasn't the renowned thief, the heart breaking Cajun. He wasn't even Gambit. He was Remy LeBeau, the orphan from New Orleans who had been used for years. First from his father, then by Magneto. He was real. No acts, no masks. Just Remy. He was vulnerable. No false cockiness, no lies. He was the person underneath all the bullshit that he put on in front of everyone and she loved him. She loved him more than anything.

He opened his eyes and smiled. She always looked so happy when he woke up. He rubbed her bare side. He loved being alone with her. Alone she was real, she was unguarded and vulnerable. She didn't put on the false face of the tough and unbreakable. She wasn't angry and envious. She wasn't the Rogue, the girl who felt for no one. She wasn't some all-powerful mutant. She was Anna Marie Alders, the orphan from Mississippi who had been groomed and used for her powers by the two women she loved most. She was scared and felt alone. No hiding behind dark clothes and make-up. No being emotionless. Just Rogue. She was the person beyond the smoke and mirrors and he loved her. He loved her more than anything.

"Shall we go down stairs and see what everyone else is up to," he asked, yawning a bit.

She giggled, "I think we should get a shower and put some clean clothes on, don't ya think?"

He pulled her on top of him then rolled over. He tickled her and kissed up and down her neck.

She laughed hysterically, "Haha Remy stop. That tickles. No, no raspberry kisses. Ah stop, haha."

"What," he laughed, "What? Does that tickle chere? You want me to stop?"

She squirmed and laughed harder, "I, I'm gonna get ya back for this. Haha no. Remy, no ah, haha. My sides hurt, Remy."

He stopped and kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry chere, I just love hearing you laugh. But you're right, we should get showered an' dressed."

She sat up, "Alright, well let's get to that then."

He stretched then sat up. He pulled her out of bed with him. She pulled on her clothes real quick, grabbed her presents and left the room. She ran to her room, placed her presents on her bed, pulled off her clothes and hopped in the shower. The warm water felt good against her skin. She let her mind drift, wondering how the rest of the day would play out.


	24. Seventeen Candles

They walked into the kitchen to find no one. Remy led Rogue to the table in the back of the room. He walked away, heading towards the fridge. He pulled out milk, orange juice and cream cheese. She laughed as he carried it over, trying to balance cereal and bagels on top. She shook her head as he placed it all on the table.

"I'll toast these and grab some spoons for the cereal. You sit there and don't lift a finger," he said while pulling two bagels out of the bag, "and a knife, can't really put cream cheese on without one."

"I can help if you want," she went to get up.

"Non," he insisted, "It's your birthday, which means you are going to get spoiled. So sit your behind back in that seat."

She shook her head but did as she was told. She watched as he worked his way around the kitchen. Grabbing things from this cabinet and that cabinet. She shook her head as he came back with not only bowls, a knife and bagels but a wide variety of fruits. He shrugged as he placed it all on the table. She picked up the desired cereal. He placed a bagel with strawberry flavored cream cheese on her plate that he'd gotten for her. He placed assorted fruits in another bowl, topping it with whipped cream she hadn't even noticed he grabbed. Her brow lifted as she examined the food that had been placed in front of her.

"What," he asked while cramming a bagel into his mouth.

She gestured towards all the food in front of her, "May I ask why you gave me all this food? We just ate a picnic a few hours ago. Are you trying to get me fat or something?"

"Chere," he said between bites, "First, there is no way you could ever get fat, especially with the way you train. Second, it's your birthday. You're allowed to eat like this on your birthday. You're never gonna survive my family and Tante Mattie if you can't even eat this."

"Your family," she asked, "When will I be meeting them? I mean, am I even allowed to meet them?"

Before he could respond Kitty ran into the kitchen, "Oh good. You're like up. We're going out. As in you and me. Bring the bagel with you."

Kitty grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the kitchen, "Where are we going? Kitty, what it the world? I guess I'll see you later Rems. Sorry I didn't get to eat all the food," he heard her call as they left.

He smiled once he heard the car pull out of the drive way. He sprinted to his bedroom. He needed to get all the decorations he bought for Rogue's surprise party. Jean, Logan, Scott and Beast met him out back, each of them having something for the party. He thanked god that Kitty was a shop-a-holic. Kurt blamf-ed into the back yard with Amanda a few moments later. Remy handed him streamers. He teleported, hooking them from the root to the trees. He did the same thing with the string. Jean levitated black and orange Chinese ball lights on the string. Remy smiled as the back yard came together. Logan and Beast set up tables while Scott poured chips and other snacks into bowls. Amanda brought out unopened dips. Sam called that he was back with the ice cream cake while Tabitha carried various other deserts.

"Rogue is gonna kill all of us for this," Tabitha laughed.

"No," Amanda shook her head, "She'll love it. Plus it's also the first year she'll have a birthday and she won't have to worry about touching people. It'll be great."

Remy looked at the girl, "Are you a friend of Rogue's? I don't think we've met. I'm Remy LeBeau, Rogue's boyfriend," he extended his hand.

Amanda took it, shaking it, "I'm Amanda, Kurt's girlfriend. I've heard a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet you. Kurt talks about you all the time actually. He's really happy you're with Rogue. He really likes how happy she's been since you've started dating her. He also talks about how protective you are of her and how you treat her right. On and on."

"Really," he questioned, "I always got the feeling he didn't like me very much."

Amanda laughed, "Well of course. I mean it's his sister so it's kind of his 'job' to be all over protective and such."

Kurt wrapped his arm around Amanda's shoulder, "Zis place looks amazing. Rogue is gonna flip ven she zees it. Zanks for making zis all happen Remy."

Remy smiled, "Anything for mon amour. You have a very lovely girlfriend Kurt."

Kurt smiled proudly, "Yes, she's ze best," he kissed her cheek, "She's ze only girl I know zat vasn't scared ven she found out I looked like zis. Vell outzide of ze mansion anyvay."

She smiled up at him, "You're blue and fuzzy. It's not scary, it's adorable."

Remy smiled, "Well I'm glad you aren't a mutant hater. Excuse me, Scott seems to need my help. It was a pleasure meeting you."

They watched as he walked away, "I told you he vas nice. You should see ze vay he looks at Rogue. He very good to her."

Amanda smirked, "I can tell by the way he arranged all of this… and by the way he actually willingly got in the car with Kitty to get her gifts."

They both started laughing as three Jamie's ran around the yard putting up all sorts of Halloween decorations. Bobby made a Rogue ice sculpture then filled a cooler with ice cubes. Amara brought out both cans and liters of soda and iced tea. Bobby walked back inside, followed by Scott, Jean, Remy and Logan. They immerged moments later with two large speakers. Bobby hooked them up to the outside sound system. They all looked up as the clouds disappeared from the sky. They smiled as Storm landing lightly on her feet. She looked towards the house as Evan walked out the back door, a platter of caramel apples in his hands. Amanda smiled at him.

Kurt smiled as she walked over to help Evan, "She's really great."

Remy looked at him, "She seems it. Most other humans would be freaking out by now."

"She vas a little freaked at first, but she's very accepting of all of zis. She loves it," Kurt beamed, "Her parents are even cool vis everything. Zey are just glad she's happy."

Remy patted Kurt on the back, "Well she's got a good man looking out for her."

"Listen," Kurt turned to face him, "I vould like to apologize for everything. I know I didn't give you a chance ven you first got here but…you care about Rogue and you treat her better zen anyvon ever has. You're not zat bad of a person, Remy, and I vant to zank you for making her happy. It means a lot to all of us."

Remy smiled, "You don't need to thank me for anything Kurt. I understand why you were so protective of her. But just know, I would never do anything that would hurt mon chere. Rogue makes me extremely happy and she deserves nothing more than to be treated right."

Logan patted both their backs, "That's what we like to hear Gumbo. Now back to work, you two can be all sentimental later."

They both nodded and went back to work. Bobby brought out a strobe light. They all looked as Wanda and Lance walked through the back door. Scott grabbed hold of his glasses. Kurt pulled Amanda behind him. Remy simply gestured for them to come in. A few of the X-men looked at him like he had three heads. Jean smiled at both of them, causing them to smile back. Wanda held out a shopping bag filled with assorted items that would normally go into gift bags. Lance stepped to the side, revealing a helium pump while showing Remy a two bags, one filled with orange balloons, the other filled with black balloons.

Jean walked over to Wanda, "Logan set up a table for all this stuff. I'll help you set it up. And Lance, I believe Bobby has the string and weights for the balloons."

Remy walked over to Lance, "Let's start blowing these things up. And yes, both Lance and Wanda were invited being as they are friends with Rogue. Plus Kitty would have brought Lance anyway."

Everyone relaxed, getting back to setting things up. Bobby helped Lance and Remy with the balloons, tying them to weights and tables. Remy looked around. The back yard looked great. Rogue was going to love it. Everyone went in and out of the house, bringing their gifts over to the gift table.

"I gotta say I'm impressed," Tabitha said.

Wanda looked at her, "Impressed with what?"

"Well," Tabitha looked at her watch, "Kitty and Rogue left at about eleven thirty or noon and it's now almost six thirty. I'm impressed that Kitty's been able to keep Rogue out of the house this long."

Wanda laughed, "I'm impressed that Rogue hasn't taken the keys from her and driven back here already. Kitty must have planned this out very well."

Jean shook her head, "I'm surprised the police aren't here to tell us the car Kitty took is totaled."

Kurt looked horrified, "Kitty was ze one zat was driving?"

Logan shook his head, "That explains why they've been out so long."

"Come on guys," Amanda looked at all of them, "Kitty can't be that bad of a driver."

Lance almost choked on his drink, "You're joking right? I love Kitty but I have nightmares about when I let her drive. She's insane on the road."

Everyone agreed, causing Amanda to laugh. Remy shook his head but disregarded Kitty driving, focusing all his attention of finishing setting up for the party. Warren flew in, landing lightly on his feet. He tucked his wings in and smiled at Storm. Sam handed Bobby various CD's. He placed them all in the CD player. They high-fived each other causing Lance and Scott to roll their eyes.

"Laura," Logan called, "Laura."

"Yeah dad," she answered from inside.

"Come here, I have a job for you," he called to her again.

She ran out of the house and up to him, "What job?"

"I need you to go on the roof and watch for Kitty and your sister," he told her, "Can you do this mission?"

She stood straight and saluted him, "Sir, yes sir," she smiled.

He laughed, "All right Squirt, get going."

They all watched as she easily climbed onto the roof. She planted herself near the front but out of site. She smiled to herself, Rogue wasn't the only one who'd been adopted by the Wolverine. Her birthday had been last month that was also when Logan had adopted her. She, like Rogue, was thrilled when Logan had presented her with the piece of paper. Now she not only had a father but a sister too. And since Rogue was also Kurt's sister, that almost made Kurt her brother too. A role which Kurt had openly accepted rather enthusiastically. All three children loved the feeling of family. Even if they didn't share the same blood they couldn't be any closer.

She listened from the roof as they finished the preparations for Rogue's surprise party. In the back yard they all admired the work they had done. Rogue was going to be thrilled with everything. Remy thanked everyone for helping out. Storm and Beast had left to get more food, knowing how much all the teenagers in the house ate. Jean carried out paper plates and plastic cups, while Scott brought out a large trash can. He placed it behind the table where it could be noticed but not knocked over.

"Well," Tabitha looked at her watch again, "Kitty has set a new record. They've been out for almost eight and a half hours. Remind me to give Kitty some kind of award for this."

Storm and Beast walked through the back doors again, carrying four shopping bags of snacks, "I think this should hold everyone over," Storm smiled.

"Yeah," Amara agreed, "Unless the boys decide to have another competition of who can eat the most."

Jean looked at all the boys, "Yes, we won't be having that tonight. I will levitate the food away from you all before you even try."

The boys looked down at the ground, "Alright Jean, we won't. Promise," Bobby spoke for them all, causing Remy to laugh.

Laura jumped off the roof, "They're back. Remy get inside, the rest of you hide and kill the lights."

They all hurried about as Remy quickly walked inside. He smiled at Rogue and Kitty, noticing all the bags they had in their hands. He lifted a brow at Rogue who just shook her head in the 'don't ask' manner. He chuckled a bit but nodded, knowing he was going to hear about her day eventually. He took her bags and kissed her cheek.

"I'm so thirsty," Rogue said while heading to the kitchen.

"No," Remy stopped her, "Let's go put your things away first."

"Yeah," Kitty agreed, "I mean like you got a lot of stuff. Why don't you like show Remy while you like put it away."

"I just want a drink," Rogue protested, "It'll only take a minute to get one."

"But then we'll be late for the dinner reservations I make," Remy lied quickly, "So you have to go upstairs and change into something you'd wear to a club."

"You made dinner reservation at a club," Rogue asked while lifting a brow skeptically.

"Non," he shook his head, "But we're going clubbing after dinner. So let's go get you changed," he grabbed her arm with his free hand, pulling her upstairs.

Kitty followed behind, prepared to grab Rogue should she try to get away. Kitty left for her room after making sure Remy had Rogue under control. She quickly changed and phased through the floor. She phased through the back wall and hid next to Lance. Upstairs Remy helped Rogue pick out an outfit. He'd already changed in the middle of setting up the party. Luckily Rogue hadn't noticed the change of clothes. He smiled as she came out of the bathroom. She looked stunning. She wore a form fitting, deep purple silk, short sleeved shirt with a V-neck. The back was made of see through mesh material in the form of roses. She paired the shirt with a pair of light grey skinny jeans and short black, high heeled boots. The heart necklace Remy had given her hung around her neck along with her dog tag necklace. Her hair was pulled back in intricate lose twists leaving only her white bangs down. She wore black mascara, black eye liner and purple eye shadow that wasn't too heavy. Her lips had clear gloss on them. She spun around a few times, getting Remy's approval.

"Chere," he stood up and walked over to her, "I think you could wear a potato sack and still look stunning."

She smiled, "Thanks sugar, let's get going."

"Alright," he said, "But you gotta close your eyes for me."

She didn't question him. She closed her eyes and allowed him to carry her down the stairs. He continued to carry her to the back yard. He put her on the patio, telling her to open her eyes. She did as she was told. The back yard lit up as everyone jumped out and yelled "SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROGUE." She placed her hands over her mouth, her eyes getting watery.

"Oh my god," she looked around, "You guys are the best. I can't believe this."

"We just helped set up," Jean said, "And Kitty distracted you all day. The entire party was Remy's idea."

She turned and hugged Remy, "You're too much for me Cajun," she laughed, "Thank you so much. I love you Rems."

He hugged her back, a huge smile breaking across his face, "I'm glad you like it. I love you so much chere."

She kissed his cheek then turned around to look at everyone. Bobby turned on the music and the multicolored lights. Rogue made her way around, hugging everyone. She shook her head when she got to Kitty. She'd managed to keep Rogue busy and out of the house all day while keeping her own mind off the party so Rogue wouldn't know what was going on. Rogue now understood why no one else was in the house. Rogue practically tackled Wanda when she saw her.

"What are you doing here," Rogue asked.

Wanda pointed towards Remy, "He invited me and Lance personally. He also made sure the Professor knew we were coming and also made sure someone was at the gate to let us in."

"I'm so glad you're here. I also wanted to say sorry for the other day," Rogue looked at the ground, "I wasn't really myself."

Wanda laughed, "No biggie, we all have days where we kind of just go crazy."

Remy walked over to where Rogue and Wanda stood, handing Rogue a cup full of Root beer, "So you won't be thirsty anymore."

She kissed him as she took the cup. It didn't take everyone long to start dancing and laughing. Rogue danced with almost everyone, not stopping to take a break at any point in time. Remy laughed as he watched Logan attempt to dance with Storm. It was truly a sight to see. He wished he had a camera then changed his mind when he thought about what Logan would do if he record this truly entertaining moment. Remy looked around. He'd never seen all the occupants of the mansion be so carefree and happy. He decided it was a nice sight and it should happen more often. He smiled as he watched Rogue laugh and have a good time. She looked over at him and waved, causing him to smile even more.

Everyone turned as they saw Tabitha climb on the small, makeshift stage, "Okay," she spoke into a microphone, "Who's willing to be the first victim of the dreaded karaoke machine?"

To everyone's surprise Laura got on stage. They all listened as she belted out Alanis Morissette's You Oughta Know. Many stared in amazement. She smiled once she was finished. Logan stood there with his mouth wide open. Tabitha decided she wanted to go next. In typical "Boom Boom" fashion she picked Hot by Avril Lavigne. Rogue shook her head and laughed, though she enjoyed listening to everyone sing. No matter how bad or how good they were. Jean and Scott sang Don't Go Breaking My Heart by Elton John and Sam sang Lips of an Angel by Hinder. For whatever reason Bobby decided to sing Barbie Girl, earning him a huge round of applause. Lance and Kitty sang Love Will Find A Way from Lion King Two while Amanda and Kurt sang As Long As You're Mine from Wicked. They were surprisingly good. Rogue smiled, Wicked being one of her favorite plays. Amara sang a very interesting Rooftops by Lost Prophets. Evan sang Butterfly by Crazy Town. Wanda decided to pair up with Warren and sing a hilarious Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better from Annie Get Your Gun. Everyone clapped when they were done causing Wanda to blush. Rogue hid her head in her hands as Remy took stage.

He smirked when he picked out the song, "This is for you babe."

She shook her head as the song came on. She was going to kill him when this was all over, though he did look funny holding the microphone in his hand. He unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt, causing Rogue to roll her eyes while laughing as the rest of the girls cheered like crazy.

He began to sing, "**I want a girl with lips like morphine, Knock me out every time they touch me, I wanna feel that kiss just crush me, And break me down, Knock me out! Knock me out! Cuz I've waited for all my life, To be here with you tonight, I want a girl with lips like morphine, Blow a kiss that leaves me gasping, I want to feel that lightning strike me, And burn me down, Knock me out! Knock me out! Cuz I've waited for all my life, To be here with you tonight, Just put me on my back, Knock me out again, Oh, I want a girl with lips like morphine, Knock me out every time they touch me, I want a girl with lips like morphine, To knock me out, See I've waited for all my life, To be here with you tonight, Just put me on my back, Knock me out again**." Everyone cheered when he was done. He took a bow then looked to Rogue, whose mouth was open with matching wide eyes. He laughed as she tried to recollect herself.

A smile broke across her face, realizing it was her turn to get up. Remy quickly got off the stage, seeing this evil smile she now wore. He knew something bad was about to happen. Pay back, she was going for pay back. He should have known. Everyone watched and waited for Rogue to pick her song, fearing what she would pick. She'd have to sing something country, she was a country girl after all. She smirked at Remy as the music started.

She heard Tabitha laugh, "Knock him dead Rogue!"

She winked and started singing, "**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy, Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty, When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy, Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me, I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like, I'm the kind that boys fantasize, I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like, I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the, Right approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll, People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality, I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent, My mouth never takes a holiday, I always shock with the things I say, I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late and when it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who won't figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy, People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent, Sexy... naughty... bitchy...me, People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent, I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly, Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money, I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty, Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me, I pick my skirts to be sexy, Just like my thoughts a bit naughty, When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy, Can't change I am, Sexy naughty bitchy me**."

She smiled as all the girls went crazy once she finished. Some of the guys blinked a bit, then joined in the cheering. She laughed when she saw Kurt and Logan's faces. She searched the crowd, finally finding Remy. His eyes were wide and glowing, his mouth slightly open. He shook his head, trying to recollect himself after witnessing Rogue sing and dance. It was extremely seductive and so unlike her. She laughed as she got off the stage, listening to the dance music start up again. She saw Kitty, Tabitha and Wanda make their way over to her.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Kitty gushed, "That was amazing. We had no idea you could sing like that."

"Yeah," Tabitha agreed, "That was so sick."

"Fantastic," Wanda was blown away, "Did you see Remy's face? He was shocked, that was insane."

They all pulled Rogue back to the dance floor. Bobby declared that the karaoke was a tie between boys and girls until Rogue 'tore up the stage', totally causing the girls to win. He looked around, finding her on the dance floor. He pardoned her friends for his cutting in on the dance and pulled Rogue away for a moment. She smiled as he pulled her into the kitchen.

"That," he tried to make a full sentence, "What the, that was, wow."

She laughed, "You were really good, amazing even."

He looked her over, "That was…incredible. You looked and sounded so sexy. Why didn't y' tell me you could sing? And I haven't seen you dance like that in forever."

She shrugged, "I didn't tell you I could sing for the same reason you never did, it just never came up. And as far as the dancing goes I just thought I'd spice things up a bit."

He didn't know what else to say so he did the next best thing. He grabbed her, his lips crashing into hers. She openly welcomed the kiss. He lifted her up, placing her on the counter. She ran her fingers through his hair as the kiss deepened. She pulled away.

"When are we having cake," a childish grin breaking across her face.

He laughed, "As soon as I go outside and see if everyone's ready for it."

She hopped off the counter top and followed him outside. She was thrilled that everyone was indeed ready for cake. She clapped when she saw it was an ice cream cake. Her eyes grew wide as she also saw all the other assorted desserts they had gotten. She was in sugar heaven. They sang and watched as she blew out the seventeen candles, making a wish on each one. She happily ate her cake with everyone else then went to the dance floor once again. This birthday was perfect. She decided to open all of her gifts later on, once everyone left or went to bed. The party lasted until one in the morning. Rogue hugged Wanda, Evan, Lance and Warren goodbye while thanking them for coming. She also made plans to go shopping with Wanda, Kitty, Tabitha and Jean.

By the time she was done saying goodnight to everyone Remy had already taken all of her gifts upstairs and helped put the extra food away. The Professor was happy with all the leftovers. It meant the kids had more to snack on. He sat on Rogue's bed, watching her walk in. She smiled as she sat on his lap. He kissed her forehead then took the large clip out of her hair, letting her hair fall over her shoulders and down her back. He ran his hands through her hair. She rested her head on his shoulder, yawning a bit.

"I think it's time for bed chere," Remy said while leaning his head on hers, "I don't know about you but I'm beat."

She kissed his neck, "I loved my party. Thank you so much Rems."

He responded with a kiss. He lifted her up bridal style, heading for the light switch. She smiled as the room went dark. He walked back over to the bed, sitting back where he was before. She turned so her chest so it was pressed against his. She ran her fingers through his hair. He gripped her hips, pulling her closer to him. She pulled away from him, climbing off his lap. He grabbed for her but she stepped back, walking into the bathroom. He sat there, puzzled. She shook her hair, making it look a bit wilder. She opened the bathroom door, leaning against the frame. Remy blinked a few times causing her to smirk and wiggle her eye brows. She wore a see-through black lingerie tank top with a matching black thong.

"I wanted to surprise you," she said while suggestively walked over to him, "Kitty and I stopped into Victoria Secret while we were out."

He sat there speechless, his eyes watching her every movement. She flicked her wrist, causing the lights in the bathroom to shut off. Remy thanked the great lord that his eyes allowed him to see in the dark. He also wondered what surprise he'd get on his birthday if this is how she thanked him for hers. She smiled as she pushed on his shoulders, climbing on top of him. He still just stared as she ran her hands along his side. She moved her hands to his chest, easily unbuttoning his shirt. She ran her hands back up his chest and over his shoulders, pushing the shirt off of him.

"Do you like it," she asked in a raspy voice.

He nodded like an idiot, making her laugh. She moved her hands to his belt buckle. She unhooked it and pulled it off with ease. She ran her hands through his hair, kissing his forehead. His mind finally started working again. He grabbed her face as she pulled her head away from his forehead. She looked down at him, placing her right hand on his left. She smiled, her eyes soft and loving. His right thumb rubbed her cheek. She pulled his left hand away from her face, kissing his palm. He pulled her hand down and kissed it. He then placed his left hand back on her face, pulling her head down so he could kiss her forehead. She kissed his neck and whispered in his ear. His right hand moved down her side to her hip. He ran his left hand up and down her spine

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back, "Now how about I take off my jeans and we can get some shut eye."

She climbed off of him and crawled towards the pillows. She covered herself, her body facing the French doors. She smiled as she felt Remy wrap his arm around her waist and pull her towards him. Once snuggled together Remy placed his left arm behind her head, stroking her hair. His right arm draped loosely over her waist. Both of her hands were placed on his bare chest. She looked up at him as he looked down at her. She lightly kissed his lips then nestled her head back into his chest. He kissed her forehead once more. His Rogue was asleep in a matter of minutes.

His eyelids felt heavy, "Happy Birthday mon amour, je t'aime de tout mon cœur."


	25. Take Me or Leave Me

She looked up at him, placing her hand on his face. She smiled even though she was in pain. Everyone was trying their best to recollect themselves. It had been a draining battle but they had won. The world was safe from Apocalypse, thanks to her. They'd all watched at one point or another. They watched as she delivered and took hit after hit. Both physically and power wise. She'd looked so graceful, flying in the air after the mutant trying to kill them all. But they could tell. This point in the fight was different than the first part. She was in survival mode, giving this fight all the strength and power she had. She had been protecting the Demon, the man she loved. Now here she was, in his arms once more.

"We won sugar," she breathed, "Everyone's safe now. We all did it."

"Yeah," he agreed, "It was mostly you mon amour. You looked so beautiful fighting. Wait 'til we get home. Then you can sleep and eat," he brushed hair off the side of her face then lifted her head to kiss it.

She used her thumb to rub his face, "I'm not going home with you Rems," she sounded tired and weak, "I love you Remy LeBeau, with all my heart."

"Don't," he voice broke a bit, "Don't you dare say your goodbyes. You are a strong girl, today's not your time. Not yet."

"Always so stubborn," she laughed.

"I love you Rogue," he took a deep breath, "You're gonna be ok chere, you hear me? You will be fine cherie."

Her hand fell from his face. She didn't respond. He looked down at her face. She looked like she was sleeping. He looked for a pulse but there was none. She looked so peaceful. He gently shook her, patting her face with his hand. She still didn't open her eyes. He shook his head back and forth, holding her closer to him.

"Non," he wept, tears streaming down his face, "Come on chere. You can't leave me. Come on Rogue, chere, you gotta get up," he sobbed even harder, "You gotta wake up, please Rogue. I love you with everything I have, you have to stay with me. Please, Rogue, please. Don't do this to me, don't leave me. Please wake up. Please," he rocked back and forth, "I love you, I love you so much. Non, non! NO!"

His eyes shot open. Sweat and tears covered his face. He looked at Rogue who was lying next to him. He didn't see her moving or breathing. He shook her a few times with no response. He gathered her up in his arms, sitting up as he did so. He stroked her hair, beginning to panic. He said her name a few times, still nothing. No, his nightmare couldn't become a reality.

He felt a hand on his face, "Remy, what's wrong?"

He let out a breath, holding her even closer to him, "I'm sorry, I had a nightmare. It freaked me out a bit."

"I'm right here love," she kissed his neck then positioned herself so she could hold him, "It's alright," she soothed him while running her hand through his hair, "I'm fine, everything's fine. I'm not going anywhere. It's alright. It was just a dream."

He pulled her in closer, "I don't want you to fight. Let us handle Apocalypse. Don't fight."

"Remy," she sighed, "I have to fight. If I don't then you know what happens."

He shook his head, "But if you do then…"

"Shhhh," she soothed again, "Don't think about all that right now. Just relax and try to get back to sleep," she kissed his forehead, "What will help you sleep?"

He felt the thin material in between his fingers. He slipped his hand under the see-through top, running his hand along her bare back. A sound escaped her lips. She kissed his forehead, both hands now placed on either side of his face. He kissed along her neck and the side of her face, moving his other hand through her hair. He moved her so that she was straddling him. He kissed back down her neck to the bare skin between her breasts. She let out another noise, causing him to get even more excited. He moved back up and nibbled on her ear a bit. He slipped both hands under the shirt, lifting it up as his hand traveled back up her side. She raised her arms over her head as he pulled her shirt off. He placed his left hand on the back of her head and the right on the small of her back. He kissed her as he lowered her onto the bed, laying on top of her. He kissed from her face to her bellybutton. His kisses were slow and loving. He pulled off her thong as he kissed her face once again. She pulled off his boxers. Her one hand placed on his chest, the other on the side of his face.

He made love to her slowly. He loved her touch, the feel of her skin, the smell of her hair and especially the taste of her lips. He also loved listening to her moan and sigh in pleasure and vice versa. He buried his face in her hair, his lips right near her ear. She listened to him breath and enjoy the moment. His hands explored the rest of her body. He ran them from her hair to her legs. She felt so good

He opened his eyes only to see the sun streaming in from Rogue's windows and French doors. He ran his hand up and down Rogue's bare back. She lay next to him, still sound asleep. He smiled at his Rogue, loving how peaceful she looked. He let out a sigh, he didn't feel like dealing with school tomorrow. He looked at all the unopened gifts on Rogue's floor. He smiled, imagining how excited she'll be when she opens them. He kissed the top of her head, causing her to stir. She smiled as she looked up at him.

She kissed his chin, "Morning."

He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, "Morning."

She sat up, smiling at all of her presents, "I've had this many birthday presents before. And they all have cards. I wanna open them."

He laughed, "Then pull on some clothes on and open them. I'm not stopping you."

She pulled the sheets around her, making a makeshift dress. She crawled off the bed. Remy enjoyed the view. She opened them like lightning, laughing and gushing over them the entire time. He watched as she held up clothes, make-up and jewelry. Each card was also filled with money. She had at least a thousand dollars from the cards. Remy smiled as he looked at her. She had wrapping paper surrounding her, along with boxes, bows and tissue paper. He crawled to the end of the bed, Rogue's blanket around his waist. She looked back at him. Her sheet fanned out in a circle around her. The only other things she wore was the necklace Remy had given her and the dog tag necklace. He leaned forward, his own dog tag hanging from his neck.

"You like everything you got chere," he asked.

She shook her head, "Yes, I do. I'm gonna have to write everyone thank you cards."

He chuckled, "I'm sure simply saying thank you will be enough."

"Yeah," she thought for a moment, "That would work to. I have so many new things to wear, it's wonderful."

She began to fold up the boxes and collect the wrapping/tissue paper. Remy watched as she quickly disposed of everything. She then placed all her new make-up on her vanity. Her jewelry got placed in her large jewelry box. Finally she folded all of her clothes, placing them in her closet. Remy walked over to her book case as she did so. A sketch book caught his eye. He thumbed through it, each drawing as incredible as the last. Rogue snatched the book from him.

"Is there anything you're not good at," he asked while walking back to the bed.

"I'm not gonna answer that," she replied, "Come on, let's get dressed and go down stairs for some breakfast. I have a training session with Logan at noon. You're more than join. You'd be nice and warmed up for the danger room session at three."

Remy yawned, "Why can't we just stay here in our own little world? I like it here. No one bothers you, it's all peaceful. I'm willing to give up food if it means alone time with you."

She giggled, "Sorry sugar, I promised the girls I'd go shopping later. Wanda will be here around six."

He groaned but got out of bed. Rogue teleported him to his room, leaving before he could snatch her up in his arms. He got dressed in a matter of minutes, walking straight back to her room. He opened the door but found it was empty. He ran down the stairs, heading straight for the kitchen. Everyone else was there. He walked inside, figuring she was eating on the back porch. He stuck his head out the doorway, where was she? He groaned in frustration, pulling his hair a bit. He decided he'd get some breakfast before resuming his search.

"Hey," Tabitha draped her arms over Remy's shoulders, "Who are you looking for?"

"Mon chere," he said while finishing up his bagel, "Have you seen her?"

"She's training with Logan I think," she leaned closer to his ear, pressing her chest to his back, "I can keep you company 'til she gets back."

He stood up, pulling away from her, "Thanks for the offer but I think I'll just make my way to the training room."

She shrugged, "Alright. Catch you later then. Hey Sam, wait up."

He shook his head. Everyone knew he and Rogue were a couple, they had been for months. So it was pointless for girls to flirt with him, yet Tabitha thought those rules didn't apply to her. He walked down stairs and into the training room. Logan looked up at him, raising an eye brow.

"What are you doing down here," Logan asked.

"I came down here to train with you and Rogue," he looked around, "She said I could train with you guys if I wanted. Where is she?"

Logan walked towards the door, "Not down here. Isn't she upstairs?"

"Non," he shook his head, "She hasn't been down here?"

"No," Logan walked past him, "I guess you're gonna help me find her then."

Remy shrugged but followed Logan out of the room. Rogue made her way down the stairs, staring at the two men that stood on front of her. She looked at them, confused. Both men gave her a 'where have you been' look.

"I was upstairs," she looked at both of them then elaborated, "The professor wanted to check on my powers and all that good stuff. He also wanted to make sure my touch wasn't acting up again."

"Well you could've told someone," Remy huffed, "I was looking all over for you."

"It was a last minute thing," she rolled her eyes, "Why don't you just put a low-jack on me?"

He scuffed, "Whatever, I was just worried about you. I'll be upstairs."

She grabbed his arm as he walked past her, "Are you seriously mad? Ah was kidding, why are you being so sensitive?"

He pulled his arm away, "Maybe I just want some alone time. You got a problem with that?"

She glared at him, "Just get outta my face."

He sighed, "Rogue…"

"I said get outta my face Gambit," she snapped.

"What is your problem," he growled.

"You're my problem," she hissed, "You always have to know where I am! What are you, my mother? You don't always have to know where I am! It's annoying so stop it!"

"I'm so sorry that I worry about you," he yelled, "and if I want to know that you're safe and under control."

"Control," she spat, "I don't need to be controlled you arrogant son of a bitch."

"I'm arrogant," he laughed dryly, "Are you kidding me? You're the one that always refuses to ask for help even when you need it. You act all tough when really you're just a scared little girl trying to be brave. And it's that attitude that's gonna get you killed."

His eyes glowed, not that it stopped her, "Why don't you just go back to Magneto? It's where a thief like you belongs."

He turned and stalked off. She huffed, walking past Logan. He walked into the training room. She was already whaling on the long black punching bag. She walked over to him once he cleared his throat. They both took a sparring stance. Two hours later and Logan lay on his back in the middle of the training room floor, feeling dead and drained. Rogue stood hunched over, catching her breath. Once her breath caught up with her, she walked into the girls changing room. She emerged moments later wearing her uniform, her hair wet and pulled back. She walked with Logan to the danger room. Ten minutes later the rest of the older students arrived. Rogue felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her shoulders. She looked up to see Sam smiling at her.

"You okay," he asked, "Remy looked pretty upset when he came upstairs. Are you guys alright?"

She was about to answer when Remy came over. He asked Sam if he could have a minute alone with Rogue. He grabbed her arm and led her into the corner of the room. She refused to look at him, making him feel like shit. He went to stroke her face but she just pulled away. He cupped her face in his hands. She looked down, not wanting to see his face. She refused to say sorry this time, though she knew she should.

He gathered her in his arms, "Je suis tellement désolé Rogue, pouvez-vous me pardonner," he stroked her head, waiting for her reply.

She stood there motionless, "We have a session to do," she tried to pull away.

"Rogue," he pulled her in tighter, "Please, don't do this. I'm so sorry. I know that I don't need to know where you are all the time. I just worry about you. I don't want to lose you. It, it scares me. You're gonna die and there's nothing I can do about it. Do you have any idea how hard it is to accept? I can't," his voice broke a bit, "I can't lose you."

"Remy," she pulled away, "I can't do this right now."

He tried to grab her hand as she walked back with the rest of the group. He joined them shortly after, standing next to Rogue. He looked down and noticed Sam had grabbed her hand. His eyes began to glow again. Sam was not going to move in on Rogue, especially when they were in a bit of a fight. Tabitha stood on the other side of Remy. She ran her hand along his back then up his shoulder. They both got split when Logan named teams. They left the danger room session an hour and a half later. Remy showered quickly then waited outside of the girl's locker room for Rogue. He went to grab her when she walked out but an arm wrapped around her shoulder. He glared as Sam walked away with Rogue.

His heart sank as he head her laugh. How did today become so messed up? It had started out great. He walked up to his room, not wanting to stay down stairs and listen to everyone have a good time. He closed his door, not noticing the girl sitting on his bed. He walked straight out to his balcony, his eyes closed and his hands massaging his temples. She followed him out, wrapping her arms around his chest, her own chest pressed up against his back. Her head rested a bit below his shoulder blades. He didn't bother to turn around, not really caring who it was.

"You can't keep thinking about losing me," her voice was soft, "It's gonna drive both of us crazy."

He spun around quickly, taking her in his arms, "How am I not supposed to do that," he buried his face in her hair, "I don't wanna be without you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand going into his hair, "I know you do. But it's gonna happen. Maybe…maybe we just need a little space."

He pulled away from her, "Are you breaking up with me?"

She looked down, "Remy, it's just hard. I hear your thoughts and see your dreams. I don't mean to but I do," she let out a breath, "I don't wanna think about what's gonna happen and that's all that's been on your mind. I know it's selfish of me but," her eyes began to fill with tears, "I just can't listen to it anymore."

"Rogue…," he cupped her face with his hands.

She pulled herself into him, burying her face in his chest, "I'm scared," she cried, "I'm so scared Remy."

He tried to sooth her, stroking her hair, "I know. It's okay to be scared Rogue. Anyone would be scared. You don't have to hide it from me. I'm always here to listen, you know that."

She pulled away, "I can't. It upsets you so much. I just need time to figure out what I wanna do. I'm sorry."

"Don't," his eyes pleaded with her, "Don't do this. You know this isn't what you want."

She pulled away from him, "The girls are waiting for me. I'm so sorry Remy. I just…can't be with you."

She ran out of the room, closing the door behind her. He felt like the room was spinning. He leaned back and gripped the railing. This had to be a bad dream, he'd wake up soon. He had too. He recollected himself, darting out of his room and down to hers. He stopped midway, looking over the banister. She was walking out the door with Jean, Kitty, Wanda and Tabitha. Wanda's car was already at the gate by the time he got to the door. He hung his head and walked back to his room. He locked the door behind him. That's when he felt them. He wiped his eyes but they didn't stop. Remy LeBeau was actually crying over a girl. He shook his head a few times.

The girls returned a few hours later. Rogue laughed and smiled as they all walked up to their rooms. She'd had a great time and was totally exhausted. She put even more clothes away then changed for bed. When she was done she lay down, looking at the empty space next to her. A single tear fell from her eyes as she fell asleep. Remy lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He turned his head to look at the empty space next to him, that's when he heard a scream. It was the middle of the night so everyone else was knocked out. He bolted to her room, not caring if she wanted him there or not. She thrashed around in her bed.

He shook her, causing her to wake, "Rogue, what's wrong? What is it?"

She gripped his shirt, trembling, "He's looking for me. He's gonna find me, I can't let him find me."

By this time other students had come to see what was going on, "Who's gonna find you chere?"

She clung on to him, allowing him to hold her tight, "Apocalypse."

His jaw clenched for a moment, his eyes glowing again, "He's not gonna get you," his voice sounded threatening and hostile, "I won't let him. You're safe chere. Come on, let's lay you back down."

"Please don't leave me," she begged, "Please," she looked terrified.

She'd broken up with him a few hours ago, saying all these things about why they couldn't be together. Why should he even consider staying with her? She deserved to be scared and alone. It's what she wanted after all. She didn't need him, she didn't want him. He should hate her, he should let Apocalypse find her. He should…

"I'm not gonna leave you petite," he reassured her, kissing the top of her head, "I'll never leave you. I promise."

She wept into his shirt, "I'm sorry Remy. I was wrong earlier. Please don't go, I love you. I need you, please don't leave."

"Shhhh," he soothed, pulling her into his lap and rocking back and forth, "I love you too. I'm not going anywhere. It's okay, you're ok. I'm not gonna leave you, I'm here."

He looked up to see Sam glaring at him. His eyes glowed even more, almost like he was challenging Sam. The other students saw that the situation was under control. Kitty closed the door as she left with the rest of the group. Remy focused his attention back to Rogue. She looked up at him, her face free of any tears. She wrapped her arms around his neck, placing her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. He moved his hands, wrapping one arm around her back and the other under her knees. He lifted her up, bringing her out on the balcony. He felt the night air rush around them, taking in the crisp feeling of November. He felt her body tense for a moment then relax as he leaned against the rail, keeping her in his arms.

"You alright," he asked.

She shook her head, "Yeah…thanks."

"Don't need to thank me," he took a deep breath, "What's going on with you chere? I don't know what you want from me. Are you with me or not?"

"I don't know," her lips brushed against his neck, "I don't know. I don't know if this is worth it if it's only gonna cause you pain in the end. I don't wanna hurt you Remy. But if I'm with you then you get hurt in the end, if I'm not you get hurt now. I don't wanna do that to you."

He put her down and took her face in his hands, "Will you stop worrying about what will happen to me," he eyes seemed to burn into her, glowing once again, "What you want? What will make you happy?"

She wrapped her hands around the back of his head, pressing her lips against his. He openly welcomed the kiss, pulling her against him. He heard her sigh a bit, kissing him even more. The kiss was raw and passionate. She felt his tongue against hers. She pulled herself into him even more, her hands pulled at his hair. He lifted her off the ground, sitting her on the balcony rail. He pulled away and kissed her forehead. She looked up at him with beautiful, innocent emerald eyes. She was his angel, his emerald angel. He took her hands, leading her back into the room. After locking the doors he joined her, wrapping his arm around her waist. He kissed the back of her head.

"I'll always be here to protect you," he whispered, "Je t'aime mon coeur."

"I love you too mon tout," she whispered back before sleep overtook them both.


	26. Not Without a Fight

"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate school," Remy groaned while leaning his head against Rogue's shoulder.

She rubbed his head, "I know but you gotta get up cause you're driving us to school… unless you want me to drive."

He sat up straight, "I'll, um, I'll go get the keys. I wouldn't want you to worry about all the bike stuff."

She laughed as he left the room. She was glad she's placed her book bag near the front door. She got up and walked over to the sink. She placed both hers and Remy's dishes in the sink. She felt someone wrap their arms around her followed by a kiss on the cheek. She leaned back into him, allowing him to rest his chin on the top of her head. She closed her eyes as he hugged her tighter. She grabbed his arms, rubbing them with her thumbs.

"What do you think you're doing," Remy snarled, "Get your hands off my girl."

Rogue pulled away and turned around, "Sam…I thought you were Remy."

She walked past Sam to Remy. He wrapped his arm around her. He glared at Sam a moment longer then walked out of the kitchen, taking Rogue with him. They walked to the garage. She pulled her bag on her back then hopped on the back of the bike. Remy revved the engine and drove out of the mansion. They pulled into school ten minutes later. Many students glared at them. Rogue rolled her eyes as Remy pulled out some cards. They watched as the cards began to glow. This was a warning to not mess with him, his girl or his bike. They walked into the school, heading for Rogue's locker. Sam walked up to them, his locker right next to hers. Remy looked at him then gave Rogue an extremely long, passionate kiss then left for his first class.

Sam smiled at Rogue, "Can I walk you to your first class?"

She looked up at him, "What are you doing Sam?"

He tilted his head to the side, "Asking you if I can walk you to your first class. Am I not allowed to do that?"

Before she could answer he grabbed her hand. He closed her locker and walked her to her class. He leaned down and kissed her cheek before leaving for his own class. She walked in, sitting at her desk. Sam liked her? When did that happen? She thought. Did she like the fact that Sam liked her? Did she want him to like her? She thought about Remy. It would give him a bit of a break if she dated Sam instead. She shook her head, focusing on her class. Before she knew it it was time for lunch. Sam pulled her on to his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. She laughed as he tickled her. Remy's jaw tightened as he walked over. Sam smirked then kissed Rogue's neck. She blushed, turning her head towards him. She placed her hand on his shoulder. Remy sat in his usual seat, watching Sam run his hand up and down her spine. She turned around and smiled at Remy, getting off Sam's lap. He smiled as she sat on his lap, giving him a very affectionate kiss.

"Hey sug," she said while grabbing one of his nachos.

He wrapped his left arm around her waist, resting his hand on her thigh, "Hey yourself. How's your day been so far?"

"Good," she nibbled on the nacho a bit, "Sam's been walking me to the classes you can't. But I'm glad I get to see you."

He stroked her cheek, "I'm glad I get to see you too. I have next period free."

"Same," she beamed, "I had my schedule changed up a bit, just to make traveling easier. So if you want I'll hang out with you."

He kissed her cheek, "Sounds perfect," he whispered.

The rest of lunch continued like normal. They all talked about school and other people or relationship problems. Wanda and Lance had joined the table, leaving only two seats left open. There would have been three but Amanda had begun to sit with them as well. They laughed and joked with each other. Rogue and Kitty talked about some homework they both had. Remy made plans with Scott and Kurt to do whatever it was guys did. They turned and invited Sam and Lance, not wanting to leave them out. Lance accepted, Sam said maybe another time. From what Rogue had gathered they were going out on Friday. Jean asked Kitty, Wanda, Rogue, Tabitha and Amanda if they wanted to do something that night. They all agreed, liking the idea of not staying inside on a Friday. Remy squeezed her hand, letting her know he wouldn't be out too late. She rolled her eyes. Anything to sleep in the same bed as her.

They all said good-bye to each other as they left lunch. Remy watched as he saw everyone but Sam, Tabitha and Wanda paired up. Remy grabbed Rogue's hand, pulling her outside. They spent the hour outside, soaking up the sun and enjoying the November air. Remy leaned against a tree. Rogue leaned into Remy, sitting between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her stomach. She leaned her head back on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head.

"What's going on with Sam," Remy asked.

Rogue stayed silent for a moment, "That's one question that I don't know the answer to Rems. I wish I knew. I don't understand why he wants to be like this now."

Remy grimaced, "I don't like it."

She patted his leg, "I know you don't. You don't have to worry about anything, I'm not going anywhere."

He looked up, "I don't believe that."

"What," she turned to look at him, sitting on her knees, "What do ya mean?"

His eyes met hers, his were glowing again, "I can't tell with you anymore. One minute you wanna be with me, the next minute you're leaving me."

She stood up, "Well we never really got back together. Maybe seeing other people would be a good thing."

He looked down, "You like him don't you?"

She looked away, "I don't know, maybe it's worth a shot. You never know until you try, right? And you'll always be my best friend Rems."

He looked back up at her, his eyes a bit watery, "Non, I don't think it's worth a shot. Because I have all I need right in front of me," he stood up, taking her hands in his, "If you need to do this then I can't stop you but I am happy being with you. I've had my share of women and I know that you are it for me. I love you, there isn't a woman in the world worth leaving you for."

His kissed the top of her head, "Remy…"

He smiled as he pulled away, trying to blink away the tears, "Don't worry about it chere. Thank you for being with me and giving me the greatest feeling in the world. I hope you find what makes you happy. That's all I would ever want for you."

She touched his face, "Please don't think that I don't love you because I do. But you need someone that will last you a lifetime, not someone who only has a few more months. Sam won't miss me when I'm gone."

He shook his head, "Will you stop thinking about what would be best or easiest for me! Do what will be best for you, what will make you happy!"

She ran her hand down his cheek, "I need to know that you'll be alright. That's all that really matters to me."

She walked away before she could cry. It's what had to be done. She shouldn't have asked him to stay last night or been so loving towards him today. She walked through the double doors, entering the school once more. She never looked back, knowing full well she'd end up running back to him. She met up with Sam at the end of the day. The ride home in a full car was akward. She didn't see Tabitha. She assumed she'd gotten a ride with Remy. When she got home she went straight up stairs and did her homework. She finished by the time diner was getting started.

She decided a jog would be good. She told Logan then left, assuring him she'd be fine. She selected the park instead of the town, not wanting to be surrounded by people. She made it half way through the park before feeling like something was wrong. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her back. She hunched over and bit her lip. She looked up as Saber tooth slashed her stomach. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't even focus long enough to heal herself. He grabbed her by the throat and threw her, causing her to breakdown two trees and repel off the third. She gasped for air as Saber tooth clawed her chest. She'd scream from the pain but she couldn't. He punched her a few times then threw her again. He smiled when he saw she wasn't moving. He knew she wasn't dead but she'd bleed out soon. He kicked her in the stomach a few more times, stopping only when he saw blood coming from her mouth.

"If they find you tell your boyfriend and Wolverine I said hi," he laughed as he left her there, battered and bloody.

"Logan," Remy asked, "Dinner's over, shouldn't Rogue be here by now?"

"Yeah," Logan agreed, "She probably just lost track of time. You know how she is when it comes to training."

He pulled on his jacket, "Look I have a bad feeling about this. Please just ask the kids to look around for her. I'm gonna head to the park."

Logan looked at him for a moment then began to round up the kids. He hopped on his bike, not wearing a helmet. He arrived at the park fifteen minutes later. He looked around, trying to think of the first place a person would hide a body. He looked everywhere, stopping when he noticed at least four trees had been knocked over in one spot. He ran over to it. His heart almost stopped when he found her. She was covered in blood and bruises. He leaned down to see if there was a pulse. He found it but it was very faint. He turned her over to see that her eyes were closed. She'd been knocked out. He carefully picked her up then ran back to his bike. He called Logan before driving off. Beast was waiting for him when he got back to the mansion. The students gasped as they saw her. Remy carried her to the med lab where Beast went straight to work. He finished two hour later. She'd needed stitches, a blood transfusion and heavy bandaging. She had a few broken ribs and a strained wrist. He was surprised she hadn't broken anything but her ribs. Remy walked in the room. She had an IV in her left arm and tubes in her nose to help her breath. She had a clip on her finger, reading her pulse.

Remy stood in the doorway for a moment, then decided to go sit by her. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. He pulled up his all too familiar chair and sat in it, making himself as comfortable as he could get. He'd noticed the claw marks as picked he'd picked her up. Saber tooth most have taken her by surprise. It was the only way to explain why she hadn't put up a fight, or why she didn't heal. Before going in Beast had told him she was in a coma and that she may have some memory loss. He stroked the side of her face, moving some hair out of the way. He shook his head in frustration.

"I'm sorry Rogue," he began to speak to her, "I wasn't there for you like I said I'd be."

He looked up to see Sam standing in the doorway. He glared at him but Sam's gaze fell upon Rogue. He moved into the room, walking straight for the other side of her bed. He kissed her forehead once then pulled up a chair himself. Remy stood, unsure what he should do. He watched as Sam took her hand in his. He could feel his hands beginning to burn. He'd never felt the need to charge something more than he did right now. This kid needed to get the hell away from his girl.

"Hey baby," he whispered, "I'm here, see," he grabbed her other hand and squeezed, "I really wish you were ok. I'm sorry I didn't go with you, I know I should have."

Remy looked down at him, "Are you guys…?"

Sam looked back at him, "Dating? Nah. I mean I want to but she's not ready. So for now I'm just gonna be there for her as much as I can."

Remy looked down, "I see."

Sam watched as he left. He didn't go upstairs, just hid in the shadows. Sam stayed for about an hour then left. Remy went back in afterwards. He sat once again in his chair. He squeezed her hand before standing up to kiss her lips and forehead. His eyes began to feel heavy. He rested his head on the edge of her bed. He fell asleep shortly after.

He walked down to the med lab yet again. He'd been going down there for a month and a half. He didn't expect to find anything different. Beast had told him that her wounds were healing nicely. He took that as a good sigh. Winter break was coming up in about three days. He refused to go back home unless she was awake. He froze when he reached the door. Beast turned around and smiled at him. He then met a pair of shinning emerald eyes.

She smiled at him, "Hey stranger. Haven't seen you in a while."

He ran over to her bed, "When did you wake up?"

She laughed a bit, "While you were at school. Beast says I'm one hundred percent, which means I'm free to go."

Sam walked in as he was about to speak. He ran to Rogue's other side, giving her a kiss as he sat on the edge of her bed. She smiled softly at him. He ran his hand down her face. He helped her out of bed then walked out of the med lab with her. Remy followed behind them, thanking Beast for taking such good care of her. The students were extremely happy to see that she was finally okay. Kurt and Laura ran over to her, both smothering her in a hug. Logan pulled her into him when they were done. He gave her a 'go up to your room and rest' look. She nodded and continued making her way upstairs. She left Sam once they got to her room, stating that there was no way he was coming in. She hopped in the shower. She looked at herself in the mirror once she was done. She admired how long her hair had gotten. It reached to the middle of her back. She pulled out a pair of scissors. She re-trimmed her hair and bangs. She smiled once she was done. Her hair now reached a little higher than the middle of her back. She changed into something comfortable then flopped on her bed. She looked over at her balcony doors, spotting Remy.

She walked over and opened the doors, "Come in, please."

He walked in, pulling her into a hug after she closed the doors, "I'm glad you're okay. I'm not here to make a move on you or anything. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. You had me really worried."

"Sorry," she spoke into his chest, "I'm really excited to go down to Louisiana for Christmas and New Year's. It should be fun."

He help here at arm's length, "You still wanna go with me?"

She looked at him, "You really think I'm gonna pass up a chance to go to the South?"

He laughed, "I just thought Sam would have asked you."

She shook her head, "Nah, besides I don't know Sam the way I know you."

"Well then you better pack," he told her, "'Cause I'm leaving tomorrow. My dad already came down to bring me my car."

"Alright, what time are we leaving," she asked while beginning to pack.

He looked at her longingly, "First thing in the morning. Like five or five thirty."

"I'll need coffee," she looked back at him, "I'm assuming we're gonna split the driving?"

He nodded, "It'd be a good idea but not really needed. I had planned on staying overnight at a hotel."

"Makes sense," she agreed, "I'll just go down now and say good bye to everyone."

He nodded, leaving her room the way he came. She had said good-bye to everyone but Sam. She found him in the library. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing his cheek as she did so. He smiled and turned to face her. He pulled her into his lap. She giggled when he planted a small kiss on her neck. He moved his face towards hers. She met him half way. His kiss was rough and longing. She continued to kiss him for a few more minutes. But this kiss felt wrong, felt different. She smiled at him as they pulled away. She ran her fingers through his hair before telling him the news. He wasn't happy about it but he wasn't her boyfriend, yet, so he really had no say. Not to mention he didn't see Remy as a threat. She wasn't interested in him anymore so she knew how to handle him it he tried anything. Upstairs Kurt talked with Logan and Scott. They all agreed that Sam was a nice boy but she should still be with Remy. She wasn't going to find anyway better. They stopped once Remy came through the kitchen door.

He talked with them for a bit. He went upstairs a little later. He noticed Sam give Rogue a kiss good night before heading to his own room. Rogue smiled at Remy, causing him to come over to her. He followed her into her room. She sat on the bed, patting the bed. He lifted a brow but sat none the less. She rested her head on his shoulder. He rested his head on top of hers. She let out a long sigh then moved to lay down. She felt exhausted. She motioned for him to come lay with her. He hesitated for a moment then decided why not. She was, after all, single and his best friend. She was also bound to have a nightmare so being there with her meant he could help her faster.

"Good night Rems," she whispered.

"Good night Rogue," he whispered.


	27. Desires

He kissed her, sitting next to her at the table, "You really didn't have to wake up this early. You must be exhausted."

"Nah, besides I have to go to school today," he smiled, "You're gonna call me when you get down there right? Just so I know you're safe."

She touched his face, "Of course I will. I just feel bad that we haven't had a chance to really see each other. I just can't believe they made winter break so long."

Sam laughed, "It's because they have to rebuild a few things. Some of the Brotherhood and Magneto's men decided to mess it up a bit…and by a bit I mean the entire science wing, plus the library."

She gawked at him, "Are you shitting me? Sometimes I just don't get them."

He smiled, "I don't think anyone does. I don't think Wanda and Lance were involved. So that's good."

She sipped her coffee, "Well I'm glad. I really wish they'd join, they'd be great here. People here like both of them."

He ran his hand through her hair, "I know. It'd be fun, plus Kitty'd be real happy."

"I know," she looked at the clock, "Shoot, I gotta go."

"Well here," he stood with her, "I'll walk you to the car."

She smiled as she took his hand, "Alright, first we have to get my bags. They're still in my room."

They walked out of the kitchen and upstairs. She grabbed her duffle bag, a make-up bag and a small book bag. She turned back and grabbed her purse. She looped her arm through his. They talked about all sorts of nonsense. Remy heard her coming. A smile instantly broke across his face. It disappeared as soon as he saw Sam walking with her. He walked around the car and popped the trunk. Sam helped Rogue put her things in it.

He opened the car door, "Well I guess this is it then."

"Yeah," she looked up at him, "I'll miss you."

He rubbed her shoulder, "I'll miss you too. Don't forget about me," he joked.

She smiled, "Ah won't, ah promise."

He leaned down and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She wrapped hers around his neck for a moment then pulled away. She didn't want to hurt Remy by getting too into the kiss. She slid in the car. Sam closed the door and waved as they drove away. She stretched once they were on the highway. Remy drove with one hand, relaxing the other in the arm rest between the chairs. She grabbed his hand and squeezed.

He looked at her, "Are you okay?"

She looked back at him, her brows scrunching together, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well," he looked back at the road, "You're holding my hand so I assumed something was wrong."

She pulled her hand away, "No, I'm fine. Sorry."

He grabbed her hand again, "I didn't say I minded. You wanna stop and get some breakfast?"

"Um, yeah. That sounds good," she smiled, "I have lots of money so I'm good."

"Don't you worry about money," he pulled into a diner, "I feel bad for the people that have to work this early. I haven't been awake at this hour since my last heist."

She opened the door as he killed the engine, "I can drive if you want and I really don't want you spending a lot of money on me. You've already got me so much and you should really try to save your money. Never know when you'll need it."

They both closed their doors, "Chere, I'm kind of loaded…you know, rich. And I'll be fine to drive."

He looked over at her. His heart almost stopped when he noticed she was still wearing both necklaces. She looked back at him and smiled. He resisted the urge to pull her into him and kiss her. She looped her arm through his, pulling him into the diner. They seated themselves in a small booth and ordered their food. Rogue smiled at her large stack of pancakes. Remy watched her pour blueberry syrup on them then asked the waitress for whipped cream and a cherry.

"Make that two cherries and some whipped cream for me too please," Remy added.

Once everything was in order they began to eat. She took a sip of her coffee. God she needed the caffeine. Leave it to the Cajun to want to leave at the crack of dawn. Remy relished the taste of the much needed cup of coffee. He should have elected to leave later. If truth be told he hadn't got much sleep. Rogue had been tossing and turning all night. There had to be a way, other than sexual intercourse, to calm her and help her sleep. He knew she wouldn't take meds and training only lasted for so long. He reached his fork over to take a bit of her pancakes.

She swatted his fork away with hers, "Get your thieving hands away from my pancakes."

He gave her puppy dog eyes, "I just want a little bite. If you were really my best friend you'd let me have a bite."

"Remy Etienne LeBeau," she acted offended, "I have never heard such nonsense. If ya wanted pancakes ya should have ordered them."

"What if I trade you" he offered, "I'll give you a piece of this amazing French toast and you give me a piece of that fine looking pancake."

She smirked at him, "And what if I don't want French toast."

He wiggled his eye brows suggestively, "Well then I guess you'll have to wait until we get to the hotel."

She rolled her eyes, "Just take a piece of the dang pancake. And I'm gonna have to pass on your offer."

He shrugged, "Alright then."

He took a slice of the pancake. He played it cool but inside he was a little hurt. He was also a little pissed. Sam wasn't the one who spent each and every night with her in the med lab, praying she'd wake up. Sam didn't check in with Beast every day to see if her condition had changed. Sam wasn't the one who found her, hadn't carried her near lifeless body. Sam hadn't been there through each of her nightmares, hadn't saved her when everyone thought she was lost. Sam lost nothing to be with her, he had. He risked so much to be with her. Sam didn't love her the way he did, and Sam never would. Sam didn't know her like he did. Sam wasn't afraid to lose her, didn't know what was going to happen in a matter of months. He found piece in one thought, Sam would never have her virginity. He would never have her heart, her love. Not the way Remy did. He was her first everything and no one could take that away.

He was unaware that she could hear everything he was thinking. She'd never admit it but she knew he was right. She still loved him, still wanted to be with him. She sighed to herself, this was going to be a very long winter break. She quietly ate the remainder of her pancakes. He examined her expression. She looked conflicted. He wished she'd talk to him like she used to. Things hadn't changed that much. He reached across the table and grabbed her hand.

"What you thinking about chere," he rubbed her hand with his thumb.

She looked at their hands, "A lot of stuff Rems. Just a lot of useless shit."

He pulled his hand away, "Alright, let me just grab the check. You wanna wait in the car?"

She stood up, "Yeah," she kissed his cheek, "I'll see you out there."

He grabbed her hand as she went to leave, "Are you sure you're okay petite?"

She smiled and patted his shoulder, "Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind. We'll talk more later."

He only nodded then asked the waitress for the check. Rogue walked out to the car. She massaged her temples, now was not the time for her to lose control. She'd been having flash backs and flash forwards of the past and the future while she was in the coma. She had been stuck inside her own head for over a month. Her body ached. God, why was having power always painful? She stretched a bit more then got in the car. Remy got in a few minutes later. He looked at her before starting the car. He felt it safe to see what was wrong once they were on the road again.

"Rogue," Remy kept his eyes on the road, "Are you sure you're okay," he looked at her.

"I'm fine," his eyes widened as he looked at her, "What? Is there something on my face?"

She pulled down the visor and looked in the mirror. She gasped and closed her eyes, flipping the visor back up. Remy pulled to the side of the road. He turned and grabbed her face. She looked back at him with red and black eyes. The red had bits of green in them. It was the most amazing thing Remy had ever seen. He leaned his face closer to hers. Those eyes were hypnotizing and they glowed. She noticed his eyes seemed to glow as well. She closed her eyes, the feeling of hot lasers causing her eyes to burn. Remy tried to get her to open them again but noticed she put her hands over them.

"Just keep driving. I'll be fine," she assured him.

"What's going on Rogue," he said as he pulled back on to the road, "Something's off about you and I want to know what's going on."

She felt her skin tingle as the burning went away. She pulled her bare hand away from his. She dug in her pocket, pulling out her gloves. She pulled them on quickly. She looked out the window. They drove in silence until one. Remy pulled into another diner for lunch. Rogue looked at him, waiting for him to get out of the car. He looked back at her, his eyes laced with concern. She opened her door and got out of the car. She wouldn't go running to him. They were done, over, just friends. She hadn't noticed him get out of the car as well. He fell in step beside her for a moment.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "You're losing control. That's what's going on, isn't it?"

"Please just don't worry about," she looked down, "I'm fine, really."

They walked into the diner together, seating themselves yet again. Rogue ordered a salad, Remy a hamburger. He watched her carefully as she ate. He wanted her to talk to him, to tell him what the hell was going on. He needed to know she was okay and needed her to have control around his family. He wouldn't let Jean-Luc get any ideas that Rogue could be used by him. She'd been used enough. They both had. He looked at her again. Where was his Rogue? The girl behind the smoke and mirrors. Where was his Anna?

Her fist slammed on the table, "Don't call me Anna. Not in your heard, not in your dreams, not out loud, never. I'm not that girl anymore, alright?"

"I'm allowed to think whatever I want, thank you very much," he grumbled before biting into his burger.

"Please," she whispered, "Please try and put up stronger mental blocks or think of something else. Please Remy."

He looked at her. Her words weren't harsh, they were tired. She was tired. She looked down at her half eaten salad. Of course the day after she woke up would be a shitty day. She felt so weak, her powers were crushing her. She wasn't strong enough to handle all this. And the worst part was that he wanted her. She could feel his lust for her dead, cold body. He craved ripping her to pieces until she'd finally died. Then he'd have no one strong enough to stop him.

She grabbed her head, "Stop," she pleaded, her voice barely audible, "Please just leave me alone."

Remy put a twenty on the table, "Come on chere, we gonna get you outta here."

She looked up at him, taking the hand he had extended. They walked out to the car. Remy got something out of the trunk while Rogue got into the car. He walked to her side of the car, kneeling in front of the open door. He reclined her seat back all the way, sticking a pillow under her head. He undid her seat belt then draped a blanket over her. She looked up at him in confusion. He pushed her shoulders down as she tried to sit back up.

"Sleep, you look like you need it," he said before kissing the top of her head.

She watched him close the door and walk around the car. She turned so her face was facing him. He smiled at her while turning the car on. He pulled out of the parking lot. He looked at the time, it read one-thirty. He only had eight and a half more hours of driving, then he'd find some kind of motel where they'd spend the night. He went to turn on the radio but Rogue grabbed his arm.

"Please, can we just have quiet," she asked.

He nodded, "Do you want me to not talk or…?"

"Will you sing something or hum," she asked sheepishly.

He laughed a bit, "I think I can do that."

She fell asleep in a matter of minutes. He stroked her head at a stop light. She looked so peaceful. He wished she could always look like this. Always have her be carefree and feel protected. He wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep, or how long he'd been driving for that matter. He glanced at the clock.

"Merdi," he mumbled, "Four already. We're making great time. See chere, we'll be home before you know it. They're gonna love you chere," he placed his hand on hers, "Almost as much as I do," he reached back and stroked her hair, "I miss you Rogue. I didn't want you to go. I would rather learn to deal with the pain later then not have you now," he sniffled a bit, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to get all emotional. I didn't used to be like this. Not that you can hear me anyway," he pulled his hand away, "If you truly think that Sam can make you happier than I could I will just learn how to let you go. No matter how much it's killing me inside."

He fell silent, not wanting Rogue to wake up and see him tearing up. She'd heard though, she'd heard everything he said. She rolled over. Tears fell from her eyes. Why did he always have to care? Genuinely, truly care. Why did he have to love her the way he did? She could have been another side fling, one of his hit it and quit it girls. But the thing that hurt most was the fact that she loved him. She'd seen the future before he'd even joined the X-men. She knew she was going to die and she still got close to him, she still fell in love with him and let him fall in love with her. She had screwed up and now they both had to pay. She wished she could go back in time. Make it so…

She couldn't even finish. She didn't want to go back. She loved being with him. She wouldn't change that. She'd change some of her actions. If she could go back she'd never leave him. She'd try to work with Professor to find a way to change the future. She'd go back and never set Apocalypse free. She'd focus more on her powers then she would have been able to fight Mesmero's control. He'd fought so hard for her, insisting he go with Wolverine and Saber tooth. He fought with Mesmero, did everything he could to get to her.

She could feel him inside her head, praising her. The only class six mutant in history. Truly a remarkable find for any collector. Yet she felt it in his heart, a genuine disgust for her for loving someone with such limited power as himself. A Demon he'd called Remy before. No, not a Demon…The Demon. He talked of ancient battles, of The Demon dying, nothing she understood. She just wished he'd go away. Just wished he'd…

"SHUT UP," she screamed while sitting up.

Remy looked at her, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Bad dream," she lied, "What time is it?"

He looked at the clock, "Eight thirty. Time is really flying by."

She looked at him, "Why don't we start looking for a motel or something? You look like you're about to crash."

"I feel like I'm ready to crash," he looked out his window, "Let's stop here."

They pulled into the hotel parking lot. Remy quickly found a place to park. They decided Remy would handle getting them a room while Rogue handled the bags. She watched him walk off. She would have handled getting a room but she was only seventeen. He came back out, a tired smile on his face. He grabbed his bag from her hands then slammed the trunk shut. She followed him into the hotel and to their room. She lifted a brow when she only saw one bed.

He shrugged, "I figured one of us would end up in the other person's bed at some point. Especially with the nightmares you've been having lately. So why not just get a room with one bed."

She looked at the floor, "Yeah, I guess that's true. Do you want to get in the shower first? This way you can just eat and go to sleep."

He nodded, pulling a pair of shorts out of his bag. She watched him walk into the bathroom. She let out a sigh, he looked absolutely beat. She looked at the dinner menu, deciding on grilled cheese sandwiches and chili. She also ordered two cups of root beer. He came out of the steamy bathroom just as she finished ordering. He sat on the bed, watching her send Sam a quick text. There was a knock at their door. Rogue walked over, coming back with food. They ate in silence, loving not being stuck in a car. He stole a few glances every now and then. She always looked so beautiful. He carried their plates to the tray in the hallway. Rogue's back was to him as she stood near the window. She was looking out, staring at nothing in particular. He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder.

"What are you looking at," he asked, his voice sending chills down her spine.

She turned around, running into his bare chest, "Nothing," she looked up at him, her hands resting on his chest.

His head moved down towards hers, his one hand touching her cheek, "Rogue."

"Yes," she felt her breath get caught in her throat.

He pulled away, "You should probably get in the shower now since we're leaving early tomorrow."

"Right," she walked over to her bag, pulling out a tank top and some shorts, "Thanks," she said before walking into the bathroom.

He looked up at her twenty minutes later. She wore short black shorts and a green wife beater. Her hair was still damp, though she towel dried it. She walked over to the bed, sitting next to Remy. She ruffled his hair then tickled his sides. He gave her the look.

The look that said 'don't even try cause in the end I'll kick your ass at this' look. She narrowed her eyes. Oh it was on now. The look had been given, no way he could turn back now without losing some of his pride. She wanted a tickle war, he was going to give her a tickle war. They both rolled, kicked, pushed and shoved. It had turned into more of a wrestling match then a tickle fight. He pinned her to the floor, smirking at his victory. She just looked at him, her lips parting slightly. He looked back at her for a moment before getting off her. She stood up, staring at him.

He looked at her, confused. She walked up to him and hugged him. He stood there, frozen. She pulled away and looked into his eyes once more. They were so amazing and beautiful. The rest of him wasn't bad looking either. He stared back, able to hold her gaze. She smiled at him, running a hand through his hair. He laughed a bit as she ruffled his hair yet again. He walked back a bit, bumping into the edge of the bed. He stayed seated as she walked extremely close to him. She didn't know what had come over her and she really didn't care.

She moved her head towards his, until her lips were almost touching his, "Remy," her lips brushed against his.

He felt his heart pick up pace. Why did she have to tease him? Rogue's cell phone began to ring, pulling her out of the trance she'd been in. She grabbed it, looking at the caller ID. It read SAM. She quickly picked up the phone. He felt his heart break a little as she walked into the bathroom, babbling to Sam about everything. The moment they may have had was gone now. He went back to the window, gazing out into the world. There was nothing of real interest but it made him feel better.

"Yeah," she smiled, "I'll call again tomorrow. I miss you all too, love you guys. Bye," she hung up the phone, looking at Remy, "The mansion sends their love."

He looked back at her, "That's good. Logan miss you the most."

"No, he misses you the most," she laughed, "Yes, he told me that if you try any funny business he's gonna cut off your…"

"Please," he begged, "don't finish that. I can let my imagination wander with that one."

She yawned, "Well we better get to bed."

He crawled into bed next to her, turning off the lights. She was asleep before her head even hit the pillow. He pulled her close to him, her back flush against him. He buried his face into her hair. He missed the smell of strawberries in his face. He knew he shouldn't but he pulled her hair away from her neck and kissed it. He heard her give a little sigh. He went to kiss her again but stopped. He rolled over, his back now facing hers. He couldn't do this with her, couldn't watch her be with someone else. He felt her squirming around and let out another sigh. She was dreaming and from the way her body was responding it was sexual in nature. He closed his eyes, prepared to hear her say Sam's name.

"Remy," she moaned, "Oh Remy, I love you."

He rolled back over, making sure she was asleep and not just messing with him. He smiled when he was sure she was truly asleep. Her dream was about him. It made him feel better knowing he could still bring her pleasure even when he wasn't doing anything. He kissed her forehead.

"I hope you keep having the sweetest of dreams chere," he whispered before also falling asleep.


	28. At Last We Meet, Again

"Five more minutes," Remy pulled the covers over his head.

Rogue placed her hands on her hips, "Get your butt outta bed swamp rat. We gotta start heading out if you wanna make it."

He looked over at her and frowned, "Fine, I'm up river rat."

She rolled her eyes, throwing a black short sleeve shirt, a pair of jeans and boxers. He sat up and pulled the boxers on. Rogue placed a plate with two eggs, bacon and buttered toast on the nightstand. Once he was dressed she handed him a cup of coffee. He thanked her and took a long sip. Once he was finished they grabbed their bags and headed to the main lobby where they checked out. He felt exhausted. If truth be told he didn't sleep much last night. It just hadn't felt the same lying next to her but not being with her and he hated it.

"You want me to drive for a bit," Rogue asked as she handed Remy her bag.

"Non," he yawned, "I'm fine to drive."

Rogue took the car keys from Remy's trench coat, "Not when you look all tired like that. Sorry sug, I'm driving."

"Fine, fine," he closed the trunk, walking to the passenger side of the car, "But after we get lunch I'm driving again. No offence, I just know the area."

She only nodded. She pulled out of the hotel. Within minutes Remy was back to sleep. Rogue smiled as she listened to his soft breathing. She felt his hand grab hers. She rubbed his hand with her thumb. She let out a deep, relaxing breath. He pulled her hand to his lips, lightly kissing her knuckles. She shook her head as a very groggy Remy fell back asleep, still holding her hand. She let out a long sigh. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do. Last night she almost kissed him but she was supposed to be with Sam. Was that really something she wanted? She didn't know what she wanted anymore if truth be told. Remy woke up five hours later.

"What time is it," he asked, his voice raspy.

She glanced at the clock, "Ten thirty. You still have time to sleep."

He blinked a few times, "Non, I'm up. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she assured him, "I got plenty of sleep last night. By the way, why did you smell like cigarette smoke this morning?"

He ran his fingers through his hair, "I had a few smokes last night. I couldn't really sleep last night."

"You smoke," she questioned, "Since when?"

He let out a long sigh, "I have for a while, just haven't in a few months because I knew you wouldn't like it and the Professor doesn't like smoking in the mansion."

She stared at the road. Was there really so much about him she still didn't know? She'd been inside his head and never once had that come up or out. That amazed her, that after all the times she'd been in his head and after all the night long talks that had never once come up. He knew her inside out and yet there was still so much she needed to learn about him but she'd never get the chance. That hardly seemed fair to her.

"What are you thinking about chere," he asked.

She paused, "There's just so much I still don't know about you and yet you know me inside and out."

"There are still things I don't know about you," he offered, "You can get in my head and know what I'm thinking all the time. I can never do that with you. So in theory you could actually know me inside and out, you just have enough respect to no go digging around in my head. What you do hear is either by accident or too loud to ignore."

She looked at the clock again, "It's twelve-thirty. Wanna stop for lunch?"

"Yeah," he answered, "That sounds like a good idea," he watched her pull into another diner, "I hope they have chili."

"Why," she asked as she killed the ignition.

He undid his seatbelt, "'Cause I'm in the mood for chili."

He walked around the car and helped her out. She smiled, he was always such a gentleman. He held out his arm for her to take. She took it and they walked into the diner. A hostess seated them, handing them both a menu. Remy's face lit up when he saw they had chili. Rogue laughed at his childish ways but ordered the chili herself. They both ordered homemade sweet tea with their chili. They enjoyed the hot food with the cold tea, barely talking as they inhaled their food. Once done Remy decided he wanted some kind of dessert. He ordered mud, sharing it with Rogue. They enjoyed the dessert. Remy assured Rogue that she'd be eating like this every day at his family's house. He, of course, paid for the meals, though Rogue protested the whole time.

"Did you enjoy your meal," he asked an hour after they'd left the diner.

"Yeah, I wish you would have let me pay," she grumbled, "And I'm more than capable of driving."

"I know you are," he said, "But I can get us there faster, we'll be there in a few hours."

"So it's only a day and a half drive," she glared at him, "We could have left at a reasonable hour yesterday. I may have to kill you Remy Etienne LeBeau."

He laughed and grabbed her hand, kissing it, "Well yeah, but then it would have taken us longer to get here. Therefore we left early but I'm glad you love me enough...sorry, never mind."

She looked down, "It's alright. Just focus on the road, I don't want to die."

"I would never put you in harm's way," he replied, "You're my best friend Anna," he shook his head, "Rogue, I meant Rogue."

She touched his face, "You're my best friend too Remy."

He rounded the corner, pulling into the drive way of a very large house, "Well, we're here."

Rogue got out of the car, gazing at the house for a moment. She turned around and began to walk down the street. Remy looked back to see her walking away. He quickly followed. She walked up to a house, opening the door. It looked like no one had lived in it for years. She walked upstairs to a room on the left. It looked like a little girls room, the bed still there. The mirror, the big doll house and a notebook. A small, pink notebook. Rogue grabbed it, looking through the pages. She stopped when she found pictures. They were old and slightly worn like the book itself. She smiled as she looked at them. They were of a little girl with white and brown hair and a boy with reddish brown hair. In the first picture they were smiling, their faces painted. In the second one they were barely paying attention. They had dirt on their ripped clothes but both looked like they were laughing. In the third picture the boy was holding up a playing card. It glowed red. The girl was looking at it like it was the most amazing thing in the world. In the last picture they were both looking down from a newly built tree house. She thumbed through the pages. They each had little doodles in them. On the last page was a phone number and an address. The name REMY LEBEAU was written across the top.

"I always wondered why you never called or anything," he said from the doorway.

She looked at him, "This is my old room. Why didn't anyone ever buy it?"

"It never went up for sale," he walked in, "So I guess your mommas probably still own it."

She stood up, "Why did they leave so many of my things?"

He held out his hand, "They didn't want you to remember me. Come on, Henry's probably wondering why my car's in the drive way but we're not."

She took his hand, "I'm coming back at some point during this trip to look around this place."

He laughed as they walked down stairs, "That's fine with me chere."

They walked out of the house, closing the door behind them. Henry was waiting out front as they walked up the street. Mercy stood next to him. Remy felt Rogue's grip on his hand tighten. He squeezed, letting her know there was no reason to be nervous. Remy smiled and waved as they walked up the drive way. Henry and Mercy walked down the steps, standing on the walkway.

Mercy embraced Remy, "It's so good to see you Remy. We've missed you."

Henry embraced him next, "You didn't come down for Thanksgiving you knuckle head."

They both heard Mercy gasp as she looked at Rogue, "Mon dieu, je cherche un fantôme? Remy, elle ressemble à cette fille."

Henry looked at her too, "Jésus-Christ qu'elle a raison. Remy, comment dans cet enfer Avez-vous trouvé une fille qui lui ressemble? Ce n'est pas sain."

She took a deep breath and smiled, extending her hand, "Bonjour, mon nom est Rogue. C'est très agréable de rencontrer tous les deux."

Henry looked at Remy, "She speaks French?"

Remy smiled proudly, "Fluently, along with several other languages."

Mercy embraced Rogue, "We are so happy to have you here. It's so nice to finally meet you. Every time Remy calls he just gushes over you."

Once Mercy was done Henry shook her hand, "Yes, very nice to meet you. Forgive me for being so rude, you just look a lot like…"

"Tha parce que c'est son," Remy told Henry.

Henry gawked at Remy, "That's her? Merdi, how in the hell did you find her?"

"We've been bumping into each other for quite a few years," Rogue said, "Well until about a year ago. Magneto was the reason we really got reacquainted."

"So," Mercy thought for a moment, "You're, um, like Remy?"

"Yes," Rogue laughed, "I'm a mutant."

"We were told Remy was a class four," Henry paused then proceeded, "May I ask what level you are?"

Rogue hesitated for a moment, "I'm a class six."

"Okay," Remy clapped his hands, "Let's get these bags in the house, shall we?"

Rogue nodded and followed Remy to his trunk. He opened it and handed Rogue her bags. He then pulled his own bags out and closed the trunk. Mercy helped Rogue as Henry helped Remy. They walked up to the house. Rogue followed Mercy to her room, which was conjoined with Remy's room. Mercy told her they'd be sharing a bathroom and said she hoped Rogue didn't mind. Rogue assured her it was fine. Rogue's mouth almost fell open when she saw her room. It was huge and beautiful. There was a queen sized bed with a canopy, an enormous walk in closet, a bureau with a beautiful wooden framed mirror and two wooden dressers.

Rouge blinked a few times, "This room is amazing and it has a balcony. Oh my god, this is…great."

Mercy smiled, "I'm glad you like it. I was wondering if you'd like to go shopping with me next Friday."

"I'd like that," Rogue turned and smiled back.

Mercy looked her over, "I just can't believe you're alive and that you've grown into such a beautiful woman. Why didn't you ever tell Remy?"

Rogue's expression saddened, "I didn't remember him and my momma never told me about him or talked about him after the move. I feel horrible about it."

"Well no one can hold amnesia against you. You don't call yourself the same name," Mercy noted, "Why?"

Rogue looked down, "My mommas used me for my powers. I was alone for a while so I changed my name. so I changed my name."

Mercy hugged her, "I think the name suits you. You were always a little rebellious like Remy. You changed his entire outlook on life. I'd never seen him as happy and hopeful as when he met you. He's loved you for a very long time."

Rogue hugged her back, "I've, I feel the same."

Henry and Remy stood in the doorway, "Well looks like mon chere's already won Mercy over," Remy said while elbowing Henry's ribs.

Henry smiled, "She won us over a long time ago. Alright Mercy, why don't we let the girl get settled in. Lord knows you're gonna get her a new wardrobe before she leaves."

Mercy made a face but left the room, following Henry down the stairs. Remy walked in the room, closing the door behind him. Rogue started unpacking her things. She placed shirts and shoes in the closet. Pants, under clothes and socks went in the dresser. Her make-up went on top of and in the drawers of the bureau. She noticed the jewelry box next to it. She put all her jewelry in the allotted spots. She then walked into the bathroom and placed her soaps, shampoo, conditioner and puff in the shower. She then placed her face wash, lotion, toothbrush, toothpaste and make-up remover in the cabinet above the sink. She walked back out of the bathroom, finally noticing Remy as she placed her bags under the bed.

"I think I'm gonna grab a quick shower," she told him while walking back in the bathroom, "Towels are in this closet right here, right?"

"Yeah," Remy called from the bedroom.

She turned on the water and tested it with her hand before getting undressed and climbing in. Remy watched as Henry's car pulled out of the driveway. He knew they were meeting up with the other Guild members which meant a few hours alone with Rogue. He snuck into the bathroom, not making a sound. He quietly undressed and got in the shower, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Remy LeBeau, what are you doing," Rogue said while pulling away and rinsing the soap off of her.

He pulled her back into him, "I just want to hold you for a bit."

"Remy," she looked up at him, "this is just going to…"

He quickly kissed her, not wanting to hear what she was going to say. To his surprise she didn't push him away from her. He pulled her closer to him, her hands still on his chest. He felt her lips tremble slightly. He pulled away, seeing tears coming down her face. She quickly collected herself, washing off the rest of her body than getting out of the shower. He pulled the curtain away, looking at her.

She pulled a towel over herself, "I'm sorry," she said sadly before leaving the bathroom.

He stood there sadly for a moment. He wasn't sure what he should do anymore. He let the hot water hit his naked body as he thought. He couldn't do it, he couldn't be just her friend. He was in love with her and wanted to be with her. He started washing up, feeling gross from the trip. He listened closely to Rogue in the other room. She was crying. He closed his eyes, running his hands through his now wet hair. He quickly hoped out of the shower, drying himself off. He walked into his room, pulling on a pair of boxers and basketball shorts. He walked back through the bathroom and into Rogue's room. She lay on the bed in a pair of sweats and a tank top. She was fast asleep, her cheeks still wet from tears. He didn't know what else to do but go and lay with her, running his hands through her hair.

She grabbed his hand, "I'm sorry."

He buried his face in her hair, "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Mercy and Henry came home three hours later. They walked up stairs and found Remy and Rogue laying on his bed, fast asleep. Mercy smiled as Henry wrapped his arms around her waist. They took in the sight, remembering the last time they both lay asleep in Remy's bed. Henry rested his head on Mercy's head. She noticed the way they lay, as if they were friends and not lovers. She found that odd but said nothing.

"Something's don't change," Mercy sighed, "She really is just made for him."

"Yes," Henry agreed, "Just like you're made for me. I stand by what I said a long time ago…if she had stayed he would have been the first in line to be with her. She's everything that boy needs. Dad's gonna have a cow when he sees her."

Mercy scuffed, "Jean-Luc has no say in his sons' love lives. I'm more worried about the boys. Look at her, she's perfection. Even Belladonna's got nothing on this girl."

"That's true," Henry looked at the girl, "We can't let dad know about her powers or how strong she is."

"He isn't allowed around her unless I'm with her," Remy mumbled while rubbing his eyes, he looked down at her, "She's something isn't she," he stroked her face.

Mercy smiled, "I've never seen y' look at anyone the way you're looking at her."

He looked up at his future sister-in-law, his eyes glowing, "She's everything to me. She means as much to me as you mean to Henry."

Henry smiled, "You gonna marry her some day?"

Remy looked back at Rogue, "Non."

"What," Henry was shocked, "Why not? You love her and want to be with her forever, why wouldn't you wanna marry her?"

Remy looked back at him sadly, "I didn't say I didn't want to, just that I'm not going to. It's…complicated."

"Is she," Mercy hesitated, "Is she dying Remy?"

"Something like that," he sighed, "Let's just say she won't be coming back here after this trip."

Rogue began to stir, "Remy."

He took her hand, "I'm still here chere.".

Henry cleared his throat, "Everyone's coming over for dinner in about an hour. You might wanna get dressed."

Remy nodded then watched Mercy and Henry leave, "I think it's time to get up chere. We gotta get dressed for dinner."

She sat up, "Alright, what am I supposed to wear," she asked.

He looked her in the eyes, "Something casual is fine."

She nodded and watched him leave the room. He knocked on her door twenty minutes later. He walked into her room as she stepped out of the closet. She wore a light purple tank top with a light gray, quarter sleeved, zip up sweatshirt and dark blue skinny jeans. She paired it with light gray flats, deep purple, heart drop earrings. She had eyeliner and mascara with a grayish eye shadow and clear lip gloss. She had pinned the sides of her hair back, leaving nothing but her bangs on her face. The rest of her hair flowed down her back. It was naturally curly and bouncy. She also had her usual silver rings on her index fingers and thumbs. Remy smiled when he saw the two necklaces she was wearing.

He wore his black sneakers, faded blue jeans and a form fitting black top. He had his necklace tucked in his shirt. She smiled at him as he walked over to her. She spun around a few times, getting his approval. He lifted her up and spun her around, kissing her cheek as he put her down. She giggled a bit, ruffling his hair. Some of her hair now lay over her shoulders, the sides still pinned back.

"You're look beautiful," he told her as he took her hand, "Everyone's gonna love you."

She blushed, "I hope so."

Everyone looked as they walked downstairs, their eyes immediately falling upon Rogue. Mercy and Henry laughed as they stared at her. Remy wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing her forehead. She noticed one man elbow the other and whisper something. The other man nodded in agreement. They both moved forward, standing in front of Rogue and Remy. They both nodded at Remy then turned their attention to Rogue.

"Bonjour petite, my name is Theoren," he kissed her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

The other man took her hand from Theoren's, "My name is Etienne," he kissed her hand as well, "If there's anything you need while you're here, anything at all, please don't hesitate to ask."

Another man pushed both of them out of the way, "Bonjour belle femme. My name is Emil. Remy had told us so much about you," he kissed her hand as well, then looked her over, "He didn't do you justice. You are beautiful. If you get tired of this Cajun, I am always available."

Remy shoved him teasingly, "Some best friend you are."

"Can you blame me," Emil asked, "Ah mean…elle est la plus belle femme que j'aie jamais posé les yeux sur. Elle est la perfection."

Henry laughed, "Did Remy mention she speaks fluent French?"

Emil's face went bright red. He walked back to his original spot, hanging his head. Remy and Rogue couldn't help but laugh, along with everyone else in the room.

Rogue cleared her throat, "Je suis flatté par vos compliments, it's nice to meet yawl."

"She's a river rat," Etienne blurted out, "How's a river rat know fluent French?"

Rogue giggle, "I'm fluent in a lot of languages, let's just say I'm a fast learner."

"Move you're behinds and let me get a look at this child," an elderly, African American woman walked up to Remy and Rogue, "Well, aren't you a sight. She's a keeper Remy. You, my dear child, are a lovely girl. And from what we've heard when Remy calls, you're an extremely kind hearted girl and tough as nails. About time this boy found a girl that doesn't take his crap and fall all over him. Now both of you give Tante Mattie a hug."

They both leaned down and hugged her. Remy also kissed the top of her head. She smiled at him then reached up and smacked him on the head. He grabbed his head and stared at her.

"I didn't do anything," he said automatically.

"Oh yes you did," she scolded, "Since when don't you come home for Thanksgiving? I oughta beat you're behind Remy Etienne LeBeau. You didn't even call."

Rogue spoke quietly, "That's my fault ma'am. I was in a coma and Remy didn't wanna leave in case I woke up. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"Child, call me Tante," she said sweetly, "And I'll let this one slide 'cause your heart was in the right place, and so was you're head. Just be sure to call next time."

He nodded, "I will Tante."

"Good," she clapped her hands together, "Now all of you, into the dining room. It's time for dinner."

They all hurried into the dining room. Remy guided Rogue, placing his hand on the small of her back. He whispered things to her, explaining the dynamics of the family. She listened intently. They both stopped when they saw not only Jean-Luc but Marius Boudreaux, Julien Boudreaux and Belladonna Boudreaux. Remy was told to sit next to Belladonna while Rogue was seated between Emil and Jean-Luc. Remy looked pissed. Emil made sure Rogue sat closer to him after seeing Remy's face. Remy nodded a thanks then telepathically apologized to Rogue and told her Emil would make sure Jean-Luc didn't do anything. She thanked him and smiled at Emil who warmly smiled back. Jean-Luc looked over at Rogue, a smile breaking across his face. Remy fidgeted in his chair. He didn't like his father's smile or the fact that Julien was looking at her like he wanted to get 'friendly' with her.

"I remember you," Jean-Luc stated, "You're the one that helped Remy save me. But you look even more familiar," his eyes widened, "Non, you're not…well dis is a nice surprise," Jean-Luc turned to face Remy, "How'd you manage to find her? And she's a mutant too, well this is interesting. Rogue, I believe you remember Julien and I've heard you met Belladonna. This is their father, Marius."

Marius smiled at the girl with the unique hair and blazing emerald eyes, "You're a very beautiful girl. What is the nature of your relationship with Remy? Because my son would be more than happy to show you around…"

Remy's eyes glowed as he faced Marius, "She's my…"

"You're what," Jean-Luc laughed, "You're girlfriend? That title never seems to hold with you."

"She's my fiancé," he spat.

Everyone's eyes widened, even Jean-Luc. Rogue's mouth fell open. She glared at Remy. He gave her an 'I'm sorry' look. Belladonna glared at Rogue, shooting daggers at the girl who she now remembered from when she was younger. She then looked at Rogue's left hand. An evil smirk broke across the pretty blonde's face.

"If you're engaged," Belladonna began, "then where's your ring?"

Remy pulled a box out of his pocket, "I wanted to do it in front of everyone here. Planned on doing this on Christmas Eve," he got out of his seat and walked over to Rogue's, kneeling in front of her, "What do you say chere? Will you marry this Cajun fool?"

She stood up, blinking back tears, "I need to excuse myself. I'm so sorry," she ran out of the room.


	29. Welcome to the Family

He got up off his knee, "Excuse me," he bowed then followed her out of the room.

He ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He checked his room but she wasn't there. He walked through the bathroom and into her room. She wasn't in the room either. He ran his hands through his hair, sighing in frustration. He had expected this to go differently, way differently. He looked at the box in his hand. He opened it, revealing a white gold ring with a two carat emerald stone with three one fourth carat diamonds on each side. It was the perfect ring for her. He felt a breeze coming from the back of the room. He looked and noticed the back French doors to the balcony were open. She was standing out there, her back to him. She turned when she heard him coming towards her. He was about to speak but closed him mouth when he saw tears coming down her face.

"Why," she asked, "Why would you do that? Why, Remy, why? You know what's gonna happen and we aren't even together. Did you think it would be funny? To humiliate me like that?"

"Non," his hands cupped her face as he used his thumbs to wipe her tears, "Non, look," he showed her the ring, "I was being serious. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Rogue. But I want to be with you. I don't want you to be with Sam or anyone else for that matter and if you survive I want to marry you some day. I hate whatever this is that's going on with us right now and I'll be damned if I let Julienne put his hands on you."

She looked at the ring and cried, "Remy, I can't marry you and I can't say yes."

Remy closed the box, "Why not?"

She slammed her fist on the balcony rail, "'CAUSE IN A FEW MONTHS I'M GONNA BE DEAD! Damn it Remy! You're so thick headed," more tears flowed down her face, "Don't you think this is hard enough for me? Don't you think I want to be with you too and maybe marry you some day? Why do you have to make all this harder than what it has to be?"

He pulled her into him, "I'm sorry Rogue. But if that's really how you feel then I have to ask you. I am going to find a way to make things right and that means being with you," he got down on one knee again, re-opening the box, "So, Anna Marie Alders, Rogue. I am asking you with all I have. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

She looked at him, then at the ring, "I," she hesitated, "I can't Remy. I'm sorry."

He stood back up, looking at the floor, "Then will you please just pretend for now. Just so Marius will leave you alone and so will Julienne. I promise I won't overdo it with the affections."

She took the ring, placing it on her hand, "Fine," she took his hand, "Let's do this thing."

He followed her out of the room, still holding her hand. He kissed her quickly at the bottom of the steps. They both took a deep breath then walked into the dining room. He kissed her hand before they both took their seats for the second time. Emil rubbed Rogue's back, assuring her everything was alright. She smiled at him. She was beginning to understand why Emil was one of his best friends.

"So Remy, I was just telling Belladonna that you'd be more than willing to go out with her sometime this week," Jean-Luc smiled at his son.

Remy smiled back, "Actually père, I won't be able to. I don't expect you to wrap your thick skull around the idea that I'm here with my fiancé but I am. Therefore, you will not be able to play pigheaded matchmaker. And I have made it quite clear that I have no interest in being with Belladonna. So I'd love it if you'd stop fucking trying."

Jean-Luc's mouth fell open, Henry burst out into laughter. Mercy smacked his chest causing him to laugh even harder. Emil stifled a laugh of his own. Etienne nearly choked on his diner. Theoren coughed to hide his snicker. Julien and Marius glared at Remy, both thinking Belladonna was an extremely good catch. Though neither man could deny, Belladonna really had nothing on this Rogue. She was perfection. Rogue's hands covered her mouth, shocked that Remy would ever speak to his father like that. Remy was not in the mood for his father's games tonight.

Belladonna glared at her hand, "Well, isn't that a nice little ring you have."

"Oh my," Mercy extended her hand across the table, "My engagement ring is just like dat. The only difference is instead of an emerald, mine has a sapphire."

Rogue smiled, extending her own hand, "Yours matches your eyes too. Emeralds are my favorite stones."

Mercy looked at Rogue, sapphire meeting emerald, "Sapphires are mine."

Belladonna's ice blue eyes glared at both of them, "Well isn't that lovely for both of you. Maybe you can have a party to celebrate. You can even buy Remy a ruby ring to match his eyes. And you can surround it with onyx so it matched perfectly. Then you can buy a little pair of sunglasses to hide its freakiness. Leave it to him to find you again. Still not disgusted by the reject."

Rogue glared at her, "Wow, are you really that jealous? What reason is it? The fact that I have the man you want or that my boobs are this size and real."

This time the only people that didn't laugh were Marius and Julien, "You have no right to speak to my sister that way you little salope."

Rogue let out a dry laugh, "I'm a slut? Du hast kein Recht zu sprechen. Siehst du das Ding, das sitzt neben dir? Wie kannst du es wagen sogar zu mir sprechen, dass du dummer Ochse Weg," she noticed everyone staring at her, "Was? Hörst du, wie diese Idioten sprechen? Gerade in Ihrem Haus. Es ist lächerlich. Sie haben keinen Respekt. Sie kommen hier und erzählte Papierkorb, dann handeln sie beleidigt, wenn Sie sagen, etwas zurückzugeben. Sie sind einfach righ Papierkorb."

Remy made her look at him, "Chéri. Calm down petite. You're speaking in German."

She looked at him, "Heb je me niet verteld te kalmeren. Deze mensen zijn ongelovigen!"

His eyes widened, "Does anyone have any idea what language that is?"

Mercy bit her lip, "Maybe…Ik weet dat ze zijn. Geloof me, we allemaal een hekel aan hen. Ze zullen het huis uit zodra het diner wordt gedaan. Henry zal er zeker van."

Remy looked at Henry, "Leave it to you to find a linguistic."

Henry shrugged, "My girl comes in handy when we got a job in another country. Looks like Rogue would to, or for out of country vacations."

Mercy cleared her throat, "She was speaking Dutch."

They all looked at her, "What," Remy asked before looking at Rogue, "Where in the blue hell did you learn Dutch?"

She looked at him, "Ah told ya ah knew a lot of different languages."

"Okay," Emil clapped, "Let's get back to eating."

"Chienne," Belladonna mumbled.

Rogue slammed her hands on the table as she stood, "Se on siinä! Saat perse pois että tuoli niin voin ehkä se!"

Sapphire met emerald again, "Ole vielä pikkuinen. Yritä rentoutua. Hengitä, hengitä vain."

Rogue took a few breaths and sat back down, "Kiitos Mercy."

Mercy nodded. She was glad the little girl from Remy's past was here again. She'd missed her attitude and free spirit. If truth be told Rogue's attitude hadn't changed that much. Mercy noticed Rogue didn't seem as happy though. She'd have to ask Remy about it at some point before the pair left. She was extremely happy Rogue had said yes to Remy's proposal. She would make a great addition to the family. Minus Jean-Luc, everyone seemed taken with her and they'd only known her for a few hours.

The rest of diner went by smoothly. No fighting or matchmaking. Remy had to push Belladonna's hand off his thigh a few times and Julien kept his eyes on Rogue. He played different fantasies in his mind. He could go for a good tumble with that girl. She had to be good if the famous ladies' man wanted to marry her. He looked over to see Remy staring at the girl. He couldn't place the look in his eyes at first. A smile broke across his face when he realized it was love. The Cajun adored this girl. This was going to be a fun vacation. Julien was going to get revenge for the way Remy treated Belladonna.

After dinner the men went to Henry's 'office' for drinks and cigars. Mercy and Rogue helped Tante Mattie put away the leftover food and washed the dishes. Rogue laughed as Mercy splashed water at her. Tante Mattie laughed as the two girls laughed and talked. She was happy Rogue had come. Mercy needed another girl to pal around with. Plus she seemed to be a good influence on Remy. It was about time that boy found a girl he truly cared about. He finally had his head and heart in the right place.

Rogue felt strong arm wrap around her waist. She smiled as she felt a pair of lips kiss the top of her head. He spun her around, placing one hand on the small of her back and the other under her chin. She placed both arms on his upper arms, looking into his ruby on onyx eyes. He smiled as he gave her a quick peck on the lips. She looked at him sadly as he pulled away. She quickly recollected herself before anyone could notice. Belladonna rolled her eyes as Henry wrapped his arms around Mercy's shoulders and kissed her cheek. Rogue pulled away from Remy, walking over to Belladonna. They all watched, though they all tried to act busy.

Rogue took a deep breath, "Look, we keep getting off on the wrong foot. Ah understand that you don't like me but I don't want to be mean to you. So I'm sorry for dinner. Can we try this over again. Hi, my name is Rogue. It's nice to meet you," she extended her hand.

Belladonna took it, "Belladonna, it's nice to meet you Rogue."

Rogue smiled. Belladonna looked at the girl. She could see what Remy saw in her. She was accepting, always accepting. From the first day she walked into their school in second grade and now. She was also kind hearted. She knew Rogue could have just continued to be rude. The fact that Rogue was doing this because she genuinely felt bad made Belladonna respect her. Belladonna smiled back. She couldn't deny it, she couldn't hate or even dislike this girl. Even she began to see that this girl, this strange girl, was what Remy needed.

"Mercy asked if I wanted to go shopping next week," Rogue looked back at Mercy, who smiled and nodded, "Would you want to come with us?"

Belladonna looked at both of them, "I'd like that very much."

Rogue smiled even wider, "I'm glad. Can we go to the store that you got those shoes from? I have a bit of a boot fetish."

Belladonna laughed, "Then you're gonna love the store I got these from. All they sell is boots."

Everyone watched as the three girls headed for the back porch, talking over their shopping plans. Henry looked at Remy, who shrugged. Theoren shook his head. This girl was good. He couldn't deny the thought that she'd make a great politician. He laughed a bit at the idea. The two leaders exchanged a look. It wasn't of concern or disapproval, but one of shock. Even Julien hadn't seen that one coming. Everyone left about an hour later. Rogue and Belladonna had exchanged cell phone numbers. Belladonna told Rogue she'd text her in the morning. She noticed Jean-Luc standing near the back door, looking out at nothing in particular. She cleared her throat as she approached him, causing him to turn and look at her.

She spoke softly, "We've never had a chance to really meet each other. I'm Rogue, which you already know. Look, I know you want Remy to be with Belladonna and you've never wanted him around me. But I do care about your son very much and I know I don't deserve him. I'm sorry for the scene at dinner. I don't expect you to like me Monsieur LeBeau but I just wanted to say I'm sorry and that your son is one of the most amazing people I have ever met. He's a good man."

She bowed her head and began to leave, "You're a good person petite," she turned back around as he spoke, "What you did saying sorry to Belladonna. That's something most people wouldn't do. 'Specially given their history. Why'd you do it?"

She looked him straight in the eyes, "'Cause what I did was wrong. Granted she did things wrong too but if I was her and all this stuff has happened I'd act the same way she did. Sir, I didn't do it to make a good impression on the people here. I don't do that kinda stuff. She didn't deserve to be treated like crap. She's a human and I didn't treat her like one."

He looked at the girl for a moment, "I misjudged you Rogue. I've been thinking about myself, not my son. We all can tell, just by the way he looks at you, that he loves you. He's never proposed to anyone. I forced him and Belladonna together. But you are good for him and I am sorry. For misjudging you and not welcoming you like I should have. You're gonna make an amazing addition to this family."

She smiled at the man, "Thank you sir. Goodnight."

He looked into those captivating emerald eyes, "Goodnight Rogue and please, call me Jean-Luc."

She nodded and left, passing Remy as she did so, "She's something," he looked at his father, "Henry said you wanted to see me."

"She is indeed," Jean-Luc agreed, "I wanted to apologize for my behavior, not just tonight but over the years. I know I haven't been a good father to you. But I see a difference in you and I know she has something to do with it. Remy, I want you to be a member of this family and a part of this guild. You are a great thief but I also want you to be happy and if that means staying with these X-men and doing good then I want you to do that."

"Why," Remy asked, "Why do you wanna be a father now?"

Jean-Luc sighed, "I'm getting old Remy, someday I will meet the judges and I don't want to do that knowing that I didn't do all I could for my family. I am sorry for all I have done to you and I hope someday you can forgive me."

He looked at his father, "Ah wanna believe y' but right now ah can't. Ah'm sorry but ah can't. Ah'll try dough."

His father gave him a warm, genuine smile, "Dat's all ah'm askin' for. She really is somet'in' special Remy. Always has been. Ah was jus' t' selfish t' see it. Ah love y' kid."

Remy nodded and left the room. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs. He has to blink a few times. Never before had his father said anything like that to him. He'd never apologized for anything, at least Remy'd never heard it. He also said he'd be proud to have Rogue as a member of his family. He walked up the stairs, a new kind of hope filling his heart. He walked into his room first, stripping. He grabbed his towel and walked into the bathroom.

"Hey," she greeted him from the tub, which was filled with water and bubbles.

He smirked at her, "Well dis is a pleasant surprise.

She smiled as he leaned down and kissed her, "Wanna join meh? The water's still hot an' very relaxin'."

He climbed into the deep tub, sitting between Rogue's legs. She moved her hands to his shoulders, massaging them. He let out a relaxed sigh as the massage deepened. He leaned back against her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. She moved her one arm from his neck to his upper arm, keeping her fingers locked. She rested her head on his shoulder, tilting her head to kiss his neck. He chuckled a bit, closing his eyes as Rogue moved her hands to his head, smoothing back his messy, shaggy hair.

"Ah could get used t' dis," he said sleepily.

She let out a little laugh, "So could ah sugah."

They stayed in the bath until the water began to get cold. Remy had never felt so relaxed in his entire life. He'd also never enjoyed his time with Rogue so much and all he'd done was relax in the tub with her. He stretched before climbing out then turned and helped Rogue up. They both dried off and went into their own rooms. Rogue pulled on a silk, black nightgown and pulled a headband around her head, getting her bangs out of her face. She walked back into the bathroom, taking her make-up cleaner out of the cabinet. She washed her make-up off then rewashed her face with her face wash. She took a towel and patted her face dry. Once finished she brushed her teeth. She dropped her used towel and dirty laundry down the laundry shoot. She'd been told not to worry about washing them. The LaBeau's apparently had maids, among other things. She remembered the training room in the basement, deciding she'd go train in the morning. She walked back in her bedroom, pulling off the headband. She then pulled the hair band out of her hair, causing her hair to fall, stopping a little shorter then her lower back. She needed a haircut badly. She'd trimmed it last week but it grew back so fast. Her nightgown also felt a little tight. She pulled it off and turned around.

"No," she gasped, "Oh gawd, no. No, no, no."

The mirror showed her reflection. On her back looked like the beginning of wings. She looked at her left hand where her engagement ring was. Remy walked in and gasped. She looked at him, pulling her nightgown back on. She was shocked when it didn't feel tight anymore. She looked back, all traces of the wings gone. He walked over and hugged her. She smiled as an idea popped into her mind.

"Wanna go out," she asked.

"Out where," he looked down at her.

"Jus' get dressed," she shoved him back through the bathroom door.

She put on a thong and a bra, followed by a pair of jeans and boots. She then pulled on a long sleeved black shirt with an open back and her short black gloves. She walked out on to the balcony and focused. She smiled as she saw the beautiful, angelic, black wings fold around her. Remy stepped out on the balcony. He blinked a few times.

She tucked them behind her, "They're our means of transportation t'night."

He looked at her skeptically, "An' where am ah supposed t' sit? Y' back?"

"No," she giggled, "Ah'm gonna carry ya."

"Carry meh," he choked out, "Y' don't know how t' work dos t'in's an' y' no where near strong t' carry meh."

She wore a smug smile, "Trust meh ah do an' ah am."

Before he could say anything else she hopped lightly on the rail of the balcony, placing her hands under his armpits. He closed his eyes, not trusting her. He felt his feet leave the ground. He opened his eyes as they flew over the house. He laughed as they went higher. She lifted him up a bit, wrapping his arm around her neck and her arm around his waist. He looked at her as they flew. She smiled at him as they sped up. He blinked as they flew over what he guessed was the Gulf of Mexico. She dove, straightening out a few inches above the water. Remy reached his free hand out, his fingers grazing the water.

"Dis is amazin'," he laughed.

She smiled, "Ah'm glad ya think so but sadly Mercy an' Henry are comin' upstairs t' check on us, so…"

"What da hell," he looked around.

He was standing in the middle of his room, a cloud of smoke around him. He quickly got out of his actual clothes and pulled on a pair of basketball shorts on. In the other room Rogue quickly changed out of her outfit, got rid of the wings and pulled on her nightgown. She quickly pulled out her cell phone and called Logan. Mercy knocked and stuck her head in the door, nodding and waving before she left. Both girls mouthed the words goodnight. Rogue got Logan's voicemail. She left him a message then text Sam. Her phone rang a few minutes later.

"Hey Sam," Rogue answered.

"Hey, what's up," he asked, "Have ya thought 'bout what ah asked ya?"

She took a deep breath, "Yes ah did. Remy asked meh t' marry him…an' ah said yes."

There was a long pause, "Well ah guess that's a no. Congrats, ah'm really happy for ya."

"Thanks," she took a deep breath.

"So, um, when did ya guys get back t'getha," he asked.

She nibbled on her bottom lip, "The night we left."

"Oh," he laughed nervously, "An' when did he propose?"

"T'night," she said quietly.

"So ah neva had a chance," he said bitterly.

Remy stood on the other side of the door, "Sam, no. It's, it's not like that. Sam please. Don't be like that. No, Sam ah do care it's jus'…Sam please. Sam, no. 'Cause ah love him Sam. Ah'm sorry Sam."

Remy walked in her room, "Everyt'in' okay?"

She rubbed her temples, "Sam hates meh 'cause he thought ah wanted t' be wit' him an' now ah'm gettin' married t' ya. He wishes ah would have told him sooner so he'd know he didn't stand a chance. Now ah'm a terrible person."

He crawled in bed, lifting her into his lap, "Mon amie sud, y' can't please everyone chere. Sometimes people get hurt. Tout ce qui est matteres que vous êtes heureux en fin de compte, non? By da way, what was da last language y' were speakin' at dinna?"

"Ah guess ya right," she smiled warmly, "Thanks Rems an' Finnish."

His brow lifted, "Where did y' learn t' speak Finnish?"

She laughed, "Hunny, ah already told ya…ah'm a fast learna."

He lifted a bow, a playful smile creeping across his face, "Oh really? Well," he began to tickle her, "ah guess ah'll have t' watch myself from now on."

She laughed as she squirmed out of his lap, only to have him grab her by the waist. He rolled on his side, using one arm to pin Rogue down while using the other to tickle her even more. She laughed even harder, trying to get away. Mercy and Henry walked by and heard the commotion. They peeked their heads in the crack of Rogue's door. They smiled as the watched the pair. This confirmed that nothing really had changed. They just saw a bigger version of the two best friends, still as goofy and happy as ever. They left as the laughter died. Remy looked down at the girl laying under him. He smiled and leaned into her hand as she touched his face. He would never get tired of looking into those beautiful eyes he'd grown to love.

"Ah love ya," she said softly.

He kissed her forehead, "Ah love y' t'. Wit' all my heart."

He lay on his back, pulling her against him, "Goodnight Remy," she mumbled as he ran his fingers through her hair.

He placed his hand on the hand she had on his chest, "G'night Rogue. Ah promise ah'm gonna protect y' an' keep y' alive."


	30. Practice and Protection

"Rogue," he patted the side of the bed, "Chere," he opened his eyes and sat up, "Rogue, you in the bathroom?"

He stretched and got out of bed. He peeked on the balcony. Nothing. He tiptoed to the bathroom, sticking his head through the door. Nothing. She must be in his room. He smiled, walking through the bathroom. He jumped out of the bathroom only to find…nothing. Where in the hell was that girl? Remy thought for a moment then got dressed in a wife beater, boxers, sweat pants and sneakers then headed downstairs. He entered the kitchen to find it empty. He was about to go into the dining room when he heard a grunting sound in the basement. His brows furrowed as he headed to the basement door. He ran down the steps when he heard a mix between a grunt and a yell.

"What are you doing to him," Remy looked at Rogue wrenched Henry's arms behind his back while jamming her one foot into his back and the heel of her other foot into his ribs.

"Oh hey Rems," she chirped, "Henry and Mercy said they'd spar with me," she pushed her legs out farther, causing Henry to yelp, "I didn't want to wake you."

"Uncle, uncle," Henry grunted.

"Oh," she released his arms, "Sorry Henry."

He rolled his shoulders then stretched his back, "Who trained her? God I remember when she couldn't fight at all. Right now I miss that. Seriously," he looked at her, "you get some kind of military training?"

"Worse," Remy shivered, "A Wolverine."

"A what," Mercy asked while rubbing her shoulder.

"My dad, Logan," Rogue glared at Remy, "We call him Wolverine. He has healing abilities and retractable, Adamantium claws. Compliments of William Striker."

Henry looked confused, "Wait, I thought you had two mommas? Where'd da dad come from?"

She laughed, "He adopted me and my sister Laura or X-23, while Mystique, aka Raven, adopted meh and gave birth to my brother Kurt or Night Crawler."

"Damn," Henry rubbed his shoulder, "You're family sure got bigger from the last time we saw you."

"But it's good to have a big family," Mercy smiled, "And when you marry Remy your family will just get that much bigger."

"Yeah," Remy hung his arm around Rogue's shoulder, "'Cause then you get the whole Guild as your family."

"So wait," Henry jabbed a finger at Remy's chest, "You're still a member of the Guild. Thought you gave up this lifestyle."

"What can ah say," Remy swatted Henry's hand away, "Once a thief, always a thief" he looked down at Rogue, "But I'm an X-Man first. I'll do Guild stuff when I'm down here and only when I'm down here."

Rogue twisted his arm and pinned it to his back, "I like the sound of that. So since you're the only one who hasn't sparred with me, you're my next sparring partner."

"Chere," he snickered, "I'm better at hand to hand then Henry or Mercy."

Henry laughed, "She made sparring with you feel like taking candy from a baby."

Rogue had him on his back before Henry finished speaking, "Should have stayed when I was training with Logan instead of storming off."

He did a back roll, grabbing a bow staff, "Just give me all you got."

"All I got," she asked.

He smirked, "All you got."

She had a devilish smile, "Alright, just remember you asked for it," she lifted her hands in the air.

"How in the…how'd we get outside," Mercy asked.

Rogue sat in a crouch nine feet away from Remy, "Why we outside chere?"

Rogue's skin turned to metal, "You asked for all I got," she growled playfully, "So let's see if you can handle all I got."

"Remy," Henry asked nervously, "What is Rogue's power exactly?"

Remy looked back at Henry, "Well…"

Rogue charged then launched herself in the air, landing and leaving a crater where Remy had stood, "Everything," she said before doing a back flip.

She teleported into a tree, her skin normal again, "You aren't playing fair petite," Remy teased from the ground.

Rogue did another back flip out of the tree, landing lightly on her feet, "What's the matter, can't handle it?"

His eyes narrowed, "Please, just don't cry when I whoop your behind."

Mercy and Henry watched as Rogue blocked Remy's moves with easy. She smiled as he charged his bow staff and tossed it to her. She easily took the change away, using the bow staff to charge Remy into a tree. Her eyes lit as he fought back. She'd already given him a few scrapes and bruises. She'd have some if she didn't heal like Logan. She laughed as they both threw punches, hers landing more than his. He spit some blood out when she punched him in the face. His eyes went wide as her nails extended. She took slashes at him.

"Rogue," his voice had a warning sound, "This isn't sparring anymore. Rogue."

Her eyes met his, red on black meeting red on black, "Thought you wanted all I got."

She pushed both hands out, telepathically sending Remy flying. His back hit a tree, knocking the wind out of him. She ran up to him, faster than Quicksilver. She gave him several jabs to the stomach and three to the face before doing a spinning heel kick. Her heel hit his ribs. They both heard the crack as Remy cried out in pain. Rogue laughed as he spit up a bit of blood then breathed heavily. He felt something blush against his cheek as he slumped to the ground. He looked up at Rogue, black wings surrounded her. Her eyes looked wild, with green striking through them. She was losing control again.

"Rogue," he reached out to her despite the pain, "Chere, stay with me."

She looked down at him, "Oh my god," she fell to her knees in front of him, "Remy, I'm, I'm so sorry," he looked into her remorseful, perfect emerald eyes, "Just hold still a second."

She placed her hand on his chest, he felt the cuts on his face disappear. The pain in his side also went away. He looked at her in amazement as they both stood. She wrapped her arms around him, whispering that she was so sorry. She pulled away quickly, looking at him with tears in her eyes. He went to touch her face but she stepped back. She teleported, leaving a puff of smoke behind her. He ran into the house, darting up the stairs. She wasn't there. He hated that she was always disappearing on him. He grabbed his trench coat and a set of keys then ran back down stairs and out the door. Henry and Mercy watched as he hopped on a motorcycle. He drove to Lake Pontchartrain. He found her with her legs pressed up to her chest. Her shorts were torn, she had lost her shoes, her back was bare except for a pair of black wings that surrounded her. He walked over and sat in front of her. She looked up at him, her shoulders were bare.

"What happened to your shirt," he asked.

"The wings," she sniffed, "Then I fell into some trees. So it's gone," she tucked her wings tighter around her.

He sat closer to her, "You have room in there for me?"

She opened her wings, wrapping them around him as well, "They think I' m going to be part of the family. We keep lying to them and it doesn't feel right. What are we going to tell them when we don't actually get married?"

He ran his hand through his hair, "I don't know. I don't want this to be fake and I know that it is but I just keep milking it as much as I can. I feel like it's the only way I can be close to you anymore. It hurts more than just my family, it hurts me too that we aren't really getting married, that you aren't really my girl."

She touched the side of his face, "I'm sorry Remy. The last thing I want you to feel is sad or hurt. But you know as well as I do that it won't work the way anyone wants it to. It kills me too, it really does but us not being together just makes things easier."

He pulls his trench coat off, wrapping it around her, "Here. We better get you home before someone sees you half naked on a lake with giant wings."

"Thank you," she stood, "Remy, I really am sorry."

He climbed on the bike, "I know you are. So am I."

She climbed on to the back of his bike. She held on as he drove home, shivering a bit as the wind brushed against her bare skin. He patted her leg after pulling in the drive way. He coughed as a cloud of smoke surrounded him. He looked up, seeing the end of his trench coat. He shook his head. He'd let her be for now, let her recollect herself. He took his keys out of the ignition and walked back in the house. He walked straight up to his room, noticing that Mercy and Henry had went out. He started the bath as he listened to her pace all over the roof. Her steps sounded so light and weightless. He stopped the tub and walked on to the balcony. He watched her hop from one spot to the other. She moved like it was a dance, hopping from spot to spot, twirling occasionally. She looked so peaceful as her hair whipped around her.

"I have a nice hot bath for you," she floated in front of him, "It'll help you relax and warm up"

She nodded, walking past him. She dropped the trench coat in front of the door. She threw her torn shorts into the trash can. There was no chance in saving them now. She slowly sank into the hot water, submerging her entire being. She blew a few air bubbles before resurfacing. She pushed her hair out of her face. She sat back, closing her eyes and trying to let her mind wander to a happier time.

Rogue sat up as his laughter pierced her mind. Her chest felt tight, her hands were shaky. Weeks, he'd said weeks. She'd be dead before the year was over. No, she'd had more time. What happened to all the months she had? It couldn't have went by so fast. She'd been in a coma sure, but it'd only been for a week or two, right? She pulled the plug out of the drain. She felt sick. How long had she been in the coma? She didn't know the day she got attacked, just that it was before Thanksgiving. She needed to talk to Remy. She got out of the tub, heating her skin to dry the water. She wrapped a towel around herself then ran to her door. She caught Remy by the arm, pulling him into her room.

"Well alright," he said as she practically threw him on the bed, "Why are you getting rough with me chere?"

"How long was I in a coma," she gripped his shoulders, "How long Remy?"

He looked at her, "What are you talking about? What's going on?"

Her grip tightened, "How long?"

"A month and a half," he said, "What's da matter?"

She looked horrified, "No, no, no! Shit no! Níl mé réidh le Remy, tá mé aon áit in aice réidh. Tá sé ag dul ar a bhuachan. Táimid go léir ag dul go bás," she spoke between breaths.

"Irish, I'm assuming from your accent," he reached out for her, "What's going on?"

"I have weeks," she shrieked, "He's coming in weeks, maybe a month."

"How do you know this," he grabbed her arm so she's stop pacing.

"He, he told me," she stumbled over her words, "He gets into my head."

He pulled her into him, "You're not fighting, that's final," he pulled her away, holding her at arm's length, "I'm not gonna lose you again."

She grabbed his face, "You listen to me. I'm fighting. End of story."

She didn't know how else to stop the fight. She kissed him before he could respond. He didn't think to pull away. Her lips always tasted so good. He lifted her up on the bed, falling backwards while doing so. Her hands raked through his hair. He rolled on top of her, their legs intertwining. His hand undid her towel. His hand ran over her chest and down her side. He kissed her neck.

He pulled away, "I'm gonna go get dressed in real clothes."

She looked at him, her hair tumbling over her shoulders, "Remy?"

He looked back at her, god she was beautiful, "I'm…I just need to get dressed. Mercy and Henry will be home soon. You should get dressed too."

"Remy…" she looked sad.

"Just get dressed," he said hotly.

He looked at once more then walked out of the room. She stood there for a moment, debating whether she should follow him or not. She decided getting dressed would be the best idea so she did so. She phased through the floor, standing at the bottom of the steps. He stopped when he saw her. He pushed past her, heading straight for the front door. She flinched as he slammed the door shut behind him. She heard the roar of his motorcycle engine. Her phone began to ring.

"Hey Belladonna," she answered, "What's up?"

"Remy just called and said he was coming over," Belladonna sounded worried, "Is everything alright with you guys?"

"No," Rogue sighed, "Can you just keep an eye on him when he gets there?"

"Of course," Belladonna replied before hanging up the phone.

Rogue punched the wall, "Damn it Remy!"

"Something the matter petite," she looked to see Julien standing in the doorway to the dining room.

Rogue backed up, "What are you doing in here?"

He stepped closer, "I'm here to see you," his eyes were laced with lust and desire, "You're absolutely yummy my dear. Thought you'd like to be with a real man," he moved quickly, placing something tight around her wrist, "It makes your powers…weaker. Makes you have less fight."

She ducked under his arms and ran for the stairs. He laughed but followed her. She ran into her room, slamming the door shut and locking it. She looked around, thinking how stupid it was to run upstairs in the first place. She listened but heard nothing. She looked around again, heading for the bathroom. She screamed when she walked into Remy's room. He grabbed her by the wrist, slamming her into the wall. She fell then scrambled to get up. She ducked out of his way again. He caught her by the waist and threw her back as she tried to go back into the bathroom. He pushed her on to the bed next, getting on top of her. She hit him and squirmed around, trying to get away from him.

He nearly fell off his bike as her voice rang through his head. It sounded panicked, helpless and scared. He immediately turned the bike around, heading back for the house. Rogue managed to push him off but he threw her back again. She tried to hit and scratch him as he pulled her button-up open, exposing her bra. She screeched, trying to get him off of her. He laughed as she squirmed.

"GET OFF OF ME," she screamed.

He laughed even harder, "What will Remy say when he finds out we did this in his bed," he asked before nibbling on her ear.

"Stop it," she growled as he kissed her neck, biting it, "OW! GET OFF ME!"

He began to rotate his hips, "So you wanna get right to it then," he pulled her legs up around his waist, "Want me to go slow or fast?"

Remy pulled his shoulder, causing him to turn around, "I want," he punched Julien in the face, "you to get your filthy hands off of her."

He pulled Julien off of Rogue and began punching everywhere he could hit. By the time he was done Julien was a bloody mess. Henry and Emil had to take him to the hospital. Rogue got hit while trying to pull Remy off of Julien. Jean-Luc was appalled by Julien's action, so he went to sort things out with Marius. Mercy was told to wait downstairs as everyone settled down. Theoren removed the bracelet Julien had placed on Rogue's wrist. Etienne was busy holding Remy back while trying to calm him down. They'd never seen this side of the boy. His eyes glowed with hate and disgust.

He pulled away, walking over to Rogue, "Are you alright? Did he hurt you? Let me look at you," he examined her at arm's length.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken up," she pulled herself into him, "He tried to…"

"I know," he held her tight, "I will never let anyone touch you like that again. I'm sorry," he buried his face in her hair, "I'm so sorry. I left you alone and I shouldn't have," he looked at the others, "Could I have a minute alone with Rogue please?"

They nodded and left, "Why did you even storm out in the first place and why go straight to Belladonna?"

"Weeks," he sighed, "You have weeks and I can't even spend it with you the way I want to."

She touched his face, "I know but I'll be here for Christmas and New Year's. Try and focus on the good."

He grabbed her hand, "I'm starting to think it would have been better if you'd have just stayed in New York," he let go of her hand, walking out the door.


	31. Dance of Destiny

"You really didn't have to curl my hair," Rogue sat in the chair in front of her vanity.

Mercy finished pulling her hair back, "Oh hush now, I don't mind in the least. You really need a haircut though, your hair is so long and thick."

Rogue looked at herself in the mirror, "It looks amazing, thank you."

Mercy hugged around Rogue's shoulders, her own blonde hair wavy and tumbling over her shoulder, "Anytime hun. I'm just so happy to have you here. I'm usually the only girl around here, well besides Tante. Remy's gonna drop dead when he gets a look at you."

Rogue smiled but felt so guilty. They both stood up and grabbed their bags. Rogue took one last look. Mercy had really done an amazing job. The sides of her hair were twisted until they met in the back. She then tucked the hair under then was clipped near the bottom of her head. The rest of her hair spilled over the clip in a mess of curls. There were a few loose curls near her ears that flowed over her shoulders. Her bang were straight, framing her face. She looked at Mercy, who smiled back at her. Both girls wore black heels. Mercy had on a pair of faded skinny jeans and a dark purple halter top paired with a black quarter sleeved shrug. Rogue wore pair of ripped black skinny jeans with a long sleeved white shirt. The sleeves were tight around the wrist with slits going from above the wrists up to the shoulders. The torso and around the chest was form fitting, the back cut out until a bit above the hips, exposing a bit of stomach.

"Wow," Remy smiled when he saw her coming down the stairs, "You're beautiful."

She blushed, "Thank you."

He took her beauty. She looked amazing. Her eyes popped with the black eyeliner and mascara pair with the silver and black eye shadow. He thought it was called the smoky eye look. He kissed her as he lifted her. He ran his hands along her bare back. He set her on the floor. She placed a little kiss on his neck. Emil grabbed Rogue by the waist, picking her up and spinning her around. She laughed as he put her down, turning around and giving him a hug. She felt someone grab her shoulder. She turned around, getting a big hug from Belladonna.

"Oh my god," Rogue squealed, "Are you coming with us?

Belladonna nodded, "Yeah, Etienne ask me if I wanted to be his date."

She raised a brow at Etienne, who wiggled his, "I see," she smirked, "Watch yourself with that one."

They both laughed. Etienne wrapped his around Belladonna's waist. Remy did the same, so did Henry. This signaled it was time for them to leave. The night air was warm and nice. Remy handed Rogue a helmet before putting on his own. Rogue put it on carefully, not wanting to mess up her hair. She looked Remy over as she got on the back of his motorcycle. He was wearing a red button up with a black wife beater underneath, a black, worn out pair of jeans and boots. His hair was a shaggy mess as usual. She notice he'd packed his trench coat in one of the saddle bags, his bow staff in the other with a few decks of cards. She held on as he rode alongside Etienne. Belladonna reached out to Rogue at a stop light. Rogue took her hand. Both girls held on for a minute as they began to drive again. Rogue let go as Remy sped up a bit, getting in front of Henry and Mercy. He pulled into the parking lot of a night club, followed by Emil. Rogue pulled off her helmet, shaking her hair out. Mercy and Belladonna did the same. Rogue walked over to her friends, looping her arms through theirs. The three of them walked into the club, not waiting for the boys. Rogue looked over Belladonna's outfit. She wore a pair of faded gray skinny jeans with knee high black boots and a tight black, quarter sleeved ribbed top with a deep purple tank top underneath. Her blonde bangs hung around her face, the rest of her hair tussled and hanging freely. The three girls turned many heads as they walked in the nightclub. Their dates followed them, along with Emil and Theoren.

"Hey," a man walked up to Rogue, "Wanna dance beautiful," he placed his hand on her lower back.

Remy wrapped his arm around Rogue's shoulder, "There you are. We have a table over here," he place his hand on the middle of her back and guided her away from the man.

"Do you mind," the man grabbed Rogue's arm, "I just asked the lady to dance. It's rude to just take her away."

Remy wrapped his arm completely around Rogue's waist, "The lady is with me, so I kindly ask you to release her and find another dance partner."

The man bowed his head, "Forgive me, my mistake," he then proceeded to walk away.

Remy grabbed Rogue's hand, guiding her to the table. She sat on Remy's lap, picking at the appetizer. Remy kissed her neck and cheek. She smiled at him, feeding him. He rested his head on her shoulder. They were really very convincing. He wished this would last forever and maybe she'd change her mind. She turned her head and kissed his cheek. She nearly choked when she saw who walked through the door. Sam walked to the bar. Remy's eyes followed Rogue's gaze. His jaw clenched as he looked at Sam. His arms unconsciously wrapping tighter around her waist. Sam looked back, noticing Rogue and Remy. She looked amazing. He waved to her, receiving a wave in return. He motioned for her to come over.

"I'll be right back," she said while getting up, "Please just behave yourself."

Remy clenched his fist, feeling the charge in his knuckles. That boy was becoming a real pain in his ass and the main thing that was standing between him and Rogue being together. Belladonna tapped his shoulder. She had been talking to him and he had totally spaced on her. He turned his head, taking his focus off of Rogue.

"You look amazing," he said before hugging her, "It's good to see you. And what's with the ring," he asked while noting her engagement ring.

"I'll explain later," she smiled at him, "So what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in Mississippi."

He touched the side of her face, "I wanted to see you, I guess I just really missed you and this place was the safest bet on a Friday night."

"You could have called," Rogue teased.

"Well yeah," he looked at the dance floor, "But I can't dance with you over the phone."

He took her hand, pulling her to the dance floor and out of Remy's sight. Belladonna looked at Remy. She whispered something to Etienne then grabbed Remy's hand, pulling him to the dance floor. He nodded at her, silently thanking her for the excuse to look after Rogue. They danced a few people away. They dance with her pressed up against him. She looked up at him, smiling. She felt his one hand one the back of her head. Her hand were still on his shoulders. He wrapped the arm around her waist tighter. Before she could even think she felt his lips press against hers. Her hands moved to his chest. Remy looked over when he saw Belladonna's eyes widen. Sam tried to deepen the kiss, Rogue allowed it. She felt his tongue enter her mouth. Remy pulled him off of her. She looked at Remy then pulled Sam away.

"I'll handle it," she called to him.

She pulled Sam out of the club into the parking lot. Sam looked confused but followed her anyway. He didn't understand why Remy seemed so defensive when Rogue and he weren't even dating anymore. He looked down at the ring again. It looked like an engagement ring. He pulled his hand way from her once they were far enough away from the others.

"What is going on," he asked.

She laughed nervously, "Well, everyone in there thinks Remy and I are engaged. We aren't, they just think we are. Remy and I haven't been together in a while but in order for him to get out of a few things and for me to not be put into any kind of bad situations Remy and I have been kind of faking it."

"So Remy getting all hostile was an act," he questioned.

"No," she looked up at him, "That was real."

"Rogue, be honest with me," Sam took her face in his hands, "Do you love Remy?"

She took a deep breath, "I do."

He smiled, kissing her forehead, "Then be with him. I'll always be here as your friend but I can't compete with the man you love."

She hugged him, "You are a good man Sam."

She kissed his cheek and walked back to the club as Sam walked to his car. Remy waited by the door, smoking a cigarette. She looked at him, he looked so sad. She took the cigarette from him, throwing it on the ground. Before he could object she pulled his face to hers. He stood there for a moment then pulled her into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Sam watched before driving away. That was where she was supposed to be and he was happy as long as she was happy. She pulled away from Remy. He looked at her, dumbfounded.

She looked up at him, "I love you."

Remy pulled her back into him, "I love you, more than anything in this world."

She hugged him back as tight as she could, "I'll marry you."

He held her at arm's length, "Are you being serious?"

"Yes," she grabbed his hand, "I love you and I've been a stupid woman lately. But I want to be with you and you're the one that said I should do what makes me happy. Being with you makes me happy."

The only thing he could do was pull her into him, kissing her again with a new found passion. When they pulled away her entire face lit up. He took her hand, walking back into the club. Belladonna looked at them as they sat back down at the table. Rogue assured Belladonna that everything was fine and all of it was just a misunderstanding. She looked to Remy for confirmation. He nodded in agreement with Rogue. They watched as the waiter brought all their food. Rogue snuggled into Remy as they ate. He wrapped his arm around her tightly. Once finished everyone sat, chatting.

"Let's dance," Remy pulled Rogue out of her seat.

She smiled as he pulled her into him. They both smiled as they remembered the last time they danced. He ran his hands up and down her sides. She moved her hips back and forth, grinding into him. The music changed to an upbeat song. She felt herself be pulled away from Remy. Rogue laughed as Emil twirled her around then paraded her around the dance floor, spinning and twirling. Laughing and doing the grapevine. She shuffled her feet left and right. She twirled out of Emil's arms and into Henry's as they changed partners. He spun her in and out in typical country fashion. She laughed as she went from Henry to Theoren. He dipped her a few times before spinning her around landing in Etienne's arms. They shuffled back and forth, ball changing a few times. He pulled her into him then spun her out. She twirled around a few times before Remy's hand touched her back. His arm wrapped around her waist as she spun into him. They rocked back and forth, did the grape vine a few times then shuffled around the dance floor. The music slowed down a bit. She smiled up at him as he pulled her into him. She could hear his heart beat as they rocked back and forth. It felt so good to have her back in his arms for real. She was his and he would be damned if anyone tried to come in between them again.

"You getting tired petite," he looked down at her.

"A bit," she admitted, "I could go for a nice, hot bath."

He picked her up bridal style, "Then let's get you home. The others will probably stay a little later."

They collected their things and said their good-byes. Remy carried Rogue out to the motorcycle, strapped her helmet on and placed her in the driver's seat. He secured his helmet and climbed on behind her. She leaned against him as he started the bike. He drove out of the parking lot. They stopped at a stop light. Rogue placed her hands on the handle bars then wrapped Remy's arms around her waist.

"What are you doing," he asked.

"I'm gonna try something," she closed her eyes and focused, "Just hold on."

She took a deep breath, focusing on the house. She made sure Remy was holding on tight. She took another deep breath then opened her eyes. They turned a reddish-yellow color. Remy felt a tug, causing his breath to catch in his throat. When he opened his eyes again they were in front of the house. There was a bit of smoke around them. He was still on the bike, Rogue sitting in front of him. She had teleported herself, him and the motorcycle. She pulled her helmet off, shaking her hair out. She handed the helmet to Remy who placed both on the back of the bike. She staggered a bit as she got off the bike.

"You okay chere," he asked as he got off the bike.

She shook her head before falling to the ground. Remy caught her before she hit. He scooped her up in his arms, carrying her inside. He walked up stairs and lay her on her bed. He took off her shoe, followed by her shirt, pants, bra and underwear. Her socks came off last. He went into his room, coming back with one of his oversized shirts. He sat her up and put the shirt on her. He then leaned her against him. He unclipped the clip in her hair then ran his hand through it until the twists were out. He picked her up with one hand, using the other to pull back the covers. He placed her back on the bed, pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead.

"Remy," her eyes opened, "Did I teleport the bike?"

He smiled at her, "You sure did amoureux. Then you passed out."

She looked around, "You tucked me in and everything," she patted the bed, "Lay with me."

He smiled and pulled off everything but his boxers. He then climbed on the bed, crawling up to her. She smiled as he gave her a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a little peck as he pulled away. He moved under the covers, laying on his side. His front was to her back. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He snuggled into her, burying his face in her hair. She turned over, snuggling into his chest. He stroked her hair with the hand behind her head.

"I'm so glad I have you," he whispered sleepily.

They were both asleep by the time everyone else got home. Henry went up to check on them. He smiled when he saw the two sound asleep, cuddled together in the middle of the bed. He walked back downstairs where Mercy was. She placed two cups of tea on the table along with two cheese Danishes. Henry smiled as he saw Mercy sitting at the kitchen table. He touched her shoulders before sitting across from her. They both ate and drank silently. Mercy collected their dishes when they were done, placing them in the sink.

"So are they both asleep," she asked as she sat back down.

Henry laughed a bit, "Sound asleep. It feels weird having both of them in the house again. Remy hasn't lived here in two years. Rogue never lived here before and the last time she in this house was ten years ago. Did you see all the power she has? I don't remember her having all dat."

"Well," Mercy looked at him, "According to Remy she has the ability to absorb other people's powers, memories and life energy with skin to skin contact. But she found a way to control that. But for some reason the powers never leave her body and just grow inside of her. But some of the stuff she has going on she's never absorbed and neither of them knows why she even has the ability. No one does. But she's a good girl Henry and Remy loves her like crazy."

Henry got up and scooped Mercy into his arms, "I know that. Almost as much as I love you. Now I think it's time for you to get to bed young lady."

He carried her up the stairs and into the mast bedroom. He lightly tossed her on the bed causing her to giggle. She tossed him her clothes to throw down the laundry chute. He tossed her one of her silk nightgowns. She pulled it on as he got undressed, leaving only his boxers on. She smiled as he climbed under the covers, snuggling up to her. He kissed her forehead, then her nose, then her lips. She smiled as her pulled away.

He ran his fingers through her hair, "I feel so blessed that I get to lay with you every night and wake up to you every morning. I love you with all my heart Mercy. Goodnight."

She touched his cheek, "I feel the same way Henry. I've loved you since we were kids and I love you even more with each passing day. Sleep tight mon seul amour."

He pulled her closer to him. She placed her hands on his chest, using it as a pillow. It took a few moment for them to fall asleep. A few rooms down Rogue started to toss and turn. She shifted a bit, rolling closer to the edge of the bed. His voice rang through every inch of her mind, no matter how much the Remy in her head protested. She sat up, breathing heavily. She looked over to see that Remy wasn't lying next to her. She looked out towards the balcony. He stood outside, his back to her. She quietly got out of bed and walked out to the balcony. He turned around when he felt her hand against his back.

"Are you crying," she asked.

He wiped his eyes, "Non, non. Just had something in my eyes."

"Remy," she touched his shoulder, "What's going on?"

He pulled her into him, burying his face in her shoulder, "I just, I can't do this," she'd never seen him cry before but she could feel her sleeve getting wet, "I can't lose you, I can't watch you die. And I have to because I'm too weak to save you. I can't do it, I can't…," she heard his voice break.

She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, her one hand on the back of his head, "I'm here now. And I'll always be in your heart."

She felt him shake his head, "It isn't the same as having you here with me."

Her phone rang from within the room. She sadly pulled away from Remy to get it. He wiped his eyes and grabbed for her hand. She phased through his hand. He huffed, it was probably Sam again. He stalked in the room after her, trying to drag her attention away from the phone again. This time she phased through his entire body. She flicked her wrist causing the phone to fly into her hand. She looked at the caller ID and sighed.

She took a deep breath, "Hi Jean, Professor said you'd be calling," Remy tried to listen, but all he got was Rogue's side of the conversation, "Gone, what do ya mean gone? Kidnapped? No, that's not possible. He just talked to me. He said something about Nick Fury," Remy's entire body stiffened, "Logan! Logan hates that man, why on earth did he agree to do that? Well when did Apocalypse get him? Storm too. So this means Evan is in on this fight. Magneto and Mystique are dead. We all saw him kill Magneto and I pushed my mother, who was made of rock, off a cliff. That's not possible. Well who else is he going after," Remy could have sworn he saw her eyes glow, "He isn't coming anywhere near them. They are my family, he even thinks about it I'll rip his fuckin' head off. Remy? Why, why does he want him? I need to find a book with Egyptian myths and legends. Alright, keep me posted Jean. You too, bye," she hung up the phone and looked at Remy, "I know it's the middle of the night but I need you to show me where the library is, now."


	32. Completed Puzzle

"I could help if you'd just tell me what we're looking for chere," Remy sat in a chair near the desk.

"This," she pulled out an old, worn out book, "I need this."

She sat the book on the desk and took the main chair behind it. She began flipping through the pages. She stopped when she found Apocalypse. She began to read. Most of the information she read about the professor had already told them. Though she saw now that he wasn't telling them everything. She flipped the page and almost pushed the book away from her. Remy sat up straight, he'd began to fall asleep. He looked at her.

"Why are you gasping chere," he yawned.

"I need to read something to you," she looked back down at the book, "Apocalypse lost his family or the family that took him in. He, as we know, was a mutant. Back then they thought he was a sorcerer of sorts. He went on this killing spree, no human able to stop him, being as he's a class five mutant. Anyway, one day he was resting from what this book says. He saw a girl with pale skin, black wings and long brown hair with white hair framing her face and emerald green eyes, "she looked up at him for a moment then back at the book," She was laughing, a man following her. The man had red on black eyes that seemed to glow. Apocalypse tried to get the girl and her lover to join him. Unfortunately, for him anyway, they both refused. So he went after them. The girl first, but he physically couldn't kill her. So he went after the one the humans called the Demon, the name coming from his eyes. She went after Apocalypse, saving the Demon. She was able to seal Apocalypse in a tomb. The humans gave her the name Infinity, for her seemingly limitless power. Sadly, the encounter used up most of Infinity's energy. She was the first and only class six mutant, she died saving people who both loved and hated her. They say every so many years a new generation of both mutants are born to watch over Apocalypse in case he should ever escape his prison. The families we came from, they had to have had our mutation. They must have looked like us and they must have given us up so they could do their jobs. Either that or the generation before them."

Remy laced his fingers together, resting his chin on them, "Then they have children that don't have the mutation and once their children have children they die 'cause there grandchildren will able to take on Apocalypse. It's embedded in there genetics."

She looked back at the book, "But get this, the final passage in this book…'though these two mutants are sent to guard and reseal his tomb should he escape, there will be one final generation that is strong enough to face and destroy the seemingly unstoppable mutant'," she him straight in the eyes, "That generation is our generation. It's us Rems. It's why I couldn't hold the baby, 'cause I wasn't meant to pass the mutation on. It's why only the stitches healed after my surgery. It's why we're both so agile and so good at hand to hand combat. We are meant to be able to fight and destroy. It's the reason your mental blocks don't work on me. It all makes sense now."

"Damn chere," he shook his head, "You sure have a good brain in that pretty little head of yours. That book tell you how we're supposed to beat him?"

"No but I need to go to my house," she closed the book and stood up, "Irene left me something there and I'm keeping this for a bit. Got a lot of work and training to do. Here take this, I'll be right back."

She tossed the book at him before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. A few seconds later her voice invaded his mind, telling him to go back upstairs. He did as he was told, not sure what she was planning and didn't know if he wanted to. He plopped back down on her bed, placing the book in front of him. A few minutes later he watched her phase through the roof then the floor. He blinked a few times before she reappeared a few moments later with a variety of weapons levitating around her. She crossed her legs then plopped on the bed. She held an outfit in her hands. It appeared to be leather, red and black leather. Remy recognized the outfit as the one he saw her in during the fight with "Mr.-I'm-Oh-So-Evil-That-I-Can-Beat-Up-A-Teenaged- Girl".

"I'm gonna need those for the fight," she nodded towards the weapons, "They'll actually be quite effective. Ironically enough."

He rolled his eyes, "Of all the things. So how did we go from being Egyptian to being Southern?"

"I would assume people moved at some point," she thought for a moment, "Which makes no sense since he was entombed in Egypt."

"Wait," a disturbing thought crossed Remy's mind, "If they were lovers does that make us…"

She touched his face, "No, sug, the only other's people that were like us were the first. They met after they both had children from other people. They were actually secret lovers, funny really. It was like after them the others lost all instinct to find each other, unless they were always so far away that neither even realized."

Remy smiled, grabbing her folded legs and pulling her closer to him, "It really helps me understand why I was so hell bent on finding you. Dough, no matter what was supposed to happen I'd still wanna be with you."

She rubbed his leg, "Looks like we have a night of research, which means no sleep."

He smirked, "We don't need much sleep anyway," he sat up, his face inches away from hers, "I got some research I wanna do too."

She took his face in her hands, "I'm sorry sug, but I can't. We have until after New Year's if we're lucky."

He pulled his face away, "I'll go look for more stuff in the library."

She grabbed his arm as he got off the bed, "Baby," she scooped closer to him as he stood at the edge of the bed, "Please don't take this personally. You know I want to, so much but there's just so much going on," he watched as the weapons and the book levitated to the corner of the room, "I thought we had more time, I've only had a few months with you."

"Chere," he rubbed her legs with his thumbs, "You've had me for years. No matter how odd the relationship was, even when I wasn't physically with you, you still had me and I'm grateful for that," he took her hands in his, kissing her knuckles, "I love you Rogue. I just want one night where we peacefully sleep and don't have to worry about any of this."

"Well," Rogue wrapped her arms around his neck, "It has been a long day," he heard the bath filling, "And it's really hard to work when I'm all tense," he watched as she moved her hand to the hem of his boxers, "and you did promise me a bath," he felt his boxers phase through him, "which I never got since I passed out," he watched as his shirt phased through her, "so hold on tight."

Before he could speak he was surrounded by smoke. He heard a plop and looked around. He was in the extremely warm tub. Rogue levitated above him, lightly sinking into the tub. He glared at her for a moment, then his eyes widened as she leaned forward and brushed the hair out of his face before planting a kiss on his forehead. He grabbed her face, pulling her lips into his. God he loved the way they tasted. She pulled away, sitting on his lap and leaning her head on his chest for a moment. He turned her away from him and started massaging her shoulders. He'd never felt anyone be so tense. Then again most people didn't have all the stresses she had. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply. This is exactly what she needed. Her mind could wander anywhere it wanted while she was relaxed. In fact, it's when her mind worked best. She could feel every power coursing through her veins. It felt good, natural, like an extension of her. She breathed again. The earth, she could feel the earth. Feel the air, feel the magma running through the ground.

"What are you thinking about chéri," he whispered in her ear.

She leaned back a bit, "Everything. I can't think of a good plan. I need a good plan, a great plan. A flawless plan and I don't have it. There has to be something I'm missing. I have to have something in this head of mine. I mean I can talk and talk and train and train and drive myself nuts but I have nothing on him. Nothing. What am I gonna do Rems?"

He kissed her neck, "I don't know petite. Maybe if you don't think about it something will come to you. That happens to me all the time."

She sighed, "This guy has no weaknesses. Not one. How am I supposed to kill someone that's indestructible? Power or not, if something can't be killed you can't kill it."

"My beauté brillante," he went back to massaging her shoulders, "I know how smart you are. If you weren't Magneto wouldn't want you and Apocalypse wouldn't want y' dead. You have more power than anyone I've ever met and the brains to match. We're gonna figure something out, I'm gonna help you. But you have to relax for me."

She let out another deep breath. She closed her eyes and let Remy's hands massage away her tension and troubles. She leaned back, resting the back of her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head. There had to be something in those books. Anything that would help them figure out what they should do. Her eyes flew open when she realized what would destroy him once and for all. She turned around and kissed Remy. His eyes widened in shock. She pulled away and grinned at him.

"I know how to destroy him," she breathed, "And your power is the answer, the key to doing so. That must be why he's after you too."

He looked at her, "Well are you gonna share," he listened intently as she whispered, "That's brilliant Rogue, truly brilliant. Alright, well now that that's figured out, what do you say we get some sleep? We're gonna have to train first thing in the morning."

She looked at the bathroom clock, "Maybe first thing in the afternoon. But I'm actually pretty beat. I think I can sleep alone tonight."

He pouted, "Well I can't so I guess you'll have to sleep in my room with me."

She lifted a brow, "And the reason being…"

He smiled innocently, "I'm scared of the dark."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, "You can see in the dark, so you can't be scared."

He pouted again, "But I am, so you have to protect me."

She playfully smacked his chest, "You're too much for me LeBeau."

"That's Mister LeBeau," he corrected.

"Oh please," she ruffled his hair, "The day I start calling you Mister LeBeau is the day we stop making love."

He frowned, "Never call me Mister LeBeau."

She stood up and climbed out of the tub. He watched as steam surrounded her. She looked back at him and winked, heading into his room. His eyes widened as he watched his shirt float past him. She was getting better at control and use. She'd been practicing so hard and it seemed to be paying off. He jumped a bit when the plug popped out of the drain. He heard her laugh, jumping again when he saw her head through the wall. She giggled then disappeared again. He was going to get her back at some point.

"No you're not," she called.

He decided since there was a…no Rogue in the tub and b…no water in the tub that it was pointless for him to just sit there. So like any intelligent man would, he got out of the tub and dried off. He wrapped the towel around his waist then headed into his room. She sat on the rail of the balcony, her back to him. She took in the Southern air. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and she hadn't done any shopping. Ok so that was a lie, she'd been sneaking out. She'd covered everyone at the mansion and all but Remy here. She'd even gotten Belladonna the new pair of boots she'd been wanting. No one else seemed to want to buy them for her. She smiled at herself, reading minds did have its perks.

She shook her head, "You're wrong," she whispered and just as fast as he entered her mind, he left.

"Don't let him get to you," she heard him say, "I'll fight him tooth and nail for you."

She turned her head to look at him, "Do you want to control me?"

He blinked a few times, "Non, why would I want to do that?"

She shook her head again, "Never mind. I'm just losing my mind a bit."

He kissed her neck, "I think we all are lately. Things have been stressful chere. But we're all gonna get through this. Promise."

She turned around and touched his face. He felt a quick tug then his entire body went limp. She hopped off the rail and caught him before he fell to the ground. She picked him up, tossing him over her shoulder. She pulled his covers back with one hand then lay him on the bed. She kissed his forehead then placed her hand on his cheek. She didn't want to but she erased his memory. She made it so he'd wake up and just think he fell asleep. She then walked through the walls and into her closet. She pulled on a long shirt, a pair of leggings and some boots. She had to get Remy a gift before it was too late and sadly now was her only chance.

She came back an hour later, the perfect gift in hand. She'd also gotten him some stocking stuffers. She figured he could use more cards. She also grabbed some marbles, remembering how he'd used the beaded necklace against the members of the Rippers. She scuffed at the thought of Julien. That sick, twisted bastard. She changed back into Remy's shirt then walked into his room. She looked at the clock. Two-thirty. She rubbed her eyes, another sleepless night. She didn't mind but she had so much she needed to do. She looked at the man lying on the bed, his expression carefree and childish. She should really get a shower, read more, eat breakfast and train but she couldn't resist that face. She crawled into bed with him after pulling a pair of shorts on him. His arm instinctively wrapped around her waist.

"Where'd you go chere," he mumbled.

She rolled over to face him, "You know me and the roof chere," she lied, "Just went to get some air."

She found herself staring into his eyes, "That why you absorbed me then tried to alter my mind? So tell me, where'd you really go?"

"I can't," she smiled, "But you'll see soon. I promise you'll like it."

"Well," he looked over at his clock, "Today there will be no research, no training. Just drinking, laughing and baking cookies."

"But I have to train and do research," she protested.

He kissed her forehead, "You can do that on twenty sixth of December. Not on Christmas Eve or Christmas. The rest of the family won't have it and neither will I so hush."

He kissed both of her eyelids then placed his index finger on her lips when she went to object again. She felt her eyes get heavy. He kept whispering sleep. The more he said it, the more tired she felt. But she couldn't stop looking into his eyes. He smiled when she finally fell asleep. She wasn't the only one who had tricks up her sleeve. He didn't want to use tricks on her but she looked so tired. She needed a break, she needed sleep.

"Take my hand," she smiled at her, "Trust me, we're one in the same. I mean you no harm. I just wanna show you something."

"It feels weird taking my own hand," Rogue said but took her hand none the less, "I don't wanna go towards the light, why are we going towards the light? What is that?"

Rogue reached out, touching the glowing orb. It was white and hot. She admired it, taking it in both of her hands. She smiled as it glowed brighter at her touch. It made her feel so warm and safe. She pulled her hands away, letting it levitate between her hands. She looked as the other Rogue took hold of her hands. The orb glowed even brighter causing both girls to giggle. Rogue looked up at the other her, so many questions running through her head.

"It's beautiful, isn't it," she mused.

"It is," Rogue looked at her, "What is it? Is this…is it my soul?"

She laughed, "Nah, I thought that at first too, then I figured it out. Much like you will in a few moments."

"My power," Rogue stared, "This, finding this is the key to control."

She took it in her hands, "This," she pushed it into Rogue's chest, "is your control. All the power you have, all the emotions you have. No more training or losing control. You found what you've been looking for. Rage, hate, love, protection. All those things," she pointed to Rogue's chest, "are what you need and what you have. Use it to your advantage. He doesn't expect this but you will. You're gonna beat him and..."

She leaned down and whispered in Rogue's ear. Rogue's face lit up. She knew she couldn't tell but it made her feel so much better. Rogue hugged her. She finally got it all. She felt ready, she was ready. She pulled away and smiled. She was no longer looking at a dream like version of herself, she was looking in a mirror. She glowed, literally. She had wings, had the outfit, the long hair, everything. She was ready and when she went up against Apocalypse, she would win.


	33. Two Days

"Thank you so much for letting me stay for the holidays," Rogue said as she hugged everyone good-bye.

"Don't stay gone for too long now," Belladonna hugged her tightly, "I will miss you and look forward to being at that wedding."

Rogue looked at her hand then at the floor, "Good," she smiled as she looked back up, "Wouldn't be a wedding if you weren't there."

"Prenez soin de vous little one," Jean Luc kissed her forehead, "Make sure that boy behaves himself."

"I will. Thank you for all you've done," she finished with her hugs then let Remy say his good-byes.

They finished loading into the car and drove away. Rogue was sad to leave, she'd spent almost a month with the LeBeau family. She smiled as she thought about Christmas and New Year's. This year was the best she'd ever had, minus a few small details like exploding marshmallows all over the place with Belladonna. Remy grabbed her hand and kissed it, letting her know she'd be missed by everyone she'd just met. She smiled to herself, knowing she'd miss them as well.

"What you got on your mind," Remy asked after a few hours of silence.

"I'm gonna miss them," Rogue sighed.

He pouted, "I am too."

She giggled, "You're too cute not to love. Hang on, my cell phone's vibrating," she dug into her pocket, pulling out her cell phone, "Hello, hey Logan. Remy and I are on the road now. Egypt, why do we need to go to Egypt? No, that's not possible. It's not supposed to be for another few weeks. Are you sure? Yeah, we can pull in there. Will his car fit? Alright, I understand. See you soon, bye," she hung up the phone, putting back in her pocket, "We have to go to the hotel parking lot a mile up the road. Logan is gonna get us in the X-Jet. Your car is gonna get picked up in another jet by Mr. McCoy. We gotta get back to the mansion as fast as possible. In two days we leave for Egypt."

Remy's eyes widened, "Two days, I have two days left with you?"

Rogue looked out the window, "It may not be a few weeks but at least we don't leave tonight."

He pulled into the parking lot in time to see Logan standing there. They got out of the car, grabbing all their bags and walked over to the jet. Rogue noticed everyone that had been away for vacation. Scott held Jean's hand tightly, Kitty clutched her phone in one hand and Lance's hand in the other. Remy wrapped his arm around Rogue's waist when he saw Pyro, Colossus, and Saber Tooth. They both sat close to their team mates. Remy got a few glances from his old comrades, the harsh ones coming from that sadistic animal known as Victor Creed. Remy held Rogue's hand tightly.

"Why are they here," Remy asked Jean.

"You'll need this," Rogue touched Jean's hand, "t' save Professor. It's under control and I know you can handle it."

Jean smiled, "Thanks Rogue, and thanks for taming it for me."

Rogue smiled back, "I'm not gonna leave you hanging."

Remy squeezed Rogue's hand, "We're gonna get you through this, I promise."

She nodded, "I know."

He held her a bit tighter, seating her practically in his lap. She kissed his neck. Saber Tooth snarled, glaring at the couple. He cracked his knuckles. Rogue looked back at him. He smiled, exposing his teeth. He gaze fell on Remy, who held a card in his hand. Saber Tooth laughed as they landed. Logan growled, giving Saber Tooth a warning to back off. He smirked but left the two alone. Inside the team was met by the rest of the X-Men team along with the rest of the members of the brotherhood. Wanda ran over to Rogue. She hugged her friend tightly.

"What is that, like, on your left hand," Kitty asked, lifting Rogue's hand.

"Oh," Rogue blushed, "That would be my engagement ring."

"Your what," Kitty gasped, causing Tabby and Jean to run over.

"My…Emma," Rogue turned to face Emma Frost.

"Hello girly, holding off on coming to Egypt? Is that because you're scared of going all 'powerful'," she taunted, "You're going to die either way, why not just get it over with? Oh," she looked at Remy, "you want to spend these last few days with him. He won't help you know. He'll just distract you."

"Shut up," Rogue growled, "Get out of here, I'll deal with you when the time comes."

Emma laughed, "You can try but you'll have bigger problems to deal with then me."

Before Rogue could respond Emma was gone, "I hate that girl, with a passion."

"She's got a point though," Tabby pointed out, "Leave her to us. You focus on Apocalypse."

"So who all does he have on his side anyway," Rogue asked.

Jean let out a deep breath, "Well against their will he has Magneto, Professor, Storm and Mystique. Yeah I know, I thought she would be acting on free will but apparently she's not. Acting on their own free will he has Emma and Mesmero."

"Those are, like, two mutants that shouldn't, like, be taken lightly," Kitty dropped Rogue's hand, "But, like, Nick Fury and the Sentinels will be, like, helping us."

Rogue rolled her eyes, "I bet Logan's real happy about that. Look I should go and train. I'll catch you later."

Rogue ran towards the house. Remy sighed. She was so willing to fight, so willing to put everything on the line. She also had full control, she didn't need to train anymore. Could she be running? Could it have finally hit her that all this was going to get her killed no matter how much control she had? No, she was just going to train, to be more prepared then she needed to be. He followed her into the house. From the control room he watched as she took on mutant after mutant after mutant. She ran through so many different scenarios that there was no way Apocalypse was going to surprise her. He noticed she paid her team mates no mind.

Her eyes drifted to Remy, or the Remy portrayed in the Danger Room. He was doing fine, fighting as well as he always did. She looked back to see Apocalypse was gone. She looked around, trying to see where the powerful mutant had gone. She heard a sound from behind her. She was in the air as a blast of something flew past her. She looked behind her to see Storm. Evan went after her, allowing Rogue to regain focus. She looked in time to see a giant fire ball headed straight towards him.

"REMY," she screamed as she flew in front of him.

The fire ball hit her back. She let out a scream of pain. She looked around as the room turned back into metal. She let out a few pained breaths as her back began to heal, leaving a huge hole in the back of her shirt. Remy left the control room, walking down to the Danger Room. Rogue looked up at him and smiled weakly. He looked upset as he knelt down in front of her. He touched the side of her face.

"Why didn't you just let it hit me," he asked, "It wasn't the real me."

She looked down, "I didn't want you to get hurt, real you or not," she looked back up at him, her face growing serious, "I don't want you to fight."

"What," he gawked at her, "You're joking right?"

"No, I'm not," she touched his face, "I can't be worrying about them hurting you and we both know they'll go after you. They know what you mean to me and that I'll come to protect you, I always will."

"I will not sit home while you risk your life," he fumed, "You must be insane. I won't sit here and do nothing while you die. Don't even think about asking me to do that again because I won't. Now stop training and come upstairs and eat."

"Please," she begged, "Remy, please just stay here. I don't want you there when…"

He helped her to her feet, "I will be there, you can't ask me not to be. Just like I can't ask you to."

She let out a sigh, giving up the argument. Remy wrapped his arm around her waist, letting her rest her head on his arm. She was too short to actually rest her head on his shoulder while standing. He kissed the top of her head, pulling her closer to him. Upstairs everyone was preparing dinner. Logan announced that after dinner everyone would go down to the Danger Room for a session and another session would be held first thing tomorrow morning. Rogue didn't need to go to this session since she had already been in the Danger Room for an hour or so already. He suggested she go down to the work out/training room and "blow off some steam" so she could get a good night's sleep.

Remy kissed her forehead after dinner then followed the rest of the group to the Danger Room. Rogue went down to the training room. She spent about an hour down there. She only ended once she'd blown up three punching bags, causing the sprinklers went off. It drenched both her and the room. The fans came on a few moments later. She walked out of the room soaking wet. Remy met her at the top of the steps. He laughed as he watched her. She glared at him.

"Had fun in the training room," he asked as he closed her door.

"I tripped the fire system," she shrugged, "Look Remy, I want you to be careful in the fight please. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."

He shook his head, "I will be as long as you are too."

She pulled off her wet clothes, "Are you going to stay in your clothes?"

"Why wouldn't I," he looked at her confused.

She pushed him on the bed, "How am I supposed to make love to you if you have your clothes on?"

He smirked, "Well mon chere, I didn't know you had that planned tonight. But I can do nothing less than do as you wish."

"That's what I like to hear," she whispered in his ear.


	34. In the End

"Where is she, we need to get going," Scott said impatiently.

"I will blow up your glasses if you don't sit still," Remy grumbled, "Egypt isn't going anywhere and she's nervous."

They all looked up as Rogue walked down the steps. A few of the guys blinked. Logan raised an eyebrow at her outfit. She shrugged in an "I'll explain later" kind of way. He shook his head but let it go. He told everyone to go to the jet. They all followed behind him. Remy extended his hand for Rogue to take. She smiled weakly at him. He could see how nervous she was just by looking in her eyes.

"I need you to look out for yourself Rems," she replied to his thoughts, "I'll be fine."

He gave her hand a squeeze, "I know. You will be fine cherie, you got people looking out for you."

She smiled, knowing she always had him looking out for her. They boarded the jet, sitting close to the front. Rogue explained her outfit to Logan quickly. He nodded and extended his hand to her, offering her reassuring words to try and calm her nerves. Rogue took a deep breath as she looked out the window. In a few hours the three jets would be in Egypt and she would be fighting one of the most powerful mutants in the world. She thought about the rest of her team, her friends and her brother (who was in the other jet with Beast and a few other teammates). She also thought about Nick Fury, who was in the third jet with the Sentinels. She felt Remy rubbing her back, she leaned against him. He kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you" in her ear. She closed her eyes.

Rogue took another deep breath. This would be nothing like her dreams, nothing. Nothing like what she, Remy and Professor had seen. It was going to be like nothing she'd ever experienced before, something she could never truly prepare for. She looked down to see pyramids and sand. She closed her eyes again, she didn't want to do this. She wished she didn't have to do this. She kissed Remy on his cheek then disappeared.

"Rogue," Remy looked out the window to see Rogue falling to the ground, "Logan."

Logan looked out the window, "Jesus Christ, what in the hell is she doing?"

"Kitty," Lance called.

They looked out to see Kitty falling as well. Rogue looked up and reached for the fast declining Kitty. They locked hands as they fell through the ground, reappearing a few moments later. They stood back to back, looking as a cloud of smoke appeared in front of Kitty. Kurt stood in front of them with Scott and Jean. They looked up to see Warren flying with Wanda, followed by Bobby and Remy. The X-jet landed close by. They all looked around as they climbed out of the two jets. There was nothing, no movement of any kind. Logan sniffed the air and growled as Saber Tooth snarled. The sky became dark. Evan looked up at Storm. Bobby and Ray nodded, following to help Evan. Wanda and Pietro's eyes followed their father. Lance and Kitty followed them. Jean spotted the Professor. Rogue nodded to her before she left. Rogue watched Colossus follow closely behind Kitty. Remy smiled as Mesmero appeared in front of them. He had some unfinished business with the man that had taken his chere once before. Rogue watched as he pulled out his bow staff. He quickly kissed her hand then left.

Logan and Kurt had followed after Mystique along with Saber Tooth. Tabby and Scott went with Warren and Lauren to fight Emma. The rest of the group began to fight mutants they'd never seen before, leaving Rogue alone. She took to the sky, looking around for any sign of Apocalypse. She didn't see him anywhere. She caught sight of Remy again. He seemed to be doing fine, having a bit of help from Pyro.

"Where are you," she screamed, "I'm alone, come and fight me."

"As you wish," he said before striking her from behind.

She flew forward a bit. She turned as he flew at her. She quickly moved out of the way. He grabbed her by the ankle. He threw her forward. She slammed into the ground, leaving a crater. She shook her head as she stood back up. She went after him, her body turning into diamonds. She landed repeated blows, causing him to leave a crater of his own. She drilled him into the ground even more before he could get up, covering his body in magma. She quickly cooled this with ice. Wings sprouted out of her back. He laughed as he broke through the molten earth, catching her by the throat.

"Pretty wings," he commented, "Too bad they won't help you any."

He lifted her into the air with him, flying straight for the Pyramids. They crashed into them with earth shaking force. He pulled away as a disoriented Rogue tried to collect herself. He grabbed her by her neck again and repeatedly slammed her into the hard stone of the Pyramid. She kicked him in the stomach, causing him to release her neck. She smacked her hands together, sending him flying with a sonic blast. She took a moment to catch her breath. The next thing she felt was a fist across the face. She slammed back into the Pyramid.

"I'm a bit annoyed," he confessed, "Are you holding back for some reason? Maybe," he smiled as a fire ball appeared in his hand, "you just need some motivation."

"NO," she screamed as he directed the ball towards Remy.

He grabbed her by the waist, "I think you should just watch for a moment."

She phased out of his arms, "REMY!"

He looked up, his eyes wide. She flew as fast as she could. She reached out for him. He turned a bit, to shield himself from the blast as best as he could. He felt something wrap around him, though he didn't look to see what. Before he knew it he was surrounded by a hot feeling, though none of the flames touched him. He heard her scream, then the hot feeling disappeared. He opened his eyes. He was surrounded in black feathers, two arms shaking around him. He heard laughing from above them.

He looked to his right, "Rogue, oh my god. Rogue," he wrapped his arms around her as she released him, "Rogue, talk to me."

She smiled weakly, "Real flames hurt a lot worse than the ones in the Danger Room."

"How sweet," Apocalypse chuckled, "The angle and her Demon together again. So loving. It makes me want to kill you both."

Rogue ground her teeth, "I will kill you," she flew up at him.

Remy watched for a moment then looked around for Mesmero. He could see different colors coming from all different directions. It looked like Rogue wasn't the only one having a hard time controlling their attackers. She was, however, the only one using every power mutations had to offer. He could feel how weak she was getting and how much power she was using. She wasn't going to make it through this fight. If Apocalypse didn't kill her, using all this power would. She phased him through the earth, placing her hands on either side of his head. He let out a scream as she electrocuted his temples. He broke through the ground, throwing her into a broken Sentinel. She repelled off it, falling to the ground. By this time her clothes had been torn in several places. She couldn't heal fast enough so her body was covered in bruises and cuts. She spit out some blood as she stood up again.

She laughed, "Is that all you got?"

Her hands glowed red. He came at her again only to ram into the Sentinel. She huffed as she teleported into the Pyramid. She found what she was looking for. Apocalypse's tomb so to speak. She placed both hands on the "cage". She took a deep breath and teleported it out of the Pyramid. Apocalypse glared at her. She smiled as he charged at her again. She gripped him by the waist, body slamming him into the tomb. She quickly closed the tomb, sealing it with magma. She teleported it into the air.

"Rogue," Jean yelled, "Rogue, no! Don't! That will take up too much power!"

Many of her team mates looked up at her, "Rogue," Remy called.

She placed her hands on the tomb. They watched as she flew higher and higher. The tomb began to glow a bright red. From the inside Apocalypse pounded, trying to get out. Rogue flew back as the tomb exploded into a million tiny pieces. Apocalypse's body exploded with it, disappearing into ashes. Jean turned around in time to catch the Professor. Wanda and Pietro grabbed their father while Evan caught a falling Storm. Rogue smiled to herself before everything went black. She fell towards the ground. Remy caught her just in time, falling on his behind while doing so.

She opened her eyes, "Hey, we won."

He laughed, "We sure did, you did great petite."

She touched his face, "I love you Remy. You're gonna be safe now."

"We both will," he took her hand and kissed it before cradling her in his arms.

She took a labored breath, "You should take a nap when you get home."

"When we get home," he corrected.

She smiled sadly, "I'm not going home Rems," she took another labored breath, "I love you, so much. I'm so glad I got to be with you."

"Don't," he choked, "Don't you go saying your good-byes. We're both going home. You're gonna be fine. You're…Rogue," he shook her a bit with no response, "Rogue? Come on, that's not funny and you know it," he patted her face, "Come on wake up."

"She's dead," Jean sniffled, "She doesn't, she doesn't have any brain activity."

"Non," he shook his head, "Rogue, come on Rogue. You have to get up," he began to cry, pulling her closer to him, "Please Rogue, please. I need you, I need you with me. I love you so much. You have to get up for me. Please," he shook her again, "Non, no, no. Rogue, please," he sobbed even harder.

Kitty began to tear up, "She's…" she sobbed into Lance's shoulder.

"What," Remy watched as Rogue's body slowly faded, "Wait, no, Rogue. No, don't leave."

They watched as Rogue's body disappeared. Their eyes widened. Logan looked around, Remy sobbed even more. Her body was gone. They couldn't even bring that back with them. Kurt teleported Remy into the jet. The ride home was quiet and full of tears. Emma, Mesmero and Mystique disappeared before anyone could get them. Everyone decided to let them and the unnamed mutants go, just wanting to leave now that the fight was over. Once back at the mansion Remy went straight for his room. No one followed him or went to see what was wrong when they heard his fist go throw the wall.

He fell to his knees, "Why? Why did you have to…? I could have blown it up," he sobbed, "You didn't need to use all that power. You knew I could have…and you didn't have to protect me. Damn it Rogue," he cried even harder, "What am I supposed to do without you?"

It had been almost a year since Rogue's last birthday. No one had touched her room or went in it. Everyone had moved on, almost. They still missed her. Remy most of all. They could still hear him crying each night, still hear him yelling from the nightmares. He didn't try to move on. He wore her engagement ring around his neck. He rarely talked to anyone, only coming out of his room to eat, train and go drink. He'd also go to her headstone near the Gazebo for a few hours each day. He'd talk to it sometimes, wishing it would talk back. It didn't seem final since her body wasn't even there. No one had any idea where it was.

"Someone's in the mansion," Logan said as Remy passed the control room, "In Rogue's room."

That's all Remy needed to here. Before Logan could move Remy was headed to her room. He took a deep breath and turned the knob. He looked around and noticed the French doors were open. He searched the room and balcony but found nothing. He left the room quickly, closing both doors behind him. He bowed his head and told Logan nothing was in there. He walked to his room, pausing when he noticed his door was slightly open. He walked in quietly, closing the door behind him. He froze when he looked at the threshold of his balcony doors.

"Oh my god," Jean gasped downstairs, "She's ..."

"Hey there stranger," she stood in a strapless, backless, floor length green dress with a slit up the side.

He watched as she walked towards him, frozen in his spot. His knees felt weak. She stopped an arm's length away from him. He reached out, touching her face. She smiled and leaned into his hand. He blinked a few times, trying to figure out if this was a dream or reality. He'd watched, he'd held her in his arms when her body disappeared. How was this even possible? Not even Mystique would be cruel enough to impersonate her. Then it happened, the memories that only they would know started flowing into his head, all of them through her eyes.

"Rogue," he asked.

She smiled brightly, "Yeah, it's me. I'm real, I'm here."

He pulled her into him, "I thought you were dead."

"I was," she hugged him tightly, "In a way. I missed you so much."

"I love you," he said between kisses, tears coming down his face, "I love you so much. I missed you more than anything."

She savored each kiss, "I missed you so much, I love you so, so much."

"Why are you back," he asked.

"'Cause," she pointed to her ring, "Ah told this guy that I'd marry him some day."

All he could do was kiss her and smile. Even when his door burst open, revealing a very alive Rogue to everyone. She pulled him closer to her, whispering how much she loved and missed him. He ran his fingers through her hair, kissing every inch of her face. She let out a few tears of joy. He kissed her again and again and again, loving the feel of being able to hold her again. He allowed everyone else a chance to hug and kiss her. That night he made love to her like he'd never touched her before. It was passionate and beautiful. When finished he held her in his arms, feeling the cold of her ring on his chest.

"I love you Rogue," he whispered.

She gave him a long passionate kiss, "I love you too Remy, more than life itself."

Fin


End file.
